


A Lavellan Intrigue

by Eviera



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 99,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviera/pseuds/Eviera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rineatherriel Lavellan, the future Inquisitor, is a Dalish elf stolen in his twenties to be sold into Slavery in Tevinter only to be bought by Magister Halward Pavus. An AU set in the Inquisitions time and bringing together many of the characters from the previous games to fight all together in the Inquisition. Inquisitor LavellanxDorian is the main romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Taste of Slavery

~9:29 Dragon~

A light wind whistled past Rin's face, his bare feet hardly touching the soft, grassy ground as he ran freely, a gleeful smile plastered on his lips. His warm, dark brown hair blew about his pointy little ears, the thick, wavy strands twisting among each other. His eyes, a clear, emerald green were alight with mirth and freedom as he let his legs carry him as far as he could run.

He finally came to a halt, slowing quickly and quietly as his bright eyes caught sight of something ahead of him in the trees. Excitement coursed through him and he silently pulled his hand made bow from his back, his fingers running along the carved wood, intricately crafted for him by his father. How proud would he be of his son if he were to bring back food for their whole camp? How happy he would make the Keeper! His body trembled with the thought and he knew he must do this. Whatever the animal was he could take it down. And he would bring it back to the Clan.

But, as he neared the dark shadow of the beast, slowly realising how vast it was, his excitement began to be replaced with fear. For this was no ram or bore. This… was a bear.

Rin swallowed, trying to calm his speeding heart, his eyes stuck on the large beast that had not noticed him yet, it's huge, dark body lumbering slowly through the trees. He could hear the dull crunch of the leaves under the bear's heavy paws, each step sending a ripple of fear down his small, tense frame. He steadied himself, glancing quickly to the trees as he knew he must get off the ground.

Quietly, he ducked to the closest grand oak, his light footsteps silent as he crossed the ground and began scaling the tree. He glanced at the bear every second as he climbed, fear pushing him higher as at any moment he was certain the bear would smell him… see him… notice him in any way and it would all be over.

And the bear did notice him, through what sense Rin wasn't sure, but the beast made a low, rumbling roar, swiftly crossing the ground to the base of the tree that Rin was in. It always shocked Rin how fast the huge beasts could move.

His heart jumped to his throat, adrenalin pounding in his ears and he took his bow back out, now reaching for an arrow from his quiver. He just needed the bear to rear and he could make the well-aimed blow to his soft, underbelly.

However, he realised quickly the bear was female as her behaviour was so aggressive and he saw two little cubs emerge from around another tree. Rin felt a stab of guilt mix with his fear. He knew full well if he was down there he would be eaten by the mother and her children… yet now that he knew it was a little family… he would not be able to kill her.

The bear was rearing now, and Rin had his bow and arrow at the ready, fear pounding through him, yet his hands were perfectly steady. He knew he should just do it. How else would he even get out of this situation? But… he could not.

And just at that moment, the moment where he could have been the one to take down this great bear, but chose not to… there was a huge commotion in the trees around him.

The other hunters from his clan. He hardly could see or hear what was going on. He heard shouts and roars, arrows flying, swords slicing through the air.

And then,

"Come on down, Rinnie…" his older brother's annoyingly condescending voice sounded from below.

The older elf sheathing his huge sword and smirking at his little brother in the tree. The bear was dead and bleeding on the ground, the cubs nowhere to be seen.

The other hunters, all older than Rin, began moving around the bear to skin its fur.

Rin felt furious. Firstly, his brother, Taeneral, had taken what could have been his shot at glory. And secondly, he had just killed that mother bear!

Rin began climbing down the tree angrily. "You shouldn't have killed her," he said when his feet hit the ground.

"Oh, I suppose you were just about to, huh?" smirked Taen.

"I could have," said Rin childishly. "I didn't because I saw she was just protecting her cubs."

Taen rolled his eyes. "So you were just going to stay up that tree forever then? Smart. Good thinking," he grabbed his brother by the shoulder and began leading him back toward their camp. "Grow some balls and do it next time, Rin. Your life comes before a bears."

Rin pulled his shoulder out of his grasp, glaring ahead of them. He hated it when Taen used the 'grow some balls' insult. "Get off…" he muttered angrily under his breath.

Taen chuckled. "Go back to Daddy," he teased. "We'll finish up here."

Rin glared ahead of him as he walked away, that type of maddening anger you could only feel for a sibling coursing through him. The type of anger that made you feel as though you'd be happy to never see them again. But, of course, that wasn't true.

More than ever now… twelve years since that day… as Rin's life changed forever, and he found himself missing his older brother.

The day the salvers took him.

~9:41 Dragon~

He was 27 years old, the world was thrown into chaos with refugees everywhere, Templars and mages waging war on each other and throwing innocent lives into disarray. Rin was trading in town, two other hunters on the journey with him, but they'd escaped when he was taken.

He could hardly remember everything that happened, it all seemed a blur really. Everything hurt as the salvers where anything but gentle with him and all he could feel was anger as they had taken his bow. His bow. From the town he was thrust onto a boat to where a new life for him would begin.

His legs were shaky from the long sea journey, his wrists raw and burning from the chains forced round them. He looked up to the sky, squinting in the bright light and cringing away from the dry heat that was Tevinter. Everything felt surreal, and not in a good dream like way. More in the fashion of a nightmare, one he really wished he could wake up from.

"What about this one?" snarled a salver, grabbing Rin's chin and forcing his head from side to side as he looked at him. Rin glared at the man. "Too old for the crows. Pretty though…" he growled. "Could sell him to the whores."

Another slaver shook his head, spitting on the ground at Rin's feet. "They never pay much. Try and sell him off to a Magister first. If that doesn't take… get the coin from the whorehouse."

But, a Magister did take him. Or his staff bought him for him. Ordering five new slaves for his estate in Qurinus. A Magister Halward Pavus, he heard was his name.

Though he didn't care, the only thought on his mind was how he'd get out of here. How he would get back home.

And so he hardly listened as an elven slave named Lissa showed him around. Showed him his hard, flat bed in a room with many other slaves. Showed him his list of responsibilities and tried to convince him of how lucky he was to have come to this house. That was possibly the thing that irked him most. Lissa and her attitude. All she knew was being a slave. And that's all she wanted to know.

And so he went to bed that night, his back aching on the hard surface and he thought of his clan. His brother, his father… did they even know what had happened to him? He closed his eyes, knowing sleep was a long way off.

Rineatherriel Lavellan… welcome to your new life.

xXx

Rin's eyes slowly traveled over the worn pages of the book he had delved into. He sank lower into the lounge, relishing the chance he had to be in his own world for a while. He'd only been here a few weeks, but since he'd learned of this huge, unused bedroom… he jumped upon any chance he had to escape in here and indulge. Today, he was so immersed in fact that for once his pert, pointy little ears did not hear the other person who had been in the room since he'd arrived.

Dorian had been asleep, of course, and so hadn't realised he had a visitor either; it was a very large room. However he realised quite quickly since waking that he was not alone.

Rin's bright green eyes darted up suddenly from his book as he felt that uneasy sensation of someone watching him and his eyes immediately fell on the stranger who looked sleepily surprised.

They stared at each other for a moment without moving. Then, "Who are you?" said Dorian, not demandingly, but with honest confusion coating his voice. The sleepy part of Dorian thought this must be a dream, one that would certainly become quite a good dream with this gorgeous, little elf in it.

Rin blinked, completely thrown by this arrival of a ludicrously handsome stranger who was wearing nothing but a pair of thin cotton pants he had clearly been sleeping in. "I…" he stuttered before composing himself. "Who are you?" he retorted instantly.

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "I'm… Dorian," he said slowly. "And this is my room…"

Comprehension slowly dawned on Rin; Dorian Pavus, the magister's son who had been… missing. He'd been causing quite a number of scandals, the last of which resulted in him being basically kidnapped by his father's men from a lord Abrexis's home whose son he was sleeping with to be brought here where - so Rin had heard - he was to be kept to confinement. A prisoner in his Father's home till Halward 'sorted his son out'. Though this was all just gossip, of course. "Oh…" said Rin finally, he glanced down at the book he was reading. "Well I… was just cleaning…"

Dorian's eyebrows went further up his head and a slight smile played beneath his neatly styled moustache. "Oh, yes?" he said lightly. "Your eyes clearly do a good job of it, then."

Rin smiled wryly, "I'll just… go, shall I?"

But, Dorian was still smiling playfully. "You didn't tell me your name," he said, watching Rin stand up.

Rin looked at him dubiously. "Should I be worried you'll report me for a 'terrible slaving attitude'?" he questioned. "Because if that's the case, I'll give you the name of my nemesis. The one that's always telling me to 'do my job'."

Dorian actually laughed at this which took Rin by surprise. He had been joking of course, he just hadn't expected Dorian to be amused rather than annoyed by it.

"It's merely a custom I'm used to," Dorian quipped. "Social etiquette," he added. "You know, knowing someone's name when holding a conversation with them. Seems a little derogatory otherwise, don't you think?"

Rin smiled too this time, if only slightly. "Well then, if that's the case. I'm Rin. Nice to meet you, and… you have an excellent collection of books."

"Thank you," smirked Dorian. "I certainly thought so." He eyed Rin curiously for a moment. "How… did you get in here?" he added. "I only ask because normally I'd make sure I was impeccably dressed before entertaining company," he said smiling and gesturing to his state of undress. "And… because wards have been placed on all my doors," he added on a side note, a clear tone of bitterness to his voice.

Rin glanced at the window to his left hesitantly.

"No…" said Dorian in disbelief. "We're a good four stories high. There's no way-"

However he broke off when there was a sharp knock on his main door.

"Dorian…" Magister Halward's voice sounded through the wood. "Are you decent? We need to speak."

Dorian looked at the door then back to Rin only to see him sitting on the sill of that very window. The elf glanced at him one last time, those piercing green eyes holding his gaze a moment longer before he ducked out of view.

Baffled by this Dorian then jumped when his Father knocked on the door again.

He sighed in irritation. "No, I'm not decent," he snapped. "But, come on in anyway. Didn't stop you the last time when you had your men unceremoniously 'visit' me."

xXx

The rusty tang of blood tainted Rin's tongue while the smell of moss and mould clung to his nostrils, the rough, stone wall grazing his cheek.

Forceful hands pushed him up against the harsh wall and his heart clenched, fear gripping his stomach as he could not believe this was happening.

How had this happened?

Things seemed to have escalated for quicker than he'd imagined.

It felt like only mere moments ago he was having a heated conversation with Lissa as they scrubbed precious, stone floor of the Pavus household.

_"This is demeaning…" Rin muttered darkly, throwing his sponge in the wooden bucket by his feet as he knelt on the cold, stone floor._

_The smaller, female elf beside him threw him an angry look. "Shh…" she hushed him. "The Pavus house is a good house to work for," she hissed, watching as Rin stood up. "You should be thankful that we-"_

_Rin kicked the bucket over suddenly. "Work for?" he repeated angrily. "That implies that we get paid. We're slaves Lissa. Slaves."_

_"Rin…"_

_"No," snapped Rin. "We're worth more than this. We shouldn't even be here."_

_"Well how did you end up here then?" Lissa demanded, now scrambling to clean up the mess Rin had made._

_"Doesn't really matter, does it?" he uttered angrily. "But, I am going to get home."_

_Lissa shook her head at the ground. "You're going to end up in a horrible house," she said lowly. "And you'll be wishing you were back here."_

_Rin rolled his eyes, heading for the door that lead to the main halls of the house. "I'm not sticking around to stay a slave."_

_"You can't just leave!" Lissa called after him. "You were bought and paid for. The Pavus's own you!"_

_Rin ignored this, running a hand through his ruffled, dark brown hair angrily. He couldn't believe he was even in this situation._

_Just as he opened the door to storm out, two guards pushed their way into the room, their posture brimming of arrogance and power._

_"What's this?" crooned the larger guard and Rin's stomach curdled with distaste. The most frightening thing about all the guards in the house hold… was that they were almost all mages. "Subordination? Slaves talking of… running away?"_

_Rin gritted his teeth. "Just me," he said lowly. "Terrible slave, you see. Lissa here was just telling me about what an excellent house this is to serve at…" he struggled to spit the words out, but he wanted to make sure in no way was Lissa caught up in this. Whatever this was about to be._

_"Pretty little thing…" the same guard murmured, while the smaller of the two kept back, his eyes, just visible beneath his helmet were guarded. Almost as though he'd seen this before; he didn't like it… but he didn't do anything about it._

_"Leave her be," Rin said immediately, his bright, green eyes darkening._

_But, the large guard turned to Rin. "Oh I wasn't talking about her."_

_Lissa's eyes darted between the two of them, her heart beating wildly with panic._

_Rin felt a slow, cold feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. "So you'll let her leave then," he said lowly, trying to hide his own growing fear with his anger._

_The guard moved to yank Lissa to her feet, leaning very closely to her face. "Get out…" he hissed menacingly._

_Lissa scrambled on her feet, throwing Rin one last petrified look before darting out of the room, to where Rin hoped she might get help._

_Rin braced himself as the large guard turned to him, his partner still remaining stonily in the background. "Get on your knees, knife-ear," the feral man spat._

_Rin would do no such thing. "No," he said lowly, staring the guard down._

_This only seemed to excite the guard more. He came closer, ready to shove Rin to the ground, but Rin was ready. He was fast and nimble, though he adored his bow in a fight, he had learnt to manage himself in melee._

_He ducked quickly out of the guard's grasp, his heart pounding with terrified adrenalin. He wasn't sure how he would get away from this one. The guard lunged at him again, but he dodged the lumbering attempt again, this time landing a swift blow to the side of the guard's neck, just beneath his helmet._

_The guard growled angrily, and suddenly, Rin found himself falling against the stone ground as a blast of fire just scorched his arm, managing to burn the thin fabric of his tunic, and singeing his skin. He scrambled to his feet, staring at the mage who had removed his helmet, a fowl smirk on his brutish, gruff face._

_He began fiddling roughly with the buckles of his belt, still looming closer to Rin. "Get on your knees, scum," he sneered lowly. "Or you won't be so pretty when we're finished."_

_Rin glared darkly at the man, "You'd really trust something so… important to you, inside my mouth," he snarled, surprised at himself for holding himself together so far, as internally he was panicking out of his mind. "I've been known to bite. Hard. Causing irreversible damage."_

_The guard actually stopped, a foul sneer crossing his face. But, then, very slowly a gruesome smile grew on his lips. "Turn around," he growled in sickening enjoyment._

_Rin breathed very quickly, glaring down the man. "Fuck you," he hissed lowly, not moving._

_"Manius…" the smaller guard finally spoke. "Do we really-"_

_"Shut up, Gallus," the man named Manius snarled back immediately. "And get me some damn oil." He turned back to Rin, his smirk in place again. "Thanks for the suggestion," he growled, "But I'll be fucking you. So turn around, scum. Or I'll make you turn around."_

_Rin was not going to turn around. The second Manius came closer to him, he went to punch the man again, but this time the mage was ready for it._

_In a moment, Rin was grunting in pain as he was shoved roughly against the wall, his hands burning as they were encased in ice, shoved above his head, blood mixing with his saliva as his face smashed against the stone._

And that was how he got here.

Immediately Manius was right behind him, pushing him carelessly into the rough rock. His large hands forcing their way around his body to unbuckle his own belt.

Rin kicked back at him desperately, panic clouding his mind now as fear and pure disbelief threatened to overwhelm him.

Manius slammed him back against the wall, and tears of pain sprung to Rin's eyes, though he did not let them past and he bit back his cry of pain.

Just at that moment, the door to the small parlour opened suddenly.

The arrival swore in Tevene, "What in the void is this?" he continued in dark anger. Rin's breath caught in his throat, pure adrenalin threatening to make his limbs shake while shock kept him plastered to the spot. "Get away from him. Now."

But, the guard with Rin to the wall chuckled lowly. "Ah, look, Gallus. It's the Pavus boy. Bet he'd like some of this," he said, his foul mouth making Dorian's lips curl in anger. "Daddy finally let you out of your bedroom?"

Dorian's fists clenched in anger and he felt them flare slightly as that anger turned to physical fire at his fingertips. "Let him down and back away," he snarled lowly.

No one moved. Then, "Manius…" the guard named Gallus said quietly, eyeing Dorian's fiery fists. "This is Pavus's son. Just... drop the damn elf. Let's go."

But, Manius pushed Rin harder against the wall, thrusting his large hips against the slave's back. "I haven't had my fun…" sneered the guard. "I don't care how talented he thinks he is," he continued, "he's still a prisoner to his own Father. He can't-"

But then, there was a flash of bright blue light, two shouts, a cracking sound, and then the two guards were encased in ice and stuck firmly to the wall the elf had previously been against.

They went to shout out, but with another flick of his wrists Dorian covered their mouths too. Quickly, he then ducked to help Rin off the ground, releasing his hands and ignoring the muffled attempts at a scream from the trapped guards.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, standing up with the elf.

Rin didn't answer. He felt… almost ashamed. He had never felt so _demoralised_ in his life. He did not look up Dorian who had just rescued him. Instead he clenched his jaw, anger settling over him once more as the shock slowly wore off and he roughly, angrily did his belt back up.

Dorian threw a last look of disgust at the guards before turning back to Rin again. "Come…" he said quietly. "I can heal that," he said gesturing to Rin's face where he supported a puffy, bleeding cheek and lip.

"Thank you…" Rin said lowly, but it almost sounded like a sneer. "But, I'm fine," he glanced at the trapped guards, feeling a swell of satisfaction seeing them trapped and freezing. Suddenly, he stepped toward the one name Manius and punched him hard in the face, knocking the man's head back against the stone with a dull crack. "Now I'm fine," he added, turning away and heading for the door.

Dorian followed him quickly. "Rin, wait…" he hissed. "Let me heal those-"

"Oh great…" muttered Rin darkly, still walking quickly down the hall. "You remember me."

Dorian frowned. "Well, I don't usually wake up to elven book thieves, so yes I do…" he said casually. "Please…" he added lowly. "Just… let me help you."

"You already have, OK?" snapped Rin very suddenly, stopping in his tracks. "And I've already said thanks. For doing what any non-psychopathic person would have done in that situation," he added, "so you can stop following me."

He turned away again, wiping the blood from his lip, and wincing slightly as his hand brushed his bruised cheek.

The young mage watched him go, still frowning deeply, but he could see clearly that the elf wanted nothing to do with him. He was shocked at what he had seen. He thought the slaves in this house were at least treated well. He had no idea that in the dingy corners of the estate this went on. If that young, female elf hadn't run into him, fleetingly whispering for him to come here… and if his father hadn't finally allowed him access to the rest of the house... he wouldn't have known.

And his father wondered why he was proud to be a pariah to his countrymen.

xXx

Rin finally snapped. "Would you stop looking at me like that?!" he hissed at Lissa quietly as they made their way through the Pavus estate.

Lissa sighed quietly. "I just… can't look at your face without feeling sick."

Rin raised his eyebrows. "What a confidence boost," he said dryly.

"Oh! No, no," Lissa said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant… I feel sick to think of what those guards might have done. You're… you're very good looking," she muttered, her cheeks flushing royally. She cleared her throat, "I'm… sorry for what happened."

Rin decided not to comment on the compliment, noticing her discomfort. "It's fine," he said flatly. "I… would really rather just forget all about it."

"Sorry…" Lissa said again meekly. "You know, I'm surprised the Pavus boy didn't heal those for you. I thought he seemed alright."

Rin sighed heavily. "He tried to," he said lowly. "I didn't want him too."

Lissa stared at him. "Why in the void would you not want-"

" _Because_!" Rin cut across quite angrily this time. "That was… the most demoralising… and just… awful situation and I didn't want to feel any weaker than I felt already. Ok?"

Lissa sighed softly. "Rin…"

"Anyway," continued Rin stoutly, changing the subject stubbornly. "Now I can't sneak into his room to read anymore either. It's incredibly annoying."

"You…that's where you used to disappear to?" said Lissa in disbelief.

Rin glanced at her. "I like reading," he shrugged.

Lissa sighed, "I don't even know _how_ to read," she said lowly. "Slaves aren't supposed to conduct in such things…"

Rin looked at her frowning. "I'm a bit sick of hearing what slaves can and can't do," he said in annoyance. "Are you at least able to admit now that this house, as good as you claimed it was, really still isn't great?"

"Rin…" said Lissa softly. "It's not that simple. This _is_ a good house. That sort of thing that happened… it isn't common here. It is elsewhere."

"Well I'm going to get out of here," Rin frowned. "When I do, you're welcome to come."

Lissa looked at him sadly. "Rin…" she looked away shaking her head. "I don't know what you're planning. But, I… couldn't. I have a life here. A roof over my head, food to eat… I wouldn't survive out there. I'd end up in the slums…"

Rin frowned again, shaking his head at her attitude. He sighed, "Well… at least let me teach you how to read. There's so much to reading. Whether you're studying and learning or… just reading for fun. You'll love it."

"I think I'm too old to learn that now, Rin," said Lissa meekly.

Rin shook his head. "I'll get some books," he said smiling. "You can but try, Lissa."

Lissa smiled slightly, looking at Rin and her cheeks lighting up in a light blush once more.

But, before more conversation could be had, they both stopped suddenly, hearing raised voices ahead.

"You can't keep me locked up here forever, Father," Dorian was saying angrily. "What exactly are you expecting to happen by keeping me here? That I'll suddenly wake up the son you wanted on of these days?"

"I don't know Dorian," Halward said back just as angrily. "But, your behaviour needs to change. This… this _life_ you're leading cannot continue-"

"I didn't realise that was your decision," snarled Dorian immediately. "I'm 29, Father. What I do with my life is none of your concern-"

" _You_ are a Pavus. It is entirely my concern," hissed Halward. "Everything you do impacts our House. The gossip alone among the Magisters-"

"I don't _care_ what they think," hissed Dorian. "I won't live a lie. And I won't stand for the things they _wish_ me to stand for. I'll be the pariah for the rest of my life if that's what it takes to change things. You know the slavery in your own house-"

Halward made a loud noise of disapproval. "Don't tell me _slavery_ is on your agenda now," he growled in disbelief. "Dorian, what have I told you? The _archon_ that tried to demolish slavery in Tevinter was assassinated. Don't waste your breath on-"

"A man was nearly _raped_ ," Dorian cut in lowly. "Here. In _your_ house. By _your_ guards. You cannot tell me you are OK with that!"

Halward sighed lowly. "I cannot know what is going on in every corner of this estate."

"That's not an excuse!" said Dorian immediately, his eyes maddened. "You can't just turn away and pretend it doesn't happen! We-"

"Dorian, _enough_!" Halward nearly shouted this time, his patience reaching its tether. He took a steady, slow breath. "Enough…" he repeated quietly. "Have you heard from Magister Alexius?"

Dorian frowned in distaste, his stomach jolting uncomfortably. "No," he hissed. "And I do not wish to. And, stop changing the-"

"Dorian…" Halward growled lowly. "I am not speaking of this any longer," he spat, walking for the door immediately. "Keep quiet while I… work out what I'm going to do with you."

" _Do_ with me?" hissed Dorian angrily, following him to the door and glaring at his retreating back. "I'm not a-"

But, Halward was gone, heading in the opposite direction to the elves and out of ear shot before he could finish his furious sentence. Dorian cursed angrily under his breath and turned back around to go back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Rin and Lissa heard a loud bang as Dorian either threw something across the room, or kicked the door very heavily.

They exchanged a glance before quickly moving on. Rin now feeling guilty for being such an ass to Dorian after he'd helped him.

xXx

_A/N Thanks for reading this so far! A little hint, it probably helps if you know Dorian's full backstory with the start of this fic. You can find most of it on dragon age wikia. :)_


	2. An Escape from Slavery

Rin heard the footsteps this time. But, there was nothing he could do about it. His arms were full of books, and his escape directly toward the steps.

He stood still, his green eyes glinting in the darkness, something that startled Dorian the most when he rounded the corner on the elf.

Not expecting anyone to be in his room, for obvious reasons, and not expecting that someone to look so uncannily like a cat in an ally, Dorian made an odd, strangled sound of shock while jumping back into the bookshelf.

Rin couldn't help a slight snicker. He'd always found it _hilarious_ to sneak up on people. His brother had not found that so hilarious.

" _Rin_?" hissed Dorian through the darkness. " _Kafass_ … don't _do_ that. Normal people just knock, you know."

Rin chuckled again as Dorian lit his palm with a small flame, bringing their faces to light. "Well, I wasn't coming to visit…" he muttered. "I was… borrowing these… so you see you shouldn't have known I was here at all. Why aren't you sleeping?"

Dorian still seemed very thrown, and his eyes kept sliding to Rin's bruised and cut cheek, only partially visible in the dull, flickering light. "I was… researching…" he muttered absently. "And you can keep the books. I really won't be needing them as I plan on leaving here as soon as I can."

"Yes…" said Rin slowly. "I've… heard you're sort of… trapped here."

Dorian's lip curled in annoyance. "Sort of, is putting it lightly…" he said lowly, moving away to light a few candles on his desk. "I take it there are an abundance of ghastly, shocking rumours about me, then."

Rin watched him curiously. "I wouldn't call them ghastly or shocking," he said simply. "Nor do I know if they're true."

Dorian looked back to him, flame gone from his hand now that they had light from the candles. "And do you want to know?" he asked, his expression unreadable.

Rin shrugged, his arms beginning to feel heavy with all the books. "It's none of my business," he said honestly.

Dorian looked at him for a long moment. "Would you _please_ let me heal your face?" he said suddenly.

Rin struggled not to sigh in exasperation. "Is it really _that_ horrible to look at right now?" he asked dully.

"Honestly? The bruise looks gangrenous," said Dorian lightly.

Rin gave him a dry look. "Lovely."

Dorian smiled, "I said the bruise. The rest of you looks just fine. Anyway, all the more reason to heal it." Rin didn't say anything and Dorian frowned. "What is it?" he asked quietly. "Do you have a problem with magic?"

"No, that's not it," sighed Rin. "Look, I just don't need any more of your help. Ok? Not that I'm… not grateful," he added swiftly, his eyes flickering away from Dorian's. "I am. But, I'd like to just forget all about what happened, so I'd appreciate it if you did too."

Dorian hesitated. "Then…" he said slowly, "wouldn't it make more sense to heal it? That way the last reminder is gone. Those guards were fired yesterday, finally," he added in an undertone as it had taken a great deal of convincing. "This would be the last thing."

Rin sighed lowly; what Dorian was saying made sense. "Fine…" he muttered quietly after a moment, moving away to place the books in a pile by his pack under the window. "Let's get it over with then…"

Dorian smiled victoriously. "Excellent," he said jovially walking toward Rin. "Now, stay still."

The only thing Rin _could_ do was stay still as Dorian stopped right before him. Dorian was taller than him, his frame a little bigger than his, and the confidence Dorian held for himself came out in his posture, making Rin feel quite nervous, though not in a bad way.

Dorian raised his hand slowly, a low blue light emanating off it as he brought it closer to his face. "Are you ready?" he asked, seeming to sense Rin's discomfort, though not knowing the reason behind it.

Rin's green eyes slid to meet Dorian's silver ones. "Yes… just uh… do it, please."

Dorian nodded once, then lay his hand very close to Rin's cheek. Rin flinched away slightly, frowning, "It's… warm…" he said in confusion, eyeing Dorian's glowing hand.

Dorian sighed, bringing his other hand up to hold his chin, gently, but firmly in place. "Stay still," he scolded lightly. "Warm is normal."

Rin clenched his jaw slightly, now feeling like the situation was getting more intimate by the second, especially as Dorian's eyes kept sweeping all over his face.

Dorian glanced at him in the eye again, noticing how tense he looked. "Relax…" he said quietly. "It won't take much longer."

"I am relaxed," retorted Rin instantly. Dorian raised his eyebrows at him and he sighed lowly. "Well it's a little hard when I feel like you're examining me," he added.

Dorian looked a little abashed. "Sorry…"

Rin raised his eyebrows this time. "So you _are_ examining me."

"No," said Dorian quickly, tilting Rin's chin slightly to the side, and moving his healing hand a little higher up his cheek. "Well," he amended. "Examining makes it sound like you're some sort of… experiment or something. I was… looking."

"At _what_?" frowned Rin, feeling a little self-conscious.

Dorian blushed slightly; truth be told he hadn't seen an elf this closely before. He hadn't really spoken to them much before either. He was noticing how Rin's features were quite angular, how his skin looked so smooth he didn't know how it was possible, and how his eyes glinted like a cats, the bright green colour far more vibrant than any human's eyes he'd seen. All in all… Rin was very handsome.

Rin almost seemed to read his mind. "It's because I'm an elf, isn't it?" he said a little flatly.

Dorian finished healing his cheek and took his hands back quickly, but he didn't answer the question.

Rin noticed Dorian's abashed expression and he smiled, deciding to give him a break. His smile took Dorian aback, especially now his face was healed, and Dorian found himself staring again. "Well do you have any questions?" Rin asked smirking.

"What?" said Dorian quickly.

"Is it the ears?" Rin continued, still smiling. "Or the eye thing?"

Dorian eyed him carefully, seemingly making sure Rin wasn't offended. Then, taking his chances, "I was mainly wondering how you keep your skin so… smooth…" he said slowly, and Rin noticed he sounded genuinely intrigued.

Rin actually laughed slightly. "Are you jealous?" he said quite teasingly.

Dorian seemed even more surprised and he smiled slightly. "Yes, actually."

Rin smiled too. "Elves can't grow facial hair," he explained simply. "That's why, I guess. So it's not all good. Means I can't have what you have."

Dorian's smile grew, "A handsome moustache?"

"Yes," agreed Rin, before he looked away quickly, a hand coming up to touch his healed cheek. "Well… anyway, thanks for that…" he added offhandedly. "And uh… thanks for letting me steal your books." He glanced at Dorian as he walked toward the window. "Also… sorry I keep breaking into your room."

Dorian watched him, feeling a little disappointed that he was leaving so soon. "Certainly not a custom I'm used to," he said, offering him a small smile and crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Rin pick up his bag of books and sit on the window sill, swinging his legs around so that they hung against the wall outside. "Especially your choice of entry and exit," he added. "But, not to worry. I haven't minded…"

Rin threw him one last smile, "Well, I'll try not to make a habit of it," he said before turning to face the outdoor air. "Night," he added before promptly swinging deftly out of the window.

Dorian rushed over to the window, ducking his head out to watch the elf lithely climb down the crevices of the wall by about a meter to the corner of the building where he swung round the stone and landed on a small balcony. He pulled back slowly, the night hair quite cool and biting against his skin. He felt a little guilty for his thoughts considering the incident he'd saved Rin from the other day. Although, finding someone attractive was entirely different to what that guard had tried to do… Still, it did make his father's harsh, angry words ring clearly in his head- that all he thought about was men and sex.

Dorian shook his head to try and clear it of that elf's eyes as he headed over to his bed. Rin was quite a distraction.

xXx

Lissa sighed grumpily, slamming the book closed after another attempt at reading. "I just can't do it, Rin," she said in defeat. "I just sound like a moron. _Aa-n-d te-the ca…cat…_ " She mimicked herself, frowning at Rin when he chuckled.

"You were doing really well, actually," he said smiling.

Lissa looked dubious. "If I'm having any success it's only down to your teaching."

Rin laughed, "What flattery," he said in amusement. "We can stop for today if you've had enough. But you are doing well."

Lissa smiled at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. "You know, Rin…" she said hesitantly, sounding quite nervous. "I know… you don't want to be here. And I wish for you that you were never taken from your people, but… _I'm_ glad to have met you."

Rin looked innocently surprised. "That's… probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," he said quietly, offering Lissa a small smile. "I'm glad to have met you too," he said kindly.

Lissa turned slightly where she was sitting so that she was closer to Rin, and facing him front on. "And um…" she began, her eyes flickering from his to her hands. Then, suddenly, perhaps before she could change her mind, a soft hand was on Rin's cheek, and even softer lips placing a small, tender kiss to his own.

She pulled back, blushing royally and couldn't look at Rin in the eye.

Rin stared at her for a moment, taken aback with surprise.

"I… haven't met anyone like you before, Rin," Lissa said quietly, still staring at her lap. "And I… I like you."

Rin was very surprised with her boldness, but felt horribly guilty and worried he'd led her on. "Lissa…" he said softly, and she looked at him quickly, eyes wide with immediate mortification as she knew what that tone of voice meant.

"Oh goodness…" she muttered under her breath. "I've just gone and made a fool of myself haven't I?"

"No, Lissa, I'm sorry," said Rin quickly. "I… that was really sweet. And I'm… I'm so sorry if I led you on or anything like that. And it's not you… it's just… I… well I…like men."

Lissa finally looked at him again, noticing that he now looked quite vulnerable himself.

"I don't… tend to make that common knowledge…" he added, wondering what her opinion was on that sort of thing. "I know it's still not that acceptable in many parts of the world. But it's… just the way I am."

"…Oh," was all Lissa finally managed to say. "I… didn't realise."

Rin smiled slightly, "It was... really nice to be kissed though," he said, hoping to make her feel a little better. "I haven't been kissed so… sweetly in a very long time. Men are pigs, right?" he tried to offer a small laugh, but was feeling a little unsure.

Lissa smiled despite herself, still feeling quite embarrassed. "Right…" she agreed, offering a small laugh in return. "Well… figures, on my part. I never have any luck with men. I always go for the wrong ones. Either they're -forgive my language- assholes, or they're…" she smiled sadly at him. "You."

Rin smiled back, but wasn't sure what to say and so Lissa continued. "Well, anyway," she began standing up. "Best move on then. Thanks for the lessons, Rin. See you later."

She gave him the book back and ducked away quickly, leaving Rin sitting on the chair in the small, unused parlour, alone.

xXx

Rin stood feeling frustrated in the kitchens of the Pavus Estate. He'd been picked, along with five other elves, to wait on the Pavus family and their guests that evening. And although it may have sounded pig-headed, he knew he and the other elves were picked purely for their looks. So Dorian's father was intent on impressing whomever these guests were.

And despite himself, Rin rather wanted to know who they were, as he knew Halward had practically dragged Dorian cursing at the top of his lungs to get him in there.

So the moment he was sent through those parlour doors and into the main dining room, carrying a fresh flask of wine, his eyes found Dorian's.

His mouth immediately twitched into a smile as he saw the mage looking particularly sour and grumpy, slumped in his chair, scowl on his face and half a glass of wine balancing in his right hand.

Dorian's gaze caught his within moments and Rin's smile grew as he noticed the mage's eyes follow him the whole way around the table.

Rin quickly worked out that the three guests were Livia Herathinos and her parents. Livia was supposed to be Dorian's betrothed. And he wasn't trying to fool anyone as he was openly against the whole thing and the two clearly despised each other.

Though, Rin didn't blame Dorian. Livia was a… viper. Beautiful, and a sharp wit, but a cold-hearted bitch at her core. And she was glaring at Dorian, seemingly watching his every move as though she was getting ready to strike.

So, soon she noticed that Dorian's eyes wandered from the table every time Rin entered the room, following the elf wherever he went. She smiled almost sadistically.

"You," she said quite suddenly. "Slave, come here."

Rin realised she was staring right at him and he grit his teeth, hating being referred to as a slave. And hating the fact that he _had_ to do as she said.

He walked over to her slowly, unable to even fake a polite smile, his eyes flickering briefly to Dorian's who was, of course, watching him. Though this time his eyes were concerned as he worried Livia had noticed his staring, and was about to torment Rin because of it.

She looked at Dorian deliberately before turning back to Rin. "Get me more wine, slave," she said nastily. Rin looked to her glass that she held, swirling it between her fingers slowly. It was full. Then, slowly, she tipped the glass to the ground, letting the red liquid splash noisily to the floor. Everyone turned to look at her, but no one said anything.

She smiled a vile smile at Rin who had moved out of the splash zone quickly. "Now, slave," she added, wiggling her now empty glass at him.

Rin held her hateful gaze for a moment, then forced a very fake smile. He took her glass roughly from her fingers, and then left the room with it, back to the kitchens, an idea in mind. An idiotic idea really, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

"So classy, Livia," said Dorian lowly. "Do you need someone to help you drink it this time? Perhaps a sippy cup."

Livia's lip curled into another vicious smile. "Don't like me tormenting your slaves, Dorian?" she crooned to him quietly so their parents could hear. "Or is it that slave in particular?" she smirked when Dorian continued to glare at her. "Honestly, how your standards are falling. Looking at dirty, knife-ear scum."

Dorian's looked ready to snap when Rin came back out, though his mood changed quickly when Rin reached Livia. Swiftly, before anyone could really notice what he was doing, Rin had placed a bib around her neck and replaced her glass with small, wooden one that was used for children.

Livia stared at the elf in disgust. "Excuse me?" she ripped the bib off her neck. "What do you think you're playing at, elf?" the others at the table went quiet, turning to look at the commotion down her and Dorian's end of the table.

Rin smiled again, "Well, you either can't handle your liquor or… you're just retarded," he said gesturing innocently to her spilled wine. Dorian's eyebrows jumped up his forehead and he had to hide a surprised and satisfied laugh at the look on Livia's face. "Do try to be more careful this time," added Rin, still smirking. "Oh and don't worry. That's just juice in your glass."

"You bumbling little idiot," hissed Livia, sitting up in her chair. "I don't know who you think you are," she continued furiously. "But, your idiocy is obvious," she threw Dorian a nasty look.

"Livia, I must apologise," said Halward immediately. "This slave will be punished for his insolence."

"I'd expect he will," said Livia, her dark eyes back on Rin. "Once I'm done with him right here." Rin held her gaze, his eyes uncaring to what she might do. "I bet you can't even spell slave, can you?" she continued nastily, wanting to admonish and shame him in front of Dorian.

Rin raised an eyebrow and his eyes briefly flickered to Dorian who was watching very tensely. The mage shook his head at Rin, trying to warn him not to do anything stupid. He was going to be in enough trouble as it was. But, Rin's determination was only increased. "Let's see…" he said slowly, staring straight at Livia. "Is it… e-x-e-c-r-a-b-l-e?" he said lowly. "Oh… no wait, that's you…" he added in fake innocence and Livia was staring at him in furious shock. "I-n-v-i-d-i-o-u-s? Nope… you again." He smirked slowly. "You're right," he moved forward with his pitcher of wine. "I must be a bumbling idiot…" he finished, now spilling the entire jug over her lap.

Livia screamed, Dorian was torn between slapping a hand to his forehead and laughing, while both Father's jumped up.

Halward went to grab Rin, but Dorian got there first, ducking around the table and desperately trying to hide his amusement as he was legitimately worried for Rin's fate now.

"I'll take him out, Father…" he said quickly, grabbing Rin by the arm and pulling him back, ignoring Livia's protests and anything anyone else said.

He took Rin from the room swiftly, still hiding his smile.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed immediately to him, but Rin could hear the mirth in his voice. "You can't get away with that sort of thing, Rin," he continued scoldingly.

"I couldn't help it!" defended Rin. "She's a psychopath. You can't marry her. Honestly, she will have your children and then poison your wine."

Dorian couldn't hide his amusement this time, a small laugh escaping his lips. "I agree wholeheartedly," he smiled. "And I'm definitely not marrying her. But, she is going to be after your blood, Rin. You need to hide before my father can find you."

But, just at that moment, Halward came storming out of the dining room and after them.

"Guards," he called two with him. "Take that slave to the servant's quarters and hold him there. I will be down later to deal with him." The guards swiftly grabbed Rin away from Dorian and began pulling him down the hall.

"I can take him down there," hissed Dorian immediately.

"I'm not an idiot, Dorian," snarled Halward. "How do you know that slave?" he continued lowly. "Don't tell me you've been-"

Dorian scowled. "No," he said immediately. "I have not been doing _anything_ with him, actually. Though I know you think I have to sleep with every good looking man I see."

"I've certainly seen a pattern, Dorian," growled Halward. "Get back in that room and apologise to your betrothed. I'll be having a hard enough time smoothing this over with her father."

"She isn't my betrothed," hissed Dorian furiously. "I'm not marrying her. And I'm certainly not going back into that torturously dull chamber."

"Dorian…"

But, Dorian was walking away, flicking a hand dismissively. "Don't bother being polite about my farewell's…" he added before he rounded the corner. Then, the moment he was out of sight, he broke into a run as he went to find Rin.

But, Rin had already been helped.

The guards had been half dragging him down the hall when quite suddenly, they'd dropped him and he nearly fell against the hard ground.

There was barely a sound. The slightest chink of metal being sheathed, two shocked gurgles from the guards before they fell, blood dribbling from their mouths, to the ground.

Rin stared at them, then looked up at the blonde elf who was sheathing his daggers.

" _Zevran_?!" Rin said in absolute surprise, staring at the tanned, elf whose brown eyes were looking him over appreciatively.

"It's so wonderful to see you again, my friend," grinned Zevran in his rolling, antivan accent that still sent a little thrill down Rin's spine.

"What… what in the void are you doing _here_?!" stuttered Rin, still completely thrown.

Zevran's smile widened. "Ah, Rin, what do you think?" he said amiably. "I'm here to rescue you of course! I owe you my life, if you remember. I found an old… acquaintance who is going to help me get you out. He's a bit of a brooder… but, it's my goal to crack a smile from him."

Rin shook his head in disbelief. "How did you even know I was here, Zev?" he said quietly in disbelief.

"Ah, well, _that_ …is down to your brother, actually…"

Rin raised his eyebrows. "My brother?" he said dubiously. "He went to… _you_?"

Zevran smiled. "Ah Rin, your brother may not like who you sleep with. But he does love you. And I was the only one he thought could help," Zevran smirked. "He was right, of course."

Rin shook his head, "Right," he said quickly, "Zev, _thank you_. I can't believe this. I thought-"

"You thought you'd be here forever?" chuckled Zevran. "Certainly not while I'm around," he flashed him another charming smile. "So, we leave tonight," he said swiftly, getting down to business. "I need you to meet me in the back courtyard at midnight, the one near the water. Can you do that?"

Rin smiled in genuine relief. "Of course," he said, feeling as though this were all a little surreal.

"Excellent," smiled Zevran. "I will see you then and we can catch up _properly_. Until then, I must leave."

"Always so mysterious, Zev," smiled Rin, feeling utterly alleviated.

Zevran laughed. "I just knew I'd enjoy seeing you again," he said slyly. Then he offered him one last charming smile, and ducked off, disappearing into the darkness.

Rin glanced at the bodies of the guards, knowing that would cause an absolute scandal, and so ducked off quickly. Moments later a confused Dorian dashed round the corner to find the dead guards in concerned surprise.

Rin knew he didn't have long. He'd have to pack his things and hide until midnight. But, just as he scurried quietly through the corridors of the mansion, a low, angry conversation caught his attention.

He frowned, moving toward the hushed voices, his pert ears pricking up and listening closely.

Livia's Father was the first voice he heard. "Absolutely despicable," he was saying. "You either go ahead with the plan, Pavus, or-"

"I know what must be done," Halward hissed back lowly. "But, this is a last resort, Herathinos."

"It isn't my fault you can't control your son," Herathinos snarled. "If you want this marriage to happen, you _will_ do this."

"Thank you," growled Halward derisively. "I realise that. And I will be doing the ritual _myself_ when I-"

But, Livia's father cut him off. "Don't tell me you're afraid of using a little blood magic…" he said lowly. "That's why you haven't done it yet, isn't it? Don't be a fool, Pavus."

"It is wise to be concerned when using such magic," hissed Halward. "It is dangerous. I want my son to live through it."

"What choice do you have?" snapped Herathinos. "He won't change. He causes you nothing but trouble and scandal for your family."

"I _know_!" Halward said loudly this time. There was a moment of silence. "I know that," he continued quietly. "I'll… do the ritual tomorrow. He'll be… who we want… by the end of the day."

Rin backed away from the cellar, wide eyed with shock at what he had heard. Blood magic? _Changing_ Dorian? _What?!_ Rin swallowed, knowing he could not let this lye. He ran to the servant's quarters, grabbing his coat and his pack with one change of clothes. But, Lissa ran into him just as he went to run back out, ready to find Dorian.

"Rin!" she said in surprise. "What are you doing? Where are you-"

"I can't talk now, Lissa," Rin said urgently. "I have to go. Please… don't tell anyone you've seen me. Ok? It's best for you."

Lissa frowned, calling after him but he ignored her, moving onward quickly.

He headed straight for the balcony that he used to climb into Dorian's room. He scaled the wall quickly, then hesitated on the sill, looking in the room for Dorian.

And at that precise moment, Dorian came sweeping into his room, his face looking quite concerned until he saw Rin on his window sill.

Dorian cracked a slight smile. "I guess you've decided to make a habit of it, then?" he said lightly, but then frowned. "The guards you were with… I found them dead."

"Yes…" Rin brushed past that quickly, hopping fully into the room. "That was my… friend. Look, Dorian, I… have to tell you something."

Dorian frowned again, "Your friend? What's going on?"

Rin sighed, "I'll explain that in a moment. But I… need you to listen first."

Dorian frowned more deeply. "Ok…" he said slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Spit it out, then."

Rin breathed in lowly, holding Dorian's gaze. "Your father is planning a ritual," he said steadily. "Blood magic. To change you. I heard it all."

Rin waited for Dorian to respond, but the mage hadn't moved, his face expressionless and impossible to read.

"I'm sorry…" he added quietly.

Dorian shifted slightly, his eyes hard and his jaw clenching. "No," he said suddenly. "That… you must have that wrong."

Rin looked at him in sympathy. "There could be no mistaking it, Dorian…" he said quietly.

Dorian turned away quickly, his body stiff. "…Thank you… for telling me…" he said very tersely after another long moment. "You can… see yourself back out."

But, Rin didn't leave. "Dorian…" he said lowly. "You need to get out of here."

"Yes, thank you," snapped Dorian, turning back round to look at Rin, his face formed into a scowl. "I realise that. And I don't need-"

"I can get you out," Rin cut him off. "That friend of mine is getting me out. Tonight. So you need to pack some things and… come with me."

Dorian stared at him for a long moment, and Rin held his gaze, trying to work out what was going on beneath those silver eyes as Dorian's face was stony.

He turned away suddenly before swiftly heading to his wardrobe and pulling out a bag.

"You're… coming?" Rin checked quietly.

"Yes," snapped Dorian tersely, now packing things swiftly.

Rin hesitated. "I'm sorry, Dorian…" he said quietly. "This must be-"

"Don't," Dorian said immediately, not looking at him. "We're not talking about it."

Rin swallowed, remaining silent as he watched Dorian finish packing. He disappeared into his wardrobe again, closing the door this time and Rin waited.

Then, a few minutes later he came storming back out, though now dressed in stunning leather mage armour with a dark cloak thrown over the top and a hood to hide his face.

He threw a similar coat to Rin. "Put that on," he said not looking at the elf. He knew Rin didn't deserve to be spoken to like this, but right now he was having trouble not redirecting his anger. He was in shock. He couldn't…

No. He couldn't even think about what Rin had said right now. Right now he wanted to get out.

Then he wanted to drink until he could not think any more.

Rin slipped the coat over himself, the smooth fabric clearly expensive. It was a little bit big for him, but worked all the same, and the hood would certainly come in handy for getting out.

When Dorian had finished, he picked up his staff, swung the bag over his back and finally looked at Rin. "Where to?" he demanded, now hoping this elf's friend knew what he was doing.

Rin offered a small half smile, "For starters," he said slowly, turning away to face their exit, and Dorian's heart sank as he knew what the elf was about to say. "The window."

xXx

_A/N Thank you so much for all the kudos and Blox for your comment! Really makes my day. Also, in case of any confusion, yes Rin already knows Zevran, you'll found out how later :)_


	3. Sailing Away

"Can't we… just climb to the balcony like you normally do…?" Dorian asked lowly, peering out the window uncomfortably while Rin was tying knots in his bed sheets.

Rin smiled slightly, though he was trying to be serious considering the news Dorian had just had to hear from him. "Not afraid of heights, are we?" he asked lightly as he finished the last knot.

"No," snarled Dorian tersely. "I just… don't want to die."

Rin smiled again, walking over to the window and looking for something sturdy to tie the end of the sheet around. He glanced out the window. "Well, you probably won't die from this height," he quipped. "Broken neck, though."

Dorian gave him a very dry look. "You're so reassuring," he said wryly.

Rin flashed him a smile, but then moved away quickly to tie the sheets around a pillar. "I'll go first then, shall I?" He threw the length of sheets from the window. "Now… that may not go all the way to the bottom…" he added and Dorian stared at him.

"Oh wonderful," he said lowly, his tone very sarcastic. "So we just get to the end and then drop? If we make it, it's a bonus, if not… well, just an expected hazard?!" he said madly. He then looked out the window again and barely withheld a shudder as the looming darkness made it look like an endless pit below the sill. "And you can hardly see…" he added lowly.

Rin ignored all of this and hopped up onto the sill, taking hold of the sheet. "Trust me," he said, catching Dorian's eye. "It'll be fine. If it's too far from the bottom, I'll come back up and we'll work out something else."

With that, he began climbing the expensive, and now ruined, sheets down the wall.

Dorian waited for the sheet to slacken, meaning it was his turn to climb down. That, or for Rin to reappear. When the sheets did slacken, however, he'd built his nerves into such a tight knot in his stomach that climbing over that sill felt like he was about to step to his death.

He may have had… a small issue with heights.

When he finally made what seemed like an endless journey to the bottom, his legs felt like jelly and the ground had never felt more amazing.

If Rin could see how ill at ease he was after the whole thing, he kept it to himself, which Dorian appreciated greatly. "Ok," said Rin quietly, "Which way is fastest to the back courtyard? Near the water?"

Dorian breathed in steadily, calming his heart. "This way…" he said lowly, leading them onward.

They walked in silence, cloaks pulled over their heads, and Dorian couldn't stop thinking of what Rin had told him. He'd suspected his Father was planning something. He'd heard bits and pieces… put a few things together. But… _this_? He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. But, why would Rin lie?

They had one last stretch of open ground to cover before they'd reach the courtyard, but before they'd ducked out from cover, Rin's ears perked up.

He pulled Dorian back suddenly and pushed his back against the wall, doing the same thing beside him.

Dorian looked at him in surprise, but saw that Rin was clearly listening intently, his expression focused, and his head tilted ever so slightly to the side. So Dorian listened too, and soon, he also heard the voices just round the corner from them.

"Make sure Dorian is in his room…" his father's hushed voice could just be heard. "And I want wards back on all his doors. I need you to make sure he is there for me in the morning."

"Yes, sir…" muttered a mage quietly and they heard his footsteps retreat.

"You still haven't told me what it is that you're planning with my son," Dorian's mother, Aquinea , spoke this time, his voice sharp like a whip, yet smooth as velvet.

"Our son," Halward snipped back. "And I've told you to leave it. I know what I am doing, and I don't need your constant interference."

"Oh, yes, yes," sneered Aquinea, however their voices were getting harder to hear as they began walking away from their direction. "My 'interference'. You mean you know I won't approve and you don't want me stopping you."

"Aquinea," said Halward lowly and dangerously. "I've made my decision, you don't need to know what it is, but trust me, you will be glad I did it, and glad you didn't know how."

"Trust you?" snarled Aquinea. "There hasn't been one day of our marriage that I've trusted you, Halward."

Rin looked at Dorian from the corner of his eye as the voices eventually walked too far away to be heard. That was… perhaps one relief, thought Dorian; his mother didn't know, she wasn't on board with his father's insane plan. Still, that small snippet of conversation had been a crushing piece of reality to Dorian.

He didn't meet Rin's eyes. "Can we keep moving?" he asked lowly, his voice very tense. He'd also realised by now that Rin clearly had better hearing than him.

Rin listened carefully, then nodded and they swiftly pressed on, ducking through the gardens and finally into the back courtyard.

Before they'd taken two steps within, Dorian was suddenly pulled away from Rin and had a dagger pressed to his throat.

Rin ripped his hood from his head, "Maker's breath, Zev," he hissed. "He's a friend, calm down."

"My apologies," smiled Zevran smoothly, taking back his dagger and sheathing it on his back. He looked Dorian up and down when the mage turned to face him. "A pleasure to meet you, Rin's friend…" he smiled charmingly. "Zevran Arainai, at your service…"

Dorian stared at him for a moment, feeling a little taken aback. "Dorian Pavus…" he said slowly, not really in the mood for pleasantries. "I take it you do have a plan to get us out of the estate, yes?"

"Ah, but who do you think I am?" crooned Zevran lightly. "But first," he turned to pick something off the ground by the hedges. "For you, Rin," he passed Rin an elegant bow and quiver full of arrows. "In case we get into trouble on the way to the ship..." he smiled again.

Rin's jaw dropped, staring at the bow and he took it from him eagerly. " _Thank you_ …" he said earnestly, swinging the quiver on to his back, and fitting the bow around it. It wasn't his bow, but it was something. "You've no idea how much I've missed having a bow…"

"Now you look _right_ ," added Zevran, smirking.

Rin raised his eyebrows, "Is that a good thing? Does that mean I looked bad before?" he smirked.

"Ah, but you know that's impossible," Zevran smirked smoothly. "But, there is something particularly _striking_ about you with your bow at the ready."

Dorian frowned slightly; that sounded _quite_ flirtatious. He looked at Rin and to his great surprise, noticed that he had a small, and rather sly smile on his face. It was the type of smile that, despite everything going on right now, made the back of Dorian's neck warm, his heart rate quicken and he suddenly wanted that smile directed at him. But, it was there so briefly, Dorian was partly worried that he'd imagined it.

Rin felt his cheeks warm, especially as he noticed Dorian looking between them, and was very grateful for the darkness that would hide the slight blush. He cleared his throat quickly, "So, we should get moving. Where to, Zev?"

Zevran gave him a last small smirk, then straightened his face, getting back down to business. "Alright, follow me," he said lightly. They moved quietly through the courtyard till they reached the dock at the back of the estate. Zevran was looking around, when slowly out of the shadows another elf appeared.

He was long and skinny, his hair a silvery white and his body covered in strange, etched markings. "Who's the mage?" he asked in a low voice, his light, green eyes staring Dorian down.

"Ah," said Zevran, "And this is Fenris," he added jovially. "An old friend, and a friend to all slaves. Never turns down aid to a slave in need, so… perfect for us, no?" he turned to Fenris. "Now… don't start your whole 'mage' thing again, Fenris… This is Dorian Pavus, Rin's friend."

Fenris's eyes narrowed further. " _Pavus_?" he repeated lowly. " _Magister_ Pavus?"

Rin noticed Dorian stiffen ever so slightly. "His son, yes," he said tersely. "What of it?"

"Why are you here?" Fenris continued with a slightly accusatory tone to his voice.

"Why does that matter?" Rin cut in. "He needs to get out, as do I. There isn't a problem here."

Fenris looked at Rin slowly. "I don't work with mages, and I certainly won't work with a Magister's son."

"Come now, Fenris…" said Zevran quickly, trying to intervene smoothly. "Don't be so uptight! You've worked with mages plenty of times before now. You can do it again. Keep an eye on him if you must, not like that's such an unpleasant thing to do in the first place. I certainly will be."

Dorian wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or annoyed. "What exactly do you think I'm going to do?" he said in irritation to Fenris, deciding to skip passed the flirtation.

"I don't know," said Fenris darkly. "It's the things you're capable of doing, should you want to, that I'm concerned about. Especially stuck on a ship with you."

"Look," said Rin swiftly. "I can vouch for him. OK? All this useless, circular conversation is getting us nowhere." Fenris's lip curled with distaste, but just at that moment, they could all hear a loud commotion beginning back in the estate. Rin glanced at Dorian, certain that could only mean they knew he'd left, finding the bedsheets hanging from his window. "And, we need to move," Rin added immediately. "Now."

"Fine," Fenris said finally, throwing Dorian a last, mistrustful glance. "This way…" he added, leading them on through the darkness.

Dorian eyed the elf from behind, his eyes lingering on the raised markings covering his body. They weren't like the light, tan coloured markings Rin had on his face. Those markings were delicate, and barely visible, just swirling over his forehead and down his cheeks. Fenris's markings looked… painful… and perhaps magical. They had Dorian curious, to say the least.

"Stop…" whispered Dorian quietly as they neared the back exit to the estate by the docks. "Up there…" he gestured to a dark bell tower near the gate. "There will be a mage on watch in there. He'll sound the alarm if he sees us."

"Zevran… would you like to do the honours?" said Fenris lowly.

"Wait," said Rin quickly, looking between them. "Don't kill him. He's just a guard."

"Ah, Rin…" said Zevran almost warmly. "You know he wouldn't hesitate to kill you. Anyway, how is this different to the guards I killed to get you earlier this evening?"

"You didn't have to do that either," Rin said insistently. "And I don't care what the guard might do if situations were reversed. Because we don't know what he might do, in all honesty, all we know is that we don't have to kill him."

Fenris sighed heavily. "Have you never killed anyone before, is that what this is about?"

Rin frowned in irritation. "Yes, I have," he said angrily. "Not like that's something to be proud of. And, not like this. They were bandits. It was a fight and inevitable. This is… cold blood. It doesn't feel right. He's just a guard doing his job."

Rin looked up to the window, eyeing the shadow of the guard that they could see. His eyes darted about the only things he could see. The bell in the centre of the room. The guards shadow to see where he moved…

"I can… I can knock him out…" he said quietly, his eyes narrowing in on the rope that held up the heavy bell.

Fenris coughed disbelievingly. "You'll just give us away. How are you planning that? You can't make that kind of shot from here."

Zevran made an odd humming noise. "I wouldn't be so sure, Fenris…" he said idly.

"Well whatever we're going to do, we need to do it quickly…" added Dorian, glancing back at the estate where he could seeing the bobbing, fiery lights from torches being run around by guards in search. "Though I agree with Rin. Not killing sounds a lot nicer than killing," he said, his eyes sliding to meet Rin's.

That decided it. Rin broke their gaze, pulling his bow from his back and turning to the tower. He straightened, keeping his eyes precisely following that flickering shadow of the guard as he waited for the right moment, and he slowly reached for an arrow from his quiver, now lining up the shot, his eyes moving to the rope of the bell he could just see through the window. Dorian's eyes remained glued on him and what Zevran had said struck true; Rin really did look _striking_ like this, muscles tensed, eyes focused… even in the darkness. He glanced at the blonde elf and noticed he was looking at Rin in the same way. He frowned slightly, feeling a strange surge of competitive jealousy for a moment and he looked away quickly, swallowing down that feeling.

And then, after exhaling slowly, Rin released the shot. Everyone looked to the tower quickly as the arrow flew through the window, slicing directly through the rope that held up the bell. Then, there was a dull thudding sound as the heavy bell knocked him directly on the head, then a crash as the guard inside fell, unconscious to the ground.

Zevran grinned, "See?" he quipped, before beckoning them on. As they moved closer to the gates they counted another eight guards by the gates. Far more than usual, and definitely on the lookout for Dorian.

"Are we allowed to kill them this time?" said Fenris in a low, terse voice.

Rin clenched his jaw, "How can you not see the difference in what I'm talking about?" he demanded quietly. "These guys are armed and waiting for us. The guy in the tower was just standing there, by himself and didn't need to be killed. Whatever happens in this fight here happens. OK? That's the difference."

"You know, I knew someone who thought like you once," Fenris said gruffly. "Hawke was her name. And she was a fool."

"Fenris…" said Zevran lowly. "Come now. You know that's not true…"

"Oh? How is it not, Zevran?" snapped Fenris. "She fell for a mage that then started the war going on out there between mages and Templars. Then she ran off with him."

"What does that have to do with-"

"Her _ideals_ ," growled Fenris. "They were the same. The same _foolish_ ideals."

"This really isn't the time for such a conversation," hissed Rin in annoyance.

Dorian couldn't agree more. "Agreed…" he muttered lowly. "That gate leaves the estate. The sooner we're out of here the better.

"Well then," said Zevran, silently pulling his daggers from his back while Fenris muttered something grumpily under his breath, "Let's do this… shall we?"

Rin took out his bow, aiming for the furthest guard. He took the shot the moment Zevran and Fenris engaged the closer few, and then… his attention was taken.

Dorian had taken his staff from his back, and perhaps he was releasing some of his anger, because he started fiercely firing upon their foes. And he was _incredible_.

Rin had seen mages before in fighting, and they were always frightening. But _this_ , well it was both frightening _and_ impressive. The rumours of Dorian's skill were not a lie. He masterfully swung his staff, magic coming so naturally and effortlessly to him it was… quite stunning.

He was so distracted he almost didn't notice the group of guards sneaking up behind their group to flank them. Almost.

Eyes wide, in took aim at the man about to grab Dorian. The shot whizzed past the mages ear, so close that Dorian turned to look at Rin first in shock. That was until he heard the man fall to the ground behind him.

He looked back up to Rin, eyes going wide when he saw Rin was in trouble himself.

Rin heard it just in time, that chink of metal… that dull crunch of dirt under boot…

He swung round, coming face to face with a guard, not a mage, but his sharp sword was just as dangerous right now. Especially as the first swing just caught his side before he could duck out of the way.

At first he thought sword had just caught his tunic as he heard the fabric tear, but moments later he felt the burning pain of a gash that was carved into his side.

He cried out, falling back and grasping the side of his stomach that had been hit. He kicked the guard back, wishing desperately that he had at least a little armour as he could feel warm blood trickling down his side, soaking into his tunic.

Panic clouded his mind as his hand slipped from under him and he was sliding down a ditch with the guard right on him, skidding down the hill with his blade raised.

Rin scrambled in the dirt, kicking at the man's shins until he managed to knock his feet out from under him, his sword going flying as the guard collapsed in the dirt with Rin. Then, the guard grabbed for the small, curved dagger he had strapped to his belt, but Rin's eyes went there too and in moments the two were wrestling over the sheathed blade.

But, in what seemed like a few terrifying moments… Rin took hold of the knife, getting it away from the guards grasping fingers. He put it to the guards neck quickly, adrenaline pounding through him, only just masking the throbbing, aching pain that had started in his side.

The guard was fighting back, his grip strong on Rin's arms and the elf knew he'd overpower him at any second. So in those final, crucial moments, Rin plunged the knife through his neck, unable to watch the fear leaving the man's eyes to be replaced with emptiness.

His head getting dizzier now, and feeling a little shaky Rin scrambled to his feet, grasping the knife once more and thrusting it through a loop on his belt before hurrying back up the hill.

What happened at the top of the hill was possibly the most horrifying thing yet.

There was a mage right at the top of the mound who turned to see Rin immediately as he got up. But, no sooner had he raised his staff, looming over Rin, when suddenly… he stopped, a look of pure horror coming over his face and Rin stared at him. There was a sickening crack, then the guard made a strangled gurgle before falling to the ground at Rin's feet.

Rin looked up in shock to see Fenris standing behind him, something dark held in his hand with blood drizzling down his arm, and for the briefest of moments Rin could swear the markings over his body were glowing blue.

"My special trick," Fenris said lowly, dropping the dark object that Rin was now certain once belonged in that guard's chest and it splattered gruesomely to the ground. "We have a runner…" he added, now looking behind Rin.

Rin swung round, just seeing the outline of the guard hurtling back to the main estate. Swiftly, Rin had his bow back out, arrow in place and with a quick breath, and a sharp pain from his side, he sent the bolt to its mark and the man fell.

Rin looked away, feeling sick between the wound, the fight and what he'd just seen Fenris do… He wasn't used to this. He was used to killing ram, bore… the occasional bandit or two. But this? Armed guards and _mages_ so, so many mages. It was… terrifying.

"We need to get moving. Now," added Fenris, sheathing his huge, great sword. "Before reinforcements arrive."

"And I was just getting started," said Zevran quite cheerfully. "They clearly don't want _someone_ to be leaving," he added, looking suggestively at Dorian.

"All the more reason to leave," said Dorian simply. "Quickly," he added, but then he looked at Rin, noticing the elf seemed quite pallid. "Are you alright, Rin?" he asked quickly. The last thing he had seen was Rin tumbling down that hill with a guard before he'd been overwhelmed by two others that were trying to subdue him.

"I'm fine," Rin said too quickly, his voice a little weak. "We need to get out of here… then deal with… any injuries…"

"Rin, are you hurt?" Zevran said quickly, now moving over to pull his cloak aside, revealing the huge, red bloodstain on his tunic. "…Oh no, it's just a gaping hole in your side. You're fine," he said sarcastically, giving Rin a look.

"It can be fixed later!" insisted Rin, pulling his coat back round him. "We need to get out of here first…"

He moved toward the gate quickly before anything else could be said. He hated feeling like the weak one of the group.

But, just as he took those few steps forward, his head began to spin, his knees feeling weak… "Oh no…" he muttered dully, taking another shaky step as his vision started disappearing through a long tunnel. The low light getting lower with every second and then…

He passed out.

When he woke he knew he was on a ship. He could hear sea birds squawking in the wind, the soft sound of waves pushing up against the boat as it swayed gently on the ocean, creaking slightly with each momentum.

Then he heard the people speaking in the room.

"Alright handsome," a woman's voice was saying. "It's all cleaned up, do your little healing thing."

Rin frowned, who was that? Then, he felt a warm sensation on his side and he suddenly knew Dorian must be healing him. Again.

"Zev, great haul here by the way…" the same woman's voice continued. "Have you taken to only helping pretty people now? I gotta say, I don't mind…"

Rin finally opened his eyes, sitting up as best he could.

His gaze fell straight to Dorian who was indeed healing his side. His hands on his abdomen as he lay, shirtless on a bed. "What's going on?" he demanded immediately. "Where are we?" he continued, now looking to Zevran. "Who is that elf, Fenris?" he added, "He pulled someone's heart out!" he then looked to the woman he'd heard speaking. "And who are you?" he finished, staring at a very curvy, very pretty woman who looked like she must be a sailor.

"Calm down, Rin," chuckled Zevran. "Too many questions. This is Isabella, another old friend. She's the captain."

"A _pleasure_ to meet you, Rin," Isabella crooned slightly, leaning over the bed to look at Rin closely. "You kept yourself in good shape, didn't you?" she added, laying a finger on his chest and winking, before leaning back.

Rin stared at her, then looked at Dorian as he was sure for a moment he'd seen him smirk from the corner of his eye.

'Isabella…" said Zevran in an almost amused sounding voice. "I told you-"

"Oh, let me try, Zev… you never know…"

"No, _I_ do."

Rin shook his head in disbelief, not caring to ask what they were going on about. He was feeling angry. Angry and embarrassed because he had passed out. Because he'd been carried here to be healed _again_ by Dorian who just _kept_ seeing him at his worst. He sat up completely, shuffling to the edge of the bed and pushing Dorian's hand off.

"Rin, I'm not finished," said Dorian tersely, trying to push him back to the bed.

"I don't care," Rin pushed his hand back again. "Finish it when we have some alcohol. I want wine. Do you want wine? Let's get some wine."

He stood up, feeling a little off balance, but mainly due to the swaying ship. "Please tell me you have plenty of wine?" he demanded of Isabella.

She smirked, "What kind of captain do you think I am?" she crooned. "Help yourself. There's a cellar behind the kitchen, starboard side."

"Great…" Rin muttered, now looking for a shirt.

Dorian passed him one, though was still disapproving, but the only thing he'd wanted was to get his hands on the strongest alcohol he could the second they were out of that estate.

Now he was on some extremely sexual woman's ship with a group of elves, two of which he did not know, sailing away from his homeland. A homeland where he had a father willing to risk his son's sanity… his son's _life_ just to make him 'acceptable'. So yes, wine was a good idea.

"Wine sounds excellent…" he said lowly as he released the shirt to Rin. "But I'm finishing that first," he added looking down to the nearly healed wound on his side. "Or you'll start bleeding again."

So without delay, he took a step closer, laying his glowing hand over the spot. Rin felt the warmth again, but… most of that warmth was being created by his own body. Dorian's finger accidentally slid along the waistband of his pants slightly as his hand got in place, his body already very close to Rin's and making him feel incredibly overwhelmed.

"Well _that's_ a handsome sight," said Zevran approvingly.

Rin was certain he'd be blushing now. Rin looked up at Dorian, clenching his jaw, his stomach jolting slightly when their eyes met. "So if you hadn't already noticed," he said stiffly. "Zevran here is a little perverted."

"Rin, you wound me," chuckled Zevran smoothly. "I am no such thing. I merely can admire the beauty in all things. And this image you're giving me here… oh it's a thing of beauty. So let me admire it."

Rin shook his head, pulling his shirt on the second Dorian's hand moved off him. "Let's go drink," he said flatly, walking out of the room. Dorian glanced at Zevran before following, only to have the blonde elf smirk and wink at him before he left.

Dorian frowned as he followed Rin out. What had he gotten himself into with these people?


	4. Drinks and Shenanigans

Dorian glanced at Rin hesitantly as they headed to the cellar. "Are you… alright?" he asked after a moment.

Rin looked at him quickly. "I'm fine," he said frowning. "Why?"

"Well you seem…irritated," explained Dorian simply, shrugging slightly. "I thought you'd be happy to be out, finally."

Rin looked away. "Oh…" he said, feeling a little abashed. He knew he was being selfish and stupid to be irritated right now, as Dorian said… he should be happy, _grateful_. "No I… am happy. I was just…annoyed. About something stupid. Don't worry about it."

Dorian looked at him for a moment longer, but didn't push the topic. Then Rin sighed, "I'm just… sick of being the one that needs help all the time," he muttered suddenly, taking Dorian by surprise. "Not to say that I'm not grateful, obviously." He threw Dorian a look. "But, we've got to swap this around at some point..." he added in a mutter.

Dorian looked slightly amused. "Swap… what around? Specifically?" he asked slowly.

"You. Always helping me," explained Rin gruffly. "I need to help _you_ at some point so that I'm not your... little... elven damsel in distress all the time!"

Dorian could not stop a small laugh despite his sour mood and all that had happened that evening. "Is that how you feel?" he asked in amusement. "Like my damsel in distress?" Dorian chuckled again.

Rin looked annoyed. "I'm so glad I'm amusing for you," he muttered.

Dorian looked at him, a small smile still in place. "From my memory you've helped me a great deal," he said seriously. "And you… don't look anything like a damsel, of that I can assure you," he added.

"Oh good," said Rin dryly. "Nice to know my masculinity isn't in question." He looked at Dorian, "So, when was that, then? That I've helped you? The breaking and entering... Book theft... Insulting your fiancé... They all sound very helpful."

Surprisingly, Dorian was still smiling. "Your insulting Livia was the best part of my day," he said in amusement. "Though incredibly foolhardy on your part."

Rin scrunched up his nose at the memory.

"And..." Dorian continued, smile fading slightly now. "Tonight... Getting me out... I owe your quite a debt for this."

Rin looked at Dorian seriously. "Are… you alright?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'll be fine," said Dorian immediately. "Especially when we find the wine," he added throwing Rin a forced smile. "Anyway," he added, "I feel rather obtuse and insensitive to complain about my problems when you've just escaped slavery."

Rin laughed, "I think I'm pretty lucky, actually," he said lightly, shrugging. "I was only a slave for a few months," he said simply. "Anyway, you shouldn't… belittle your own problems. And it's… none of my business, but if you want to talk about it… I'm here," he looked at Dorian seriously. "And if not, I get it, obviously," he finished, coming to a halt at the cellar door. "Now let's take advantage of Isabella's generous offer to 'help ourselves'," he added with a sly smirk.

Dorian couldn't stop a small smile as he followed Rin into the room, his eyes on the back of Rin's wavy, dark head of hair, the two small points of his ears just peeking through the strands.

"I'll let you do the stealing…" he said smiling. "I feel as though they'll be more forgiving to you."

Rin laughed slightly and Dorian was finding he really liked that sound. Especially if he was the reason behind it. "I don't know…" he said lightly. "Maybe with Fenris, though I doubt he'd care. I think Isabella wouldn't mind at all," Rin glanced at Dorian before turning back to the wine. "Nor Zevran…" he added casually. "Look! Whiskey."

Rin pulled a large bottle of caramel coloured liquid from a crate with a large smile.

Dorian smiled too, "Are you going to share?"

"I could be convinced, I suppose…" smiled Rin, turning back around with the whiskey.

Dorian walked over and leant against the wall next to Rin, crossing his arms over his chest and inclining his head as he looked at the elf, a small smile still lingering about his lips. "And what would that take?"

Rin caught his gaze, feeling another jolt in his stomach when their eyes met as Dorian looked… so handsome like this. He opened his mouth to try and come up with something, when he was saved by the door to the cellar opening as Zevran, Isabella and Fenris joined them.

"Perhaps the alcohol will numb my senses…" Fenris was saying. "That way I won't be able to smell the _stench_ of all that _fish_."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "I just want to get you tipsy, Fenris," she said smirking and winking at him.

Zevran laughed, "You never change, do you, Isabella?" he said, his rolling accent once again making his voice almost melodic.

"Oh, we're all getting drunk now, are we?" said Rin while Dorian couldn't help but feel disappointed by the extra company. Despite the fact that he agreed wholeheartedly with Fenris on the _fish_ smell. "Aren't you the captain? Don't you need to… you know… be sober?"

Isabella laughed, "Oh, he's adorable, you're right Zev," she smirked. "Don't worry, me and the crew function better drunk. Anyway, you found my whiskey, then? Crack it open."

A few hours later, the evening progressed very quickly from there. Dorian tried to hang back, not in the mood for pleasantries with so many new strangers, particularly the silver haired elf that held quite a grudge against him.

"I want to know why you were leaving," a low voice said behind Dorian. "And I want to know why _they_ didn't want you to."

Dorian nearly let his head slip from his arm and smash against the table before him. He withheld the urge. "Can't a man drink himself into a stupor in peace?" he said lowly, his voice just slurred enough to tell he was quite inebriated.

"We could have avoided that fight if it weren't for you," continued Fenris, now leaning against the table and staring down at Dorian intently. "So you're going to tell me why you're here."

"Or…" interrupted Rin, coming in between Fenris and Dorian. "We could just let Dorian drink in peace."

Fenris frowned at him. "Why do you insist on defending the son of the Man that _owned_ you?"

"Dorian isn't his father," Rin said frowning. "And I owe him a great deal."

Fenris sighed, "You clearly think I'm…being over the top. But' I've met too many Magister's in my time that I-"

"You realise I will wholeheartedly agree with you on everything you say about Magister's and my homeland," Dorian cut in darkly. "I am the first to admit Tevinter is far from perfect."

"Really," continued Fenris dryly. "What is it that makes you think that? The slavery? The blood magic?"

"Yes," snapped Dorian, "I literally just said I agree with you. The slavery is cruel. The blood magic is…" Dorian shook his head, taking another long, harsh sip of whiskey. "Many think if they just use enough blood magic all their problems will be solved," he said very bitterly. "No matter the consequences…" he looked at Fenris suddenly. "It is something I am… very against. Blood magic is the resort of the weak mind. And _that_ isn't me."

"See?" said Rin lightly. "Good guy. Not an evil magister."

"I'm sure that's true," said Fenris simply, "Doesn't mean I trust your friend here."

Rin sighed heavily, but Dorian looked at him. "Rin, leave it. Considering my countrymen, Fenris has good reason not to trust me."

"You don't choose where you're born," snapped Rin, not desisting.

"Very true," agreed Fenris lowly. "But, it doesn't change the fact that he was raised an altus, choice or no."

"Rin," said Dorian when Rin looked ready to retort again. "I appreciate it, but I don't think you're going to change his mind in one night."

Rin sighed again, "Perhaps I can at least convince him to leave you in peace?" he said, giving Fenris a look.

"As you wish…" said Fenris lowly, standing up and moving over to Zevran and Isabella who were indulging heavily in the wine by this stage.

"I'll… leave you be too…" Rin said, not wanting to intrude. "I'm only feeling mildly dizzy. I think I need to commit to more drinking."

Dorian smiled slightly, but when Rin went to walk away, he stopped him quickly. "Rin, wait…" he said swiftly. "I… don't want to talk about… _it_ …" he continued slowly, hoping the words were coming out the way he wanted them to, but he couldn't be sure in his tipsy state. "But, I do want to talk to _you_ …"

Dorian watched as a small smile curled at the corner of Rin's lips. "Oh," he said in surprise.

"If you don't mind, of course…" Dorian added, leaning his arms against the table before him and looking at Rin with a small smile himself.

Rin laughed at this. "Why would I mind?"

"Well I'm the last reminder of your time as a slave…" he said simply. "So I thought you may not what anything to do with me now."

Rin shook his head, looking at the drink in his hand. "No…" he said quietly. "If that were the case, don't you think I would have just left without you?"

Dorian inclined his head. "Fair point, I suppose…" he agreed lightly.

Rin smiled again, now sliding into the seat beside Dorian. "You know what they'll say, now, right?" he said idly.

Dorian raised his eyebrows at him. "A lot of scandalous things, I'm sure," he quipped. "But, specifically, what do you think they'll say?"

"Well, that you ran away with a slave," shrugged Rin.

Dorian smiled, "But, that _is_ what I did."

"Well… I meant-"

Dorian chuckled lowly, "I know what you meant," he said quietly. "And in fact, I hope that's what my Father in particular thinks. What a scandal! He was already certain you and I were sleeping together."

Rin had not expected Dorian to say that. He felt a warm flush of blood rush up his neck and he nearly dropped his glass of whiskey. "That's… interesting…" he said after a moment, not able to look at Dorian in the eye.

Dorian suddenly felt a stab of guilt, misreading Rin's reaction, a memory of Rin pushed up against the wall of that parlour, that foul guard holding him there flashing before his eyes. How could he be so insensitive? "I… did inform him that wasn't the case," he added hesitantly.

Rin looked at him this time. "Why?"

Dorian frowned, feeling a little unsure and unable to gage what was going on behind Rin's green eyes. "Well... because we weren't. And I… wouldn't take advantage of a slave like that anyway…" he said slowly.

"You didn't treat me like I was a slave, though…" Rin continued and Dorian was really unsure of where Rin was going with this.

He gave a short, small laugh. "Well you didn't really act like a slave, either," he said with a small smile.

Rin smiled, "So then you didn't have to worry about taking advantage of me."

Dorian looked at him for a moment. "This is an… odd hypothetical conversation," he said finally.

Rin chuckled, seeing that Dorian was quite unsure. "It certainly seems to have you uncomfortable…"

Dorian frowned "And… now you're laughing," he said in confusion. "I'm not uncomfortable. I… just don't want to offend you."

Rin smiled fully now, "What exactly are you worried will offend me?"

However, before Dorian could answer, a very tipsy Isabella had stumbled over to them, Zevran on her heels while Fenris was watching with a – unless Dorian was very much mistaken - very small, amused smile from the lounge away from them.

She leant right next to Rin, twirling her fingers through his hair suddenly. "You know… your hair is quite curly…" she said in a somewhat sultry tone. "It's adorable…"

Dorian was glad to see Rin lean away, a small, and Dorian had to admit, _cute_ frown pinching his brow.

Rin brushed his hair slightly with his fingers as soon as Isabella took her hand back. "Annoying would be a better word…" he muttered. "It's all this humidity and sea air that makes it coil up like this. It's unruly, honestly."

Zevran was chuckling. "No, she's right," he said smoothly. "I like it…"

"Oh?" smirked Rin, "Better than last time? You seemed to like it a lot last time too."

Zevran kept smiling, "It has this remarkable hint of burgundy to it that's so beautiful I just have to marvel it," he said and Dorian was making a face at the ridiculousness of his compliments. "As far as the curls go, I think they add to your charm. Not that it needed adding to, of course."

Rin was laughing slightly, while burying his face in his hands. "You're _such_ a sycophant," he said in amusement.

Zevran smiled charmingly. "You can't tell me you don't _love_ it."

Rin looked up again, smirking slightly. "My ego loves it," he said lightly. "But, I can't believe you pick people up with those lines."

"And yet," crooned Zevran lightly, " _you_ know it works."

Dorian stared between them. He was certain he couldn't be mistaken now. There was definitely something… or _had_ been something going on between those two. This realisation caused quite an odd reaction within him. Firstly he felt… thoroughly intrigued by this pleasant discovery. Then, his mind's eye was filled with the image of Rin and Zevran, two such handsome elves, together… intimately. And that made him warm with both envy _and_ desire.

Well, he certainly hoped he wasn't mistaken – this could have all been the liquor talking. He'd certainly taken more than his fair share so far. And if he wasn't mistaken… then the conversation he and Rin had just been having he could now see in a completely different light. A very appealing light.

"And what about you, handsome…" Isabella crooned, moving around Rin while smiling and looking Dorian up and down. "What's your story?" she finished, sliding into a seat beside him.

"He's a would-be Magister," Fenris answered for him from the lounge. "What else needs to be said?"

"Ooh, come, Fenris…" Isabella giggled slightly. "Don't be such a kill-joy. You've been so sour since he came. Why don't you two just… try and get along?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I could help, if you like."

Dorian only just refrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Well, it's just like Fenris said, isn't it?" he quipped. "I'm a would-be Magister. Not much else to tell."

"Well… do you want to be a Magister?" pressed Isabella, her tipsiness quite clear as she very unsubtly moved even closer to him.

Dorian swallowed the last of his whiskey in a long, harsh sip. "No," he said sharply. "Nor will I return to Tevinter. Aren't we heading to the charming and rustic south? I'm sure I'll love it to little pieces there…"

"Speaking of the South…" said Rin, turning to Zevran. "Tell me the whole story now. How'd my brother find you… how'd you find me… where's my clan now… all that stuff."

Dorian suddenly felt extremely stupid as he had not put together yet that Rin was Dalish. Yet, suddenly it all made total sense. He wondered briefly if that was why he had those light tattoos on his forehead. In truth, he did not know much about the Dalish at all. Well, aside from the fact that he knew they lived in the wilderness. He'd always imagined them to be…well… not at all like Rin.

"I was as surprised as you when your brother found me," Zevran was saying lightly. "Certainly was different to the last time I met him," he added and for some reason Dorian noticed Rin was blushing furiously.

"Don't remind me," Rin said lowly, emptying his glass into his mouth, and helping himself to another whiskey.

Zevran chuckled, "There wasn't anything to be ashamed of, Rin…"

Rin shook his head furiously, "No one wants their brother-" he began, but then stopped suddenly, but Dorian was certain he knew what they were talking about, feeling warm around the base of his neck once more. "Whatever," continued Rin quickly. "He found you. Insisted you helped me. You agreed. Which is…mad, by the way. Is he paying you?"

Zevran frowned. "You think I'd only help you for coin?" he sounded a little offended.

Rin shrugged, "I don't know," he said honestly. "Seems pretty dangerous."

"I owe you my life, Rin," Zevran said with a serious tone that Dorian hadn't heard yet. "So certainly not. I don't want any coin." But, then the blonde elf smirked suddenly, seriousness gone. "But, if you want to reward me I can think of many other things that are far more appealing to me that you could do…"

Rin chuckled lowly. "I'm sure you can…" he said quietly and Dorian suddenly felt his stomach jolt as Rin's eyes briefly flickered to meet his before looking away again leaving Dorian madly musing and over-reading into what the brief glance was for.

"And how I found you…" continued Zevran, "Well that was Fenris's doing…his little hobby now days is killing slavers. And he-"

"Knows how to find a slave if I need to," cut in Fenris, looking over at Rin.

Rin felt a little like his eyes were boring into him as there was something very intense about Fenris. "I owe you my thanks, Fenris," Rin said seriously. "I… don't have any coin. But if there's anything I could do-"

"Don't turn that down, Fenris," quipped Zevran jovially, smirking. "You won't regret it. He-"

"I _didn't_ mean it like that…" cut in Rin, a light blush on his cheeks, while Dorian was wishing Rin had let Zevran finish that sentence, his eyes glued to the dusting of rouge colouring his cheeks. He shook his head slightly; he was far too drunk to be hearing conversations like this.

"Oh you should," Isabella said this time. "Believe me… that taut, controlled body…the brooding demeanour… intense gaze…"

Rin stared her, then looked at Zevran. "I'm getting this weird vibe that the three of you have all slept together," he said bluntly.

Zevran laughed, "Oh… nearly," he threw Fenris a very sultry glance. "But, not quite…"

"Ooooh…I like what you're thinking…" crooned Isabella. "I mean… I know you… I know Fenris… but the _three_ of us-"

"No," cut in Fenris flatly.

Isabella pouted. "Spoiled sport."

Rin shook his head, sipping his whiskey again. "So… anyway…" he said. "Zev. My clan. Do you know how I can find them?"

"You want to go back to them?" said Zevran curiously. "I mean… no judgement of course… but… I don't think you fit in with the Dalish…"

Rin rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know you think I would have been a great crow," he said shaking his head. "But they're my family. I'm… not sure that I will stay with them this time. But… I have to see my brother and father again."

"Of course," agreed Zevran. "Which is why Taen told me that he and a few of your hunters would be going to the conclave to spy on the council. Sounds awfully dull. But, as your clan seems to be always on the move, that would be the best chance at meeting up with them again."

Rin looked at Zevran for a moment, then, "Thank you so much, Zev…" he said finally and Zevran laughed.

"Here's the tipsy Rin I know," he smirked. "The one that gets all… soppy and meaningful."

Rin sighed, "I _don't_ do that…" he said dryly. "I'm just… very grateful."

"Well I'm a hero, don't you know?" smirked Zevran.

Rin laughed, "Thing is that's _actually_ true."

Dorian frowned, finding he was disliking this conversation more and more the longer Zevran flirted with Rin.

Rin turned to Dorian. "Zev fought with the Hero of Fereldon," he explained. "Helped kill the archdemon and everything."

Dorian didn't like how impressed he sounded. He gave Zevran a slightly forced smile. "Amazing," he said simply, turning back to his drink.

Rin was quite surprised, not sure why Dorian seemed annoyed. He put it down to the drinking and that Dorian probably wanted to be alone to brood. He turned back to Zevran. "So what's the plan?" he asked, leaning his chair back and wobbling precariously on the back legs.

"The plan?" quipped Zevran. "The plan was save you, celebrate and drink – which so far we have achieved. Then we stop in Rivain for supplies before continuing south. We'll get off the ship in Val Royeaux."

Rin looked a little excited. "I've never been anywhere in Rivain or to Val Royeaux."

"See? This is why you shouldn't stay with your clan," smiled Zevran. "So much adventurous spirit… don't you want to see all of Thedas?"

"My clan travels a fair bit," said Rin defensively. "Just not… as broadly as that…"

"I think you can do so much more than being a hunter for your clan," Zevran continued shrugging. "Aside from that they're so… close-minded about certain things…"

Rin sighed, "Yes, well… like I said… I probably _won't_ stay after I've seen my family again. I'll… go do my own thing."

Zevran smirked, moving away again to find more wine. "A good day that will be," he said amiably. "You must come find me when you do."

Rin smiled, then looked to Dorian again, noticing that he seemed to be staring into the contents of his glass quite deeply. "What will you do now, Dorian?" he asked quietly.

Dorian glanced at him. "Oh you know… the usual… debauchery. Drown myself in alcohol and think about how much I hate my Father."

Rin frowned slightly. "I… feel as though that _is_ your actually plan," he said hesitantly.

"And so what if it is?" Dorian said a little snappily.

"Well…it just seems like a waste."

Dorian looked at him, frowning quite prominently. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean… just… you could do so much more than that," said Rin, not backing down despite Dorian's harsh stare. "So… fuck your Father. Stop letting him decide things for you and do something good with your life."

Dorian was a little taken aback by Rin's bluntness."I _don't_ let him decide things for me," he snarled. "That's why I'm _here_."

Rin shook his head. "Drinking yourself into stupors and sleeping around is obviously because you're mad at your Father. You want to spite him, to show him you won't be a part of the legacy he wants. But, that means you're still doing things because of him. Do what you want without thinking about him. Start a life that you want to have."

Dorian stared at in for a long moment before finally looking back to his drink. "…How would you know if I sleep around?" he asked finally.

Rin raised his eyebrows, though he could tell Dorian had calmed slightly, his voice no longer a snarl. "Well I… don't…" he said slowly. "I just heard the… rumours…"

Dorian sighed lowly; he had forgotten about those rumours. "Let's say you're right…" he said quietly. "What would _you_ suggest I do? In a country that will despise me on principle, not to mention a country that currently has a war going on between _mages_ and Templars."

Rin shrugged, "Didn't say it would be easy. And it's not my choice either. That's up to you. All I know is that you're talented and you're clever. You'll be fine."

Dorian couldn't deny the warm, tingling sensation Rin's words just caused within him. "You forgot to mention my devilishly handsome good looks," he quipped, looking back at Rin, his eyes glinting slightly as he smiled slyly.

Rin smiled, while his stomach did a little flip. "I thought it was too obvious to need mentioning…" he said mischievously, knowing this liquor was loosening his tongue quite a bit.

Dorian smiled further. "Tell me more of these rumours you heard then…" he said quietly, turning in his chair to face Rin fully. "I'm sure I can assure you that I didn't sleep around… _quite_ as much as the rumours might say."

Rin smiled coyly, "Are you worried about my opinion of you?" he teased. "There's nothing wrong with a little sex…" he continued, then he smirked again. "Or a lot of sex, as the case may be…"

"No?" quipped Dorian, his smile still quite sly.

Rin felt a quiver of nerves in his stomach, "Certainly not..." he said quickly, still smiling, "And honestly, the rumours don't matter," he added. Then, he cleared his throat slightly, looking away this time. "Anyway…" he continued. "I hope I didn't… over step my place or anything," he added. "I'll actually let you finish drinking in peace now. I'm going to go find my room before I pass out…"

Dorian was quite disappointed, but he tried to hide it as best he could. "Of course…" he said quickly. "Probably something I should do myself…"

Rin gave him one last smile. "Goodnight," he said quietly. He went to walk away, but then stopped, turning back around briefly. "Oh… and… I'm glad you came, by the way…" he added. "And I'm… sorry again… for what happened."

Dorian offered him a small smile. "Me too…" he said quietly. "Goodnight."

He watched Rin walk away, bidding the others goodnight while Isabella hopped up to show him his quarters. He turned back to his drink, thinking back on the events of that day and evening. So much had happened in such a short space of time… everything felt quite surreal to him now. He felt numb every time he thought of his father… the alcohol certainly helped with that. Then when he thought of Rin… the elf that had spontaneously turned up in his room one day and who was now quite a part of his life. Such an unexpected change of events… but none the less a change he didn't mind at all.

Rin on the other hand, as exhausted as he may have been... hadn't wanted to go yet. Not when their conversation had been turning so... flirtatious. He'd liked it. Dorian was gorgeous. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested. But... in Dorian's current state... Rin didn't want to be 'spite sex'. The elven slave Dorian bedded after running away from his home. That would be something his father would be deeply ashamed of... so of course he knew Dorian would like that. But, he liked the idea of meaning a little more to him than that.

Or he could have been completely wrong, perhaps Dorian just got flirty when drunk. For all he knew Dorian may not like elves at all in that way.

xXx

_AN If anyone is curious about what I think Rin's hair looks like in my head... I think it looks like Darren Criss's hair... if you don't know who he is you should google image him :) cause that's pretty much exactly how I see it :) Thanks for all the kudos! Would also appreciate any feedback :)_


	5. Adventures of Llomerryn

Rin was standing on deck as the ship began pulling into Llomerryn a few days after that night of drinks. Waves gently lapped the side of the boat, creating a slow, swaying motion on board. The sun had slowly peeked its way over horizon, its soft, warm orange glow colouring the sky and outlining the few clouds in gold. It was beautiful. Rin had to admit, considering all that had happened, being taken by those slavers hadn't resulted in to the worst time of his life as he'd thought it would.

Especially as he saw Dorian ahead, walking out onto the deck and in his direction. The sea breeze had caught his usually perfectly styled hair, and the warm glow from the morning sun cast a golden hue over his already tan skin, his silver eyes bright and almost wistful as the mage looked out over the ocean. All in all… he looked so carelessly handsome it almost hurt.

So handsome, Rin hadn't realised he had been insistently staring at him all the way up until Dorian came to a halt before him. And he was smiling now…smugly. So he had most certainly noticed the staring.

The knowledge of this creating a very inconvenient reaction in Rin as his cheeks flushed slightly and he looked away too quickly. "Morning…" he said swiftly, looking out to sea and trying to marvel at the sunrise again instead of Dorian.

But, Dorian on the other hand had enjoyed seeing that slight blush in his cheeks very much.

"Good morning," he said and even without looking Rin could hear the smug smile in his voice. Dorian leant against the banister beside Rin a little closer than what Rin thought was normal. "Are you quite alright?" he continued, his voice full of satisfied amusement.

A chagrined smiled curled the corner of Rin's lips and he shook his head in annoyed amusement. Oh, Dorian knew exactly how good looking he was. "I _am_ in fact, quite alright…" Rin said simply, still smiling out to sea. "How are you?" he asked politely, finally looking back to Dorian, his smile spreading fully over his lips now as he was quite enjoying the way Dorian was looking at him too, that little smile playing beneath his moustache quite cute.

"Oh, I'm excellent," smirked Dorian lightly. "So… are you coming in to port?"

"Of course," said Rin, and Dorian could tell he was quite excited. "I have no coin mind you so I don't know what I'll do, but… we're in Rivain!"

Dorian's smile grew. "You like travelling, don't you?"

Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Llomerryn is supposed to have one of the best bazaars in the world."

Dorian chuckled, "Isn't that why so many criminals and pirates come here?"

Rin waved a hand dismissively. "I mean that's just to be expected…" he said shrugging. "I've also heard Rivain's a much… _nicer_ place for elves so… I'd like to know if that's true."

Dorian felt a wash of sympathy wash over him. He… hadn't thought about it much before. But, since meeting Rin it was a thought that occupied his mind far more frequently. The fact that elves were seen as second class citizens. That most slaves in his country were elves. He wished it weren't the case. "Do you think you'd want to live in Rivain if that's the case?" he asked after a moment, unable to shake that awkward feeling that came over him when something like this topic came up. He felt like he couldn't properly talk about it… because he was a human, an _altus_ in Tevinter. His life would have been so different to Rin's. He had so much privilege compared to him. Discounting the fact that his entire life was all part of a well-structured plan that he had now deconstructed.

Rin shrugged his shoulders again, "Maybe…" he said quietly, looking back to the ocean again. "I'll admit that… it would be nice to live somewhere where people don't treat me differently because of the shape of my ears…" he glanced at Dorian, noticing he was frowning slightly, and probably unsure of what to say so he smiled quickly. "Anyway," he continued. "I hope that you're-" but he broke off suddenly, his eyes sliding behind Dorian to something wholly unexpected.

Dorian looked behind him, the look on Rin's face was that of surprise… in a somewhat pleased way meaning whatever he was seeing he didn't mind at all. Dorian's eyebrows went straight up his forehead when he saw why. Zevran was coming toward them, walking like nothing was out of the ordinary, about to stroll on past them with a nod, a smirk and a light 'good morning'. Yet, something was out of the ordinary. Very much so as Zevran was wearing nothing but his smalls and his dagger harness, the two blades strapped to his otherwise bare back.

Rin was still staring at him. "Wha…Zevran what are you doing?" he spluttered when the blonde elf had nearly walked passed them.

"Hmm?" quipped Zevran, stopping to look at them. "Well… I'm walking, Rin" he smirked. "Can't you see that?"

Rin couldn't help it, his eyes flickered over the elf's impeccably toned body that he had seen so intimately before. "I… _can_ see that, yes," he said slowly. "You… are aware that you're missing something though…right?"

Zevran smirked brightly. "Ah, that…" he said dismissively. "Yes it would appear Isabella is playing a prank on me," he said simply, "I'm on my way to… sort that out," he gestured to his daggers, "Whatever it takes," he winked. "See you on port," he added swiftly, waving and then walking away again.

Rin slowly looked back to Dorian, knowing he'd be blushing again, wondering if Dorian had caught him checking the elf out. He was certain Dorian would have been looking himself. Who could resist Zevran's… smooth, sexy, Antivan appeal? However… just as Rin thought this, he found himself suddenly hoping that Dorian was somehow immune to Zevran's particular charm as he did not enjoy the thought of him liking it. Which was, of course, ridiculously hypocritical. But, Rin wasn't _interested_ in Zevran like that anymore… he thought him handsome still, obviously, but… that little romance was over.

Dorian was looking at him when he caught his gaze once more, and his eyebrows were still slightly raised as he watched Rin.

"Well that was…unexpected…" said Rin, internally cursing his skin for blushing so easily.

"Not in a bad way for you, it would seem…" said Dorian lowly, his eyes on Rin's rouge coloured cheeks.

Rin raised his eyebrows at him, quite surprised that Dorian had just called him straight out on it. "What?" he said quickly, his face warming even further. "I… no… I was just surprised…"

"You were checking him out," Dorian continued bluntly, though he had a slight smile on his lips. He was still finding that he had a very mixed reaction to this sort of thing. On the one hand, it filled him with excitement to see further proof that Rin liked men. But, on the other hand he much preferred it when that proof involved _him_ not Zevran.

Rin still looked extremely surprised, his eyebrows still raised, but a small smile was growing on his lips. "Ok…" he said finally, amusement in his tone. "Maybe I was. Briefly. He was half naked," he eyed Dorian curiously. "Are you telling me you weren't looking?" he continued. "Are…elves not your thing?"

It was Dorian's turn to be a little taken aback with surprise. He realised that he didn't know Rin knew he liked men. But… of course he did. He'd heard the rumours of his 'sleeping around'. He would no doubt have heard too that those scandalous events all happened with men. "I like elves just fine…" he said quietly. "I'm just… getting a few things straight in my head…" he continued idly. "So… you like men?" he asked, his eyes watching Rin so closely the elf felt quite nervous.

Rin held his gaze, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side, "Is that such a surprise?"

Dorian smiled slightly, "I had a suspicion…" he said quietly. "But it's still…a little surprising…" he admitted.

Rin smiled slightly too, "Well… there you go. Surprise."

Dorian's smile grew, "So… one more question," he continued quickly. "You and Zevran…" he said musingly.

Rin's smile seemed to be turning quite cheeky. "Yes?" he prompted lightly.

Dorian's eyes lingered on that mischievous smile. "Is there anything… going on there?"

Rin seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much. "You think there is?" he quipped in amusement.

Dorian narrowed his eyes at him, knowing he was being deliberately evasive. "I don't know…" he said rather tersely. "That's why I'm asking."

Rin chuckled, "No," he told him finally. "We're just friends."

Dorian didn't seem to believe him. " _Just_ friends, hmm?" he mused. "You flirt a lot for 'just friends'."

Rin laughed this time. "That's just what Zevran does," he said lightly. And Dorian was finding that, though this conversation had his stomach twisting slightly with nerves, he was also quite enjoying Rin's playful smiles and glances. "But…" he added, his smile turning quite pleasantly sly this time. "If you really want to know… we have slept together."

So Dorian was right. He knew it. He hesitated, smiling at Rin's sly smile. "And is that… just past tense?"

Rin eyed Dorian's slight smile with increasing enjoyment, "Yes… just past tense," he said quietly.

Dorian's little smile grew, "Ah, I see," he said simply. "And… are you still interested in him?"

Rin raised his eyebrows, "Well now," he said quietly. "That's a little personal…" he said, but his tone was teasing, not serious.

Dorian smirked, "You don't have to answer," he shrugged.

Rin hesitated, biting his lip that was still curled into a cheeky smile. "I'm not interested in him anymore, no…" he said finally. Dorian's stomach flipped with excited nerves, but Rin continued before he could figure out what to say. "So…" Rin smirked at him, "Shall we?"

Dorian stared at him, "Shall we… what?" he asked quickly.

Rin laughed, "Go to shore," he explained.

Dorian shook his head internally; of course that's what he meant. "Sure…" he muttered, still feeling as though they shouldn't have been done with the previous conversation yet.

And he didn't have the chance to say anything about it as nearly the moment they disembarked Rin disappeared suddenly, running off with no explanation. And so Dorian had gone on to explore alone feeling a little grumpy. The town was what you'd expect for an island used mainly as a trading port. Everything smelt like fish and the bazaar was just as shady as Dorian had expected.

And that was how he'd gotten himself into his current predicament.

He had sold his birthright amulet to some Orlesian cretin trading in town for quite a bit of coin. He'd sold it happily in fact, vehemently. But, for some reason he couldn't stop feeling as though the heavy sack of gold in his bag was dirty money too him, touched with a tinge of guilt.

He shook his head; that was stupid. He didn't need the damn amulet. He didn't _want_ it. He was on his own now.

However, now he was down an ally face to face with none other than Fenris.

"I'm not about to steal your coin," Fenris said lowly when Dorian looked ready to jump into a defensive stance. "Though I notice you've just come across a fair bit."

Dorian frowned, eyeing Fenris uneasily. "What do you want?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing," said the elf simply, crossing his arms over his narrow torso. "I just want you to… leave."

Dorian sighed internally, holding Fenris's gaze in annoyance. "You want me to leave," he repeated blandly. "You want me to just... stay in this pirate infested bay."

Fenris shrugged nonchalantly. "That's exactly what I want," he said, smiling without mirth, his eyes quite cold. "So glad you've caught on."

"You can't be serious," said Dorian lowly. "I can pay my way. I just want to get to Val Royeaux."

Fenris shook his head. "I don't want your money," he said lowly. "Be thankful I'm not taking your life."

Dorian shook his head furiously. His first thought was that he doubted Fenris would be able to best him, but then he eyed those strange markings he'd seen enable him to rip a man's heart out and he wasn't so sure. "Is this seriously just because I'm a mage?" he hissed lowly.

Fenris inclined his head. "That… your heritage… it's all part of it."

Dorian made an angry sound under his breath. " _Fasta vass_ …" he hissed. "I don't want anything to do with my heritage," he snarled. "That's how I got this damn gold, I just sold my birthright amulet. I'm never going back."

Fenris hesitated, ready to brush this off, say he didn't care. But, something to Dorian's voice made him curious. "Why?" he demanded lowly. "Why did you leave? Why won't you go back?" he couldn't understand it. So many that he knew… being a magister would be their dream. Even his sister…

"I don't need to prove myself to you," snarled Dorian, not wanting to get personal with this angry elf.

"Well I'm saying you do," Fenris growled, stepping forward suddenly.

Dorian's lip curled furiously. He weighed up his options in his head. He could wait in this port… try and bribe someone else to give him passage… and risk being robbed and or killed. As well as the fact that he'd likely never see Rin again which, though he'd undoubtedly deny it out loud, wasn't something he wanted. He took an angry breath, "I left because…" he began slowly, looking away from Fenris, his voice low and angry. "My father had planned a blood magic ritual. For me."

Fenris frowned, not understanding. "What? What do you mean for you?"

Dorian sighed roughly, glaring at the mossy stone wall beside him. "To change me. Because nothing that I am fits in over there. OK? You don't need to know any more than that."

Fenris was still frowning, he watched Dorian for a long moment not moving. Then, finally, he opened his mouth to speak when very suddenly, Rin finally reappeared.

He skidded to a halt at the end of their ally, seeing them ahead and came bolting toward them, eyes wide.

" _Run_!" he cried, speeding up to them as the two merely stared at his quickly approaching frame. He grabbed their arms when he reached them. "Run, run, run!" he hissed, pulling them along before breaking into a run again.

Then, Fenris and Dorian saw why Rin was in such a state as they began to jog after him in confusion. What they saw had them on Rin's heals in no time as somehow, Rin had managed to inspire the ire of an entire ship of pirates by the looks of things as no less than twenty armed men were charging after them.

Dorian glanced a Fenris as they ran, then took his chance to follow Rin, splitting up from the silver haired elf while he could. Rin was very fast, he could barely keep up with the elf, and so was thankful when he came skidding to another halt.

"Up here!" gasped Rin, suddenly scampering up a number of wooden crates, climbing a sign and pulling himself onto the roof of some building.

Dorian followed, nearly falling a number of times, to then have Rin help pull him onto the roof where finally the two collapsed, catching their breath in heavy gasps.

"What did you do?!" demanded Dorian madly, looking over to Rin who was now leaning against his knees.

"They had… my bow!" said Rin between breaths, trying to steady his own quickly beating heart.

"What?! What bow?"

" _My_ bow," repeated Rin. "My father made it for me. The slavers took it. And now they have it. I thought I could get it… I didn't realise they were pirates."

"Or that there were twenty of them, I assume?" sighed Dorian, sitting up himself now.

"No…" muttered Rin, then he glanced at Dorian. "Sorry for dragging you into it…" he added, sounding a little abashed. "Are you alright?"

Dorian gave a light disbelieving laugh. "I'm fine," he said, shaking his head. "Are you alright?"

Rin sighed, "Well… I didn't get my bow back…" he muttered. "But, I guess being alive is better than dead and with my bow…"

Dorian shook his head again in bemusement. "You _guess_ so, hmm?" he quipped. "Glad to see you have your priorities straight."

Rin shrugged. "I never made any claims to being sane," he said idly. "Anyway… do you think we lost them? I hope Fenris is ok."

Dorian's small smile disappeared instantly. "I'm sure he's fine…" he said lowly. "And perhaps we should stay up here a little longer. Just in case."

"Yeah…" agreed Rin quietly, running a hand through his now very messy hair. He glanced at Dorian, "So… what have you been doing?"

A snippet of his conversation with Fenris flashed before his eyes, but he skipped past that. "Oh you know…" he said idly. "Just… shopping…"

Rin smiled, "Did you buy anything?"

"No…" Dorian said slowly. "Sold something though, so… you know I probably could have bought your bow for you had you not inspired the ire of those pirates," he said smirking at Rin.

Rin's heart skipped a beat and he smiled quite softly. "I wouldn't have let you do that," he said quietly.

Dorian frowned, "Why ever not? You just tried to steal it from murderous criminals. You clearly want it."

Rin sighed, "Because that's _your_ coin. I'd never be able to repay you. It's a good bow. It would cost a lot."

Dorian shrugged lightly, looking across at Rin. "Well, I can say I would have bought it as much as I like, but it's a pretty easy thing to offer when I probably can't buy it now."

Rin chuckled, "Well, it's the thought that counts," he said lightly. "I appreciate it." He looked away again, gazing over the roof tops of the little, portside town. "So… I don't think I'll ever move to Llomerryn."

Dorian chuckled, "I don't think you'd be welcome after today anyway."

"No…" agreed Rin smiling. "I tend to have that effect."

Dorian laughed, " _That_ , I _don't_ agree with," he said before really thinking about it.

Rin looked quite sweetly surprised. "No?" he said smiling. "I don't have that effect on you, then?"

Dorian's neck felt a little warm, "No," he said, smiling as casually as he could. "Not at all."

"What a first…" muttered Rin smiling.

Dorian chuckled lightly, "So…" he said slowly. "How did you meet Zevran? He keeps saying you saved his life."

Rin rolled his eyes, "He likes to make it out to have been a much bigger deal than it was," he said simply.

"He seems to do that about a lot of things…"

Rin chuckled, "He also likes to boast," he told him.

Dorian smirked, "So… what's the story then?"

Rin sighed, "It's really not that interesting…" he muttered. "I was in Starkhaven with some other hunters from my clan. I saw Zevran and his partner in a tavern. He was working a job with him. A little bit later I overheard the man he was with talking to some shady guy about his plan to betray Zev so he'd get the gold for himself," Rin looked across at Dorian. "So I followed them when they left and had my bow ready when he was about to do it. End of story."

Dorian smiled slightly, "Well not quite the end…"

Rin looked at him in amusement. "And then Zevran was so grateful he insisted on paying me with sex," he smirked. "I was happy to accept…"

"And that was it then?" smirked Dorian. "Just one night?"

"Well…" Rin said slowly. "I might have stayed around… for a week or so… and so did he…"

"Ooh," said Dorian smirking, but that annoying, angry feeling of jealousy was settling in his chest again. "So it was a bit of a romantic tryst then?"

Rin laughed, "I don't know about that," he said simply. "But it was _great_ sex."

There was that competitive surge of jealousy again. " _Really_?" he said a little stiffly. "And yet you're not interested in him now…"

Rin raised his eyebrows at the disbelief he could hear in Dorian's tone. "Well I don't always want… _just_ sex…" he said lightly. "I do have _feelings_ you know…" he said in a casual, joking tone, but Dorian could tell he was serious. He was so surprised to hear that that he stared at Rin for a long moment until the elf turned to look at him in bemusement. "So anyway…" he continued, trying to work out what Dorian was thinking. "The last night my… older brother walked in on us," he said flatly. "And _that_ was the end."

Dorian's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "Oh dear…" he said, understanding that kind of embarrassment completely.

"Mmm…" agreed Rin, shaking his head at his knees. "So that was awkward…" he sighed. "Especially as my brother didn't know… I like men…"

Dorian frowned in concern. "Was he not… ok with it?"

"Not at all…" muttered Rin lowly. "But… at least he didn't tell my dad. I'm… not sure what he'd think… I just… keep it to myself." Rin glanced at Dorian again, "We should move to Antiva," he smirked, "Apparently everything is accepted there. Well," he added on a side note. "Sexually. Elves still have a shit time of it."

Dorian looked at him for a long moment, then, "What's your clan like?" he asked softly. "I… must admit I don't know much about Dalish culture. It… is 'dalish' right?"

Rin smiled quite warmly at him and Dorian's heart skipped a beat. "Yes, it's Dalish," he confirmed quietly. "And… they're…great. But… I got bored easily." He sighed, "I used to run away a lot. That's half the reason I got taken by slavers in the first place. Stupid and reckless I guess…"

"What was it like?" said Dorian, quite curious. "Everyday life… that sort of thing."

Rin glanced at him. He hadn't talked about himself this much before and he was worried Dorian was going to get bored… that he was just asking questions to be polite. But, when he looked at him, he seemed honestly interested. So Rin continued. "Umm, well… different to your life," he said with a slight laugh. "I'm sure you'd hate it."

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"Because I lived in a tent, Dorian," smirked Rin.

Dorian inclined his head, "Well… it's not exactly my cup of tea…" he admitted.

Rin laughed, "No, I didn't think so…" he said smiling. "So… tell me about you. I mean… I already know a little from all those rumours…" he smirked.

Dorian sighed this time. "Please tell me exactly what you heard…" he muttered.

Rin bit his lip, " _Exactly_ what I heard?" he repeated.

Dorian nodded, "I'd honestly rather know and clear up anything that's not true…"

"Well…" began Rin slowly. "You're an incredibly talented mage," he smirked.

Dorian gave him a look.

"That was a rumour!" laughed Rin. "You don't have to confirm it either," he smirked. "I've seen. I know it's true."

Dorian looked incredibly pleased by this. "Oh really?" he said smiling. "Well, I knew you weren't stupid."

Rin chuckled, "You're so good at accepting compliments."

Dorian smiled again, now realising just how _much_ he'd been smiling while they'd been on this roof. His cheeks were getting sore. "So tell me the gory ones, then."

"If you insist…" sighed Rin in defeat. "I suppose the biggest would be… that you were kidnapped by your father's men from Lord Abrexis's home," Rin hesitated, watching a dark look cross Dorian's face. "And… they found you mid-sex… with Abrexis's son…" he added, trying not to smile.

Dorian rubbed his temples, a very wry look on his face. "Well…" he said lightly. "At least the rumours are so… acutely accurate."

Rin let out a small laugh and Dorian shot him a glare. "I'm sorry…" he muttered, but he was still smiling. "That would have been horrible. It's just… well it must have been some pretty good sex for you not to hear them."

Dorian shook his head, but he was smiling. "It _was_ ," he said smirking. "All down to my efforts, I assure you."

Rin laughed again, "You're pretty confident."

Dorian smirked, enjoying watching Rin laugh far too much. He was about to reply when suddenly,

"Here you two are…" Fenris's voice came from behind them. "'Oh don't worry about Fenris. We'll be safe on the roof…'" he muttered angrily.

Rin looked abashed; he had completely forgotten about Fenris by this stage. "Sorry Fenris…"

The silver haired elf rolled his eyes. "The pirates have given up, thankfully. What in the void did you do? I heard one of them talking about eggs."

Rin even more ashamed. "They took my bow..." he muttered. "I tried to get it back... and things turned sour. I had to use whatever I had available to me!" he said defensively. "Anyway… should we head back to the ship? How'd you find us up here?"

"I heard you two laughing," he said disapprovingly and rolling his eyes. "And yes. We should," he caught Dorian's eye for a moment, and the mage looked very somber. "All of us…" he muttered before turning around and ducking back down the side of the building.

Rin frowned, looking back to Dorian. "All of us?" he repeated. "What did he mean by that?"

Dorian shook his head. "Nothing," he muttered, moving to follow Fenris. "Don't worry about it."

Rin was still frowning, but after one more glance over the rooftops where the sun was now beginning to set, he followed Dorian, no more questions asked.


	6. A Week of Romance

The passage from Tevinter to Orlais was a time Rin would always remember fondly. For it was one of those times where nothing else in the outside world mattered. There was just life on the ship with those on board until they reached their destination and their lives would move on… and go their separate ways.

Rin wasn't ready for that yet. He was enjoying himself too much. With all this spare time and nothing to do with it he found himself in Dorian's company more and more, finding the more he got to know the mage, the more he liked him with each passing day.

And those days were passing quickly as soon they were in the last week of their passage.

Rin was quite enjoying himself this particular morning on the ship as he and Dorian were sitting below deck and reading a few books. Well, Rin was pretending to read by this stage. Truth be told, Rin was enjoying peeking over his book at Dorian far more than the book itself.

Even more so when Dorian kept catching his gaze. They kept doing it so much however that Rin finally couldn't take it, putting the book down and smiling in amusement. "What are we doing?"

Dorian smirked behind his book. "Well, I was just reading," he said lightly. "I don't know what _you're_ doing."

Rin's smile grew playfully. But, before he got to answer, Isabella walked into the room. She came straight over to Dorian, hips swaying, and a slight sultry smile on her face.

"Alright, handsome," she said taking a swift seat on the side of the table beside him. "We get to Orlais in a week. When are we going to do this?"

Dorian looked completely thrown with surprise. His eyes slid from Isabella to Rin who had the same look of amused surprise on his face. Their gaze caught and Rin made a face, shaking his head and looking down to his book.

Dorian stifled a small snicker, looking back to Isabella. "I'm sorry, what do you mean, Isabella?"

"Sex!" she blurted, throwing a hand in the air. "Obviously, what else would I be talking about?"

Rin cleared his throat subtly, eyebrows raised, but Isabella didn't seem to mind or care that he was there at all while Dorian merely looked smugly amused. "I wasn't aware that was on the agenda…"

"Well it is," smirked Isabella. "So, your room or mine?"

Rin stared while Dorian looked mildly alarmed. "Ah…" he said slowly. "I…apologise. I should have been more…clear. Thing is, I didn't actually want it on the agenda, I'm afraid…"

Isabella let out a loud, annoyed sigh and stood up. "Maker's balls," she said in exasperation. "What is with you men now days? You don't know what you're missing…"

She went to walk out just as swiftly as she'd entered, but Rin sat up, affronted. "Hey," he said before she could leave, and Dorian raised an amused eyebrow at the indignant tone to his voice. "What, am I not good enough to hit on?"

Isabella laughed, "Oh Rin, darling, don't be all coy. Zev's already convinced me you're a boys only boy," she crooned.

Rin brushed that aside, "Well, so is Dorian!" he continued and Dorian was chuckling now at Rin's miffed expression.

"I know that _now_ ," sighed Isabella, "Obviously," she gestured to herself, like she didn't believe any straight man would ever turn her down. "Honestly… such fun gone to waste," she added as she finally walked out of the room.

Rin looked back to Dorian after she left, "Oh stop looking so smug," he quaffed, but he was smiling.

Dorian chuckled, "Bit competitive, are we?"

Rin looked idly at his book, stroking his chin absently. "I bet it's the facial hair…" he muttered.

Dorian shook his head smirking, "She was all over you until she knew your preferences," he said in amusement.

Rin chuckled, "I'm surprised you noticed that."

"Well, she was pretty loud about how adorable your hair is," smiled Dorian.

Rin had that mischievous look on his face again. "Oh? You think my hair's adorable too?"

Dorian chuckled, "Ah, but we're not talking about what I think," he smirked.

Rin smiled slowly, "Maybe that's what we _should_ be talking about."

Dorian caught his eye. "Is that so?"

Rin shrugged nonchalantly, a playful smile still pulling at the corner of his lips. "Tell me, Dorian…" he said idly, tugging a strand of his hair above his forehead. "Do you like my hair? Or are you desperate to get your hands on it with a pair of scissors?"

Dorian raised his eyebrows, "Someone's compliment fishing," he smirked in amusement.

Rin's smile grew, "That would certainly be my preference," he said lightly.

Dorian chuckled, "Well, I certainly _don't_ want to take a pair of scissors to it," he said simply. "That's all you get."

Rin seemed satisfied enough by that, his smile a little smug. He settled back into his chair comfortably, opening his book back up. "I'll take that," he said lightly.

Dorian smiled into his book, his eyes briefly sliding over the top of the cover and looking at Rin again. His eyes swept over said, thick head of hair and his smile grew. If there was anything he wanted to do with Rin's hair it was run his hands through it as he pulled him in and kissed that playful little smile on his lips. Something he was wanting to do more and more the closer they got to going their separate ways at the end of their journey.

XxX

Dorian looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him in the ship where he had just found a chess board among Isabella's large inventory of goods.

But, he stiffened as soon as he saw who it was. He took on a defensive stance immediately. "Here to drag me outside and throw me overboard?" he demanded immediately.

Fenris folded his arms across his narrow torso. "What a good suggestion…" he said in a low, sarcastic voice. Dorian clenched his jaw, but Fenris continued. "But, I've already told you I'll let you stay till Orlais."

Dorian's lip curled in annoyance. ' _Let_ him stay'. "I doubt you'd be able to resist if the ideal opportunity arose to get rid of me again," he said lowly.

Fenris shrugged. "Guess you'll have to _trust_ me," he said darkly.

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Right. Like _you're_ having to trust me, I take it."

"Precisely."

"Well, don't worry," Dorian snipped, "I'm quite looking forward to parting ways from you too."

Fenris looked at Dorian for a long moment, and the mage could not tell what he was thinking. But then,

"Hey, what's going on?" Rin's very welcome voice sounded from the doorway, the elf noticing the tension in the room immediately.

Fenris looked at him, then leant off the wall he'd had his back against. "I was just leaving…" was all he said before walking past Rin swiftly.

Rin raised his eyebrows at Dorian. "You two… really don't get along so well, do you?"

Dorian clicked his tongue in irritation. "Something I'm used to, don't worry. I seem to be the pariah no matter where I go."

Rin frowned in concern. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Dorian brushed off quickly. "Anyway, look," he gestured to the chessboard. "I found something we could do. Do you like chess?"

Rin looked at the board and then back to Dorian. "…Uuh, chess?" he repeated, feeling like an idiot.

Dorian looked surprised. "You don't-" but he broke off smiling. "Sorry, it's a game. Of course you wouldn't have played it. Would you like to learn?"

Rin smiled, "Why not?"

Dorian smiled too this time, moving to a nearby table, taking a seat and getting the board out. He began setting up the pieces while Rin took a seat across from him, looking at the board curiously.

"Hmm…I just realised what this is," smirked Rin. "You're trying to civilise me. Ween all the savage, wild elf out with your fancy games…"

Dorian laughed, mood brightening already and he smiled across the board at him. "I haven't noticed the savage, wild side of you actually," he said chuckling. "Care to give me a demonstration?"

Rin's smile grew, "I'd love to," he said simply. "Might be a little… _inappropriate_ right now though. Perhaps later?"

Dorian caught his gaze, that same smile still playing around his lips. "I'll hold you to it," he said lowly.

"Good," said Rin quietly, holding his gaze. "So then, how do I play?"

Dorian smirked one last time then leant forward to begin explaining the rules. He then sat back and enjoyed watching each of Rin's turns as he got this little, frown of concentration on his face, his eyes always flickering to look at Dorian before he made a move.

"You're flogging me aren't you," he said suddenly, looking at Dorian flatly.

Dorian raised his eyebrows, "Why would you think that?" he smiled.

Rin pointed to his lips. "That right there," he said with a slight laugh. "You keep smiling!"

Dorian blushed slightly, for that was _not_ the reason he kept smiling. "Actually you're doing very well for your first game," Dorian said idly. Then he smirked at him briefly. "But, I am going beat you, yes."

Rin shook his head smiling. "That's why you wanted to play with me, isn't it?" he said, frowning at the board again. "So that you could satisfy your competitive quota for your ego. Because you were always going to win."

Rin moved another piece, looking at Dorian again before he took his finger off it. "You're doing it again!" he accused. "What's wrong with going here?" he gestured to the bishop that he still had a finger on.

Dorian tried to straighten his face. "There's nothing wrong with it," he said quickly.

Rin laughed slightly, still completely oblivious to the real reason behind Dorian's smile, "You can't try and hide your smile," he said in amusement. "The corner of your lip is twitching."

Dorian let his smile spread over his lips again. "Fine," he said, leaning forward. He placed his fingers over Rin's on the bishop, then moved his hand and the piece to another position. He took his hand back slowly, "Go there."

Rin's stomach had jolted form the contact, his skin now tingling where Dorians fingers had been. He breathed in quickly, looking down at the board, but then, "But, your queen is just going to take it!" he said indignantly.

Dorian smiled, "Watch," he said smugly. Then he swiftly, took Rin's bishop and told him to move another piece. Then, a few moves later, "And now you win," smirked Dorian. "See? I'm not _that_ competitive."

Rin chuckled, "Yes that was _all_ me winning that. No showing off from you at all."

Dorian shrugged smiling, "You won didn't you?" he smirked. "I'm a gentleman."

Rin's smile grew, "Yes, very chivalrous of you, Dorian," he said chuckling.

"Oh I know," Dorian said with a sigh. "Honestly, sometimes I think I need to reign it in."

Rin laughed, "Oh, you think you're _too_ chivalrous?"

"Absolutely," Dorian answered lightly. "Too chivalrous, too charming, too handsome..."

Rin shook his head in amusement, "I can think of worse things you could be."

Dorian smirked, "So you agree that I am _all_ of those things…"

Rin shrugged nonchalantly, still smiling. "Can't be sure yet," he said idly. "You'll just have to keep being chivalrous and charming to me for me to know."

Dorian liked that. "I'm sure I can manage that…" he said, that small smirk still tilting his moustache.

"I look forward to it, then," Rin smirked. Then he looked back to the chess board. "Can we play again?" he asked. "I think I can beat you for _real_ this time."

Dorian chuckled, and when Rin looked at him, his smile looked quite endearing. "Well, I'll have fun watching you try anyway," he said in amusement. "Go on then, see if you can set up the board this time."

Dorian then sat back, that same smile still on his face as Rin set about trying to remember where the pieces went, that little frown on his face once more.

XxX

Wind shrieked through the air, battling with the sound of the wild ocean as waves crashed against the side of the ship that Dorian had now decided felt very fragile. He nearly slipped many times as he made his way through the boat, trying to walk in balance to the rough rocking of the ship.

Then, his eyes caught something through the doorway to the cargo hold. He raised his eyebrows, wandering in.

"Rin?" Dorian's voice made Rin lift his head slightly off his knees.

"Hi…" the elf muttered dully, his face very pale. The boat gave another lurch from the buffeting waves of the storm outside and he quickly leant his forehead on his forearms that rested on his knees.

Dorian bit back a small smile, having an idea as to what was wrong.

"I take it the incessant rocking of the boat doesn't sit well with you?" he said knowingly.

Rin groaned in response.

Dorian smiled sympathetically and moved over to take a seat beside him on the floor, crossing his legs and laying his hands on his knees.

Rin looked up slowly, frowning now. "No, don't do that…" he moaned. "The last thing I want to do is throw up on you."

But, Dorian just smiled at him. "A risk I'll just have to take," he said lightly. "Though… if you are going to be sick, I would prefer it if you leant that way to do it…" he added, gesturing away from him.

Rin sighed, laying his head back on his hands, but on the side so he could look at Dorian. "I'm not very good company right now," he added meekly.

"Oh don't be so silly," quipped Dorian lightly. "Besides, I'm marvellous company, I can be enough for the two of us."

Rin laughed quietly despite himself and Dorian smiled. "See? There now, isn't that better?" he smirked. "Still want me to leave?"

Rin smiled too, "I never _wanted_ you to leave," he said, his voice still low and meek. "Just didn't want you to regret staying."

"So thoughtful," chuckled Dorian. "And yet so utterly stupid."

Rin laughed in surprise, "Wow," he said slackly. "Just come out and say it next time."

Dorian chuckled again, "I _am_ joking of course. Mostly."

Rin smiled in amusement, feeling grateful for this pleasant distraction from the constant, rough rocking of the ship. That was until the ship lurched violently again and Rin quickly buried his head in his knees again, cursing his unstable sea stomach.

Dorian looked at the back of his head sympathetically. Then, hesitantly he lifted a hand and lay on the top of Rin's back comfortingly, his stomach doing an odd little flip as he did so.

Rin moaned into his knees and Dorian rubbed his back slightly, "I'm… sorry you're feeling sick…" he said seriously.

Rin shook his head against his legs. "It's embarrassing…" he mumbled in a muffled voice.

Dorian smiled slightly, taking his hand back slowly. "It's really not," he said honestly. "The best of men can be taken down by this treacherous sea sickness."

Rin wanted him to put his hand back; it had been surprising, but not in a bad way at all, and extremely comforting right now. He sighed, putting his head to the side again to look at Dorian. "I don't like boats at the best of times…" he muttered. "But, when it's swaying like this and I can't go on deck because, knowing me, I _will_ fall overboard in weather like this… it's just…" he scrunched up his nose, trailing off.

Dorian looked at him for a moment, then, "Hmm… Do you think Isabella would have ginger?" he mused. "I could make you a tea… might help."

Rin couldn't help the large smile that spread across his lips at that. He didn't say anything for a second, just looking at Dorian. Then, "That's very sweet you know," he said finally. "You'll have to be careful doing things like that. The scary 'dread mage from Tevinter' lure might wear off."

Dorian chuckled, "Let's just keep it as our secret then?" he smirked. Then, he stood up slowly. "I'll go see what I can find."

Rin watched him go, his heart feeling very warm and quivery, so he buried his head in his knees again, hiding his soppy smile, composing himself for when Dorian got back.

He returned eventually with a steaming cup of drink and Rin couldn't hide his smile again as he sat back down beside him.

" _This_ is just ginger," he said simply, passing Rin the cup off steaming ginger tea. "Isabella also gave me this…" he held up a strange item that looked a lot like a root of some sort. "She said it will knock you out. So… I rather thought I should ask you before drugging you."

This made Rin chuckle, "You don't want to drug me and take me back to your room?"

"Certainly," smirked Dorian. "If the drugs are recreational and the coming back to my room is willing..."

"Conscious and voluntary does seem a little more romantic," smiled Rin idly while unknowingly causing Dorian's stomach to do a little flip. He looked at the root, deciding he might prefer to just sleep this storm out. "Alright, give me that then… I'll try it."

Dorian smiled, plopping the plant in his drink and watching as Rin swirled the contents slightly. Then he looked up at Dorian suddenly. "Thank you," he said abruptly, his heart doing that little quivering thing again. "This is… really nice of you."

"Well now, I'm not one to turn down praise…" smirked Dorian. "But, it really isn't a big deal. Don't mention it."

Rin smiled again, sipping his tea, feeling quite like shuffling a little closer to Dorian and resting his head on his shoulder. He resisted. Just.

However, that urge became a lot harder to resist as the tea seemed to take effect quite quickly. The ginger was already soothing his stomach, while the mysterious root had him suddenly blinking back weariness, his head nearly falling involuntarily onto Dorian's shoulder.

Rin frowned, "I think… that root is _way_ stronger than I thought it would be…" he mumbled, and even now his voice sounded far away.

Dorian raised his eyebrows, "Should you… maybe have drunk this in bed?" he said with a slight smile.

Rin swayed again, blinking slowly and Dorian's eyebrows went further up his forehead. He took the half empty cup from Rin quickly before it slipped from his fingers. "Ok…" he said quickly, moving to squat before Rin and taking a hold of his arms, and looking at him steadily. "I'm going to help you stand up and we're going to get you to your room before you pass out on me."

Rin smiled vaguely. "Mm very sleepy…" he mumbled. "I might just… lay my head down here…" he starting sliding down the wall, and Dorian took a firmer grip on his arms.

"No, no, no…" he said quickly. "Don't do that… you have a perfectly good bed somewhere. Soft and warm, all that… Come on, now…"

Rin sighed, only half helping Dorian get him standing on his feet. Then immediately, he fell straight into Dorian's chest, still just able to register in the back of his subconscious how _toned_ he felt beneath his tunic. He exhaled slowly, leaning quite heavily into him, eyes closed, letting himself drift further and further into sleepiness.

Dorian looked down at his little elven head that was using him as a pillow and a small smile tilted his moustache before he could help it. He sighed, "Ok, well this isn't going to work either…" he told him sternly, though his tone was quite warm. Rin didn't answer and Dorian shook his head, his smile growing a little bemusedly. "You're going to make me carry you aren't you?" he mused lowly, not expecting an answer.

He shook his head again in wry amusement when, as he expected, Rin merely breathed in slowly again. Dorian sighed again, then carefully, bent over to pick Rin up from his hips, heaving him as gently as he could over his shoulder.

He may have been a little smaller than Dorian, but he was still _heavy_. "Maker's breath…" muttered Dorian with difficulty, now slowly moving toward the bed chambers. "You are much heavier than you look…"

Rin made a sleepy moaning noise, but merely seemed to be getting himself comfortable in this position this time, barely conscious as he allowed sleep to wash back over him after the sudden movement.

A smile twisted around Dorian's lips again and he continued down the hall, nearly falling into the walls around him a number of times with the rough rocking of the ship.

It took a few guesses to find Rin's room at first, but he knew it was his when he finally opened the right door, his eyes falling on his bow and quiver leaning against the wall in the corner.

Quickly, and yet as gently as he could, he lay Rin down on his bed, then stood back and stretched out his arms and shoulder. He looked down at the elf, smiling softly; he looked very cute and peaceful like this, the fade having fully claimed him by this stage.

He let his eyes wander the room, getting an interesting perspective on Rin's personality from what he saw. He wasn't… messy, but he wasn't neat either. The room could only fit a bed, small table and a chair. Which was actually quite luxurious for a boat where they could have been sleeping in bunks. His bed had been hastily made, the sheets just thrown over the mattress and pillow. Then, Dorian supposed Rin didn't even used to sleep in a bed being Dalish, so making a bed wouldn't be top of his agenda in the mornings. Aside from that, his bag lay open on his chair, a few clothes poking out and a few of his belongings were strewn over the small desk.

Dorian peeked at them curiously. Rin was clearly working on bettering the bow he had as bowstrings and a few little tools lay on the table. There was also a small, stone talisman with little carvings on it that Dorian could only assume were Dalish. And finally, a few menial coppers were scattered across the surface showing just how little Rin had.

But then, Dorian noticed the coat he'd given Rin very neatly folded and placed quite carefully on the corner of the desk, almost like Rin was taking extra care with it.

This made him smile again and he looked back at the sleeping elf fondly. He nearly rolled his eyes at his own subconscious. He knew he was growing too fond of this elf too quickly. Something that would only hurt him in the long run because he knew as soon as they docked in Val Royeaux Rin would be leaving for the Conclave and that would be the end. He may never see him again. And Dorian would then have to figure out what in the void he was going to do with his life.

With that thought in mind, Dorian looked Rin over one last time before turning away and quietly leaving the room, feeling a little melancholy all of a sudden.

xXx

The next day the seas were calm and the skies clear and blue. A nice change especially as they neared the end of their journey.

"Sweet Maker," cursed Dorian, scrunching up his nose. "What _is_ that?"

He'd come over to join Rin on the deck where he was sitting beside two buckets on the edge of the ship. However, he quite regretted his decision the moment he came closer.

Rin turned around to smile at him in amusement, his hands covered in fish guts, "I'm helping prepare dinner," he smirked. "Too much… fishiness for you?"

Dorian scrunched his nose up even further. "That's grotesque."

Rin chuckled, "Bit delicate, aren't you?"

Dorian made some sound with his tongue that was a mix between disgust and irritation. "I'll just leave you to it…" he muttered, backing away.

"Wait, wait," said Rin quickly, "I have to tell you something, come here."

Dorian eyed him cautiously, unsure as to whether he should believe him or not. Hesitantly he moved forward, holding his breath against the stench of raw fish. "Mmhm?"

"I…wanted to say thank you again… for last night," he said and Dorian just nodded quickly, still holding his breath.

"Mhm," he mumbled. "I know, I'm amazing. But uh… this really isn't repaying my charming and gentlemanly behaviour."

Rin chuckled, "I'll have to think of something else then," he said slyly. Then, he held a large fish up in the air and Dorian jerked back. "Want me to teach you?" grinned Rin.

Dorian glared at him, moving away again. "Disgusting…" he muttered. "I hope you're bathing after that."

"Aw, Dorian," said Rin, pretending to be affronted. "You're hurting my feelings."

Dorian shook his head as he walked away, but a smile had hooked the corner of his mouth. "Come back when you're clean," he called over his shoulder. "I'll make it up to you."

Rin chuckled, turning back to degutting the fish. But, Dorian had a fair point. It did smell pretty foul, and bathing on the boat wasn't the easiest, nor the most accessible. But, he'd made a deal with Isabella that he be allowed some fresh water to clean if he did the unpleasant chore of degutting tonight's dinner.

So, an hour or so later, it was a small basin of water, a bar of soap and a towel that he had to try and clean himself up. Or risk Dorian not being able to stand the smell of him. Which, though he'd found his disgust at the fish amusing, he did not actually like the thought of him thinking _he_ was disgusting.

He sighed, he'd never had the luxury of a bath. Something he'd quite like to enjoy one day. He'd been used to bathing in freshwater streams, and despite the rolling eyes of his brother, he'd always used the nicest soaps he could find at the most recent markets. But this… was far from relaxing. No wonder pirates didn't bathe. This was a chore.

He was just about to lock the door, when Zevran suddenly was on the other side, asking to be let in.

Rin frowned, opening the door back up and letting the blonde elf in. "Excellent timing, as always," he said musingly. "Just when I'm about to strip down."

Zevran winked at him, "Don't let me stop you," he smirked. "I'm just here to chat."

Rin sighed, "Can't it wait till after I'm clean?"

"Mmmm… no," said Zevran simply. "I'd rather ask you while we have some privacy."

Rin looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "Ok, well… go on," he urged.

"Oh please," Zevran said quickly, "Don't let me interrupt."

Rin rolled his eyes, moving over to the basin. He took his shirt off deciding it wasn't like Zevran hadn't seen it all before, but still kept his pants on then set about washing himself.

"Hmm…" muttered Zevran. "This is more distracting than I anticipated."

"Zev," smirked Rin, "tell me what you came in here to say."

Zevran sighed woefully, "I wanted to… ask you if you have any intentions toward our handsome Tevinten shipmate…" he said lightly.

Rin hesitated, his cheeks warming slightly. "Why…?" he asked slowly.

Zevran shrugged lightly. "If you do, I'll leave you to it. If not… he's very handsome you know…" he said suggestively.

Rin looked at him very quickly, "You want… are you asking me if I'd be ok with you hitting on him?"

"Precisely," grinned Zevran, "But, I also don't want to get in between anything if you already had… ideas."

Rin had to admit, it was sweet of Zevran to ask. But, that didn't mean he had any idea of what to say to such a question. He couldn't decide for Dorian who could hit on him. He had no claim over him. That being said… he really wanted to tell Zevran to back off. Quite viciously in fact.

"Uuh…" he began, staring at the tub of water before him. "I… don't think that's my choice. I can't decide who can and can't make a move on him."

Zevran smiled, "No, true," he said lightly. "But, I'm your friend. I'd respect _your_ wishes."

Rin swallowed, "Uh," he said again now squeezing the soap quite hard. "I mean… you can… do what you want."

Zevran stood up off the wall and walked over to Rin by his basin of water. "Now _that_ sounds like a 'back off' if I ever heard one."

Rin frowned at him. "That's not what I said at all."

"It's all in the tone, Rin," smirked Zevran. "Message received," he raised his hands in surrender. "I'll leave it be."

Rin sighed in annoyance, "Zevran, you can do what you want. It's up to him if he goes for it or not."

Zevran eyed him carefully, "Are you going to make a move on him?"

Rin dunked his wash towel in the bucket a little too harshly. He shrugged, ringing it out when he'd wet it enough. "Yeah…I might do…" he said finally, not looking at Zevran.

"You _might_ do, Rin?" smirked Zevran. "Since when have you been _this_ coy?"

Rin sighed, "Zev, just… do what you want. I'm not going to be one of those guys."

Zevran shrugged his shoulders at him. "As you wish…" he said, then he turned to walk for the door.

Rin turned to look at him quickly. "So are you… are you going to try and sleep with him now?"

Zevran chuckled, "Not this second, Rin," he said before finally exiting the washroom and leaving Rin in peace to wash properly now. However, Rin did not feel at peace. He felt anxious.

If Zevran started laying moves down on Dorian… would he say no? Rin didn't like to think of what he might say. He had one choice. Make sure Dorian knew he was also an option for a parting romantic venture before they went their separate ways.

Their separate ways…

Rin tried not to think about the fact that he may not see Dorian again. He'd like to, certainly. But, it seemed so… unlikely. He sighed roughly, locking the door to the washroom and beginning to wash properly. Only time would tell if he would see Dorian again.


	7. Just One Night

Rin stood alone in the washroom freshly cleaned and fully dressed in front of the small, cracked mirror, while a stream of nerves was coursing and churning through his stomach.

He breathed out slowly, staring steadily at what he could see of his reflection in the grungy mirror. Well he looked…fine. He looked like him. And… Dorian liked that right?

Of course he did. Rin wasn't stupid. Dorian had been flirting with him just as much as Rin had been with the mage.

Still, Rin hadn't felt this nervous before. Dorian was… so gorgeous. Rin couldn't help but think he was out of his league. How many incredible men must he have been with?

Rin shook his head violently, get a grip. He knew what he was doing. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before. Many times. He just needed to leave the damn washroom and… go seduce Dorian. Nothing to it.

Rin took another breath, then very suddenly turned around and left the room.

What was the worst that could happen anyway? He was leaving tomorrow. If Dorian turned him down he wouldn't have endure the embarrassment for too long.

He headed to the galley, knowing that's where everyone would be soon as it was nearing dinner. But, he did not feel hungry at all.

Particularly not when he entered the room, his eyes falling immediately on Zevran who was talking to Dorian quietly at the back of the galley.

A cold feeling settled in his stomach and it took everything he had not to let his displeasure show on his face. Play it cool, Rin…

However, playing it cool was going to become more and more difficult as the night wore on. For Rin didn't get a moment to speak with Dorian at all. Zevran had his attention all through dinner. Rin could only pick at his food while occasionally glancing down their end of the table and catching Dorian smirking at whatever Zevran was saying.

It set his blood alight with fury. He should have told Zevran to stay away from Dorian. Damn his own moral compass. How could he, Rin, compete with the sexy, blonde and tanned elf from Antiva? However, what Rin did not notice were the looks he was getting quite frequently from Dorian. And that the main reason behind Dorian's smirk was that he'd noticed just how grumpy Rin was while he chatted with Zevran. Catching every envious glance the brown haired elf couldn't help but throw his way.

So when dinner was over, Dorian got the chance to approach the grouchy elf himself.

"So…" he said, coming over to Rin who was helping himself to more wine. "You were shooting some fairly fiery glares down my way all evening…"

_Because you were flirting with Zevran all evening…_ Rin thought grumpily. "Weird thing to say…" he said instead idly, filling his glass up to the brim with red wine. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dorian chuckled, "You know… Zevran was being extra flirtatious with me this evening…" he said lowly. "Do you think he's interested?"

Rin sucked on his tongue in annoyance. "Probably," he said, trying to sound normal, but knowing the stiffness to his tone gave him away. "Do you want him to be?"

Dorian's smile grew and he leant quite closely to Rin as he picked up the bottle of wine Rin had on the table. "Care to share this with me?" he asked quietly, now grasping a glass of his own too.

Rin looked up at Dorian, feeling a little flutter of nerves with his close proximity. "You didn't answer my question," he said rather sternly.

Dorian held his gaze. "Does my answer to that question change your answer to mine?" he asked smirking.

Rin did not like how much he was smirking about this. "Yes, maybe it does," he said firmly.

Dorian raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise, but his smile only grew. "Well then, I suppose I'd better be honest…" he said lightly. "I won't deny that his interest isn't enjoyable. But, I don't return it right now, no…"

Rin eyed Dorian for a moment, unable to deny the relieved and somehow warm rush of emotion that sentence caused in him. "I'm not sure I understand…" he said quietly, but Dorian was glad to see a very small smile beginning to curl on Rin's lips. "Why, exactly, are you not interested in a handsome elf like Zevran?"

Dorian's smile grew. "I suppose there must be someone else," he quipped lightly, causing Rin's stomach to flip. Then, he wiggled the bottle of wine again. "So. Drink with me?"

That little smile finally spread over Rin's lips. "Love to," he smirked, his sour mood vanishing very quickly. "Though…let's… take it outside. On deck… it's supposed to be a nice night out there…"

Dorian smirked, following Rin quickly. "You're easy to cheer up," he said lightly.

"I'm…easy to cheer up?" repeated Rin, glancing back at Dorian with a smirk. "I wouldn't say that…" he continued lowly.

Dorian chuckled, falling into step quite closely to Rin's side. "So it's just because of me then?"

Rin glanced at him smirking cheekily. But, instead of answering, he said, "Let's go this way…" his hand briefly brushing Dorian's lower back as he led him on.

Dorian's skin tingled with nervous excitement at his touch and he followed him quickly.

"So… are you really leaving so soon?" he asked as they made it out onto the deck, both glancing up to the starry night sky as Rin was quite right; it was a nice night. Not a cloud in sight, the dark sky alight with tiny pin pricks of light.

Rin turned around, nearly walking into Dorian as he was right behind him. He smirked, taking the bottle of wine off Dorian and pouring himself another glass. "I am…" he said quietly. "Don't really want to, mind you," he added, locking eyes briefly before he took a sip from his wine.

"You don't want to?" smirked Dorian, now following Rin to the side of the boat where he'd leant against the bulwark. "Then why are you going?"

Rin sighed, not wanting to talk about his nearing departure. "My clan moves around a lot," he explained simply. "They'd be near impossible for me to find. I know my brother will be at the conclave so… it's my best chance…" he hesitated, taking another long sip of wine. "My… Dad was ill when I left last time," he glanced at Dorian. "Before I was taken by those slavers…" he added. "We'd… argued… over something stupid. I want to make that right before I go off on my own again."

Dorian frowned in concern, "I hope you get the chance to see him again then," he said quietly.

Rin nodded quickly. "I'm sure I will…" he said dismissively.

"And… I thought you'd said you were with other hunters when you were taken…?" he added slowly.

Rin scrunched up his nose; a look Dorian found quite adorable. "I was," he sighed. "Well… I was supposed to be. I may have… wandered off… intentionally…"

Dorian smiled slightly, "So you've always been one to get yourself into trouble, then?"

Rin rolled his eyes. "I don't get myself into trouble…" he said stubbornly. "Trouble just finds me." He looked at Dorian again, his lips curling into a small smirk as his eyes flickered over the mage slowly. "Seems to have worked out ok for me this time…" he added slyly.

Dorian's smile turned to a smirk very quickly and he leant closer to Rin, taking his turn to grab the bottle of wine and empty the last of it into his glass. "I can agree with you on that one…" he said idly.

Rin smiled slowly, watching Dorian place the now empty bottle on the deck. "Zevran is interested, by the way…" he said quietly.

Dorian raised his eyebrows, leaning back against the railing, much closer to Rin this time. So close he could easily wrap an arm around the elf right now. "You sound very certain of that."

Rin's consistent gaze was making Dorian feel quite nervous. But, in a very good way. As the way Rin was looking at him was steadily making his blood blaze beneath his skin.

"He came to visit me in the washrooms…" Rin continued quietly, smirking when one of Dorian's eyebrows quirked at that. "Clothes stayed on," he added in amusement. "Mostly."

Dorian waited for him to elaborate, but Rin seemed to be enjoying dragging this out. "You're doing a terrible job of explaining yourself…" he said finally. "Was he just in there to watch you bathe? Or…"

Rin chuckled, "Probably partially…" he smirked, but then sighed in resignation. "He was in there to… ask my permission to try and bed you…" Rin said finally, eyeing Dorian closely for his reaction.

Well, that certainly wasn't what Dorian expected Rin to say. He stared at him, eyebrows slowly disappearing up his forehead while he couldn't think of any kind of response to that.

So Rin continued, "Which obviously isn't up to me…" he added nonchalantly, glancing away again. "Which I told him…"

A slight smirk curled on Dorian's lips, "And why did he think he needed your permission?" he asked quietly.

Dorian watched Rin's smile grow while his heart began to beat quite quickly, anticipation building. "He didn't want to… get in the way if I already had intentions toward you…" he said finally, looking back to meet Dorian's gaze. His blood blazed the second their eyes met and his breath caught in his throat as the way Dorian was looking at him was… almost predatory; a lustful hunger already growing in his eyes.

"And what did you say to that…?" Dorian asked very quietly.

Rin's eyes flickered to Dorian's lips, "I said…" he began, slowly and quietly. "That the choice would be up to you…"

A sly smile hooked the corner of Dorian's lips, tilting his moustache. "I meant: what did you say of your intentions?" he said lowly.

Rin paused, his smile still tweaking his lips, then he leant toward Dorian slowly, holding his almost smouldering gaze. "This is my last night here, Dorian…" he said quietly. "Of course I have intentions…"

Dorian felt a thrill of excitement shoot through him at those words and his eyes darted back to the sultry smile on Rin's lips.

Then, Rin continued before he could say anything. He leant back, turning away again, but still smirking. "So… you said you weren't interested in Zevran…" he said idly. "I personally hope that's true but… I suppose now it's up to you…" he added nonchalantly. "Blonde… brunette…no one at all…" he trailed off.

Dorian watched Rin hungrily, thoroughly enjoying this coy, and yet forward behaviour. He leant off the bannister slowly, moving around behind Rin closely, causing the elf's skin to begin to prickle with anticipation. Then, he leant around him, placing his hands on either side of Rin on the railing, and slowly, into his ear he whispered lowly, "Well… I've always liked brunettes…"

A shiver went down Rin's spine and he closed his eyes briefly, desire tickling his skin. And then Dorian was continuing, one of his hands moving from the railing to brush lightly up Rin's arm. "And there's this one in particular…" Dorian was saying quietly. "That I can't seem to stop thinking about…"

Rin's blood blazed, his breath catching in his throat and he felt himself already stirring below. Maker, Dorian was good at this.

He turned his head ever so slightly so he could catch Dorian's eye. His gaze met Dorian's, his eyes hungrily gazing over Dorian's face, most prominently his lips. "You should really do something about that, Dorian…" he whispered.

Dorian's heated gaze turned positively smouldering and he was slowly leaning in to the side of Rin's neck again. Excitement and disbelief clouding his mind, Rin leant his head to the side, eyes closing, his mouth dropping open ever so slightly as Dorian placed the most tantalising of kisses upon his heated skin and Rin let out the smallest of breathless moans. It was quiet, and almost inaudible, but it had set Dorian's desire alight immediately. He moved slowly up to Rin's ear, his breath hot and driving him crazy as he traveled up his neck. Then, so quietly and so huskily, his whispered, "I am…"

Dorian leant back slightly, and Rin twisted his head around, his dark, lustful eyes opening slowly to look at him in a way he had never seen Rin look at him before. But, it was a look that had his blood boiling, his already speeding heart now pounding and his desire doubled, heat pouring below his abdomen. Because Rin looked so incredibly hot like this, his eyes full of ardent want.

Rin held Dorian's gaze, wanting to remember every moment of this. He wanted to remember the way the stars sparkled in Dorian's silver eyes, the way his touch set fires beneath his skin… and in moments, the way his lips would feel against his own.

Because everything right now was romantic, exciting. This was a one night affair he didn't want to forget.

And so, slowly, he turned between Dorian's arms so they could be face to face, carelessly dropping his empty glass into the ocean behind him. Dorian did the same, letting go of his glass, smirk growing with excitement. And then, eyes locked, hearts both pounding in their chests Rin leant in to close that final gap.

Dorian didn't hesitate for a moment, eyes closing swiftly he met Rin halfway, tingling anticipation building to a peak until finally their lips met.

And the fire surged, their blood blazing, fiery excitement coursing through their veins as the damn broke between them. Dorian's arms immediately wrapped around Rin, pulling him firmly against him, one hand holding his hip while the other dragged up his back and through his thick, soft hair as he'd so desperately wanted to do before.

And Rin's arms were around Dorian, his hands running over his back as he pulled himself even closer. Then, Dorian's tongue teased his lips and Rin parted them immediately, desperate to feel more of everything. So, Dorian tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss and he pushed him against the half wall behind him so that their bodies could be firmly pushed together. He groaned deeply as he could feel Rin's incredibly hard arousal pressed alongside his own and he'd never felt so far gone with desire. He let his hand wander from Rin's hip and down to his flank where only the thinnest of fabrics separated his hand from skin and he pulled him in, their hips rubbing together and causing that well desired friction between them.

Rin moaned desperately into his mouth, then broke off the kiss, gasping for air, and Dorian had never seen him looking so… hot. He looked at Dorian with deep, heated desire and suddenly, his hands were on Dorian's chest, then he'd spun them around, and pushed Dorian against the side of the ship this time before hungrily kissing him once more.

Dorian's head was clouded with desire as Rin's lips moved urgently with his and he was desperately loving this side of Rin. This sexy, lustful, wild and simply gorgeous side of him that he wanted to explore so much more of. His hands urgently roamed Rin's back, and he couldn't resist going back to his flank, Rin's body so taut and toned he was desperate to get beneath his clothes. To feel his heated skin flush against his own.

So desperate he pulled back suddenly, his eyes hungrily drinking in Rin's scorching gaze, the elf's lips swollen from their passionate kiss, his cheeks flushed with desire. "Care to… come inside with me?" he asked quietly through quick breaths.

Rin bit his lip, a sultry smile coming back into play. "Lead the way…" he smirked.

Dorian's smirk grew and he pulled Rin with him back into the ship and toward his room, trying to get there subtly, while both of them felt rather like giddy teenagers sneaking off with their crush. Though, Rin didn't seem to care about sneaking right now. And he certainly didn't want to take his hands off Dorian. Not now that barrier was broken.

So every time Dorian stopped to check round a corner, he'd be upon him. Playful smirk on his face, his hands shamelessly running over Dorian's muscles on his chest, back or his arms, while his head peeked over Dorian's shoulder from behind to kiss his neck.

And Dorian loved it. He loved how impetuous he was. How his mischievous playfulness could turn to being sensual and incredibly arousing in moments. He loved how eager Rin was, how excited, how wanting.

He bit his lip, turning to look at Rin with a smirk from the side when the elf lightly nipped his neck this time at the last corner before his room. Rin seized the opportunity immediately to capture Dorian's lips in another kiss the moment he turned his head.

Eagerly pulling Dorian round to face him, Rin pushed him gently, but firmly against the wall, delving deeply into this spontaneous, but very sensual kiss. And Dorian obliged willingly, reciprocating Rin's actions and letting him have full control over the kiss, thoroughly enjoying the way it felt to have Rin kiss him like this.

And when Rin's tongue teased its way around his lips and into his mouth to slide so sensually around his own he could not help the deep moan that echoed quietly from the back of his throat. And Rin seemed to thoroughly enjoy eliciting such sounds from Dorian, his hands tightening on the mages hips and he rubbed his body closer, relishing the burning heat that was emanating off their skin.

When they eventually broke apart, Dorian was out of breath, his head dizzy with desire while his chest heaved against Rin's. "So is this the wild side of you that you promised to show me?" he quipped lowly between breaths, his skin tingling and his heart skipping a beat when Rin's lustful, bright green eyes locked on his.

Rin smiled slyly. "Get me to your room," he said lowly. "And then you'll really see it."

Dorian did not need to be told twice. Keeping their gazed locked, he pulled Rin with him to his door, Rin loving his sultry little smile that tilted his moustache.

The moment Rin followed Dorian inside, the mage turned immediately, pulling the door shut from around Rin and locking the bolt beside his head, his smouldering gaze locked on Rin's. Then, slowly, he moved forward, his eyes gazing over Rin's face.

He raised a hand to Rin's cheek, cupping it gently before pulling him in very slowly to kiss his lips quite tenderly. He pulled back again, eyes opening once more to meet Rin's soft gaze and then he let the hand on his cheek move slowly into Rin's hair, delving deeply into the strands. Maker, he was… "You're so gorgeous…" he said quietly, accidentally saying his thoughts out loud and causing Rin's heart to flutter madly in his chest. Dorian fought the blush back from his neck; he wasn't normally this…sweet and complimentary. What was Rin doing to him?!

But, Rin liked what he said very much, breathing in quickly and finding this sudden change of speed had nerves tingling under his skin. "Thought that for a while, have you?" he said quickly, his voice a little breathless.

Dorian smirked slowly, bringing his other hand to Rin's hip and pulling him gently against him. "Just since we met…" he murmured lowly, leaning slowly in toward his lips again. He paused there, their lips just brushing and he could feel Rin trembling beneath him.

Then finally, he captured Rin's lips again, kissing him tenderly, and yet with a deep, lustful intensity and Rin exhaled slowly, leaning deeply into the kiss. Rin's arms snaked their way around his back and a slow, searing heat was building quickly between them.

Dorian pulled him back toward his bed, relishing the warmth of his lips, the touch of his fingers, everything. He knew he should keep this hot and heated, urgent and lustful; it was a onetime thing after all. But, he liked Rin. He wanted this to be special.

He wanted to remember this as more than just another one night stand.

XxX

When Rin awoke the next morning he realised two things.

One, he was incredibly comfortable.

And two… he was so comfortable because he was using Dorian as a pillow again. His head was nestled into Dorian's shoulder, an arm draped over his chest and one leg somehow entwined with Dorian's. He was warm and Dorian smelled amazing, but Rin's face flushed immediately.

He stayed still, trying to work out if Dorian was awake or not. How would the mage react to such snuggling after a one night stand?

But then, one of Dorian's arms came up to the one Rin had draped over his chest, and his hand brushed Rin's forearm gently. "I know you're awake…" he said quietly, and he sounded amused. "That or you've died, because you've stopped breathing."

Rin blushed even more and finally tilted his head up to look at Dorian who was smirking down at him. Dorian chuckled when he saw the blush on the elf's cheeks and Rin glared at him.

He disentangled himself regretfully, moving his head back up to his pillow and he cleared his throat. "Good morning…" he said lightly. "Sorry for… that. I don't… normally get so cuddly…"

Dorian smirked, but he'd been enjoying the feeling of Rin against him like that quite a bit. He rolled onto his side to look at Rin. "No?" he quipped smugly. "Only after particularly great sex, perhaps?" he suggested.

Rin smiled slyly. "Only after amazing sex…" he murmured lowly.

Dorian looked very pleased, "So the glowing testimonials continue past the giddy aftermath of sex?" he teased.

Rin chuckled, but he was blushing again. "I suppose so," he shrugged into his pillow. He looked at Dorian and his stomach jolted at the same time as his heart skipped a beat. He wanted to tell him… that he wanted to see him again.

But, he didn't want to ruin such an incredible night by freaking him out. He needed to play it cool…

"So…" murmured Dorian, "You leave today…"

"Mm…" agreed Rin quietly, his heart skipping a beat again. "Guess that makes this all… exciting and romantic right?" he quipped. "That I might not see you again…"

Dorian's stomach churned nervously. He didn't want this to be the end. He so badly didn't want this to be the end. But, what could he do? What could he say? He, just like Rin, didn't want to embarrass himself and spoil their amazing night.

"What… are you planning on doing now?" Rin asked after a moment.

Dorian scanned his face curiously, thinking Rin sounded a little nervous. "I really don't know…" he said quietly. "Stay in Orlais for a bit while I figure that out I suppose…"

Rin nodded slowly, then he looked away, staring to the ceiling. "I um…" he began and Dorian was certain he sounded nervous this time. "I… hope we do run into each other again…" he said very quietly.

Dorian's heart skipped several beats this time and he looked at Rin quickly.

Rin caught his gaze, "Don't… freak out," he said quickly, though that was the last thing Dorian was doing. "I'm not… clingy. I… just am glad I met you and… I don't have that many friends, but… I would certainly count you as one."

Dorian's lips curled into a smile despite his nervously fluttering stomach. "And I you…" he said quietly. "Perhaps we'll meet again if you come back this way after seeing your family…" he added, ignoring his jolting stomach.

Rin smiled too, and it was such a sweet and genuine smile that Dorian's heart threw a somersault in his chest. "I'd like that…" he said softly. Then, he turned back to look at the ceiling again before sitting up slowly. "I suppose I should get ready…" he muttered.

Dorian watched him stand up, still completely naked, and walk over to the small, circular window that was their only source of morning light.

"Wow…" Rin said in awe as he peered through the glass.

"Wow is right…" smirked Dorian who was eyeing Rin very appreciatively.

Rin glanced at him with a smug grin. "We're in Val Royeaux already," he explained, looking out the window again. "It's… fancy…"

"You never saw Minrathous…" said Dorian in amusement. "How are you getting to the Conclave anyway? How far is it from here?"

Rin turned back around, smirking as he watched Dorian's eyes look over him slowly again. "Not too far…" he said as he started searching for his pants. "A few days march if we can get some horses."

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "We?" he questioned.

"Zev's going to 'escort' me to the Frostbacks," he said, now pulling his pants on much to Dorian's displeasure. "He won't come to the Conclave though."

Dorian didn't say anything for a moment, trying to swallow down his irrational jealousy over the fact that Zevran was going with Rin and he wasn't. "You never said why some of your clan are going there anyway," he muttered finally. "Why do they want to go to a Divine Conclave?"

Rin shrugged, "To spy on the scary shemlens?" he smirked.

Dorian raised his eyebrows, "The scary what?"

Rin chuckled, coming back to sit on the bed beside Dorian while he put his shirt on. "You humans," he said smiling and leaning across the bed to be closer to Dorian. "It's elvish."

Dorian looked very intrigued, enjoying this chatter quite a bit. Most of his bed partners didn't stick around after the fun was done. "Do you speak elvish?" he asked curiously.

Rin scrunched his nose up and Dorian smiled a little endearingly. "A little…" he admitted. "Not much."

"And I'm a… 'shemlen'?" smirked Dorian.

Rin hesitated, "Well… I suppose so. But, it's not really used as a nice word for humans anymore. So… I wouldn't call you that."

Dorian looked at him curiously. "I… just thought of something," he said.

Rin raised his eyebrows, "Yes?" he smiled.

"All I know you as is 'Rin'," he stated. "That can't be your whole name."

Rin looked quite amused. "Can't it?" he quipped.

Dorian looked immediately abashed, "Ah, well I mean, of course it could-"

But, Rin was laughing. "I'm sorry," he chuckled. "I shouldn't tease you so much. You're right, it's not my full name."

Dorian frowned at him, but a smile was pulling at his lips. "Very funny," he said lightly. "Making the shemlen worry that he's insulted the elf. So what's your whole name then?"

Rin was still chuckling a little. But, he sighed before he said, "Rineatherriel Lavellan." His tone sounded a little bored by the name.

But, Dorian was mesmerised. He loved hearing those elven words lilt off his tongue.

"It's so… rhythmical," smirked Dorian. "And you say it so nicely. But, why do I get the feeling that you don't like it?"

Rin shrugged, "I don't know," he said simply. "I just like to go by Rin."

"Hmm…" murmured Dorian. "Well I like it," he said simply. "Teach me more… Rineatherriel…"

A smile twisted around Rin's lips and his heart did a funny jolt when he said his long, first name. "More?" he smirked, "Hmm… Alright: fenedhis lasa…" he said finally, still smirking.

Dorian couldn't describe how much he liked hearing these foreign words roll of Rin's tongue. "What does that mean?"

"Oh shit."

Dorian laughed, "So classy, I see."

Rin smirked, but then sat up a little, "I can be classy," he insisted. "Melava inana enanasal, ir su araval tu elvaral…" his smile grew as he noticed Dorian's eyes were glued to his lips. "Is that better?"

Dorian bit his lip, "That's… incredibly hot, actually…" he admitted after a moment.

Rin's smile grew smugly. "Oh?" he crooned lowly. "Well I won't tell you what it means then," he added as it was actually lyrics from quite a sad song. "Should I have been speaking to you in elven last night?" he smirked.

Dorian smirked too, "It's not too late, is it?" he said suggestively.

Excitement built in Rin's chest immediately and he was already ripping his shirt back off. "I think I can be a little late…" he grinned, moving over the top of Dorian quickly.

Dorian's blood blazed with Rin's eagerness and he didn't hesitate to put his hands on his naked skin once more. He knew he shouldn't. He should just let Rin leave. Stop chatting and let him leave, stop dragging it out or it will only be harder… And yet in his subconscious he could not stop thinking: _One more time… just one more and then he could put Rin out of his mind, surely…_

He wouldn't have stood a chance at telling Rin to go anyway. Not when those devious hands were already upon him, those mischievous lips teasing him into a desire filled frenzy.

But he'd been right. He should have just let him go. Because the second time Rin found himself getting dressed, Dorian found himself full of melancholy. He knew he was being absolutely ridiculous and he probably was only feeling this way because of the excitement and romance of the whole situation. But, why couldn't this little holiday from real life have lasted just a little longer?

But, too soon he found himself off the boat, bidding his farewells to people. A rather inappropriately intimate hug from Isabella, a stern nod from Fenris, a flirtatious comment from Zevran and… then there was Rin again. One last time to say goodbye.

Rin went to hand him his cloak that Dorian had given him the night he ran away.

"Keep it," Dorian said dismissively. "I suspect you'll need it more than I when you reach the Frostbacks…"

Rin smiled, tucking the cloak away and feeling just as lugubrious as Dorian. "Thanks…" he said quietly. "So… this is goodbye then…"

Dorian hummed in agreement, "Looks that way…"

Rin scratched the back of his neck, feeling like he had a lot he wanted to say, but knowing he wouldn't say any of it. "Well… thanks again for everything you did for me Dorian," was all he could manage.

"You mean last night?" smirked Dorian, finding it far easier to be casual and flippant in these situations. "Don't worry, I know how grateful you were already…"

Rin smiled too, but his eyes were still serious. "I mean it," he said earnestly. "And… good luck with… whatever you intend to do now."

"I'm sure I'll probably need it," sighed Dorian. "You as well… Oh and, do try to stay out of trouble for once, won't you?"

Rin chuckled, throwing Dorian one last playful smirk. "Well I can try all I like, but 'trouble' probably has other plans."

He began to walk away toward Zevran who was waiting for him. "Goodbye, Dorian," Rin added, waving at the mage one last time.

Dorian waved too, watching him walk away until finally he composed himself, grabbing his own bag and walking off down the neatly cobbled roads of Val Royeaux. His first destination in mind? A drink.


	8. The Herald of Andraste

The war between mages and Templars had only gotten worse since Rin had been away. Every town they passed was full of refugees. People were injured, hungry, cold… and Rin couldn't understand why no one was doing more to help the innocents in this war.

And so they carefully passed through each town, for with refugees came bandits with the intent of taking advantage of the desperate.

"You know… you should probably sell that cloak…" Zevran murmured to him as they wandered through one of the last towns before they would reach the Conclave where Zevran would leave Rin. They were already attracting quite a bit of attention being two well-armed elves, but Dorian's cloak spoke of coin that they did not actually have.

Rin pulled the cloak a little tighter around him. "It's warm," he defended. "Why would I sell it?"

"Because it stands out like a gold coin in mud…" Zevran continued lowly. "It's dashing, yes. But, you need the coin. And you can buy a more discreet and warmer coat then…one that's meant for the South, not Tevinter."

"Yeah…" muttered Rin idly. "I'm going to just keep it."

Zevran had an amused smile playing around his mouth. "Fine, fine…" he said lightly. "Do as you wish…"

Rin smiled slightly, glad he was desisting. Then, "Hey look," he bent suddenly, picking up a sodden book that had been left in the mud. "Can you believe this? Someone just threw this away. Hard in Hightown by Varric Tethras…"

"Varric… hmm, I've met him," quipped Zevran. Then he chuckled, "He would not be so happy to know his book was in the mud."

"He wrote the Champion of Kirkwall's story didn't he…" murmured Rin, inspecting the book to see if it was readable.

"Yep, met her too…"

Rin rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know, you've met everyone," he sighed. "You know so many influential people and yet here you are escorting little old me home."

Zevran chuckled. "You just have that effect on people, Rin," he smirked. "They like you."

Rin snorted, "Right…" he said sarcastically. Then he sighed again, deciding the book was too far gone. "You know what D-"

"Dorian would say?" Zevran cut in, smirking again. "I don't. But, I'd wager you do. You seem to know a lot about what he'd say or think or do… seeing as you keep talking about him every five minutes."

Rin blushed furiously. "Well that's a bit of an exaggeration…" he muttered.

Zevran raised his eyebrows at him. " _And_ you refuse to sell his cloak."

"So?" Rin demanded defensively. "It's a good cloak."

Zevran looked very amused. "Uhuh…" he quipped lightly. "And how was the sex the other night?"

Rin wondered I his face could possibly get any redder. "Non-existent for you?" he teased.

Zevran laughed heartily. "Don't be ridiculous," he said in a sing-song like voice. "Isabella, her second in command and I got very well acquainted."

Rin shook his head, his eyebrows disappearing into his hair. "Of course…"

Zevran chuckled. "So… how was it?"

Rin clamped his mouth shut. He wasn't about to gossip about their night together. "Amazing, and private," he said simply, offering Zevran a smug smirk.

But, Zevran just found this even more amusing. "Just as I thought…"

Rin frowned. "Well, what does that mean?" he said begrudgingly.

"Honestly the two of you are ridiculous," added Zevran. "Woeful puppy dog eyeing each other when you had to leave…"

Rin stared at Zevran in surprise. "I… what?" he spluttered. " _Puppy dog eyeing_? What even is that? And you're also just being crazy now."

"This is why you should just avoid 'feelings' all together," smirked Zevran. "Keep it fun. Or you get all unreasonable and ridiculous like you're being now."

Rin groaned in annoyance. "I don't know what you want me to say right now. I can't deny it or that will just prove your point."

"Finally, some pragmatism!"

"Zev. It was just sex." Rin threw him a look. "Just like you and me."

"Oooh, just like you and me. So you pined over me to, then?" Zevran smirked quite a bit.

"Maker's breath…" muttered Rin. "I am not pining." He threw Zevran an annoyed glance. "Let's just… talk about something else, shall we?"

Zevran shrugged, "Sure," he said lightly. "But, you know you'll be bringing Dorian back up in five minutes anyway."

Rin rolled his eyes, making a personal note in his head not to bring Dorian up again as long as he could help it. He'd have to keep his day dreaming in his head. "I know you just want the juicy details."

Zevran chuckled, "Of course. But, I also know that you'll see a leaf, or some shape in a cloud and suddenly that will have everything to do with Dorian again, and we'll have this whole conversation once more."

Rin just clenched his jaw, shaking his head stiffly. He pulled Dorian's coat tightly around him, "You are impossible," he muttered lowly, stomping on ahead and leaving Zevran to laugh at him while he jogged to catch up.

When they finally did reach the conclave, Zevran took Rin to the place Taen had told them he and the other hunters would be waiting for a few days before heading into the conclave to spy on the events.

There were three elves in the small camp, all of them hunters that Rin knew well, but none of them his brother.

He walked over to them quickly, looking between them.

"Rin!" gasped the female hunter. "You're OK!"

"Mera, hi," smiled Rin as she hugged him tightly. "Tanar, Elris," he nodded at the other two hunters. "It's… good to see you all. Where's Taen?"

The elves glanced at each other uneasily. "He's… with the clan, Rin…" Tanar said finally.

Rin frowned, "Why? I thought he was going to be here."

Tanar sighed, "Your Father has gotten much worse since you last saw him…" he said lowly.

Rin's heart clenched in his chest. "Is he… still alive?" he asked very quietly.

Mera glanced at Tanar, then said softly, "He was when we left, Rin."

Rin felt a very overwhelming feeling wash over him, making his whole body feel almost compressed. He breathed in quickly, "Right," he said finally. "Then, I need to get back to the clan too."

"You can't do that yet," Elris said steadily. "We have to do what we came here to do before we can take you back."

Rin closed his eyes momentarily. He was ready to snap angrily at the elf, but he knew it would achieve nothing. He knew there was nothing he could say. The Keeper had given them a task to do. So they would complete it. "Fine," he said very lowly. "What do we have to do?"

Everything happened quite quickly from there. Rin said his farewells to Zevran who gave his sympathies over his father, and still insisted they meet up again in the future. Rin tried to smile, but found it difficult with this churning fear and worry in his stomach.

Then, they were sneaking into the Conclave, Tanar leading the way, telling them where to go. Rin had been sent one way with Mera, the two of them silently traipsing along the path. When… Rin was certain he heard something. Someone… calling for help?

"Go get the others…" Rin muttered to Mera. "For back up…" he insisted. "I'll go check it out."

"Rin," said Mera quietly. "Be careful. Don't let anyone see you."

"I'll be fine, Mera…" muttered Rin, frowning when he was certain something unsavoury was going on not too far down the hall. He moved off quickly. "Get the others!" he hissed one last time, getting closer to the noises and then-

That was the last that he could remember.

xXx

He awoke, cold, hard chains bound his wrists; the rough metal grinding his skin with every movement. And there was pain… but the pain from the bindings was not what bothered him. It was a new pain; unfamiliar, sharp… burning… agonising.

His left hand flashed; bright, green energy emanating off his palm, jolting him into reality and he stared at it; his shock and confusion the only thing stopping him from crying out in pain.

What was that? Where was he? What… had happened? Panic gripped him as he tried to remember, pushing his mind to think, but it would not… could not. Like there was a wall solidly in his mind refusing to let him reach the information he desired. Dread threatened to overwhelm him.

And then,

"Honestly, Leliana. This is so unnecessary. I'm telling you Rin couldn't have done this."

Zevran?! Thought Rin madly. He shook his head internally, wondering if this was all some insane dream. Then, finally, he looked up, trying to ignore this horrid burning sensation in his left palm. "Zev?" he muttered.

"He's awake," a woman's voice spoke. She sounded stern, powerful, her accent sharply nevarran. "Leliana get this friend of yours out. We need to speak with the prisoner alone."

Rin stared at them all. The Nevaren woman looked fierce and angry, she had short, black hair and a sword strapped to her hip. The woman who must be Leliana sighed, her hair a warm, light auburn, mostly hidden by her hood and her eyes a cool blue. "Zevran," she said. "We have to follow protocol. Leave us be for now. I will speak with you later."

Zevran looked at Rin, their gazes catching and Rin started to panic.

"What's going on?!" he demanded now pulling at his chains as his dazed mind began clearing. "Zevran-"

"It's alright Rin," Zevran said quickly, and he sounded quite… tender. Like he was glad to hear Rin's voice again. What had happened?! "Leliana, can't you see he has no idea-"

"Zevran," Leliana cut across quite harshly. "I knew things were about to get even more complicated when you turned up," she muttered. "Look, you're not helping anyone right now. Leave us be." Her last three words were so sharp and strong Rin wasn't surprised when Zevran sighed and held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine…" he muttered lightly. "But, I will be rubbing it in your face when you realise I'm right…" he added idly as he walked up the stairs and out of the cool dungeon.

Rin looked between the two women who remained, the black haired on still glaring at him coldly.

"I…" he began, then his hand throbbed again and he bit back a cry of pain. He bit his lip furiously. "Agh, what is going on?!" he continued. "What is this thing on my hand?!"

"You don't remember?" demanded the black haired woman, clearly not believing a word Rin was saying. "That the conclave is destroyed? Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." She leant in to Rin closely, looking ready to grab him. "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now…"

But then, Leliana was grabbing her back. "We need him, Cassandra," she hissed, turning to look at Rin herself. "Do you remember what happened?"

Rin stared at her, Cassandra's words very slowly sinking in to his system, feeling like small shards of ice were settling in his stomach. Everyone… was dead? That meant… the other hunters they were…

Rin swallowed with difficulty, "What do you mean everyone is dead?" he said finally, his voice rough. "I…" he looked down squeezing his eyes shut and feeling so incredibly overwhelmed. "I can't remember anything," he continued, furiously mad at his brain for failing him so right now.

Suddenly, Cassandra grabbed Rin's wrist, pulling his arm up painfully. "Explain this," she demanded, before throwing his burning hand back down.

"I can't!" hissed Rin, glaring steadily up at this fierce woman. "I don't know what it is!"

"Can you remember anything?" Leliana insisted, throwing Cassandra a look. "Anything at all."

Rin wracked his brains, trying desperately to remember, his anger building as he struggled. "I…" he began, foggy, blurry memories floating dazedly off in the distance in his mind's eye. "I remember running…" he muttered, now frowning furiously with concentration. "Things were chasing me. And…" a bright silhouette of a woman filled his mind eye and he looked up in confusion. "A woman?"

"A woman?" Leliana pounced. "Who?"

Rin frowned further, trying to keep that image in his mind. "She… reached out to me…but then…" he broke off shaking his head angrily, no more information coming to his mind. "I can't remember," he repeated dully.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana," Cassandra said suddenly. "I will take him to the rift."

"And you will let me come too," Zevran was at the top of the stairs again. "I'm sure you could use my help," he added with a smirk, gesturing to his daggers.

Cassandra looked ready to snap, but Leliana spoke first. "Cassandra, that might not be a bad idea," she said seriously. "Zevran is an excellent fighter. You can trust him."

Cassandra sighed heavily. "Very well," she said sternly. "Know that I will not hesitate to kill you, however," she added staring Zevran down. "If you give me reason."

Zevran smirked at her. "I'll hold you to it," he said amiably and Cassandra's lip curled with distaste.

But, Rin felt immensely relieved that Zevran was here, his mind still whirling with all this news. "What… what did happen?" he said quickly, looking between them all a little desperately.

Cassandra pulled Rin to his feet, leading him up the stairs with the others. "It will be easier to show you…" she muttered.

And she was right. The moment they exited the dungeon Rin had to squint and look away from the sky. As the sky had been torn apart. A huge, menacing breach glared down at them, swirling ominously; eerie green sheathed between crisp, ice blue and airy white.

He stared in shock and horror. The flashing green colour in the clouds exactly matching the mark that he now bore on his hand.

"What is that?" he gasped in shock.

"That, Rin…" said Zevran, standing beside him as Cassandra finally released his hands from his cuffs. "Is what we are calling 'the breach'. The world's kind of gone to shit this past week," he added, actually having the nerve to smirk again.

Cassandra looked quite annoyed, throwing Leliana a glance, but she merely gave her a look as if to say, 'that's just what he's like', before continuing on, likely to the forward camp as instructed.

"It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour," Cassandra explained gruffly. "It is not the only such rift. But, it is the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

Rin shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe an explosion could do all that…" he muttered. "This is… madness."

Zevran slapped him on the back. "Glad you haven't lost your senses," he said simply. "It is madness, isn't it?"

"Unless we act now," Cassandra cut in tersely. "The Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

"So dramatic, isn't she?" quipped Zevran. "And feisty. I think I'm going to like her," he smirked but then sobered quickly when the breach expanded once more and Rin grasped his hand, falling to his knees with the pain as green energy sparked and crackled over his palm.

Cassandra ducked down quickly, her eyes urgent while Zevran lay a hand on Rin's shoulder, looking very concerned. "Every time the breach expands… your mark spreads. And… it is killing you," Cassandra said insistently, not beating around the cold reality of that sentence.

Rin breathed heavily, the pain slowly wearing down slightly. It did not surprise him that this mark was killing him. Though it certainly did fill his stomach with heavy dread.

"It may be the key to stopping this," Cassandra added and Rin finally knew why Leliana had said 'we need him'. "But we don't have much time."

Rin swallowed, looking up with determination in his eyes. Well, there was only one thing to do then. And it was as clear as day in Rin's eyes. "Then if I can help…" he said quietly, meeting Cassandra's steely gaze. "I will. Whatever it takes."

xXx

Dorian sat staring into his pint of ale as though it were an endless, dark pit. He was so far into his state of inebriation he didn't care what he drank anymore. He was finding it difficult to care about anything right now.

Dorian had never seen as much commotion or terror among the masses till the day the conclave exploded and the sky was torn open, rifts spewing demons now erupting all over the country.

The world seemed to be coming to an end, yet there was only one thing Dorian could think of.

The bright, green eyed elf who didn't deserve that fate. He didn't deserve to die like that. So young and with so full of life. Dorian had tried to convince himself that perhaps Rin had not made it to the Conclave before it exploded. That maybe… just maybe he was still out there.

But he knew he was foolish to think that.

_"Perhaps we'll meet again if you come back this way after seeing your family."_

_"I'd like that…"_

Dorian's hand clenched on his pint and he gulped down the liquid quickly, his throat feeling almost too tight to swallow. Those eyes, and that smile… that sweet, warm smile haunting his mind's eye.

"Dorian."

Dorian's head nearly fell against the counter, his brow immediately forming a scowl as that was the last voice he wanted to hear right now. "What are you doing here?" he snarled at Fenris who was for some reason taking a seat beside him at his secluded, corner table.

"A letter," Fenris said simply, and he didn't sound as aggressive toward Dorian as usual. "A very interesting letter. Addressed to you."

Dorian looked at him with an angry frown. "So now you're stealing my mail?" he demanded. "Give me the letter."

Fenris's face remained quite stony. "Not stealing exactly…" he said idly. "Seeing as the distressed man at the bar has been calling your name with the letter for the past hour as the messenger bird seemed quite insistent that you were here. It must have quite a sharp beak by the look of his hand now."

Dorian glared at his pint. "Just give me my letter and get out."

"Hmm…" mused Fenris lowly as he pulled a piece of folded parchment from his pocket. "No, I'm not planning on going actually."

Dorian snatched the letter off him. "And why not?" he snarled.

Fenris sighed lowly. "Look, I understand that you're upset," he said quietly. "And I'm sorry. Rin was a good-"

"Just, shut up," hissed Dorian. "You didn't know him. You didn't even try to get to know him. You don't know or like me and I don't care for your sympathies. Nor, do I feel like continuing this waste of a conversation with you."

Fenris wasn't fazed by his outburst. "Well, one thing I know is I doubt Rin would be sitting around in a tavern, drowning his sorrows while the world is falling to pieces."

Dorian's lips curled furiously, but he ignored Fenris, opening the scrap of parchment that he now realised was from Felix; the son of his old Mentor- Magister Alexius.

"Herald of Andraste…" muttered Dorian absently. "What is he talking about?"

Fenris raised his eyebrows. "You've really been just drinking yourself blind since the explosion haven't you?"

Dorian gave Fenris a very dark, angry warning glance.

Fenris just held his gaze steadily. "The breach caused by the explosion has been stabilised. Someone survived the blast, they're saying he's the Herald of Andraste because he has a magical mark on his hand that allows him to close rifts. That's who your little friend is talking about."

Dorian stared at him. That was… well, a big deal. He looked back to the letter, gazing over the next words Felix had hastily written. Alexius was involved in something terrible, something involving this Herald and Felix needed his help. In… Redcliffe.

"Who was the survivor?" he asked quietly, knowing how stupid it was to get a smidgen of hope back up.

"I don't know," said Fenris honestly. "They don't refer to him by name. I… have heard a rumour that he is an elf though…" he added hesitantly.

Dorian looked at him very quickly, his heart suddenly picking up speed in his chest. "An elf?" he repeated immediately.

"Yes, but there could have been quite a few elves there, Dorian…" Fenris added lowly. "Don't… get your hopes up," he said quite sternly. "Anyway. This situation your friend is hinting at sounds serious. Involving a Magister. I'm coming with you."

Dorian's lip curled unpleasantly again. "No you're not," he growled. "Why would you even want to?"

Fenris raised his eyebrows. "The world is in chaos and a Magister is wanting to add to that? How could I refuse such an opportunity?"

"Opportunity?" repeated Dorian in disgust.

"To rid the world of another twisted Magister."

Dorian shook his head again angrily. "You're still not coming with me," he snarled. "Felix is my friend and I will help him alone. If… Alexius is using the type of magic that Felix is hinting at then you will have nothing to add that can help us."

Fenris smirked darkly. "And do you even know the way to Redcliffe?" he said lowly. "Dangerous times out there. Rifts with demons pouring out of them, bandits everywhere… rogue Templars and mages…So I'm sure you could in fact use my help. Or… did you want to die before you got there?"

Dorian sighed lowly and roughly, staring at his drink again for a long moment. Then, "Vishante kafass…" he muttered furiously under his breath. "Fine," he snapped. "You can help me get to Redcliffe. But, we're not going there to kill anyone. We're going there to see what the situation is. To stop Alexius."

Fenris bit back an angry retort. "As you say," he said instead, forcing a very fake smile. "But, we will just see what happens."

Then, Fenris slammed a small potion bottle on the table in front of Dorian. "Now sober up," he added. "We leave immediately."

And so it was with the silver haired elf that Dorian begrudgingly left the tavern to enter the world outside which was far too bright with sun right now. Dorian squinted, his head throbbing. "That potion was terrible," he snarled.

Fenris chuckled darkly. "It's sobering you up," he said simply. "So it's working. I never said you wouldn't still get a hangover."

Fenris frowned suddenly, his eyes catching sight of something.

"What?" snapped Dorian.

Fenris shook his head. "That merchant…" he muttered oddly. "The bow he has looks a lot like the one those pirates had. The one Rin wanted back."

Dorian followed Fenris's line of sight immediately. Then, wordlessly he walked off toward the merchant.

Fenris frowned as he watched Dorian empty quite a bit of coin onto the table before returning with the stunning, carved bow over his shoulder.

"Why… by the Maker, did you just buy that?" he demanded.

Dorian ignored him, walking past him, continuing down the road. Truth be told, if that was Rin's bow… Dorian could not stand the thought of it being passed around by miserable strangers. He couldn't just leave it there.

Fenris sighed lowly, then followed Dorian quickly, soon taking the lead to begin their journey toward Redcliffe.

xXx

When Rin awoke for the second time not knowing where he was… he at least awoke in comfort this time. His back lay upon a small bed, the little cabin he was in quite warm with a crackling fire in the corner.

He closed his eyes, thinking back to what had happened this time.

It all felt so surreal. So much like a horrible nightmare that Rin wished had never come to pass. But, the dull burning in his left hand reminded him every second that this was all very real.

The only light relief from it all had been Zevran's company. The company of one he knew. One who didn't think he was responsible for it all. They'd fought their way toward the horrible scar in the sky, the pain getting worse in Rin's hand. When finally they reached a smaller rift where soldiers were fighting the demons with a bald elven mage and a stout, sandy blonde dwarf with an enormous crossbow.

And then,

_"We must seal it, quickly!"_

The bald elf had grasped his hand, thrusting it at the smaller rift, a small replica of the one in the sky. Power welled up within Rin and his hand had exploded with power, green magic shooting from his finger tips and with a painful, scorching sensation, all of a sudden the rift was closed.

_"It appears you may be our salvation after all."_

Rin shook his head dizzily; that had been nothing compared to the larger rift. But, he couldn't remember what had happened. There had been a huge demon… it was terrifying. Rin was barely accustomed to wielding this foreign power in his hand. Had he… closed the breach? Did it work?

He sat up suddenly on the bed, hearing a noise.

A skinny, brown haired female elf was carrying a crate into the room. She gasped as soon as she saw him and Rin stared in surprise.

"I didn't know you were awake! I swear!" insisted the girl desperately.

Rin frowned, not knowing why she seemed so distressed. "It's fine," he said quickly. "I… where am I?"

But then, the elf suddenly fell to her knees, bowing before him and Rin felt even more shocked and uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?!" he said madly.

"I beg your forgiveness!" the girl gushed. "And your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven, My Lord."

Rin moved to sit on the edge of his bed. "Please… it's fine. Stop… bowing…" he said uncomfortably.

"They say you saved us," insisted the elf. "The breach in the sky has stopped growing. Just like the mark on your hand."

Rin looked down to the glowing scar on his hand. He stared at it for a moment, almost mesmerised.

"It's all anyone has talked about the last three days," continued the girl, still on her hands and knees before Rin.

Rin frowned again, wondering why in the void she was doing that. But he sighed in relief. So the danger had passed for now. "So… what happens now?" he said a little wearily. "A trial I suppose?"

"I… don't know anything about that," the elf said, finally standing. "But, I do know Lady Cassandra would want to know you're awake sir. At once she said. 'At once'."

Rin stood up slowly listening to the odd elf tell him where he could find Cassandra before she ran out of the room. He wondered where Zevran was. He could do with a familiar face right now. Though the dwarf, Varric, had been very friendly and amusing. And the very same Varric Tethras of the book he'd found. He couldn't even think of such seemingly trivial things right now.

He grabbed a warm looking coat from the dresser near his bed, then he followed the elf into the snow outside, figuring he should go see the fierce warrior as she had said and work out what was going to happen to him now.

It was freezing outside, the cool air biting into his skin quite a shock to the system. But, not anywhere close to the shock that he got as he made his way over the snowy path toward Haven's main building. For outside his door, a battalion of guards dotted the pathway, and they all had their hands to their chests, nodding at him as he passed.

Rin frowned, moving on quickly and trying not to make eye contact. Then… he heard the whispers and the gasps.

At first he was sure they'd be like the ones he'd first heard when emerging from the dungeon. Accusing glares… people spitting in his direction… thinking he was responsible. He the filthy knife-ear.

But, they weren't like that at all.

"That's him!" he heard a man gasp. "That's the Herald of Andraste!"

Rin frowned further, _what!?_

"They said when he came out of the fade, Andraste herself was watching over him!"

Rin moved faster now. Well that wasn't true at all. What in the void were they going on about? Why were these people looking at him like this?

"Your Worship!" Another villager gasped, bowing to him as he passed. Rin nearly tripped as he stared at her.

"Our Saviour…"

"Your worship!"

"Herald!"

Rin finally entered the main hall to Haven, shutting the huge door heavily behind him before leaning back against it for support, breathing very quickly. He glanced around, keeping his eyes down from the guards before heading to the room the servant had told him Cassandra would be in, hearing angry voices from within.

He needed to get some answers.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting used to being the Herald of Andraste was something that Rin would, well… never get used to. People stared at him wherever he walked, their eyes always shifting to the eerily flashing mark on his left hand. Some would murmur greetings, bowing their head, while others still curled their lips in distaste, muttering 'knife ear' under their breath.

Or then, there were the people who thought he was merely claiming to be this 'holy' one. That he was a liar, a fraud. But, he wasn't claiming to be holy at all. He knew he wasn't. If only everyone would stop saying he was. In fact, he almost felt like a fraud himself. He didn't even know what he was doing each time he raised his marked hand to one of those rifts, power suddenly coursing through his fingers to close them. It terrified him to have so much power that he didn't even understand in his own fingertips. And he still could remember nothing of the Conclave.

_"This is absolutely insane," he had said bluntly to the table of people he had just met. Cassandra and Leliana were there having already convinced Rin to aid them in their efforts to close the breach. They were starting something called an 'Inquisition'. And now they were introducing him to the Commander of their forces, Cullen Rutherford and their diplomatic representative from Antiva, Josephine Montilyet. Cullen was an ex-templar and… down right strapping. While Josephine was tanned, elegant and beautiful. "How can you have been so certain I was responsible for this whole thing to now thinking I'm some sort of holy saviour?" he demanded madly._

_"All we know," Cassandra said steadily. "Is that you were exactly what we needed, when we needed it."_

Rin didn't know if that was true. But, he did know… at least he was fairly sure that this group of people was trying to do the right thing. In fact they may be the only people trying to do the right thing. As far as Rin could tell no one else seemed to have closing the breach at the top of their priority list, fighting among themselves instead.

And that brought Rin to where he was now: idly fiddling with the ruined pieces of Dorian's cloak that had been returned to him along with his other belongings that had made it out of the fade, semi-ok, with him. "Do you think it's mad if I try and get this mended?" Rin murmured to Zevran who was in his cabin at Haven having just informed him of his new arrangement with Leliana. He was to be leaving to do work for the Inquisition. What work… Rin did not know exactly, but he could put the pieces together. Zevran was an assassin, working for himself for some time now and constantly hindering the Antivan Crow's efforts. Clearly Leliana thought the Inquisition could make use of this.

But, Rin's life had been so turned over he really didn't want the last familiar face to go. He'd received a letter from his clan the other day. They were safe, mourning the loss of the three hunters and staying near the city of Wycome as it was now too dangerous to move around like they used to. Rin's father was still battling on and Taen had added his own note to the bottom of the letter that had made Rin smile woefully. He desperately wanted to come see Rin, make sure he was alright, but their Keeper would not allow it as their clan could not cope with another hunter gone.

"Of course I do," chuckled Zevran. "But, I doubt that would influence your decision to do so anyway. No?"

Rin inclined his head to the side. "I know it's… stupid to be thinking of him right now with everything else going on," he said quietly, only feeling comfortable enough to say this because Zevran was leaving soon. "But… what if he thinks I died in the explosion? Should I… you know… write to him or something?"

Zevran eyed Rin ponderingly for a moment. "An odd question…" he mused. "You're friends, are you not? I'm sure he'd want to know."

"Yes but…" Rin sighed, now absently tugging at a loose strand of thread on the cloak. "What if he hasn't even thought about it? Is that too much? What if-"

"Maker's breath…" muttered Zevran, cutting across him. "All this second guessing is making me dizzy. Is this truly what happens when you like someone? Remind me never to do so."

Rin sighed again, "You're right, you're right…" he mumbled, "I'm being crazy."

"Finally," smirked Zevran. "Some sense," he crooned. But, his smile softened slightly as he watched Rin continue to fiddle with the cloak. "I will, however, admit…" he continued slowly. "That it is a little sweet. And Dorian is lucky to have someone like you after his affections…"

Rin blushed and raised his eyes at Zevran. "After his affections?" he repeated flatly, "Must you make me sound like some star struck dame?"

Zevran chuckled, "Isn't that what you are?"

Rin rolled his eyes at him. "No, clearly," he grumbled. "I just… there was something special about him, you know?" he continued, ignoring his flushing cheeks. "Have you ever… felt like that?"

Zevran hesitated, "I…" he began, and for the first time Rin could hear uncertainty in his voice. "No," he finished rather quickly. "I don't believe so. Anyway, Rin, I really should get going. We're leaving ludicrously early for Val Royeaux tomorrow, our last journey together. I do hope you pine over me at least half as much as you have Dorian."

Rin nearly sighed; Val Royeaux. They were heading there to address the Chantry; something Rin was not looking forward to. Zevran began moving for the door and Rin frowned slightly at his sudden departure. He offered a small smile, "I always do, of course," he said lightly. "I'm sure it won't be long till we see you again, anyway."

Rin turned back to his desk when Zevran had left, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. But, he heisted before the paper. What was he going to say?

_Hi Dorian_

_Thought you might think I died in that explosion at the conclave. Just letting you know I'm alive. And I have a weird green, magical mark on my hand now._

_Hope you're well._

_Rin ___

Rin scrunched up the letter immediately, throwing it into the fire across his room. That sounded ridiculous. He decided he couldn't write; it was too awkward. Perhaps he'd just bump in to him again in Val Royeaux; that could happen, right?

XxX

With Zevran gone, Rin felt quite out of place, and… almost a little nervous. There were so many people that seemed to expect such incredible things from him all because of this mark on his hand. But, he was still just Rin. How could _he_ do incredible things?

But, he soon found himself becoming quite comfortable with a few of his newest friends that had joined the Inquisition of late.

"Come on…" Varric urged lowly under his breath as he, Sera, a blonde haired elf that... hated being called an elf, and Blackwall, a grey warden Leliana had instructed Rin to find, sat around Rin at a table in the small tavern in Haven, everyone's eyes on Rin's hand. "Gimme tails…"

Then, suddenly, the coin in Rin's left palm shot up in the air, green magic flying around it and he let caught it with his other hand, showing the tail side of the coin.

"Maker's balls," grumbled Sera while Varric whooped. "You're riggin that you are, I know it."

Rin chuckled, "The mark has chosen, Sera," he smirked. "Drink up."

Blackwall snickered along with Varric as Sera stuck her tongue out at Rin before chugging her pint of ale and Rin wondered how she could possibly stomach that.

"I don't know why you're complaining anyway," he said with wide eyes when she'd finished the pint. "I don't think anyone is going to be beating you at a drinking game any time soon."

Sera laughed chucking the coin at Rin to play again, but then looked up, her smile sobering when Solas approached their table.

"Such a fascinating use of the magic you barely understand that marks your hand," Solas said idly, his deep, wise eyes making Rin feel as though the bald elf was looking straight into his sole.

"Ah, come on Chuckles," smirked Varric. "Give the guy a break. It's just a bit of fun."

"I only jest, Varric," Solas said smoothly, glancing at the dwarf, but he looked back to Rin almost instantly. "How is the mark? Does any pain still trouble you?"

Rin felt quite uncomfortable under Solas's intent stare, especially now that everyone else at the table were all looking at him too. "Uh… no it's fine," he said finally, though this wasn't the whole truth. It still twinged occasionally, and he could always feel it. Like an itch… but under the skin so you could never satisfy it. He actually found the mark steadily grew more insistent with its dull burning sensation until he closed another rift. Like the power needed to be released to give him some peace.

Solas nodded slowly, but Rin had a feeling the elf knew he was lying. In fact, Rin had a feeling Solas knew a lot more than he let on about quite a few things.

"Very well," Solas said simply. "All the same, I should like to take another look at it before we head to Redcliffe tomorrow to meet with Fiona."

Rin nodded, "Sure," he said, glancing at the others. "Guess you'll have to play traditionally…" he murmured, moving to slide out of his seat. "See you later," he added, walking out with Solas.

They walked around to Solas's cabin away from the main throngs of people that was steadily growing with the Inquisition and Solas came to a halt.

He turned around, looking at Rin seriously. "The mark frightens you," he said seriously.

Rin stared at him, a little taken aback. "Well, yes of course," he said frowning. "I have no idea what it is. And it's stuck to my hand."

Solas nodded, "Of course," he agreed. "It is wise, I think, to be wary of such things."

"Right…" said Rin slowly, not sure where this was going. He held out his hand, "So, take a look then."

Solas took it, observing the mark closely while occasionally murmuring a few spells under his breath.

"You don't seem to like people saying you're their Herald…" Solas said after a long moment of silence, giving Rin his hand back.

Rin rubbed his palm slightly, finding the mark always buzzed a little after Solas was finished doing… whatever it was he was doing. "Well, that's because I'm not…" he murmured frowning at his hand.

Solas continued to look at him intently. "No?" he said idly. "You don't think with what you have done so far that you are not our salvation?"

Rin turned his frown on Solas. "No," he said firmly. "I don't. This mark is what's helped us, not me. I don't know how I got it, but it certainly doesn't feel holy to me. I'm glad that it helps, obviously, but you could chop it off and use it without me except I'd quite like to keep my arm."

Solas's intent look broke finally as he chuckled quietly. "Fair enough," he said simply. "Anyway, I am sure I have taken up enough of your time already, Da'len, you should go back and relax with your new friends."

Rin raised his eyebrows at being called 'Da'len' by an elf that was surely not that much older than Rin. But, he said nothing of it. "You're a friend too, Solas," he said instead. "Why don't you join us for once?"

Solas shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, but I will have to decline this time."

Rin sighed, not understanding Solas at all. "Alright," he said shaking his head in confusion. "But the offer is always there," he added before waving and walking back toward the tavern, Solas watching him the whole way.

Meanwhile, Dorian's life was becoming almost as twisted as Rin's. Dorian found himself wondering every single day if the Herald could possibly be Rin. How many elves could have been at the conclave? Yet, it seemed mad to ponder it.

He found himself listening in to stranger's conversations if he heard them mention the Herald, trying desperately to get more information on the man, but no one knew his name. And once the long, arduous (arduous due to the constant bickering between he and Fenris) journey to Redcliffe was made, Dorian was ready to pester his old friend Felix for more information on the mysterious man. He knew he should stop obsessing over it. It was so unlikely, and he was building his hopes up without even meaning to, and he knew when he eventually found out who the Herald was that last hope would be crushed and he'd hit rock bottom once more.

But, his obsession was partially forced from his mind when they did arrive. They had snuck into Redcliffe, past a distorted fade rift that sent dread into the pit of Dorian's stomach, to finally meet with Felix. And they then found out that Alexius was indeed using the time magic he and Dorian had developed together.

As they learnt more about Alexius's obsession with the Herald since joining this 'Venatori' cult, more rumours of the Inquisition and the Herald's actions kept coming to Dorian's ears, and he listened intently to each one. Rifts were being closed, the Inquisition was growing rapidly, and now… the Herald's footsteps were coming their way.

Which is what lead Dorian and Fenris to their current position.

"This is your brilliant plan?" called Fenris madly as he plunged his great sword through what seemed like the hundredth demon that had spawned from the rift in Redlcliffe's Chantry. "Just wait here, trapped with the demons, for the Herald to maybe follow your note if Felix got it to him."

Dorian clenched his jaw, redirecting his anger toward the wraith bearing down on him. "I didn't hear you coming up with any other suggestions…" he growled lowly.

"Kill the Magister," snarled Fenris in between grunts as he kept fighting. "Problem solved."

Dorian shook his head furiously, relaxing his staff now that they'd killed the last of the most recent spawn of demons. They'd have maybe a few minutes before more started falling from the rift. "Why is that your go to move?" he snarled. "Kill them. That will solve everything. You're as bad as they are."

"He's using time magic," Fenris snarled back. "Something I didn't even think could possibly exist. And he is wielding it. He needs to be stopped."

"He was my mentor," Dorian retorted. "And he isn't beyond reason. If it comes to it… we will do what we have to do. But, we will try this way first. Not to mention there's this helpful little thing called 'information' that we should really try to get out of him before-"

"I have excellent methods of retrieving information…" Fenris said lowly, his markings very briefly glowing blue.

Dorian stared at him for a moment, feeling a slight chill go down his spine before suddenly the rift started crackling again, more demons pouring out.

Meanwhile, just outside Rin and the others had just finished speaking with Alexius before Felix had slipped Rin a note. He turned to the others, gesturing that they move outside. He unravelled the note curiously when they were away from prying eyes.

"Felix wants us to meet him in the chantry…" he said in surprise, looking at Cassandra specifically for her advice.

"Odd…" she said frowning, "Though this whole situation is odd."

"The whole thing stinks of suspicion," grunted Varric. "I think we should go see what the kid has to say though. He clearly didn't want his father knowing about it."

"I agree," said Solas, "There is dark magic afoot here. It would be best if we can learn more."

Rin nodded, slipping the note away and glancing up toward the chantry. "May as well head there now, then."

They hurried up the streets of Redcliffe, moving cautiously as they still received stares from many of the villagers and 'free' mages. Rin frowned as they neared the doors, his pointed ears certain he could hear fighting from within. He glanced at Solas who was also frowning, noting that he too could hear the disturbance.

"You two elves want to explain your secret glances?" muttered Varric.

Rin threw him a smile. "Our elfy senses are tingling."

Solas sighed, "Our hearing is more astute than yours dwarf," he said simply. "There is situation in the chantry."

They moved up to the doors and Varric heard it too. "Oh yup," he agreed, "Certainly sounds fade rifty."

Rin glanced at Varric, moving toward the grand entrance. "10 royals it's no normal fade rift, Varric?"

Varric scoffed, "I'd be giving my money away with that after the rift out the front."

Rin chuckled, "Ok, fine, 10 royals something even weirder than that rift happens…"

"I'll regret this, but fine; you're on."

Rin grinned, pushing the doors open and walking through while saying, "Ha, excellent. That money will be-"

But, his words died in his throat when they entered the chantry.

For within, was something, or rather someone he could never have expected.

Along with a few demons of course.

Dorian hadn't had the chance to turn when hearing the doors open before an arrow whizzed past his right ear, followed immediately by three more arrows in quick succession killing one of the demons nearest Dorian.

Heart in his throat, Dorian turned around, his hand grasping his staff too tightly, everything else around him suddenly taking second precedence as he'd only seen one person that accurate with a bow before.

Hardly daring to believe his own eyes, all sound except for the heavy beat of his heart pounding in his ears was briefly muted, his mouth falling open ever so slightly as he stared at the arrivals. Pure, overwhelming disbelief mixed with dizzy happiness swelled within him and he finally said, "…Rin?"

He looked different. Not at all in a bad way. But, different none the less. He was clad in fine, leather armour (something Dorian was very glad to see, not just because it was so well fitted to his lean frame). His hair was a little longer, more wavy than curly now, and then of course… there was the very new, very out of place crackling green mark on his left hand.

And there was… something a little different in the way he held himself. He was serious, and perhaps… a little on edge. But, the moment the elf saw him, green eyes bright with surprise, his lips curled into that big, warm smile that had haunted Dorian's mind so frequently the past few weeks and Dorian knew not everything had changed.

"Well this is certainly unexpected," Fenris said before Rin could utter a sound as he pulled his sword from yet another dead demon.

"Broody!" Varric called in somewhat amused surprise. "Andraste's ass, what are you doing here?"

But, before any more could be said, Cassandra rolled her eyes, hurrying forward to the more pressing issue that was now spewing once more from the rift. "Maker's breath, this idle chit chat can wait," she muttered disapprovingly. "Demons."

Dorian had hardly noticed the most recent onset of demons, but the black haired warrior's outburst had finally made him drag his stunned eyes away from Rin and to the battle before them.

A battle that did not last very long at all with all those present.

And then, with the fall of the last demon, Dorian turned immediately to see Rin already raising his hand with the odd, flashing mark on it toward the rift.

Then, his hand crackled and surged with power, and he noticed Rin flinched away from it ever so slightly as green magic suddenly coursed through his fingers, linking with the rift and then, with an enormous flash of light, the rift was closed.

Rin dropped his arm back to his side, shaking his hand slightly as if to dry it of water. Then, finally, the elf turned to him.

"Dorian," he said, surprise coating his tone and that same smile twisting around his lips again as he walked over to the mage and Dorian suddenly felt as though everything was incredibly surreal. Like this surely must be a dream. "I…certainly wasn't expecting to see you here."

Rin was trying desperately not to overreact. Not to show how ludicrously over excited he was at the fact that they'd just run into Dorian once more. This had to mean something didn't it? What was that saying? 'Everything happens for a reason'?

Suddenly, Dorian wasn't sure what to say. He had to internally slap himself to bring him to his senses. Finally he said the first thing he could think of. "And I see you have taken my advice of not getting into any more trouble by just… ignoring it completely then?" he quipped as idly as possible, hiding his overload of feelings behind his flippant mask, but his heart gave him away, stuttering and speeding in his chest the longer he held Rin's gaze.

Rin chuckled and Dorian's heart skipped a beat. "I told you trouble finds me," he said amusedly while Varric slapped Fenris on the back, happily greeting his old friend.

"So they're going to need some reuniting time…" Fenris muttered to Varric with a roll of his eyes, while the dwarf merely looked incredibly amused by the whole ordeal.

Cassandra however was once more… not amused. "This is getting ridiculous," she muttered in irritation. "What is going on here? Who are you? And where is Felix?"

"Relax, Cassandra…" sighed Rin, wishing he could just have a moment to just chat with Dorian rather than have every other pressing issue expunged immediately. "They're friends," he added, but then he glanced at Fenris. "Though… I'll admit I am confused."

Fenris smirked at him. "A surprise for both of us," he said lightly. "Trust me. But, I am glad to see you alive, Rin."

Dorian felt a bristle of irritation, but it was mainly at himself. _I'm glad to see you alive, Rin._ He should have said something like that. Not just… some offhanded remark as though it were just any other day. But, before he could say anything, Varric piped in.

"So, what exactly is going on?" he asked looking between the two. "Because something weird is happening here."

"His old mentor," explained Fenris dryly, nodding his head at Dorian. "A Magister trying to ruin everything again, of course."

" _Your old mentor_?" Cassandra cut in, staring sharply at Dorian. "Are you a Magister?"

Dorian sighed internally, "No," he said wearily. "I'm not a Magister… I know you Southerners like to throw the term around interchangeably, but that really just makes you sound like barbarians…"

Rin's smile that had been in place since closing the rift grew slightly, but Cassandra didn't seem to find Dorian amusing. She pursed her lips, eyes narrowing slightly. "What does he mean by 'ruin everything' exactly?"

Dorian held her gaze steadily, "Alexius is using… a type of magic that allows him to…distort time," he said firmly, ignoring the shocked and confused reactions from everyone else. "It is a magic he and I were developing years ago. It is incredibly unstable, and what Alexius has done with it so far has already created tears in the fade."

"If that is true," cut in Solas abruptly, who as of yet had remained stonily silent. "Then that is fascinating… and definitely dangerous."

"Time magic?" spluttered Varric. "Great. This shit just keeps getting weirder."

"If that is such a thing," snapped Cassandra. "We do not know if we can trust anything this man says."

"I… can vouch that what he says, as… insane as it may sound, it is true," Fenris said oddly, almost as though defending Dorian cause him some kind of discomfort.

Rin was frowning seriously, "I suppose that sort of makes sense…" he said after a moment and Dorian turned to look at him, his heart jolting in his chest once more when his eyes landed on the elf. He still couldn't believe Rin was actually the Herald. He couldn't believe he was standing right there, that little frown on his face as he thought this through. "That rift outside the gates wasn't like the other rifts… it was like some things were sped up and others slowed down…" He met Dorian's gaze, his frown deepening. "That is no simple spell."

Dorian shook his head in agreement, glad that Rin was keeping up so quickly. "No, it isn't. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable. Soon there will be more rifts like the ones we've experienced here, and they will appear further and further away from Redcliffe."

Rin exhaled slowly, "Well," he said light-heartedly turning to Varric, "You owe me 10 royals," he smirked.

"I knew I would regret that…" muttered Varric grumpily. "Leave it to an elf to swindle a dwarf…"

"This is not the time, you two," snarled Cassandra through her teeth. "I want to know exactly why you would want to turn against your mentor. Why are you helping us?"

However, before Dorian could answer, Felix finally turned up.

"For the same reasons that I am," Felix said, "I love my Father and I love my homeland. But… what he's doing is wrong."

"And it would be nice if he didn't tear a hole in time. We already have a hole in the sky," added Dorian, then he turned to Felix with a smile, "Bout time you showed up. Is he getting suspicious?"

"No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card… thought he'd be fussing about me all day," Felix shook his head and turned to Rin. "My father has joined a cult. Tevinter Supremacists. They're called the Venatori. And I can tell you one thing: whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to you."

Dorian caught Rin's eye. "Yes, you've really gone and put a pretty target on your head now," he said with a slight wry smile.

Rin smirked. "Well I'm flattered," he said lightly. "And to think I haven't gotten anything for him."

Varric chuckled, and so did Dorian. "Get him a fruit basket," Dorian said smiling, "Everyone loves those," he joked, but he sobered quickly, looking at Rin seriously. "But seriously, you know that you are his target. Expecting the trap is the first step to securing the advantage."

"Right," said Rin quickly, glancing at Cassandra. "We should take this back to Haven to discuss with the others immediately."

Cassandra nodded slowly. "I agree," she said lowly. "And what about _this_ one?" she nodded her head sharply at Dorian.

Dorian raised his eyebrows, but he smiled at her charmingly. " _This_ one can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here… and I'd rather like to keep it that way for now." His eyes slid to Rin, and he went to continue, but Rin cut him off.

"Why don't you come with us to Haven?" he asked far too quickly.

A smile spread across Dorian's lips before he could hide it. "Well, that _was_ what I was going to say."

"And I'll come too," added in Fenris. "Seems to be appropriate, doesn't it?"

Varric grinned, "I think we're set Seeker," he smirked at the displeased look on Cassandra's face. "Let's get out of here before we attract any more unwanted attention?"

"We have a few belongings at a camp just outside of Redcliffe," added Dorian, his stomach flipping as he realised he had Rin's bow to return to him. What... would he think about that? "We'll need to get those first."

Felix nodded to them all, "Keep in touch," he said seriously. "I'll get back to my Father before he gets too nosey."

They headed out of the Chantry through the back exit and toward the camp, Rin keeping in step with Dorian while Cassandra eyed the two of them with concern in her gaze.

Rin could feel Dorian's eyes on him as they walked through the trees outside in the hilly Hinterlands. "Don't you start," he said with a small smile, throwing Dorian a look that made his stomach flip.

Dorian stared, "Don't start… what?" he asked in confusion.

"You're staring," he said simply, still smiling. "Don't worry about the green thing on my hand. I'm still me," he smirked, then added, "Honestly, I'm glad you're here. It'll be a nice change to have someone around again that knew me before people started calling me the 'Herald of Andraste…" he muttered shaking his head.

Dorian frowned slightly, wondering how Rin felt about everything that had happened to him. "That… wasn't why I was staring…" he said quietly, now looking away. "I… thought you died, Rin."

Rin's smile sobered, and he looked at Dorian quickly. "Oh," he said after a moment. Then, he tried to smirk jokingly. "Did that make you miss me?" he teased.

Dorian frowned at his smirk, not able to make light of that thought quite yet. "It wasn't a pleasant thought," he said tersely.

"Right…" said Rin quickly, looking serious once more.

Dorian looked at him suddenly, a horrible thought coming to mind. "Maker's breath, I just realised," he said quickly. "Your brother, Rin, is he-"

"He's alive," Rin said quickly, surprised Dorian had remembered that. "He wasn't there. The other hunters… they died in the explosion…" he finished quietly.

Dorian looked at him, concern clouding his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said seriously, then he thought about why Rin's brother mightn't have been there. "Is… your father ok?"

Rin's heart sped up, once again feeling shocked that Dorian had thought of that too. "He's… dying. I haven't seen him yet. Haven't… really been able to leave considering everything that's happened…"

Dorian looked at him for a long moment, "You've had… quite a time of it, haven't you?" he said quietly and when Rin turned to look at him, the elf could see the care in his eyes. Dorian swallowed quickly, feeling a bundle of nerves begin to twist in his stomach. "Rin I… it's good to see you again."

Rin held his gaze, feeling an odd tingle in his chest again. "You too, Dorian," he said seriously, his voice quiet.

Cassandra, who was walking with Solas further back from the others, was eyeing Dorian quite suspiciously as they made their way to this camp. Obviously Rin knew Dorian already, but what she was concerned about was… if Rin held a soft spot for this Tevinten mage. That could leave him open to easy manipulation, something she would be sure to keep an eye on, and most certainly would be discussing with Leliana when they returned.


	10. The Pariah

Dorian hesitated before collecting his things, casting an odd sideways glance at Rin.

"I uh…" he began, feeling quite awkward. "Have something that I… _think_ is yours…" he murmured, not looking at Rin in the eye and moving toward the entrance of his tent.

Rin watched him curiously, wondering what it could possibly be. Then, Dorian came back out of his tent with a long, slender bow in his hand and Rin was certain his heart had stopped in his chest, a wealth of emotion on the brink of cascading over him.

He stared, not noticing how nervously apprehensive Dorian looked, pure disbelief coating his face. "That's… my bow," he said very quietly, slowly taking the delicate weapon from Dorian's hands. "I can't believe…" he murmured, that overwhelming wash of emotion suddenly coursing through him, making him feel dizzy. His fingers traced the carvings gently, his eyes beginning to feel hot as his thought of his father. He swallowed with immense difficulty, staring straight at his bow. "Dorian…" he said in a voice that was almost inaudible, "You… have no idea what this means to me." Rin slowly looked up at Dorian, wanting to hug him, kiss him… do _something_ to show his gratitude. But, he was struggling enough with words. " _How_ did you…"

"Fenris saw it," Dorian said quickly, his heart beating far too fast. "He recognised it... from that time with the pirates," he added with a slight smile.

Rin looked back as his bow, still feeling foggy with disbelief. "Dorian… _thank you_ ," he said very seriously. "I…" he couldn't believe how inarticulate he was right now. He cleared his throat quickly. "Why did you get it?" he asked finally, confusion coating his quiet voice. "I… thought you thought I was dead…"

Dorian swallowed quickly, his stomach lurching. "I uh… bought it before the explosion," he lied quickly.

"Right," said Rin just as quickly, his cheeks flushing slightly, "Obviously." Of course. Why would he have bought it after that? Rin felt stupid for having asked. "Well I… can't thank you enough," he said seriously, meeting Dorian's eyes, feeling a little flustered now. "And I'll repay you. I actually have some coin now," he added, trying to smirk but still a little too overwhelmed to do so. "Turns out I'm incredible at gambling," he continued, not really sure why he was continuing, but he was beginning to speak quite fast. "Varric's my main source of income, you can ask him; apparently I'm dwindling down his savings with dumb luck…" Oh no, he was rambling now. Rin: _shut up_. "But, to be perfectly honest, dumb luck seems to be my specialty." Rin wanted to internally slap himself. This was worse than his inarticulateness. He cleared his throat amidst his rambling. "So anyway…" he added quickly, "I'm sure I have enough to cover it. Was it expensive? I hope it was. Is that strange?"

Dorian's eyebrows slowly went up his forehead as Rin spoke, a small smile curling at his lips; he hadn't seen him so flustered before. He was… well there were no other words for it: incredibly cute like this. But, he did wonder what _specifically_ had put that blush in his cheeks and caused him to be _this_ nervous.

"You're being ridiculous," Dorian said when he finally got the chance, still smiling. "I don't want you to repay me. It shouldn't have been taken from you in the first place. Just… let it be a gift."

Rin looked at Dorian for a long moment, wondering if it would be too much to say, _perhaps you could let me repay you in 'another' way…_ But, he wasn't sure what kind of reaction that would receive. And his treacherous nerves were already causing him to make a fool of himself so far. For all he knew, Dorian may not be interested anymore. They'd had their night… that was supposed to be it. And from what he knew of Dorian's past with men… he wasn't a relationship sort of guy. Rin would probably embarrass himself even further if he brought about the dreaded 'feelings' talk.

How was that even on his mind anyway? Maker's breath, they had a million other things to be concerned with right now. This time magic situation being primary.

However, Rin was saved not only from having to work out what to say, but also from embarrassing himself further, by Fenris who came over to them, all of his gear packed.

"Well come on," he insisted. "Get a move on," he smirked at Dorian. "I know _you're_ used to people doing things for you all the time, but you supposedly gave that all up, remember?"

Dorian rolled his eyes, shaking his head in annoyance at Fenris, "Very amusing," he said dryly before glancing one more time at Rin then moving to pack his stuff.

"He didn't even know how to pitch a tent properly," Fenris added to Rin in dark amusement.

Rin smiled slightly, picturing Dorian struggling with that while a sarcastic Fenris watched on, probably thoroughly enjoying himself. Rin couldn't believe that they'd even been travelling together. "I'm sure you were very helpful then too," he said sarcastically.

Fenris chuckled, "Of course," he said smirking. His eyes slid to the bow in Rin's hand. "So is it yours then?" he asked curiously.

Rin nodded, "It is. I really didn't think I'd ever see it again."

"Well I guess you weren't completely mad for buying it then," sighed Fenris to Dorian when he came back to join them with his gear.

Dorian panicked, not wanting Fenris to let slip that he'd bought the bow after the explosion. "No, well you're wrong about most things, aren't you?" he quipped sternly and Rin smiled again, deciding Dorian and Fenris had the most bizarre relationship with each other. "Let's go," he added, making them walk with him to Cassandra, Varric and Solas. "As much as I'm sure I'll detest the weather the closer we get to the Frostbacks…"

XxX

That evening most of the conversation around the camp fire revolved around Alexius and time magic. Rin noticed Dorian watching him a lot, but he'd quickly look away if Rin tried to catch him out. But then, Varric brought out the rum they'd found the previous day; something Cassandra and Solas didn't seem interested in as they moved away, leaving Fenris, Varric, Dorian and Rin to enjoy themselves.

Dorian moved around the circle to sit himself right beside Rin as Fenris and Varric were involved in a long, catch up conversation.

"So do you think the Seeker is going to let me live?" he asked quietly, a small smile curled on his lips that had been stuck there most of the evening - particularly after a few shots of rum.

Rin chuckled, "Don't worry about Cassandra," he told him honestly. "I was her prisoner when I first woke after the Conclave," he explained. "She just… takes some warming up to. I think I'm close to being allowed to call her a friend now."

Dorian smirked, "She's got quite a stink eye…" he murmured, glancing over to her. "Perhaps more broody than that one," he added nodding his head over at Fenris. "And Varric actually _calls_ him broody."

Rin laughed quietly. "There's some competition there, for sure."

"Varric is also calling me Sparkler," Dorian added with a frown of displeasure. "I'm not fond of it."

Rin's smile grew with amusement. "Well I just get 'Herald'," he said grumpily. "At least yours is a little more creative."

Dorian smiled, but he looked at Rin curiously for a moment, then, "So tell me honestly," he said lightly. "Are you the Herald of Andraste?"

A smile played around Rin's lips and he took a sip of his rum. "Do… you think I am?" he asked with a curious smirk, putting his glass down by his feet.

Dorian smiled again, then suddenly picked up Rin's left hand from his lap, taking the elf immensely by surprise. Rin's heart jolted in his chest as Dorian ran his fingers softly over the mark on his palm. "Let's say I do…" he said lowly, his eyes catching Rin's.

Rin chuckled quietly. "Then _I'd_ say you've helped yourself to more than your fair share of that rum."

Dorian smirked, still holding Rin's hand, palm up, in his own. "As true as that may be," he said lightly. "I'm sure I'll stick to my answer in the morning."

Rin shook his head smiling. "What I also think," he continued, leaning a little closer to Dorian. "Is that you're fascinated by the magic of the mark and you've been dying to look at it all evening."

Dorian chuckled, "That may be true too," he admitted, smiling at Rin through the flickering light of the camp fire.

"Well go on then," smirked Rin, nodding at his hand that Dorian still held. Dorian smirked, but took Rin up on his offer, looking back to his hand with great interest.

"What's it like?" Dorian asked quietly after a moment, his fingers causing an array of tingling sensations through Rin's skin as he continued to softly trace the mark.

"The mark?" Rin confirmed quickly, his stomach fluttering with nerves that were only slightly settled by the warming liquor he'd been drinking.

Dorian reluctantly gave Rin his hand back nodding.

"It's uh… strange…" Rin muttered looking down to his hand that was back in his lap and feeling a little cold without Dorian's touch now. "I certainly don't think it makes me a Herald," he added, glancing up at Dorian with a smirk. "And I… don't like it."

Dorian raised his eyebrows, smiling slightly in amusement. "If that mark is the reason you're still alive," he said quietly. "Then I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you and say that I do like it."

Rin smiled, his stomach doing a little flip. "I suppose there is that…" he agreed quietly. "So then," he added swiftly. "Any conclusions? Am I magic now like you?"

Dorian chuckled, "I've never seen anything like it," he said simply. "Which was to be expected really. Can you feel it still?"

Rin looked down at the mark briefly before meeting Dorian's gaze again. "I can feel it all the time…" he murmured. He frowned slightly, "Honestly… it sort of freaks me out," he admitted quietly.

Dorian frowned too in concern, "What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

Rin stared at the mark for a moment, slowly clenching and unclenching his fist. "It feels powerful…" he said finally, his voice still very quiet. "And… I… don't feel as though I have control over it…" he added, speaking so quietly now that Dorian had to lean in quite close to hear him. He looked up, his eyes catching Dorian's that looked almost golden with the fire reflected in his silver irises. "Wouldn't that frighten you?"

Dorian held his gaze; he could tell Rin clearly didn't normally tell people that as the elf looked rather vulnerable having just admitted his fears to Dorian. "It most certainly would…" he said quietly, now looking down to Rin's hand again and he suddenly thought just how lucky the world was that it was Rin with this powerful mark.

XxX

When they finally arrived back at Haven, stowing their horses away in the stables, Dorian was watching the people's reactions to seeing the Herald of Andraste with interest.

Rin seemed quite uncomfortable any time anyone addressed him as such, and he _certainly_ didn't look like he liked it if they offered a slight bow. Dorian smiled a little at that; he certainly wasn't the power hungry type.

His smile then became quite amused as he noticed the amount of 'swooning' looks Rin was receiving from a number of the women about the place.

"Someone's Mr Popular…" Dorian murmured to Rin as they walked along the snow dusted path in Haven.

Rin glanced at him with a wry look. "Mm," he mused. "In Haven maybe, I think I have more haters than lovers outside of here…"

Dorian's stomach did an odd flip when Rin said 'lovers' and he suddenly wondered if… he'd been with anyone since him. He certainly would have the option it seemed. But, that thought made his stomach curdle with distaste.

Rin glanced at Dorian when he didn't say anything, but then smiled in amusement when he noticed a few little white flecks of snow had landed in his moustache.

Dorian caught his gaze, "What's that smile for?" he said frowning.

Rin raised his eyebrows, smile growing. "' _That_ ' smile?" he questioned. "It's a type, is it?"

Dorian felt the back of his neck warm slightly. It was true; Rin had many different smiles and Dorian liked that he knew perhaps nearly all of them. "Yes," he said nonchalantly. "What's amusing you?"

Rin laughed, his heart skipping a beat because Dorian _did_ know what smile that was. "You have snow in your moustache," he said still smiling and Dorian scowled immediately, quickly moving a hand to brush the offensive flakes from it.

"Were you going to tell me? Or were you planning on amusing yourself with it a little longer?" he quipped, but he had a smile beneath his now snow free moustache.

Rin chuckled, "Well I did tell you," he retorted smirking. "And it was very becoming, don't worry," he added slyly.

Dorian gave him wry look. "White spotty moustaches are becoming to you now? You've been away from civilised society for too long."

Rin laughed again; he'd missed this quite a bit. "Well… I mean it was a bit cute," he shrugged, hoping he wasn't blushing too noticeably.

This time Dorian's stomach flipped with nervous enjoyment and he let out a surprised laugh. " _Cute_?" he repeated, seemingly pretending to be appalled. "Goodness, now I know we need to get you some help."

That same smile still twisted around Rin's mouth and he chuckled, watching the path ahead of them. "What would you prefer I found it?" he quipped lightly.

Dorian looked at him, unable to wipe the smile from his face. Then, " _You_ can find it cute," he said softly after a moment making Rin's heart skip in his chest at his tone. Then he added quickly in his usual voice, "But don't go spreading it around. I have a reputation to uphold, remember? There's no such thing as a cute pariah."

Rin chuckled again, "Well, maybe you're the exception," he said smirking, and this time the blush had reached his cheeks, but that only made Dorian's smile grow.

"Well, apparently so," he smirked, enjoying himself quite a bit.

But then, "Herald," Cassandra said sternly walking over to them, her eyes flickering between the two. "…Dorian," she added, eyeing the mage. "The others are ready in the war room for us to discuss what we learned."

"A war council?" quipped Dorian idly, holding Cassandra's steady gaze. "Sound marvellous. Shall we then, Rin?" he added turning his smile back on Rin who was watching him in amusement.

Cassandra pursed her lips and rolled her eyes before walking away ahead of them whilst grumbling under her breath.

"You shouldn't antagonise her," chuckled Rin as they followed her steps. "Or she'll never like you."

"Nonsense," smirked Dorian. "I wasn't antagonising her. At any rate, _you_ seemed to enjoy it."

Rin laughed quietly. "Maybe," he said slyly. "But, then I enjoy a lot of things that I shouldn't."

Dorian raised his eyebrows, still smirking, "Is that so? I think we might have that in common."

Rin smirked at him one last time as they reached the door that Cassandra had just disappeared through; the war council on the other side. "I'm sure that's true," he quipped idly. "So… are you ready?" he added seriously, not sure how the others would treat him, but determined to make sure they knew he was to be trusted.

Dorian gave him another smile, "How bad could it be?" he said before they opened the door and went in.

XxX

Dorian walked slowly down the hallway in Haven's hall that evening, nearly rolling his eyes as he thought of the conversation that went down in the War Room regarding Alexius. The Commander of their forces, Cullen, had wanted to disregard the mages still, despite the time magic situation, and seek out the Templars help to close the breach.

But, Rin at least had stood his ground, backed by Leliana and Josephine, and a plan had been set. A dangerous plan as it used Rin as bait. But, one that should work.

Dorian stopped suddenly in his tracks as he neared the main exit, hushed voices echoing down a narrow hall to his left. And he was almost certain he'd heard his name.

Hesitantly, Dorian went down the hall, listening closely. He stopped, narrowing down the voices to a room on his right, now able to hear them fairly clearly.

"Having him here is only going to cause us more problems…" Cassandra was saying lowly.

"People will always talk, Cassandra. He's here to help, and we need all the help we can get," Leliana replied smoothly.

Cassandra sighed roughly, "We _think_ he is here to help," she said tersely.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do my job," Leliana replied straight away, and Dorian could almost hear the smirk in her voice. "I'll be watching him. I already have people looking into what he's told us. If he's lied at all, we'll know. But, he's an old friend of Rin's, he-"

"From what I gathered," Cassandra cut across. "They were a little more than 'friends'."

Leliana had to stifle a girlish giggle. " _Really_?" she said and she must have been smiling. "I didn't realise Rin was fond of men…" she pondered. "Though… actually that makes a lot of sense now that I think about it…"

"Leliana," snapped Cassandra sternly. "My point is that Rin…" she sighed roughly. "He's sweet. I'm sure… he could be blinded if he held a soft spot for this mage."

Leliana sighed, "He's sweet, yes. But, he's not stupid, Cassandra," she said quietly. "But… you are right. Here to help or not, people are selfish and Rin doesn't realise how much influence he has as the Herald. A clever person could use him to get what they want. I'll… keep an eye on it. What does Varric's friend, Fenris, think of him?"

Cassandra sighed lowly, "I don't like going through the long train of who vouches for who. Varric vouches for this 'Fenris' but we don't know him. Fenris seems to be of the opinion, though he admitted it quite begrudgingly, that Dorian would do nothing to hurt Rin."

"Hmm…" murmured Leliana. "Well, hurting him and using him are two different things. Not to mention the rumours alone could be detrimental to the Inquisition… A Tevinter mage pulling the Herald's strings?"

"Now you're seeing it from _my_ perspective," said Cassandra dryly.

"Still," Leliana said swiftly. "For now the most pressing issue is this time magic situation. We need his help."

Dorian moved away from the door suddenly, having heard far too much already. Cold anger built in his veins and he hurried down the hall. Of course. How could he have expected any different? He was a 'dread mage of Tevinter'.

He stomped out of the main hall, pulling his coat tightly around him as the freezing night air bit into his skin, his boots sliding slightly on the frosty path. He made a beeline for his cabin that he'd been shown earlier, deciding to just call it a night. There was nothing he could do to change their minds right now, nor did he feel like he should have to. He wasn't even sure what it would take to convince these damn Southerners that not every Tevinter countryman was an evil villain.

For them to think that he'd ever use Rin for personal gain... It was disgusting; they truly had no idea what type of person he was at all. The fact that his and Rin's personal life was already up for discussion made him furious as well. It was none of their business. But, people never can seem to help sticking their nose in where it isn't welcome.

_If Rin held a soft spot for him…_

Well, if Rin held a soft spot for him he'd be the luckiest man in the world. And of course he'd wondered it since the moment his brain accepted the ecstatic truth that he was alive. But, they hadn't spoken of their night together once, and there had been times when either of them could have mentioned it… but neither had. ' _I don't always want just sex you know…_ ' He could hear Rin's comment from such a while ago now as clear a day in his head. But, he was sure Rin would have mentioned something by now if Dorian was any different to the other men he'd been with. Wouldn't he?

Suddenly, Rin was right before him in the flesh. "Hi," he smiled brightly, his green eyes glinting in the light of the moon.

Dorian was a little taken aback, far too immersed in his thoughts. "Rin," he spluttered. "What are you… doing?"

Rin raised his eyebrows, smiling slightly. "I'm going to the tavern…" he said slowly. "I didn't _think_ that was such an odd thing to do. Would you like to join me? I'll buy you a drink," he smirked.

Dorian's stomach flipped and he couldn't hold Rin's gaze. "Actually I… think I'm just going to call it a night."

"…Oh," Rin said, unable to hide his disappointment. "Everything ok?" he checked, frowning slightly in concern.

Dorian forced a smile. "Don't worry, just because I'm turning down alcohol doesn't mean the world is ending…"

Rin smiled dryly, glancing at the huge, looming breach in the sky. "Really want to test that theory?"

Dorian laughed slightly despite himself. "Well you're here to save the world aren't you?" he smirked. "So it won't end."

Rin laughed, "You've certainly jumped on the whole 'Herald of Andraste' band wagon haven't you?"

"Well I'm sure I wouldn't have been as quick had it not been you," Dorian smiled.

Rin blushed slightly, glad the dark night sky should hide it. "I just don't know if you're being serious or not sometimes," he said idly.

Dorian smirked. "I'm being serious," he said lightly. Then he glanced back at Haven's main hall where light had flooded out upon the snowy ground as the front doors opened once more, Leliana and Cassandra walking out. "Anyway," he said briskly, turning back to Rin. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

He went to walk off, but Rin frowned, following him quickly and laying a hand on his arm. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked lowly, peering at him in concern through the moonlight.

Dorian's heart skipped a beat at the contact and the care in Rin's eyes. "Far more than alright," he quipped quickly. "So insulting, Rin. I prefer terms like… 'extraordinary' or 'marvellous' certainly not _alright_."

Rin smiled wryly, not really believing him. He sighed, "Fine…" he relented. "I'll stop pestering you. But, if you change your mind… the offer is still there."

"To buy me a drink?" checked Dorian with a very small smile.

Rin smiled too, "Yes."

Dorian inclined his head, "Another time then. I'll hold you to it."

Rin chuckled, "Don't you always?"

Dorian gave him one last smile, turning away again and feeling bitterly annoyed at the pit of his stomach, wishing he could take him up on that offer right now. "Goodnight, Rin."

Rin watched him walk away feeling thoroughly disappointed. "Goodnight Dorian…" he murmured before turning away himself and heading once more for the tavern, though not at all in the mood to go anymore.

XxX

_A/N Thanks for all the kudos everyone :) would also really appreciate some feedback if anyone feels so inclined :)_


	11. Secrets and Time Travel

The South had a certain charm to it, despite the noticeable crispness to the air that was absent in Tevinter. Style and posture was all but gone in the small corner of Fereldon were Redcliffe was nestled and where the wilderness had become overgrown. Small cottages and huts dotted the river and Dorian had twice nearly tripped over a stray chicken the closer they got to arriving. _Rustic_ charm he had to remind himself.

It might have been quaint, in fact, if it weren't for the giant breach in the sky that loomed over the landscape threateningly. And though it was less threatening closer to Redcliffe, not right beneath the hole, the breach seemed ominous and almost incomprehensible. That mixed with the war stricken refugees, crying children and an unsettled town whose arl was nowhere to be found set for a very dire mood indeed.

And yet, this dire mood didn't seem to be a deterrent to Dorian's subconscious, sleeping mind. He woke up that morning, half a day's march from Redcliffe, sweat beading his brow and heat racing through his body. He glanced down at his lap where there was a buldge against the blankets and he was positively aching with need.

He exhaled roughly; the dream had been so vivid he was almost certain he could still feel Rin's touch all over him. His devious fingers, teasing tongue and lips…

Dorian clenched his fists; thinking about it further wasn't going to help anything. For a moment, his hand twitched toward his arousal, desperate to have some release. But, he stopped quickly, cursing his weak will. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't be able to look Rin in the eye. Especially not now. Not now that he was trying in vain to keep his feelings towards the elf platonic.

Which… deep down he knew was completely fruitless.

He sighed in annoyance, sitting up and grabbing his coat, deciding to perhaps dunk his head in the cold stream near their camp.

What he was not prepared for when he left his tent was for Rin to be alone outside, finishing putting on his leather armour. And, Maker, that _armour_. The leather was shamelessly tight, clinging to his thighs and to his firm, _taut_ arse. It took all of Dorian's self-control to tear his eyes away.

And only just in time as Rin turned to look at him the moment he stepped out of his tent, smiling upon seeing him.

"Morning," smiled Rin, walking over to Dorian and making his heart immediately pick up speed in his chest. "You're up early," he quipped. "Could you help me?"

Dorian was completely taken off guard; becoming flustered almost immediately. He took a stumbled step backwards, staring at Rin as he came to a halt in front of him. "Help…you?" he repeated in confusion.

Rin raised his eyebrows, his smile growing. "What's the matter with you?" he asked with a chuckle.

Dorian composed himself as best he could, unable to hold Rin's gaze, worried that if he did… he may just pull the elf back inside his tent with him. "Nothing," he said quickly. "Why are _you_ up so early?"

Rin eyed him curiously, smirking in amusement. "I was on watch this morning…" he explained slowly, still smirking. "So… can you help me with this?" he added.

Dorian finally realised he was talking about the buckles that did up over his shoulder on his armour. He tried to smirk teasingly, "What, the Herald of Andraste can't put his own armour on?"

Rin merely smirked too, coming even closer now. "I _can_ ," he said pointedly. "But, it's annoying. It would be ever so kind of you if you did them up."

Dorian flashed him a brief smile, "Well then," he said swiftly. "I can hardly say no to the Herald," he said with a smirk when Rin rolled his eyes. "Turn around."

Rin's smile turned a little sly, "Bossy," he smirked before turning around to face his back to Dorian.

Dorian's breath caught in his throat and he clenched his jaw slightly, trying to ignore the jolt of heat that had rushed through him from Rin's sly little smile.

He began doing up the buckles, his fingers brushing Rin's skin lightly as he did so which did nothing to help his situation.

Which was why he couldn't help himself when he said quietly, "I do like the new armour, by the way…" as he finished the last buckle.

Rin glanced at him from over his shoulder, his skin ridiculously sensitive to Dorian's touch and tingling all over. "Oh?" he said lightly, and Dorian wondered if he sounded a little breathless.

"Mm…" murmured Dorian as Rin turned back to face him. "Obviously because you won't be able to be stabbed so easily any longer," he added idly.

"Of course," smiled Rin, but Dorian could see he had that little mischievous glint in his eye. "Certainly something _I'm_ thankful for. It's a… good fit too. Don't you think?"

There was that cheeky little smirk again. Dorian swallowed quickly, wondering if Rin _had_ noticed him looking. And of course wondering if he was flirting or not. And was it for the fun of flirting like he seemed to do with Zevran? Or was it… more? He shook himself internally, cursing his irrational current state of mind. "Oh yes…" he agreed lightly after his long train of thought second guessing everything. "The… amour smith must have had your measurements very precise," he added idly, watching Rin's smile grow. "So," he continued quickly. "Do I get some kind of holy reward for this?"

Rin laughed, "I'll sort something out for you, shall I?" he quipped in amusement. "But…" he added with a smirk, "I can't make any promises about it being _remotely_ holy."

A smile tugged at the corner of Dorian's lips. "I'm sure I'd prefer that anyway," he said quietly, _still_ not certain if Rin was flirting or not.

Rin on the other hand certainly was _trying_ to subtly flirt with him. He was trying to keep it fairly tame as he was attempting to gage Dorian's reaction to the banter as the mage seemed to him to have a slight guard up. Rin just couldn't read what was going on behind those stormy, silver-grey eyes.

Rin hesitated for a moment, eyeing Dorian carefully. "Are you worried about Alexius?" he asked finally, taking Dorian very much by surprise.

"What… makes you say that?" he asked slowly.

Rin shrugged slightly. "I don't know, you just… seem a little on edge," he explained. "What's your history with him exactly?"

Dorian frowned. "He was my mentor. 'Was' being the primary word of importance there."

Rin sighed, "I know that much. I meant… were you friends? When you talk about him you seem… I don't know. Disappointed?"

Dorian raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well aren't you a little astute?" he said with a small smile. Then he sighed slightly and moved around Rin to sit down on the log near the embers from the previous night's campfire.

Rin sat next to him, looking at him curiously.

"Yes he and I were once friends…" Dorian said quietly. "He took me in… despite the circumstances in which he found me… and became my mentor. Taught me nearly everything I know."

Rin raised his eyebrows. "What were the circumstances?" he asked curiously.

Dorian glanced at him, not really wanting to tell him. For the truth was… Alexius had found him in a brothel in the Elven slums of Minrathous. What would Rin think of him then? He'd been young and stupid – expelled from each school his Father had sent him to. He'd been running away from the life his Father kept trying to force him into. Alexius had… in a certain way… saved him from himself.

Dorian sighed, "I… was in a brothel…" he muttered finally. "Blind drunk. In the slums," he finished, hesitantly looking at Rin, ready to see the disgust, the disapproval… or worst: disappointment. But, he saw none of that.

In fact, Rin smiled slightly. "And what was _he_ doing there too?" he asked lightly.

Dorian stared at him in surprise. Where was the judgement? "He never would tell me, actually," he said, smiling slightly himself and feeling a wash of gratitude toward Rin. "Though I asked many times," he added with a slight smirk. Then he looked at Rin seriously. "I'm… not that person anymore…" he said quietly, still wanting to make sure of Rin's opinion of him.

Rin let out a light laugh. "Dorian, I'm not judging you."

Dorian held his gaze, his brow a little furrowed. "I can see that…" he said quietly. "All the same… I-"

"Dorian," Rin cut him off, placing a hand on the mage's knee before he could think better of it. "Seriously," he continued, a slight smile of bemusement on his lips. "It's not like… I don't have things in my past that I'm ashamed of."

Dorian's eyebrows shot up his forehead, shamefully feeling immediately curious. "Ooh really?" he smirked before he could help himself, quite liking the warmth from Rin's hand that was still on his knee.

Rin took his hand back, still smiling in amusement. "Yes," he said simply. "Now finish telling me your story."

Dorian chuckled slightly, "No I want to hear about the scandalous things our Herald once did."

Rin shook his head in amusement. "You've got to stop with this whole 'Herald' thing," he told him, trying to come off as stern but his smile gave him away.

Dorian merely smiled. "Tell me _Rineatherriel_ ," he said smirking. "Your most shameful story."

A smile twisted around Rin's lips at Dorian's use of his full name. Then he sighed roughly, scrunching up his nose and looking away. "Nngh…" he muttered. "Mines worse than yours."

Dorian's smile only grew. "You're just making me more interested," he smirked.

Rin sighed again, throwing Dorian a bemused glance. "Fine," he said in resignation. "But, _only_ because you were honest with me," he added sternly. "And you're sworn to secrecy too."

Dorian chuckled, "Yes, yes. I swear. All that. Now, go on!"

Rin couldn't look at him. "First you need to understand that…I was going through some stuff at the time," he said very quickly. "And it was only the one time. And I was _really_ desperate."

Dorian merely raised his eyebrows further, waiting patiently for Rin to finally spit it out.

Rin sighed roughly then buried his head in his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees. Then finally, "I… sucked someone off…" he mumbled into his hands, already regretting his decision to share this. "…For coin. _Once_."

But, to his surprise, Dorian let out a light laugh. "Is that all?" he said in amusement. "Maker, you had me imagining a whole array of scandalous things!"

Rin finally lifted his head out of his hands, looking at Dorian dubiously. "Are you kidding me?" he said. "I _whored_ myself out. How can you get worse than that?"

Dorian chuckled again. "Did you get much for it?" he asked curiously. "Was he attractive?"

Rin found himself smiling now too, very glad that Dorian was amused by his most shameful deed. It felt very alleviating. "I got quite a bit for it actually," he smirked. "He even tipped me. But, _no_ , he was not attractive," Rin scrunched his nose up again. "Dirty. Hairy. _Stank_. Nearly turned me straight, I'm sure of it," he added jokingly.

Dorian laughed again, smiling warmly. "So now I know your deepest darkest secret…" he mused.

Rin chuckled, "Don't judge me," he said sternly. "I brushed my teeth and washed my mouth out a good twenty times a day for a month after it."

Dorian smiled again. "I'm certainly not judging you," he said seriously.

Rin smiled too. "So then," he said smoothly. "Now we know neither of us are judging the other, would you like to continue?"

However, before Dorian did get the chance to finish telling Rin about Alexius, Cassandra emerged from her tent, soon to be followed by Solas, then Varric and Fenris from their own. Rin noticed Dorian's eyes slide to Cassandra and his guard was straight back up again. His face composed and serious. And so, no more idle chit chat could be made as they were soon on their way to Redcliffe once more; Fenris and Dorian leaving Rin and the others to meet with Leliana's scouts who would be sneaking into the castle while Rin provided the distraction of meeting with Alexius.

XxX

"So what's with you and Rin then?" Fenris muttered as he and Dorian made their way through the secret entrance Leliana told them of into Redcliffe castle.

Dorian glanced at him quickly. "What do you mean?"

"Well…have you talked to him?" Fenris continued a little awkwardly.

"I literally talk to him all the time," Dorian quipped nonchalantly, deliberately acting naïve.

Fenris rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean," he snapped. "I mean have you told him how you feel about him?"

"When did this trip turn into some _weird_ deep and meaningful chat?" snarled Dorian. "If we're going to talk about anything it should be the plan."

Fenris shook his head, muttering under his breath. "I'm just trying to be friendly, you know."

"Well that's a first for you," retorted Dorian instantly.

"Yes it is," snapped Fenris. "And you're doing a shit job of going along with it."

Dorian sighed resentfully. "I…" he began hesitantly. Then he sighed again. "How do you know if I have feelings for him?" he demanded.

Fenris merely raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?" he said dubiously. "It's so ridiculously obvious I can't believe you asked that."

Dorian stared grumpily at the dirty stone floor before them as they walked. "How obvious, exactly?" he asked tersely.

Fenris smirked. "Obvious to anyone who could be bothered looking. So why haven't you told him? I thought you would have straight away when you found out he was actually still alive," Fenris continued in disbelief. "I mean, what are the chances of that? Yet you're toying around each other like coy little boys."

Dorian was flabbergasted by Fenris's bluntness. "Well that's… simply not true," he spluttered.

Fenris rolled his eyes. "So, why, Dorian?"

Dorian groaned in annoyance. "Why do you care?"

Fenris shrugged. "I don't know really. I suppose it amuses me."

Dorian frowned at that. "And does it amuse you that most people would I assume I was only cosying up to him because he's the Herald? And to them I'm the evil Magister?"

"Ah," said Fenris lowly. "So that's why. I thought it would be something stupid like you don't think he feels the same." He glanced at Dorian then sighed heavily. " _Kafass_. You actually think that too, don't you?"

"It's not that easy!" snapped Dorian. "It's not the same as it is for you. Men don't… it never goes beyond sex."

Fenris merely looked mildly insulted. "Firstly, I'll have you know that I go both ways," he said, ignoring the look of surprise on Dorian's face. "And it is exactly the same. Man or woman it makes no difference. You just need to talk to him."

Dorian moved past the revelation that Fenris was bi-sexual swiftly, deciding to ponder more on that later. "Well, regardless…" he said stiffly. "If… Rin wanted something I'm sure he would have let me know."

"Just like you've let him know, I suppose?" Fenris quipped with an annoyingly smug smirk.

Dorian clenched his jaw. "We haven't even… spoken about…"

"Your last night on the boat?" smirked Fenris. "Yeah, I knew about that. I'm pretty sure everyone on the ship knew about that."

Dorian blushed furiously. "Yes, well, that," he snapped. "So I don't know what to think. And regardless… until this is all over, which I certainly hope happens soon, I can't be anything more than his friend."

Fenris exhaled lowly. "Do it anyway," he said suddenly. "Honestly, it won't matter either way. People will think of you what they will. I did, remember?" he smirked.

Dorian frowned, eyeing Fenris in confusion. He was about to ask what he meant by he 'did'; had Fenris finally decided he was ok? But then, they had reached the entrance to the castle and silence was key.

Swiftly and quietly they made their way to the main hall, avoiding the guards while keeping their own guard up. And finally, they heard voices ahead.

"If you know so much, enlighten me," They heard Rin's voice say. "Tell me what this mark on my hand is for?"

"It belongs to your betters…you wouldn't even begin to understand its purpose," Alexius sneered in reply.

Dorian and Fenris peered around the corner, seeing the on goings through the pillars. Leliana's scouts were already in place. Everyone was ready.

"Father," cut in Felix, looking at his Father in deep concern. "Listen to yourself. Do you know what you sound like?"

Dorian took that as his chance to enter, Fenris coming along behind him.

"He sounds like the villainous cliché everyone expects us to be," Dorian said, his voice nearly causing Rin to jolt in surprise as his heart jumped to his throat. His voice was just as smooth and velvety as always, but it carried a heavy hint of disappointment and anger in his tone and Rin was determined to finish their conversation about Alexius with him later.

"Dorian…" came Alexius's voice. Cold, hard, and almost regretful as he looked at his ex-student. "I gave you a chance to be a part of this…" he said and the regretful disappointment was clear now. "You turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe," continued Alexius and Rin glanced at the others frowning. This was the first he had heard of this 'Elder One'. "He will raise the imperium out of it's own ashes…"

Rin looked at Dorian as he heard the man make a sound that sounded like a sigh of disappointment. He had shut his eyes for the briefest of moments, shaking his head with a look of pure, angry disbelief on his face. Rin felt for what he must be going through. He turned back to Alexius. "So that's who you serve? The one who killed the Divine? Who is he? What is he?"

"Soon he will be a God…." Alexius hissed, his eyes becoming more manic by the minute. "He will make the world bow to mages once more…" Rin swallowed, disbelief flooding his mind and he heard Cassandra stiffen behind him. "We will rule from the Boric Ocean to the Frozen Seas…"

"You can't involve my people in this!" Fiona cried out in fury.

"Alexius…" Dorian's voice spoke this time and Rin spun round to look at him. His voice was desperate, almost pleading. "This is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen!" he stared down his old mentor, his expression curling into a scowl. "Why would you support this?"

"Stop it Father," Felix added in, his own anger evident in his tone. "Give up the Venatori. Let the Southern mages fight the breach. And let's go home."

"No," Alexius said immediately, his expression saddening almost instantly. "it's the only way, Felix. He can save you."

"Save me?!" Felix demanded.

"There is a way…" Alexius said slowly, "The Elder One promised. If I undo the mistake at the temple-"

"I'm going to die," Felix cut in, shaking his head at his Father. "You need to accept that."

Alexius ignored him, "Seize them, Venatori!" he cried instead, calling out to his silent mages around the room. But, the sounds of steel unsheathing echoed around the hall soon to be quickly mixed with the shocked and stuttered sounds of his men being swiftly assassinated. If Rin wasn't so angry, he would have been a little sickened at the sight.

"You're men are dead, Alexius," Rin said slowly, moving toward the magister.

"You…" Alexius hissed, his eyes wide with what looked like panic. "You are a mistake!" he pulled something from his robes, moving threateningly toward Rin. "You never should have existed!"

Dorian's eyes went wide as his ex-Mentor said this, his heart picking up speed and pounding in his ears. As suddenly, with perfect clarity, Dorian realised his plan.

Then, quickly, the amulet in Alexius's hand spun above it in the air, turquoise energy emanating off it, Rin's eyes stuck staring at the powerful object in shock. But before he had time to think, the magic was being aimed right at him when,

Dorian didn't even need to think. He was there in moments, for he would not let this happen. "No!" he cried, thrusting himself and his staff forward immediately. There was a huge flash of gold and green light and a loud lash of what sounded like lightening and then everything went black.

Moments later Rin found himself floundering in mossy, knee deep water. He slipped and scrambled to his feet, looking around him wildly. He was in a cell that must be in the pits of some dungeon. His eyes landed on Dorian who looked just as wildly thrown as he did. Then, before he could say a word, two guards came running in at them, swords raised.

Rin grasped for the dagger at his waist, the guards too close to use his bow. And he swiftly, ducked and lunged for the first guard while Dorian took hold of his staff firmly, shooting fire down on their foes.

Rin actually threw him a sideways glance in concern as Dorian seemed to be particularly vicious with his magic today. His face contorted to a scowl and he looked cold with fury.

When both guards were dead, Rin sheathed his blade, coming over to Dorian quickly who was swearing in Tevene under his breath as he put his staff on his back.

"What just happened?" Rin asked in complete confusion. "Where are we? Are you alright?"

But, he had never seen Dorian so mad. "Am _I_ alright?" he said quite angrily. Angrily because that had been _so_ close. _Far_ too close. " _I_ am fine. It's not _me_ we need to be worried about!"

"Dorian, calm down," Rin said frowning. "What are you talking about? What's going _on_? How did we get here?"

Dorian sighed heavily, cold disbelieving anger coursing through his veins. Rin was in more danger than he'd thought. All because of that mark on his hand. People that didn't even know him wanted him dead or… removed from existence! He couldn't believe Alexius would go to such lengths. "I'm sorry…" he muttered finally, his voice stiff. "I… believe Alexius was… trying to remove you from time."

Rin stared at him. "He… what?"

Dorian couldn't seem to look at Rin. Instead he was staring at the murky water around their ankles. "You never would have existed," he said quietly. "You never would have been at the conclave to… disrupt whatever this 'Elder One' had planned…" Dorian slowly looked back to Rin, their eyes catching. "I never would have met you."

Rin stared, his brow furrowed and his heart giving an odd throb that almost hurt from the tone to Dorian's voice.

Then, Dorian continued. "I disrupted the spell," he continued suddenly, looking away again. "So as to where we are… I do believe we are still in Redcliffe Castle. _When_ we are might be a more appropriate question…"

Rin ran a hand through his hair in disbelief. "Ooh shit…" he muttered under his breath. "So we… we travelled through time?" he questioned, shocked. "Well did we go forward or back? Do you know? Can we get back to our time?"

Dorian caught Rin's eye again, feeling an odd wash of emotion flow over him. He was so grateful that Rin didn't doubt what he said. Didn't question it. He just believed him. Trusted him. "Those… are excellent questions, Rin…" he murmured, finally offering Rin a small smile. "And we will have to find out. As for… getting back, well… I believe I could work it out," he said slowly. "If we can find Alexius and the amulet he used to accidentally send us here in the first place."

Rin exhaled slowly, trying to let this sudden shocking turn of events sink in. "You know, I might have once thought it pretty cool to travel through time…" he muttered offhandedly, trying to stay light-hearted. "But…" he glanced around them at the murky dungeon. "I'm not so sure about this one…"

Dorian smiled slightly, then he came over to Rin, laying a hand gently on his shoulder. "Let's go find out when we are, shall we?" he quipped quietly. "Perhaps it's much nicer up there…" he gestured to the stairs.

And Rin, even after a Magister tried to erase him from time, now finding himself in some unknown future or past, still couldn't stop the jolt then went through his chest at the contact of Dorian's hand on his shoulder. "Let's find out," he said lightly, offering Dorian a small smile.

But, as they travelled higher out of the Dungeons… the prospect of it being 'nicer' up there quickly dissipated. The further they went, the direr the situation became. Red lyrium was growing from the walls, the ceiling… everywhere. And Rin's mark on his hand was beginning to buzz and burn beneath his skin creating an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Dorian…" he murmured quietly. "I… don't think it's going to get nicer…"

Dorian's jaw was already clenched, the eerie red lyrium singing dully in the back of his subconscious, his head beginning to throb. "No…" he agreed lowly. "Certainly doesn't seem that way…" he glanced at Rin, noticing he green mark on his hand was more active than usual, flashing and crackling occasionally. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Rin caught his gaze, noticing Dorian was looking at his hand. "Yeah," he muttered quickly, rubbing the mark subconsciously with his other hand. "It's fine…" he dismissed. He glanced at Dorian again, deciding the silence was getting to be too much. "You never finished telling me about Alexius," he said. "Now seems as good a time as any?"

Dorian raised his eyebrows slightly, "Trapped in time, surrounded by red lyrium, angry guards trying to kill us everywhere?"

Rin shrugged. "This was all because of him."

Dorian sighed, inclining his head. "A realisation I'm struggling with," he muttered lowly. Rin watched him, brow furrowed, waiting for him to elaborate. "Well," Dorian continued taking a breath and forcing a light-hearted voice through the dire atmosphere. "I told you he was once one I respected, considered a friend," he said lowly. "He and I researched together… worked together… then… one day, when he was away from his family… His wife was killed by darkspawn, his son, Felix, inflicted with the blight. He's never… moved past it. Never forgiven himself."

Rin frowned seriously. "That's awful..." he said quietly. "But, why would he think that was his fault?"

"Because he wasn't there…" sighed Dorian. "He became obsessed with developing this time magic to go back… to change it. I helped him. For two years. Until I realised it was fruitless, what he was doing…" Dorian shook his head with a sigh. "We had an argument. I left and haven't seen him again until… now." Dorian closed his eyes briefly. "I never imagined he would go to such extents… I never… thought he could fall this far."

Rin frowned, seeing that this obviously caused Dorian quite a bit of distress, though he was keeping up a very good front to hide it. "For what it's worth…" Rin said quietly. "I'm sorry. And… If I have any say about it, I'll make sure Alexius isn't killed."

"He doesn't deserve it," Dorian said immediately, but then he sighed. "Though for Felix's sake I suppose…" he muttered. He frowned darkly, "What he tried to do to you…" Dorian shook his head again, lost for words once more. "I will never forgive what he's done. I cannot condone his actions. Everything he spoke of bringing about… mages ruling the world. He completely lost his way." Dorian looked at Rin, his eyes troubled. "I don't know who this 'Elder One' is…" he muttered. "But, I can imagine this won't be the last we hear of him."

"No…" murmured Rin in agreement. "I get the feeling he doesn't like me very much." Dorian looked at Rin very seriously, concern coating his gaze, but then Rin threw him a brief smile. "So rude, right?" he quipped offhandedly. "Could at least try getting to know me before killing me. Might decide I'm not so bad after all!"

Dorian smiled slightly, but his stomach twisted with fear. "He doesn't really sound like the… caring type."

Rin hummed in agreement, and they soon found out that Dorian's comment couldn't be more right.

Rin's stomach churned at the sight before him. They'd searched further through the dungeons and found…Fiona. What was left of her anyway. She leant hopelessly against the cell wall, her head and torso the only thing left that Rin could see of her body… for the rest looked as though it had been consumed by red lyrium.

As they spoke with the poor elf who was once the Grand Enchantress, Rin's originally calm mentality quickly began to change into a desperate panic for the situation they were in. She had told them they were in 9:42 Dragon. A year into their future. And what a dire future it was.

They had to change this. They had to get back.

"Are you alright?" Dorian asked, eyeing Rin carefully when they left the cell. They were looking for Leliana as Fiona had instructed, before they were to search out Alexius and end this before it could begin.

Rin ran a hand through his hair, his eyes distressed. "No?" he said a little desperately. He bit his lip, trying to stay calm. "I thought… we just needed to close the breach. But this… it's so much worse than we thought," Rin looked at Dorian as if he hoped the mage somehow held all the answers. "Even if we get back…" he said very quietly. "What if we can't stop this all from happening?"

Dorian clenched his jaw; the same fears were crossing his mind. "We wouldn't have even known about this if Alexius hadn't accidentally sent us here," he said very seriously. "If we get back, perhaps Alexius just unintentionally gave us all the information we need. We would have the advantage… knowing what's coming."

Rin nodded quickly, so unbelievably grateful Dorian was here. "You're right," he said swiftly. "I suppose freaking out isn't going to help anyway…" he added in a mutter. He sighed lowly, staring ahead of them. "Dorian…" he said quietly. "I… I'm really glad you're here."

Dorian tried to force a smile. "Can't say I'm so glad to be here," he said off-handedly.

Rin laughed slightly, "No," he murmured. "Can't blame you for that one…"

Dorian smiled again, his expression becoming more serious. "Though, if this had to happen… I wouldn't want to be here with anyone other than you. I'm glad you're here too, Rin."

Rin looked at him, such an array of emotions going through him, fear and panic high on the list, and yet his heart still managed to quiver softly in his chest at Dorian's words.

Just then, before more could be said, the two stopped, hearing a voice ahead.

"For she who trusts in the maker… fire is her water…"

Her voice was broken, cracked. She sounded as though she had been in agony. But it was definitely her. It was definitely Cassandra.

Rin glanced at Dorian, eyes wide before they both ran down the dark hall, skidding round a corner and into another dungeon lined with cells.

Cassandra was there, sitting on the hard, stone ground. She wasn't as far taken as Fiona, but her body glowed an eerie red and her eyes stood out from her face showing the lyrium corrupting her from within.

"Cassandra!" Rin cried immediately, rushing over to her cell.

She stared at him, her expression not changing. "You've… returned to us?" she said, her voice expressing the emotion that the muscles in her face seemed unable to do. "Can it be? Has Andraste given us a-"

"No, Cass," Rin said quickly, trying to open the lock to her cage. "I'm not dead. I didn't die."

"Alexius sent us forward in time," explained Dorian, his tone much calmer than Rin's. "If we find him, we may be able to return to the present. Stop this from ever happening."

Rin finally picked the lock, the door to the cell swinging open and he rushed inside, helping Cassandra to her feet gently.

"You can make it so that none of this ever took place?" Cassandra repeated in shock, the rawness to her voice causing the panic in Rin's stomach to bubble again.

"That's the plan," said Rin, looking at Cassandra, his eyes pained with guilt. "I'm so sorry for what you had to go through," he said seriously. "I will do everything I can to make sure this never happened."

"You need to know…" Cassandra said weakly, following Rin out of the cell. "After you… died. We could not stop the Elder One from rising," Rin looked at her swiftly, his eyes wide. "Empress Celene was murdered, and the army that swept in afterwards… it was a horde of demons. Nothing stopped them."

"We will stop them," Rin said seriously, his brow furrowed as he led both Dorian and Cassandra from the dungeon this time. They continued on Dorian watching Rin closely, seeing his panic slowly changing to a strong, hard determination.

XxX

_A/N Thanks so much Tuinbloem for your comment :) really made my day._


	12. There's Always Something

"How am I supposed to fight with this twig and string someone called a weapon?" Varric was saying; still managing to throw a hissy fit over the loss of his beloved 'Bianca' in this horrific timeline.

After finding Cassandra, they had quickly stumbled across the others that had been in the castle that day trapped in the cells. Rin was certain he would never forget the sight of Leliana when they found her. Strung from the ceiling, her face a gruesome mess of scars from the torture she'd endured. And she was cold and hard, nothing like the Leliana Rin knew.

"I seem to manage somehow…" Rin muttered, unable to look Varric directly in the eye for the eerie red glow around his head and eyes made him feel sick with fear for the future that could come to pass. Or for the time they may be stuck in.

"This is why I said to _kill_ the fucking Magister from the start…" Fenris growled lowly. He had been furious and bloodthirsty from the moment they freed him from his cell. "Who cares what you're fighting with Varric? Use it to kill as many Vints and demons and shit that you can."

Rin inclined his head; understanding Fenris's anger, but he did not say anything. What could he say? He'd only been in this future a few hours. They'd suffered through a year. But, their determination to still fight was remarkable, and desperately needed as they moved on, moving through to the courtyards outside, on their way to the 'nicer' part of the castle as Dorian had put it. But, outside the breach had taken over the sky and rifts were scattered all through the grounds. With the effort it took to close the rifts, and the sheer expanse of the breach Rin was struggling not to make a sound to alert anyone of the pain he was in, his hand burning and crackling madly.

But, Dorian had noticed, he went to walk ahead to join him, make sure he was OK, when suddenly Cassandra grasped his wrist.

"Dorian…" she said in a low, quiet voice when the mage turned to look at her in confusion. "I just wanted to say… that I was wrong." Dorian stared, thoroughly thrown now, but Cassandra wasn't finished. "I was wrong," she repeated firmly. "About you. I treated you unfairly and I apologise. I… can't do anything about the me in the past," she added very seriously. "When you get back, and you will, but… I can tell you she will realise one day too."

Dorian stared at her for a moment, no words coming to his lips. Then, finally, "I… uh… thank you?" he managed, though he said it as a question as though he was still unsure.

Cassandra nodded simply, seemingly satisfied with what she had said.

Dorian hesitated, "Can I ask… why specifically you disliked me so… vehemently?" he asked quietly. "Was it simply all down to my 'evil Tevinter roots'?"

Cassandra sighed slightly. "Mainly," she murmured. "Though… I suppose I also felt… concerned for Rin. I felt the need to protect him. I couldn't be certain that you had his best interests, not your own, at heart," Cassandra looked at him very seriously. "I can see now, the way you protected him in the castle… the way you're helping all of us here. I was wrong." She suddenly gave a rare, wry smile. "But, truly. The way you talk and carry yourself, what else was I to assume?"

Dorian let out a short laugh. "I'm actually still too surprised to be insulted by that," he quipped. "A shame that the 'past' you is not going to feel the same, should Rin and I make it back in one piece."

"Give me time…" Cassandra said with that same small smile. Then she nodded ahead to Rin. "You should go to him now. I'm sure he could use your company."

Dorian nearly shook his head in bemusement still feeling very shocked at future Cassandra's bizarre approval. But, he nodded, moving on to catch up with Rin again, walking close to his side once more. He glanced at him, catching his gaze and noticing the elf still seemed extremely tense. "Are you in pain?" he asked quietly, concern coating his voice

Rin sighed quietly, clenching his left palm tightly. "I'll be fine," he said, staring ahead of them. "The mark gets worse the closer I am to the breach so… with the breach taking over the sky it's… a little worse than usual…nothing we can do about it right now."

Dorian brow furrowed further in concern. "Will you be alright?"

Rin forced a smile. "I'll be fine." He glanced behind them at the others, the smile fading immediately.

"You're keeping it together very well, you know," Dorian added, noticing the look in Rin's eyes.

Rin looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "On the contrary, I'm freaking the shit out," he said quite seriously. "I don't know how you're able to keep yourself so… composed… through all this."

Dorian tried to offer a teasing smile, hoping to keep Rin's spirits up. "You know me," he joked. "It's just one of my many talents that I have in abundance."

It worked as Rin laughed softly, "Well I'm glad one of us has those talents."

Dorian smiled softly, but surveyed Rin closely for a moment, "It's all a front actually," he said quietly after a moment. "I am also… as you say, 'freaking the shit out'."

Rin couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face at that. "Well you keeping it together is actually helping me keep it together a lot so… thank you…" Rin looked up at Dorian, "Are you ready to face Alexius?" he asked quietly.

Dorian's brow furrowed immediately. "I don't know what to expect when we see him…" he muttered lowly, meeting Rin's gaze. "But, I'm ready to end this madness."

Rin nodded solemnly in agreement, his brow set, and they continued on.

The 'front' Dorian was keeping up was soon to be put to the test when they reached Alexius.

The Magister had completely lost his grace. He did not even seem surprised to see them. Nor did he care. He was certain the past could not be unwritten and he was riddled with regret.

"Was is worth it?" Dorian was saying, his tone just as riddled, but with disappointment and anger instead. "Everything you did to the world? To your son?"

"It doesn't matter now…" Alexius replied, shaking his head with his back to him. "All we can do is wait… till the end…"

Rin frowned furiously. "It does matter," he said, stepping forward angrily. "I will undo this."

"How many times have I tried…" muttered Alexius. "The past cannot be undone…"

Suddenly, Leliana moved behind Alexius and picked up the weak looking creature that Rin hadn't noticed until now and held a knife to his neck.

"Felix!" gasped Alexius in terror.

Dorian's eyes widened in shock, "That is Felix?" he said in horror. "Maker's breath Alexius, what have you done?"

"He would have died, Dorian," Alexius said desperately. "I saved him! Please don't hurt my son, I'll do anything you ask."

"Leliana," Rin said immediately, "Let Felix go. He's innocent."

Dorian looked at him, feeling an immense wave of appreciation wash over him at Rin's words. However, it was quickly squandered when the tortured rogue dragged the knife across the poor boys throat anyway.

Dorian's shout was drowned out by Alexius's distraught cry. Then, before there was anything anyone could do, the magister had turned his desperate rage upon them.

The fight that ensued was nothing compared to what Rin thought it would be. It seemed Alexius had lost a few steps in his year in this monstrous future. Soon, breathless and still in shock from what had just happened, Rin found himself kneeling down beside Dorian who was slowly taking the amulet from Alexius's neck and Rin could finally see that front of his falter.

Rin lay a hand on the back of his shoulder comfortingly and Dorian looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "This Alexius was too far gone," he said quietly, "But we may be able to save the Alexius back in our time."

Dorian inclined his head, unable to tear his eyes away from the caring look Rin was giving him. "I suppose that's true…" he said softly, he looked down at the amulet in his hand. "This is the same amulet he used before… I think it's the same one we made in Minrathous… that's a relief." Dorian stood up, still looking at the amulet. "Give me an hour… I should be able to work out the-"

"An hour?" demanded the tortured version of Leliana. "That's impossible! You must go now!"

Before the last words were out of her mouth the entire castle shook around them. A screech that sounded horrifically like a dragon echoed through the air and Rin looked around them wildly.

"The Elder One…" Leliana muttered quietly.

Rin looked at her, just catching the looks that Fenris, Cassandra, Solas and Varric had just exchanged.

"We'll hold the door," Varric said looking directly at Rin. "Give you time."

Rin stared between them, "No," he said immediately. "I won't let you die, we can work something out-"

"Look at us," Leliana cut in, shaking her scarred face. "We're already dead. You'll be saving us all by never letting this happen."

Dorian looked just as concerned as Rin, but he put a hand on the elf's shoulder firmly. "Rin…this may be the only way…" he said quietly. "Getting back and stopping this is the only way to save them."

"You have as much time as I have arrows…" Leliana said, walking off abruptly with the others. Rin could not believe this was happening. What if Dorian could not work out the spell? What if they ended up stuck here and they all died for nothing?

Dorian had moved up the hall swiftly, pulling at Rin's arm to get him to follow. Rin was torn, throwing a hand roughly through his hair before glancing one more time after his friends, then following Dorian.

The mage had the amulet before him, his eyes barely masking his own panic as he began to work out the spell that would return them. Rin watched him desperately, hoping beyond hope that he would be able to work this out. The complexity of the magic was beyond anything Rin had seen any mage do before and he did not envy the position Dorian was in as the man furiously worked with the magic, his brow furrowed in concentration and undeniably stress.

Leliana's cold voice echoed through the hall along with the first sounds of fighting. Rin's heart jumped to his throat as he heard Fenris shouting madly and Varric cursing as the first swarm of demons came upon them. Then, in a moment of absolute horror Rin saw Varric fall… and then Cassandra… they were being overrun by demons and Venatori. His eyes went wide in terror and he went to run back to them, to help them. But, Dorian grabbed his arm, his eyes just as panicked.

"Rin, no," he cried, their eyes catching, pulling Rin back beside him.

"I'll give you more time!" hissed Rin in a panic. "You need to get back, tell the others everything. I-"

" _You_ have to get back!" Dorian said back vehemently, eyes boring into Rin's. "They need you! They-"

"They can find themselves another Herald!"

Dorian's grip on Rin's arm tightened immensely and he did not for a moment let him slip away. "Rin please! This _isn't_ about that," he said desperately. "It isn't the Herald I want to see return, it's _Rin_. Because I know there _isn't_ another one of _you_!"

Rin stared at him, his words piercing straight through to his heart. He had never heard Dorian so serious, so desperate. And so finally, he stopped trying to move away, holding Dorian's gaze and nodding silently. Dorian was right. This was their only and best chance.

Leliana was the last one standing, her arrows flying through the air faster than Rin had ever seen anyone shoot – faster than even he imagined he could shoot. The magic from the amulet was spinning from the device, that same green and gold glow Rin had seen when Alexius used it, beginning to create a wild portal as before.

It was with one last terrified glance that Rin saw Leliana finally fall to a sickening green demon before his whole world went black once more.

Moments later, once again feeling as though he had been forced through a tunnel too small for his body, Rin found himself back in the castle hall at Redcliffe. Alexius before him and his friends behind him.

He looked around, his head spinning as he tried to get his bearings.

"You'll have to do better than that," he heard Dorian say. The man sounded perfectly confident again, but, when Rin glanced at him he could tell the man was just as traumatised as he was from the abrupt end to their ordeal. He merely seemed much more adept at pulling himself together and putting up his front than Rin was.

Alexius fell to his knees and Rin moved to stand beside Dorian, looking down at the Magsiter, his heart still pounding with adrenalin. He glanced at Dorian once more, trying to compose himself as he had done.

"That's all you've got?" he breathed, turning his glare upon the Magister.

"You've won…" moaned Alexius. "There is no point extending this… charade," the Magister looked up to his son who Rin was thankful to see alive and not an abomination. "Felix…"

Felix knelt down by his Father, "It is going to be alright, Father…" he said quietly.

Alexius shook his head slowly, "You'll die…"

"Everybody dies…" Felix said lowly and Alexius shook his head to the ground, his eyes grieved.

Two Inquisition soldiers moved to take the Magister away and Felix nodded to Dorian with a smile, before following his Father and the soldiers out of the hall. Rin looked at Dorian and saw the relief in his eyes at seeing his friend Felix ok again.

"Well," Dorian said as lightly as he could manage, glancing at Rin, "I'm glad that's over with."

Rin went to smile finally, unbelievable relief mixed with disbelief washing over him, but almost as soon as the words left Dorian's lips… a company of soldiers marched into the castle hall. "Or…not," frowned Dorian, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Grand Enchanter…" said a man with blonde hair. Rin mused for one moment that he looked a lot like Cullen. "You can imagine how surprised I was when I learned you've given Redcliffe Castle away to a Tevinten Magister."

"King Alistair," Fiona said immediately, hurrying forward.

"Especially as I am fairly sure Redcliffe belongs to Arl Teagon…" Alistair continued.

"Your Majesty… we never intended," began Fiona desperately.

"I know what you intended," Alistair cut her off, his voice becoming far more serious and his face saddened. "I wanted to help you… but you've made it impossible." Alistair shook his head, his eyes clearly pained. "You and your followers are no longer welcome in Fereldon," he said in a carrying voice.

"But…" Fiona replied, her face shocked, "we have hundreds who need protection. Where will we go?"

Rin moved forward, his face set in a determined line. He cleared his throat, "Should I mention that we did originally come here for mages to close the breach…" he said, causing everyone in the hall to look at him.

Fiona looked at him carefully, "And what would the terms of the arrangement be, exactly?" she said, her voice stiff.

"Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you," Dorian put in, moving to stand beside Rin. "The Inquisition is better than that, yes?"

"I would suggest conscripting them," Cassandra put in and Rin looked at her quickly, feeling an odd sense of relief at the same time as irritation with her input. He was glad to see her alive… but he did not agree with her advice.

"It seems we would have no choice, but to accept whatever you offer…" murmured Fiona, staring at Rin intently.

Rin looked around, everyone was looking at him; expecting him to say something. Why was everyone expecting him to decide this? Well, someone had to make this decision. If no one else was going to speak up… then he would. He looked back to Fiona, his face resolute. "We would be honoured," he said finally, his voice far more confident than he had expected as it rang loudly through the hall. "To have you fight at the Inquisitions side as allies."

Cassandra shook her head angrily, "We will discuss this…" she hissed at him, her voice low and firm. "Later."

Fiona looked between them, "I pray that the rest of the Inquisition honours your promise then."

"The breach threatens all of Thedas," Rin said, feeling everyone's eyes on him again. "We cannot afford to be divided now, we can't fight it without you. Any chance of success requires your full support."

"I'd take that offer, if I were you," Alistair added, a slight smile tweaking his lips, before his brow creased again and his tone became quite serious. "One way or another, you're leaving my kingdom."

Fiona looked down, closing her eyes briefly in what looked like regret before she turned back to Rin. "We accept…" she said finally, "it would be madness not to." She allowed a small smile to cross her lips. "I will gather my people to make the journey to Haven. The breach will be closed. You will not regret giving us this chance."

Fiona turned away, walking toward the exit of the hall and slowly everyone else began to move too. Rin breathed a long sigh of relief, the tension that had been building in his shoulders finally easing. He looked at Dorian, finding the mage's eyes were already on him, a soft smile on his lips and something that almost looked like… pride in his eyes.

Then, Cassandra walked right up to Rin and Dorian immediately, Solas, Fenris and Varric following quickly.

"Pretty bad ass with that whole disappearing and reappearing thing there," Varric said smirking. "I'm sure you've got some shit to spill on that whole thing."

Rin let out a small, disbelieving laugh. "Aah, Varric," he said warmly, "I am glad to see you."

Cassandra shook her head at Rin, "I cannot believe you just offered the rebel mages a full alliance. How could-"

Rin tensed again quickly. "We need their help," he said determinedly. "And now we have it."

Cassandra bit back a retort, perhaps conceding to Rin's point, or merely deciding now was not the place to talk of it.

"But now the rebel mage's are free…" muttered Fenris lowly. "What _wonderful_ news…" he said in a clear tone of disapproving sarcasm.

"I believe you made the right decision, Rin," cut in Solas firmly. "The mages will be pivotal in our chances of success if we wish to close the breach."

Rin sighed, surreal relief still washing over him. He looked at Dorian who was the only one that knew and understood what they had just seen and been through. Dorian gave him a soft smile and his heart fluttered lightly. He looked back to the others, swallowing quickly. "Yeah…" he muttered. "We… have a lot to discuss actually," he said seriously, "and we need to sit down in private to do it. What seemed like seconds to you was actually nearly a whole day for Dorian and me so… I'm also going to need a drink," he paused, looking at them all again with a warm satisfaction at seeing them alive. "So let's go sit down."

XxX

"So…" Varric said quietly, putting his pint down on the table when Dorian and Rin were finished explaining. "Let me get this straight: you were thrown forward in time where the empress was assassinated, a demon army swarmed over us, we died to save you and then you made it back here seconds later."

Rin nodded, downing his brandy in one long, slow gulp. "Yeah," he said finally, his throat burning with the warmth of the alcohol. "You were very noble, don't worry," he added smiling, trying vainly to make light of the situation as his head was still reeling with torment over it.

"I cannot believe… _Celene_ …" Cassandra was saying in shock. "We have to stop these events from coming to pass."

"Tell me about it…" muttered Rin, looking across the table to catch Dorian's eye. They could tell everyone what had happened as much as they liked, but no one could understand it like they could. No one else had seen the horrendous future. And the more Rin thought about it, the more he realised how in debt they were to Dorian. If it weren't for him… Rin shook his head with a slight sigh. "I'm going to get another drink…" he muttered, standing up and moving off to the bar.

He leant against the bar, ordering his drink and exhaling slowly. That had certainly been… the most insane day of his life. Which was saying something seeing as he'd already fallen out of the fade once. Just as he received his drink, he felt someone lean against the bar quite close to his side. He turned to look at the arrival, a smile crossing his lips when his eyes fell on Dorian who'd followed him to the bar.

"Tell me to go away," smiled Dorian. "If you wanted to be alone. But, I thought I'd check first to make sure you're alright."

Rin's smile grew. "Stay," he said simply. "I told you I'd buy you a drink, remember?"

Dorian smirked, subconsciously leaning in toward Rin. "I rather think I should be buying you a drink," he said quietly. "Standing up for 'us' mages back there…" He chuckled slightly. "I really wasn't expecting you to be so strong and straight out about it actually," he added. "It reminded me of the time you poured wine all over Livia's lap."

Rin laughed in surprise. "That feels like such a long time ago…" he muttered "And how is that related?"

Dorian stayed smiling at him. "Well… some will think you foolish," he said idly. "Well others will admire you…"

Rin smiled again, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. "Well…" he started quietly. "I think the real praise needs to go to you…" he continued. "You're the one that saved the day back there. Working out that magic like that to get us back…" he said quietly. "I've never seen anything like it."

Dorian smiled, a warm feeling growing in his chest. "Maybe we should time travel more often," he quipped idly. "If you'll be this flattering…"

Rin laughed slightly, "No, I think you know just how talented you are already," he smirked. "Can't be a good idea for your ego."

"I'd have to disagree with you on that," smirked Dorian.

"Well," Rin continued, still smiling and enjoying the way Dorian was looking at him, feeling as though the mage kept shuffling just a little bit closer to him. "Hopefully… people like Cassandra might be a little nicer to you now…" he added nonchalantly.

Dorian gave a slightly flat laugh, and his body seemed to stiffen, his eyes flickering to their table. "I don't think some magic is going to warm Cassandra to me…" he said quietly, but he thought back to the conversation he'd had with the red lyrium abused future Cassandra and frowned slightly.

Rin eyed Dorian for a moment. "You… seem to tense up a lot when she is around…" he said quietly. "Has she said something to you?" Dorian looked at him quickly, which only made Rin frown more. "What did she say? Because she has no right to make you feel unwelcome here. You've done nothing but help. I can convince her, I'm sure."

"Rin…" Dorian said quietly, his heart throbbing in his chest at his words. "It's ok. There's… nothing you could say anyway."

"I can talk to her," Rin said immediately, brow furrowing further. "I don't want-"

"Rin, you really can't," Dorian cut across quickly. "Really. Just… just leave it."

Rin eyed him carefully, wondering what it could be. Then, something dawned on him and his stomach rolled with nerves. "Are you leaving now?" he asked suddenly. "Now that… Alexius is dealt with?"

Dorian stared at him in surprise; leaving hadn't even crossed his mind. He hesitated, wondering if it was too mean to tease him right now. He did anyway. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked, trying to hide a smirk.

Rin frowned instantly. "No…" he said quietly. "I want you to stay," he cleared his throat slightly. "Not that I'd want to influence your decision. What I mean is… I would like it if you stayed."

A smile spread over Dorian's lips, his heart positively quivering in his chest and he wished they weren't in this tavern with the others sitting in sight. He wanted to take Rin away and just kiss the brandy from his lips. "You really think I'd leave after everything we saw in that future?" he quipped quietly, his eyes flickering to said lips and his neck warming. "We've got to show this world at least one good Tevinter, right?" He watched a relieved smile cross Rin's face and Dorian's heart warmed again. "Plus the South is so charming and," he paused, eyeing Rin's face and the only other adjectives he could think of were 'handsome', 'cute', 'funny'… He looked away for a moment, eyes wandering the bar. "Rustic…" he looked back to Rin, a smile appearing again, "I'm sure I'll love it to little pieces…"

"Well if I get any say," smirked Rin. "I'll make sure you do."

Dorian chuckled slightly and Rin glanced away over to the table for a moment, noticing Cassandra looking their way. He frowned, looking back to Dorian as she was watching them again. And, finally, Rin put the two together. Whenever he noticed Cassandra's death glares to Dorian… it was when the mage was with him. He hesitated, turning away to order Dorian and himself another drink before looking back to the mage. "Tell me something…" he said quietly. "Why do I get the feeling that Cassandra only seems to want to kill you when you're with me?"

Dorian's stomach jolted. "Oh you know, she probably thinks I'm devouring your soul or something…" he shrugged, trying to seem casual about it. "I'm sure she thinks I try to do it to everyone…"

Rin raised his eyebrows, seeing straight through Dorian. "No, I don't believe so," he said slowly. He hesitated for a moment, feeling an odd bristle of nerves course through his stomach. "Please don't… worry about anything she might think," he said quietly, looking down to the glasses of brandy they'd just received.

Dorian watched Rin very closely, his nerves suddenly so alight they seemed to tingle even in his fingertips. "So you… would like me to let her think I _am_ devouring your soul?" he asked as impassively as he could.

Rin met Dorian's gaze slowly. "Is that what she thinks?" he asked.

Dorian hesitated, feeling a sudden, almost overwhelming urge to tell Rin exactly what he'd overheard that night. He looked down to the bar for a moment, then, "There… are some people," he began quietly. "That… think, because of my 'evil Tevinter roots'… I might like to… pull the strings behind the Herald of Andraste…"

His eyes flickered up to Rin and he saw that the elf had a look of both shock and anger on his face. "Are… you serious?" he asked lowly, clearly incredibly upset by this revelation.

Dorian almost felt bad for telling him, but at the same time he felt a rush of warmth wash over him at Rin's anger over the fact. "Not that surprising really…" he muttered. "I should have expected it. Especially since…" he stopped suddenly, about to bring up the fact that Cassandra knew of their romantic history. "Anyway," he continued quickly. "I think I was merely destined to be the pariah no matter where I went in the world."

But, Rin was not about to let this conversation turn flippant. "Especially since what?" he pounced with a frown.

Dorian chewed his lip inside his mouth, his eyes scanning Rin's face again. Why couldn't he tell him? Why not? He so desperately wanted to know wanted to know what Rin's opinion would be if he knew exactly what his advisors thought. Suddenly, he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Since they know… that we've been together… intimately," he said very quietly causing both of their hearts to jolt in their chests. Then he looked away again suddenly, looking up to the rafters airily. "Which led them to believe you may be an easy target for manipulation… if you held a soft spot for me…" he finished finally, unable to meet Rin's eyes; no idea what to expect, his nerves at an absolute peak.

Rin's heart was thudding loudly in his chest, a clash of emotion running through him. He looked at Dorian for a long moment, but the mage still wouldn't return his gaze. _It's not the Herald I want to see return, it's Rin! Because I know there isn't another one of you_! Dorian's words rang clearly in his head and Rin's heart tingled in his chest. Then finally, before he lost his nerve, "Why should it… matter if I…" he hesitated, desperately hoping he had read this right. "If I did hold a soft spot for you? Is that such a terrible thing?"

Dorian's heart skipped and thudded almost violently in his chest and he nearly dropped his glass of brandy when his fingers wanted to go slack in surprise. _Was he saying…_? He met Rin's gaze, silver on green, and his heart jolted again as Rin looked… so nervously hopeful. "I… think that would depend entirely on who you asked…" he said finally, unable to break their gaze this time.

Rin swallowed again, "Well…I'm not asking anyone else," he murmured quietly, "I'm asking you."

Then, just as Dorian's breath caught in his throat,

"You lot finished?" Varric's voice suddenly and harshly broke their moment and both of them jumped slightly against the bar. "We need to get moving. Get this crazy news back to Haven. Oh, and Rin, Solas wants to speak with you and look at your mark after that whole ordeal. He's gone outside," he added, clearly expecting Rin to go immediately.

Rin's eyes slid momentarily to Dorian before he looked back to the dwarf. "Right…" he muttered, moving off the bar. "Well… there's always something, isn't there?" he muttered, heading off before he could start second guessing every muscle twitch in Dorian's face and what it meant.

Before Dorian could leave however, Cassandra was joining him and Varric, a stern look on her face. "Dorian," she said stoutly as Varric excused himself, heading outside. "Thank you for your help in arresting Alexius," she continued.

Dorian raised an eyebrow, "My pleasure, Seeker," he said as charmingly as he could manage.

"I assume you will be staying in Redcliffe now the mission is complete," Cassandra added quite sternly.

Ah, so that's what she wanted. "Actually, I rather thought I'd stay on and help close this troublesome breach," Dorian quipped lightly, sipping the last of his brandy and holding Cassandra's harsh stare just as sternly. "The Herald doesn't seem opposed."

Cassandra clenched her jaw, "He appreciates your help, clearly," she said, eyes narrow. "Well then, Leliana has use of you on the way back to Haven. We will see you back there in a few days, she is by the castle."

Cassandra went to walk away, but Dorian stopped her swiftly. "Excuse me?" he said frowning angrily. "Your spy master has use of me? And what does that mean? Am I to have no say in this?"

"You want to help the Inquisition," said Cassandra lowly. "Then you'll do this."

Dorian sighed lowly; damn this woman. He forced a small smirk. "You know the future you I saw today apologised to me," he said quietly.

Cassandra stared at him frowning, "What?" she demanded.

"For being so unworthily untrusting of me," shrugged Dorian simply. "Then I suppose you did say I'd have to give past you some time," Dorian walked past her, holding back his smirk at the look of shock on her face. "I'll go find Leliana. I'll see you back at Haven."

When he finally exited he looked around quickly for Rin, not wanting to leave their conversation _there_. He couldn't spend the next few days stewing over what he'd said.

But, it seemed he was to have no choice, not seeing Rin again in the chaos around bustling Redcliffe.

Rin on the other hand was furious when he asked Cassandra where Dorian was.

"He… is helping Leliana with some of Alexius's gear," she said, unable to look Rin in the eye. "There were some unusual items we hoped he could identify. He will return to Haven with her, they won't be more than a day or so behind."

"You did that on purpose," Rin said lowly and angrily, glaring at the Seeker.

"Herald, that is-"

" _Stop _calling me Herald," he cut across darkly. "And stay _out_ of my personal life. Because I _know_ that's what this is about," he added with one last angry glare, before he turned away, stomping off ahead. Now he would have to wait days before he could speak to Dorian again.__

XxX

A/N _Thank you SO much Tuinbloem and KuroCyou for your comments on the last chapter!! Super appreciated and totally made my day!!! Thanks so much. Also thanks everyone for the kudos_ :)


	13. Closing the Breach

Haven was bustling when Rin's group returned. The mages came pouring in across a few days, Fiona leading them. So far, no issues had come of it aside from the ire Rin copped for offering them a full alliance.

Commander Cullen had been ropeable, though Josephine had supported his decision. And… so did Cassandra in the end, well she supported it, but she did not agree with it. Which, Rin decided, was probably the best he was going to get.

Rin was walking through the grounds on the way to the final war meeting before closing the breach, the last preparations to be made. Dorian still wasn't back yet and he was seriously annoyed at Cassandra and Leliana for sending him off on some side mission without a mention of it to him.

And he was also furious because of the way his and Dorian's conversation had been left. It was all Rin could think of, day in and day out.

Which was why, when he was on his way to this war meeting, his heart nearly dropped out of his chest when he saw Dorian's smooth, dark head of hair entering Haven's gates with Leliana, followed by a few scouts.

His stomach flipped with excited nerves and Rin changed his direction immediately.

He slowed his pace when he reached them, his lips wanting to curl into a smile when his and Dorian's gaze caught, but he withheld it, his eyes flickering to Leliana at his side.

"Hi…" he said when he reached them, suddenly unable to look Dorian straight in the eye, his nerves a little too on edge. "Welcome back. The others are in the war room for a final meeting. We're heading to close the breach this afternoon." he said in a business like voice to Leliana. "If you wanted to meet them there, I was just on my way."

Leliana smiled slightly, looking a little amused. "You're going the wrong way, I hope you know …" she said musingly.

Rin gave her a look. "Thought I'd come say hi…" he said dryly. "Unless you're planning on dragging Dorian off for some other excuse of an errand?"

Leliana did not seem phased by this. Instead she smirked slightly, "No, no…" she crooned lightly. "You can have him now. I'll see you in the war room, Herald," she added moving off with one last smirk.

Rin blushed slightly from the way she said 'have him', and his eyes finally fell on Dorian when they were alone. "…Hey," he said, feeling an overwhelming surge of nerves again. He cleared his throat a little, "Sorry they made you go off and do all that. Was it alright?" he said in a bit of a rush.

But Dorian, who had already been smiling, smiled even more. "Hello to you too," he said quite warmly. "It was fine. A wild goose chase really – some garbage to do with some of Alexius's personal items. But, perhaps Cassandra will be satisfied briefly? I'll try to kid myself that."

Rin sighed a small laugh. "Well," he said simply. "Thanks for doing it anyway. Cassandra for all her flaws… appreciates that sort of thing. You may win her over yet."

Dorian smiled again, "I'm… becoming less concerned with that," he said quietly causing Rin's heart to speed up dramatically once more. "Though I'll admit, having to use anything other than my undeniable charm to win someone over is very new to me."

Rin smiled, then went to say something when,

"Herald, sir…" a scout approached them. "A package arrived for you." Rin took the parcel in surprise from the scout, glancing at Dorian briefly.

"Thanks…" he muttered as the scout walked off.

"Anything interesting?" smirked Dorian, looking at the parcel in Rin's hand.

"Uuh…" Rin mumbled a little too quickly. The package was soft and he wasn't expecting anything except… for Dorian's cloak that had been at a tailor getting repaired. "It's…"

But then, "Oh no, it's ripped…" murmured Dorian, noticing a tear in the corner. "Such shoddy mail service you have down South…" he lifted a hand to examine the tear, then saw the fabric sticking out of the corner. "Is that…" Dorian looked up at Rin, a curious smile tugging the corner of his lips. "Is that the cloak I gave you?"

Rin sighed roughly, his cheeks blushing a bright rouge. "Yes…" he admitted finally.

"Why's it in a parcel?" smirked Dorian. Then, before Rin could think of an excuse, he promptly grabbed the small note attached, his smile growing as his eyes skimmed over the writing. His eyes met Rin's who was watching him with a disgruntled look on his face, a slight blush still in his cheeks. "You had it mended?" he asked quietly. "From damage that was worse than any he'd seen apparently…"

Rin sighed roughly, grabbing the note back from between Dorian's fingers. "It was damaged in… the fade, I guess," he muttered. "So yeah. I got it fixed."

That smile was still playing around Dorian's mouth gleefully. "Most people would have just… called it quits if it was as bad as this note seems to think it was…"

"Yeah well… I guess I like the coat."

Dorian looked at him for a moment, a warm tingling sensation washing right through to his toes.

He opened his mouth to say something when,

"So, you're back," Fenris interrupted them, glancing briefly at Dorian, then he turned to Rin. "Need to speak with you," he said narrowing his eyes.

Rin sighed in annoyance. "Right now?"

"Yes," replied Fenris tersely. "Because you've set mages _loose_ with no bounds all over Haven," he continued lowly. "Mages who signed themselves over to a Tevinter _Magister_ before you so _kindly_ 'saved' them. One of them nearly blew up my cabin just now."

Rin sighed heavily, glancing briefly at Dorian, "Fenris; I get it," he said tersely; not in the mood for this at all. "You don't agree with the decision. Well too fucking bad because it's done. So get over it."

Fenris looked quite taken aback with surprise, as did Dorian who smirked in amusement. "Why did you do it?" he asked after a moment.

"They're not our prisoners," Rin snapped. "It's an alliance. They're helping us."

Fenris shook his head darkly. "For now…" he muttered. "The sooner this breach is closed the better. Then I certainly hope a better arrangement will be made with them."

"Fenris, here I was starting to think you were at least half decent," sighed Dorian, "then you go and say things like that and I start not liking you all over again."

Fenris rolled his eyes at him, "The feeling is mutual, Dorian," he quipped lowly. "The two of you are as mad as each other anyway," he added.

Rin frowned at him, "What does that mean?" he snapped.

"You probably only did what you did for the mages because of Dorian," Fenris said with an irritated sigh. "Which is mad," he continued. "Just like when Dorian bought that damn bow of yours when for all we knew you were dead after that explosion."

There was a long moment of silence.

Then, Rin's eyes slowly slid to Dorian who was staring at him with an expression of pure, almost worried, mortification.

"…What?" Rin managed finally when he found his tongue.

Fenris looked between them slowly, "Oh…" he said finally. "You didn't know that… uh, right. Well…" he continued, "I'm just… going to go now…" he added before suddenly walking off without another word.

Rin was still looking at Dorian who couldn't hold his gaze any longer and was scratching the back of his neck.

"Dorian?" Rin said quietly, trying to catch the mage's eye.

But then,

"Herald," Cullen's voice interrupted them this time. "Dorian," he nodded to the mage. "Sorry to interrupt. Welcome back," he added to Dorian. "I believe Solas is readying the other mage's with Fiona to depart for the Temple if you would like to join them," he told him before turning to look at Rin. "We need you in the war room, Herald," he continued. "This all means nothing without you and your mark," he added with a rather awkward smile.

Dorian glanced briefly at Rin, but his stomach flipped when their gaze caught, his eyes flickering away almost immediately. "I'd… better leave you to it," he said quickly. "See you later Rin…" he added before swiftly walking off leaving Rin to stare after him looking quite sadly disappointed with his abrupt departure.

XxX

"Why'd you have to go and tell Rin that?" Dorian snapped furiously at Fenris who he'd tracked down immediately after leaving Rin with Cullen, finding him in the tavern.

"I didn't know you hadn't bloody told him," Fenris retorted. "Why does it matter?"

"Why does it matter?" repeated Dorian in frustration. "Well now he's going to… think I…"

"Like him?" suggested Fenris. "About time you let him know, don't you think?"

"That's not what I was going to say," snarled Dorian lowly. "You've probably freaked him out now. He probably thinks I'm insane. Or just… obsessive… or-"

" _Kafass_ , Dorian, _shut up_ ," hissed Fenris with a roll of his eyes. "You're such an idiot. Did you not talk to him about it?"

Dorian glared at him. "No, he had to go with Cullen. And I have to go with the other mages," he snarled. "This is your fault."

Fenris muttered something under his breath in irritation. "How can you not see the way Rin looks at you? It is a good thing he knows about the bow, ok?" Fenris then stood up from his table in the tavern. "Now, I'm sick of being your damn love doctor. Stop using everything else as an excuse and do something about him. Or are you just too scared?" he said tauntingly watching as Dorian's face flickered between a scowl and a flush of embarrassment. "That is it isn't it?" sneered Fenris. He rolled his eyes again. "What, you've _never_ cared for anyone before?"

Dorian sucked on his tongue in annoyance for a moment. Then, swallowing his pride, "Not like this…" he muttered finally.

Fenris just shook his head darkly. "Well," he said lowly. "You happen to be in the lucky situation where the person you care about cares for you too. And that doesn't happen all the time, so stop whinging and whining about something you should be _happy_ about. Something everyone in this world wants."

Dorian stared at him, quite taken aback.

Fenris sighed one last time, "Just do something about it, OK?" he snapped before turning away and leaving Dorian alone by the table.

Dorian mused for a moment that it seemed as though Fenris was certainly talking from experience there. Perhaps he'd had some unrequited love in his past? Dorian shook his head, knowing there was no way he would ever be able to ask that without getting his head bitten off.

And so with that, he left the tavern, heading to meet with Solas and the other mages. Duty comes first after all; and they had a breach to close.

And of course, the Inquisition leaders had Rin leading the march to the breach. Much to Rin's clear discomfort. Though when Dorian caught a glimpse of him, their eyes catching through the crowd, he couldn't hide a warm smile, or the slight jolt in his chest as Rin was wearing his cloak again. But, of course that was as close as they got to one another. Whispers and murmurs of whether or not the Herald of Andraste would succeed fluttered through the crowd and all Dorian could do was stay quiet and watch the back of Rin's head as he lead the mages forward.

The journey to the temple did not take more than an hour or so and soon Dorian found himself being ushered into place, he and the other mages all facing Rin who was in the centre of the destroyed temple, right beneath the huge breach in the sky. And it suddenly hit Dorian just how incredible it was that Rin was alive. Now that he'd seen the state of the Temple himself…

It was horrific. Ash and skeletons littered the ground among the rubble of the once impressive Conclave. The breach loomed ominously over them, huge and daunting in the sky. Silence swept over the crowd as clearly Dorian was not the only one affected by the sheer destruction that explosion had caused.

Then, "Mages!" Cassandra's voice called out.

"Focus past the Herald," Solas joined in, his voice echoing around the cold, harsh expanse. "Let his will draw from you!"

Dorian suddenly felt a slight flutter of apprehension as he watched Rin moving closer to the spot beneath the torn sky, all the mages around him readying their power, focusing on their command. He quickly put his head down, knowing he could not focus if he was only thinking of Rin.

Then, the order was given, a shout echoing across the ashes and each mage including Dorian thrust their staff toward the burnt ground, focusing all their will power unto the Herald.

Dorian could hear the now familiar crackling sound from Rin's mark, but it was intensified tenfold, echoing around this eerie temple and it took everything Dorian had not to look up. Especially as the air around them began to glow, white light expanding from the place where Rin had stood.

Then suddenly, Dorian could see nothing at all. The light too bright, too overwhelming. Then, there was an enormous cracking sound and the whole world went white.

The next thing Dorian knew he was trying to catch his breath, the wind knocked out of him as he picked himself up from among the other mages, all of whom had been thrown backward by the blast.

Dorian looked around madly, the fact that the breach was actually closed not registering at all as all he was concerned with was seeing that Rin was ok.

He pushed his way through the ground, hurrying down to where Rin, Cassandra and Solas had been. Ash and dust was still flying about them in the air, but then suddenly, from all around him people were cheering. Singing the Herald's praises, raving over his success.

But, Dorian pushed on through the deafeningly cheers, needing to see with his own eyes that Rin was there.

And finally, _finally_ through the dust and people Dorian's eyes fell on Rin. Cassandra was helping him to his feet; he looked exhausted from the ordeal… but unmistakably happy when he looked up to the sky where the breach was closed.

Dorian's lips broke into a smile and he hurried straight over to him. "You did it," he said quietly, not even glancing at Cassandra who stood by his side.

Rin grinned, then went to reply, when the crowd of mages almost overwhelmed them, swarming around Rin and cheering. In moments, Rin was on a broad set man's shoulder and being carried with the cheering crowd back along the path out of the temple.

Rin twisted round, finding Dorian's gaze again. "Buy me a drink?" he called to him, a little smile curling the corner of his lips.

Dorian smirked, but had no time to respond as the mages carried Rin away. He sighed to himself, missing the days when he could have Rin all to himself on the boat. When he didn't have to worry about rumours of their relationship, or the implications of such a thing. And yet at the same time he felt a swell of pride for all the elf had achieved. He may not have chosen to be the Herald of Andraste, and he may hate being called as such, but he certainly stood up to the role.

So slowly, Dorian followed the group back to Haven, determined to search out Rin and buy him that drink.

XxX

The celebrations were _everywhere_. Singing and dancing and drinking had extended from the tavern to each of the streets and Dorian couldn't help a slight smile at the festivities. They'd had a win. It was nice to have a win. But, Dorian's silver eyes searched the crowd, only one person on his agenda tonight.

Just as he walked up to the tavern, the great mass that was The Iron Bull, blocked his path. He'd only spoken to Bull once and already figured that he was decidedly vulgar. Though bizarrely did not seem fussed that Dorian was a 'Vint'. Something that was particularly strange considering he was Qunari.

"Aha! You did it!" He growled taking a huge swig from his flagon. " _Maraas Lok_!"

"Uhuh…" murmured Dorian. "Glad to see you're so happy about it," he added dryly. "Would you be so kind as to get out of my way?"

Bull chuckled loudly. "Lookin for your little elf?" he grinned.

Dorian frowned at him. One of the reasons he was not so fond of this 'Bull' character yet was because one of the first questions the Qunari had asked him was, ' _So did you really hit that? Niiiice…_ ' in referral to Rin.

"He's not _my_ elf," snarled Dorian. But, then he sighed, "Though if you know where he is…"

Bull guffawed again, "Yeah, he's inside. Surrounded by admirers…"

"Great…" muttered Dorian.

"All men," added Bull with a sly smirk. "All tryin to get in the Herald pants on the night of his victory."

Dorian scowled in distaste at that. All men? Clearly Rin's preferences had finally become common knowledge. And this did not please Dorian one bit. Without another word, he moved round the chuckling Qunari and into the tavern.

He couldn't actually see Rin by the bar, but assumed he was in among the group of men surrounding something up there.

And he was right. He finally squeezed his way through, hearing Rin's voice as he did so.

"I'll… be fine thanks…" he heard Rin say and almost smiled at the tone to the elf's voice. Clearly whatever he'd just turned down was quite a strange offer as the elf sounded both bemused and concerned.

"Herald… allow me to get your next drink…" another man said. "It would be such an honour-"

"No thanks," Rin said immediately. "I'm waiting for someone."

Dorian couldn't hide his smile by this stage, and when he finally caught a glimpse of Rin, the smile only grew when the elf's eyes met his. Rin's lips broke into a grin and he hopped off his stool grabbing two drinks from the counter. "And here he is…" he said swiftly, moving away from the men and straight toward Dorian.

He pushed the glass into Dorian's hand, laying a hand on his back and urging him away from the group. "Quick, quick, run…" he muttered with a cheeky smile, heading them both toward the exit.

Dorian's heart warmed, his skin tingled and he couldn't stop smirking. Especially when he glanced back at the men they'd just left who were all glaring at Dorian profusely.

"Bit of a fan club?" smirked Dorian when they made it outside, Rin still leading them away from the hustle and bustle of the celebrations.

Rin rolled his eyes. "Yeah. _Somehow_ everyone seems to know I like men now…" he muttered.

"Not enjoying the attention?" smirked Dorian, leaning against the half wall he and Rin had stopped at near Haven's main hall. They could see all the celebrations below them from here, but had the space to themselves.

"Well, I didn't have to buy a single drink," he said idly. "So I suppose it's good for my wallet."

Dorian smiled, watching Rin as he leant against the wall beside him, still brimming with smug glee over the way Rin had purely 'chosen' him in front of all those men. "Not at all interested in any of them?" he quipped slyly.

Rin looked at him with a look that said, 'seriously?' and Dorian smirked again. "No, Dorian…" he said with a small smile. "I'm not." He sighed, looking away briefly. "They all want a night with the 'Herald'. They probably don't even know my name. I don't want that."

"No?" Dorian teased lowly. "Some of them might be pretty good. That big burly one-"

"Dorian…" Rin cut across, and when Dorian caught his eye his heart jolted violently in his chest. His face was serious, intent and… a little bit nervous, yet determined all the same. "I don't want that. I don't want meaningless sex with a stranger. I…" he paused, his eyes flickering away for a moment, his nerves getting a little too much. "Will you… tell me why you bought my bow, now?" he asked finally, looking back up.

Dorian's stomach flipped nervously, and he was the one who could not hold Rin's gaze this time. "Should have known you wouldn't let that one go…" he tried to mutter light heartedly, his eyes flickering up to meet Rin's for a moment.

Rin didn't say anything, he just waited, watching Dorian.

Dorian sighed, staring into the contents of his glass. "I didn't like… the thought of something that was so special to you… being tossed around by a bunch of strangers who didn't even know you," he muttered finally, very aware of how warm the back of his neck was. "And I…" Dorian paused, steadying his nerves, taking a breath. Then he looked straight at Rin. "I wanted something to remind me of you."

Rin held his gaze, his heart fluttering madly in his chest and his fingers were gripping his glass far too tightly. "I wanted to write to you…" he said quietly. "To tell you I was ok…but I…" he smiled slightly in an almost abashed way. "Wasn't sure if you'd care…I thought you might think I was over the top…"

Dorian stared at Rin in disbelief, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been to think Rin would think him crazy for buying his bow. Maker, the things this elf could make him feel. Every little word he said played on his every heartstring. "You…" he said finally, "didn't think I'd care?" he demanded, still quite shocked by that admittance.

Rin let out a very small little laugh, looking down at his drink. "I wasn't sure," he defended. "I realise that was stupid now…" he added, looking back at Dorian and making his stomach flip again with the small smile on his lips. "Dorian…" he continued quietly, "There's something…" he took a quick breath, glancing away at the dancing and celebrating people of Haven below them. "I've wanted to say… and I don't know how, really, because I've never done this before so I'm probably going to come across as a complete lunatic, but…" he looked at Dorian again, a very nervous determination in his eyes. "I can't keep pretending I don't feel this way…so…I'm just going to… go ahead and say it…" he took another breath, the pure look of nervous apprehension on his face enough to make Dorian's heart melt on the spot.

But then,

Alarm bells sounded across the grounds. The singing around them had suddenly turned to screaming… the dancing to running…

Then, Cassandra was running toward the shocked pair who weren't ready to be disturbed, her face distressed. "We're under attack!" she cried at them, pointing over Haven's walls at the sloping, snowy mountains that were before a dark blue beneath cloudless night sky, but were now pricked with thousands of tiny white lights.

Fear and dread hit Rin's stomach like a dead weight and he looked at Dorian, hard panic in his eyes.

"We must get to the gates!" she continued. And without a further thought, but with one last lingering glance, Dorian and Rin delayed no longer, speeding after Cassandra, their boots slipping on the icy ground as they rushed to the gates, stopping only for their weapons on the way.

"Cullen?" demanded Cassandra when they reached the Commander by the front gates.

"One watch guard reporting…" Cullen said, his brow furrowed like Rin had never seen it before. "It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain."

Rin swallowed thickly; a massive force? Haven couldn't _take_ a massive force.

"Under what banner?" Josephine was saying, her usually even diplomatic voice with just an edge of fear to it.

Cullen looked at her, his face deadly serious. "None," he said.

Then,

The great gates to Haven shuddered and banged violently against their hinges.

"I can't come in unless you open!" a boy's voice sounded from outside.

Rin frowned further, moving closer to the gate, ready to open it. Dorian hurried to his side, and they exchanged a look before the guards opened the gate, slowly opening the doors to a huge, lumbering enemy soldier outside – one that didn't fit the voice at all.

Then, just as they reached for their weapons, the guard buckled, grunting in pain, before heavily tumbling to the ground, revealing a skinny boy with a bloodied dagger right behind him.

"I'm Cole!" the boy said straight away, talking specifically to Rin, his eyes mostly hidden beneath his bizarre hat cross helmet. "I came to warn you. To help. People are coming to hurt you. You… probably already know."

Dorian felt a sick feeling of dread begin to build in his stomach. The dull marching of the oncoming army was ominous enough, but that mixed with the panicked screams of those in Haven, this _bizarre_ boy saying someone was coming to 'hurt' Rin specifically… Maker, what was happening?

"What is this?" Rin demanded firmly, "What's going on?"

"The Templars are coming to kill you…" the boy said it in such a sickeningly ominous way Dorian's stomach twisted again.

"Templars?!" Cullen demanded suddenly, moving almost threateningly toward the boy, making him flinch away. "Is this the order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?!"

"The Red Templars went to the Elder One… You know him? He knows you…" Cole said quickly, talking only to Rin again. "You took his mages…" Cole pointed suddenly to a mountain peak behind them where the threatening army marched. "There!"

"I know that man!" Cullen hissed. "But, this Elder One…"

Rin couldn't believe Cullen could see that. He could barely make them out, but even through his squinting he could see the huge form of a…creature on that peak. He was more than twice the size of the man beside him Cullen claimed to know.

"He's very angry that you took his mages…" Cole continued dauntingly.

"Cullen," Rin's voice was firm, but Dorian could hear the panic he was feeling in the elf's tone. "Give me a plan. Anything!"

"Haven is no fortress…" Cullen said with a dark shake of his head. No, Rin couldn't agree more with that. "If we are to withstand this monster, we _must_ control the battle." Cullen stared at Rin with a strong determination, a mutual respect for one another in their eyes. "Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can."

Cullen then turned to their own forces gathering behind them, drawing his great-sword from his hip. "Mages!" he cried loudly. "You have sanction to engage them! That is Samson! He will not make it easy!" Cullen turned to face Rin, raising his sword to the air. "Inquisition! With the Herald!" he cried, "For your lives! For all of us!"

The roars from their forces were almost deafening, soldiers thrashing their swords against their shields, men and women cheering in valour.

And that look was in Rin's eye again. His bright green iris's shone as they looked back at Dorian, tiny spots of light from the torches of their enemies reflected in them. But, nothing could mask the sheer determination that swirled most prominently among it all.


	14. Your Heart Shall Burn

Smoke clung to the air, fire burning the horizon while the shouts and cries of both fighters and civilians carried hauntingly through the wind.

But, for Rin, he could barely hear anything past the adrenaline pounding in his ears. Ash and blood dirtied his face, his feet slipped slightly as he dashed over the battlefield, sprinting madly through Haven to try and get everyone inside. Get them away from the dragon… or the Archdemon. Rin preferred to hope that it was a dragon.

They'd been doing so well. They actually looked like they were going win. They'd been fighting fiercely, helping to protect the trebuchets from the never ending swarms of these 'red templars'. And they came with… _creatures_ seemingly made from red lyrium. And they were _powerful_.

Then, they'd taken the advantage. Sending a well-aimed blow from the trebuchet to create an avalanche over the enemy lines – forcing them to retreat.

But then, before they had the chance to relish in this victory, the night took a horrific turn, becoming something Rin thought only possible in nightmares.

Dorian's head ached from the number of times he'd had his magic cancelled by the damn Templars. His lungs burned from inhaling so much smoke. It was all he could do to just keep fighting, keeping running.

Then,

"Where's Rin?!" he demanded of the others, looking around the ashen battlefield in fear.

"There!" Varric shouted, pointing to a burning cabin on the verge of collapse where Rin's figure could be seen lithely scaling the roof before he suddenly disappeared inside.

Dorian's eyes went wide. " _Vishante kafaas..._ " he hissed under his breath. Why must he keep doing this? If it were anyone else he would have been impressed, perhaps even in awe at his sheer determination to save every last lingering survivor in Haven, but with Rin… his heart was in his throat every second since the battle began.

Dorian raced toward the burning building, wrenching at the front door, but the damn thing was stuck. Then, Dorian was being shoved out of the way, and the Iron Bull was kicking the door down revealing a coughing and spluttering Rin on the other side with an unconscious sergeant hanging off his shoulder.

Rin looked up, and even through all the soot his eyes were as green as ever when they locked on Dorian. Bull rushed over, taking the sergeant from Rin's arm, shouting at them to get to the Chantry, while Dorian grabbed Rin, wrapping an arm around his lower back and urging him toward the Chantry as he continued to cough and splutter.

"Maker, Rin…" Dorian muttered lowly, following the others quickly, Rin still firmly in his grasp and he tried to ignore the terrifying screeching of the dragon still soaring somewhere above them. "You're remarkable, but you're mad…"

Rin coughed again, but he turned his head to smile at Dorian. His head had been in a state of panic since the arrival of the Archdemon. He had no idea how they'd all get out of this. And that terrified him. Yet, somehow, being with Dorian, hearing his voice… managed to calm him down like nothing else could. "You think I'm remarkable?" he murmured, his voice a little hoarse.

Dorian shook his head in disbelief, tightening his hand on Rin's hip and moving them on faster. "Really?" he muttered back tersely. "Right now? That's what you're commenting on?"

Rin leant in to him slightly, taking Dorian by surprise when he moved his arm to wrap it around Dorian's waist, clearly for no reason other than to… have it there. "Sorry…" he murmured, but he was still smiling a little. "Let's get out of this alive first… then we can talk about how remarkable you think I am."

"To do that you need to treat your own life with the same importance you seem to give everyone else's…" Dorian muttered back before he could think about it, his voice quite stern and serious, making Rin look at him again, hearing the honest fear behind his words causing his heart to hurt with the throb it gave.

Then, there was another spine chilling screech from the dragon and they turned in fear, seeing the black beast's head soaring in their direction, red fire already spewing from it's jowls. A fire so terrifying, Rin had never seen anything like it. Especially when the flame touched the surface, turning to red lyrium upon impact.

Dorian pushed Rin away from him suddenly, shoving him away from the blast. He went to run too, but was not quite fast enough. A stream of this lyrium fire blasted him off the ground, his armour protecting his skin from burning, but the heat was still intense and the fall…

He hit the ground hard, his leg buckling under him while his head smashed against the stone path and his vision blurred and blackened.

"Dorian!" Rin's voice so terrified he made Dorian's blood run cold.

Then,

"Dorian, _Dorian_!" Rin's voice continued, coming closer now and breaking through the ringing in his ears. He felt hands grasp his arm, his chest, then, "Help!" Rin's hoarse voice sounding as though he was at the end of a very long tunnel. "He needs help!"

Dorian vaguely heard footsteps running around him, then, someone was lifting him and he moaned, his leg searing with pain, but his head had been hit so hard all he wanted to do was blackout.

Then, someone's hand was on his cheek, another hand carefully brushing his hair away to see the wound the fall had created. "Is he alright? Is he going to be ok?" It was Rin's hand on his cheek. He'd never heard the elf sound so desperate. "Where is Vivienne? Someone? We need a healer!"

The voices were getting further away… blackness consuming him… until finally, Dorian could hear no more, his world turning black.

XxX

When Dorian finally came to, everything felt fuzzy… blurry… and he _hurt_. His brow pinched tightly and he didn't yet open his eyes, trying to remember what happened. He remembered a slight jostling… the Bull had carried him inside? He frowned further, trying desperately to remember anything else. Then,

_"If it's me he wants… let him have me," Rin's quiet, and yet determined voice rang in his mind. The last words he'd heard him speak. "If it will save Haven. If you can all get out. Let me do this."_

Dorian sat up with jolting suddenness, his head pounding with such force he nearly fell back immediately. But, the sudden grip of fear that had clenched his heart kept him focused.

"Careful, now," a stranger's voice said to him. "You've been hurt."

Dorian looked around wildly, panic building; they weren't in Haven. They were in the snow. In the middle of nowhere. The night sky was black; not a star in sight. Almost as if they too had gone into hiding when The Elder One and his Archdemon had swept over the town.

"Where is Rin?!" he demanded now trying to stand up, but his leg gave way and he grunted furiously in pain.

"My dear, please," the healer insisted. "You've broken your leg. It is strapped but you mustn't walk on it."

Dorian ignored her, the pounding of his heart getting louder and louder in his ears every second.

"The battle is over. We escaped…" the woman continued thinking this would calm him down.

It did not.

Dorian moved to get up again, this time managing, leaning heavily on his other leg and ignoring the pain.

"Dorian!" Fenris and Varric suddenly rushed over to him and Dorian looked at them wildly.

"Where is he?" he demanded lowly. "What happened?"

Fenris didn't answer, his face solemn where as Varric's contorted in grief. "He…"

He couldn't finish, but he didn't need to. His tone said everything.

Dorian's whole body froze, pain gripping his heart in a way that he had never felt before, his head spun and swelled in an utter refusal to accept the truth, everything going numb and he could do nothing… say nothing. His throat clenched painfully, suddenly so thick that he could not swallow and moisture burned the back of his eyes as uninhibited despair coursed through him.

"No…" he said finally in a voice that was not his own, cracked and hoarse and coming from so far away. It was too much, _too much_. No he couldn't… he _couldn't!_

"I'm… so sorry, Dorian…" Fenris said quietly in a voice also very unlike his own.

Dorian couldn't look at them, couldn't look at anything, his eyes blurring and suddenly he had to move away, the pain in his leg nothing compared to this agony in his heart. He breathed in suddenly, raggedly as he stumbled away. His ribs felt ready to break under the pressure building in his chest and his hands shook as he could not accept this.

Then, someone had a hand on his shoulder, gentle and an attempt at comfort. But, Dorian threw it off viciously, a tear slipping past his lid as he spun around ferociously. " _How_?!" he demanded of Fenris, his voice so broken, so distraught he still could not recognise it. He spun around again, his shaking hand grasping his hair tightly as he had never felt so overwhelmed, so desperate not to believe… not to accept… his chest heaved again, but it was so constricted he couldn't breathe, the pain so great he was certain it would kill him. And he'd be grateful. So grateful because he couldn't take this.

He'd already thought Rin was dead once. And that had tortured him. But this… getting him back for a few weeks of pure joy… to have it torn so harshly away from him…

Rin's green eyes flashed through his mind, and suddenly, every single smile he'd ever seen Rin give him spun through his head. Taunting him. His heart swelled and he couldn't take it. He clenched his eyes shut, not even noticing as his legs gave way, allowing him to fall against the snow and the tears came freely now.

Fenris knelt beside him, but he ignored him. Waiting, _waiting_ for the pain to be too much for his body to bear, wanting to forget everything, to feel nothing.

"He saved everyone…" Fenris said quietly.

But, Dorian's heart just clenched further, the freezing snow seeping through his clothes, but he felt none of it. Too numb, the agony that was tearing apart his heart too great. "And what about _him_?" he hissed finally, his voice so hoarse it was nearly inaudible. "Who saved _him_?" Dorian pushed his clenched fist against his forehead.

Fenris stayed quiet for a moment, his brow furrowed deeply as he watched Dorian completely break. Then, Dorian looked at him suddenly, his eyes red and blurry, his face contorted in fury and grief. "You all just left him there to _die_?!" he hissed brokenly, desperate for some kind of explanation as to why they could have let this happen to him. Rin; the only thing Dorian knew to be purely good in this suddenly darkened world.

"Dorian…" Fenris said quietly.

But, Dorian pushed himself back to his feet. "Leave me, be…" he snarled at him so harshly Fenris almost felt the words hit him. Dorian limped off, a hollow feeling beginning to fill him and he felt like rot had settled in his stomach, and was slowly eating away at his insides.

Then, he heard the whispers

" _The Herald saved me… I thought I was a gonner, then he was there!_ "

" _He saved my sister. I thought she was lost, and he brought her back.'_

" _He beat the army!_ "

" _He saved all of us. Every single one._ "

And now he was gone.

Dorian wanted to scream at them, shake them, make them realise how great a loss this world had just seen. _Their_ Herald had saved them. But, Rin, _his_ Rin… had sacrificed himself. And now he was gone.

He was gone.

XxX

It must have been a nightmare. The memory of it plagued Rin's unconscious mind in the caverns below Haven. Sharp and vicious they whipped across his mind.

_Dorian was hurt; badly. And they had one chance of escape. A path only Chancellor Roderick knew of._

_"Keep him safe!" Rin hissed to Bull. "Get him out of here!"_

_Then he'd gone, Cassandra, Varric and Fenris with him. They'd get the trebuchets ready. They'd launch the blow required to bury Haven in one last avalanche._

_The deafening screech of the dragon sent a chill straight down Rin's spine and he looked up slowly, hearing the beat of the beast's wings looming closer… and closer…_

_Then,_

_"Run!" he cried to the others. "Run! Get back to the Chantry! Find Cullen!"_

_But, just as they all began to move, the dragon was already upon them._

_Red hot fire coursed from the beast's jowls, turning to red lyrium the moment the jets touched a solid surface with the sound of shattering glass. Rin was knocked off his feet, tumbling through the snow, just glancing up to see the others, pushed further, still running. They'd make it… he was sure of it… they'd make it._

_Then, there was that sound again. The low rumble of fire, the high screeching from the back of the creature's throat and… Rin just rolled out of the way, only to be thrown further, all breath knocked from his lungs and he rolled to his back, squeezing his eyes shut, wishing, wishing, this was just a nightmare…_

_But, it wasn't._

_Because as he opened his eyes, turning his head to the side, fear hit his gut as through the flickering, blurred heat of the fires around him he could see a huge, monstrous figure approaching slowly._

_He scrambled to his feet, eyes glued to the hideous thing that was the Elder One. But then, he spun around as huge, heavy steps rocked the ground behind him, the blood curdling gurgles of the great, black, fire breathing beast making the hair on the back of Rin's neck stand up._

_Horror caused through him and he stumbled backward, eyes wide and his mouth open in a silent scream as the huge beast was right upon him. Saliva dripped from it's jowls, it's eyes black and empty and Rin could no longer move._

_Until,_

_"Enough!" the Elder One's voice was low and deadly as he cast some kind of spell to silence the dragon, ease him off and Rin finally turned back to him. His eyes able to take in his gruesome figure. Though he wished he couldn't. Rin could see every sinew stretched actoss his mutated body. Bone and muscle gruesomely visible, pieces of wrinkled skin barely covering anything._

_"Pretender…" the monster was still speaking, his face a scarred, mutilated mess. Red lyrium jutted from his cheeks, his jaw, pulling and tearing at the already damaged skin. "You've toyed with forces beyond your kin, no more…"_

_"What… what are you?" Rin demanded, surprising even himself when he found his voice. "Why are you doing this?"_

_"Mortals beg for truth they cannot have…" the Elder One almost crooned, his long, claw like hands slowly closing and opening again in such a way it made Rin's stomach churn. "It is beyond what you are. What I was. Know me. Know what you attempted to be…" the monster's tiny, beady little eyes almost flashed with the clear, dark anger he held for Rin. "Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus." Then suddenly, he raised one of those claw like hands, pointing a long, spindly finger at Rin. "You will kneel."_

_Determination suddenly hit Rin in force. Kneel? To that monster? He felt sick at the thought. "You're forcing this fight for no reason," he hissed lowly, holding that monster's gaze._

_Corypheus gave a look almost reminiscent of one a human might give when about to roll their eyes. Almost… if he didn't look as though he'd been ripped to pieces, then roughly thrown back together again, bits still missing. "You will always resist…" he mused darkly, raising an orb in his left hand. "It matter's not…" the orb suddenly lit up, right, flashing light dancing upon it's surface. "I am here for the anchor. The process of removing it begins…now."_

_Before Rin had a chance to realise what was going on, Corypheus was directing that red magic at him and his anchor burned sharply, crackling madly and his left hand lifted into the air involuntarily. He grasped his wrist, looking desperately from his hand to the monster, flames dancing wildly all around them._

_"You interrupted a ritual years in the planning!" Corypheus continued darkly. "And instead of dying you stole it's purpose." The pain in Rin's hand suddenly flared and he gripped his wrist harder. "I do not know how you survived. But, what marks you as touched, what you flail at rifts… I crafted to assault at the very heavens…"v_

_Before Rin could even possibly think on what that meant, the magic grasping at his mark increased tenfold, searing pain throbbing in his arm and he fell to his knees, biting back a scream, desperate to remain strong._

_"And you used the anchor to undo my work…" Corypheus actually sneered. "The gall…"_

_Rin breathed in heavily, glaring at the ashen, blood soaked snow beneath him. He looked up slowly, his face contorted into a scowl, "What is this thing meant to do?!" he demanded, determined to keep him talking, give the others more time to escape._

_Corypheus stared icily at him, the gaze so piercing it chilled Rin to the bone. "It is meant to bring certainty where this is none…" he said darkly. "For you the certainty that I would always come for it."_

_Then, in mere moments Corypheus was right upon Rin and Rin was being ripped into the air, Corypheus's spidery fingers entwining around his wrist in a vice like grip, his hand covering the entirety of his forearm._

_"I once breached the fade in the name of another…" his face so close ti Rin's, the elf could now see the grusemone tears between skin and sinew, his beady eyes baring into Rin. "To serve the old Gods in the name of another. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own." Corypheus tightened his grasp and Rin had never felt so much like a fragile, ragdoll in all his life, his arm burning from hanging in the air like this. "Beg that I succeed!" Corypheus was raving, he was mad. All this that he spoke of… Rin couldn't believe it. "For I have seen the throne of the gods. And it was empty."_

_Then, before Rin could prepare himself… he was being thrown through the air, tumbling hard against the trebuchet behind them. He cried out as his back hit the hard wood, certain he'd just broken at least a few ribs. He collaposed to the ground, his arm feeling limp and weak from the magical ordeal and his whole body shaking with pain._

_Corhpyeus was looming over him once more, his hideous beast pacing behind him menacingly. "The anchor is permanent…" he snarled, his dark voice angrier than Rin had heard it yet. "You have spoilt it with your stumbling."_

_Rin scrambled to his feet, his eyes falling on a sword laying idle before him. He grabbed it, turning to Corypheus with a scowl of determination on his face._

_"So be it…" the monster and his dragon were coming closer now. The beast's lips curling back in a snarl to reveal it's huge, razor sharp teeth. "I will begin again. Find another way to give this world the Nation and God it requires…"_

_Rin stared, horror coursing through him. But then, far off in the distance, hope sparked within him. For he could see the light of a flare sent high in the air by magic._

_They were safe. He could do it. He could save them._

_"And you…" Cprypheus was still saying, but Rin cared no longer for what the monster wished to spew from his mouth. "I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die."_

_Rin's grip on the sword tightened, adrenalin pumping wildly through his veins; the only thing that could keep him moving through the pain, the exhaustion._

_He raised the sword to Corypheus, watching the lever to his left from the corner of his eye. That was all he needed to hit to send the final shot to the mountains._

_"So your arrogance blinds you…" he hissed vehemently. "Good to know," he snarled. "If I'm dying…" he continued lowly, readying his legs to dive for the lever. "It won't be today!"_

_Then suddenly, Rin lunged to the left before the Elder One realised what he was doing. He kicked the lever, sending the chain flying through the trebuchet as it released the fatal shot the eastern mountanis._

_And Rin didn't wait a moment longer, sprinting faster than he ever had, not bothering to look back, not waiting to check. He heard the beast give one last screeching roar, before the beat of it's wings signalled it's departure as the rumbling of the avalanche Rin had caused grew louder and louder until..._

_Rin was knocked from his feet as he ran over a trebuchet, rocks and wood flying about him. And he was falling… and falling… until everything went black._

Until he awoke, the memory snapping him back to reality within the cavern he'd fallen into. His body shook with cold and ached with pain over every inch. But, as he sat up slowly, the dull flickering energy of his mark lighting the cave. Rin knew one thing at least. He was alive.

_A/N Phewph. Intense chapter. Hope it was ok? Very lucky I was able to actually upload it just now as I thought my laptop died on me, but my fiance spent hours fixing it... and saved it all so, thank you to him! He's amazing. (And otherwise most of this chapter would have been lost too and I would have been very annoyed having to rewrite it...)_

_Anyway, thanks again so much everyone for the comments! You all absolutely made my day!_


	15. Falling for the Hero

Dorian was torturing himself. All he could think about was Rin as he sat out in the cold and dark. Dull flickering light from the campfires were behind him, but he felt no connection to the people up there. A lull had settled over the entire camp as everyone mourned the loss of their Herald.

Dorian would stay; he'd do his part to try and stop this… 'Elder One'. But, he along with everyone else felt the situation was dire indeed. Haven was lost. Many had died. Including the Herald.

Including Rin.

_"…I've never done this before so I'm probably going to come across as a complete lunatic…" He was speaking quickly, the flush already warm in his cheeks. His bright, green eyes flickering away, unable to hold Dorian's gaze because he was too nervous. But, every word he spoke made Dorian's heart warm, his smile grow. He was sure he knew what he was going to say. He'd at least hoped very much that he knew. "But… I can't keep pretending I don't feel this way…" Dorian's stomach had flipped at this point, just as his heart had thrown a somersault in his chest, fluttering madly. He was going to say it. He really was. Dorian wasn't crazy. He was taking another breath – Maker, he was adorable – then, "So… I'm just going to… go ahead and say it…"_

Dorian clenched his fists against his thick robes, squeezing his eyes shut as the painful, hard lump in his throat refused to let him swallow. He wanted to kill the Elder One himself for what he had done. For what he had taken from him. A deep, vicious fury curdled in his stomach, bubbling and building alongside his grief. His overwhelming grief that would not, could not leave him.

It was all too much. He wanted to curse his heart for feeling so strongly for Rin. He hadn't even realised how far, how quickly those feelings had grown. But he couldn't curse his heart. He couldn't. Because every time he thought of Rin's face. His eyes, his smile… He would fall for him every time. He never stood a chance. And he knew… he just knew there would never be anyone like him again.

"Dorian…"

Dorian clenched his jaw, a wash of anger flooding through him. "I don't want to talk, Seeker," he snarled very aggressively. "Especially not to you."

Cassandra sighed slightly. "I… can understand that," she said slowly and carefully. "But, you're going to freeze to death if you stay out here away from the fires any longer."

"And suddenly you'd care about that, would you?" Dorian snapped back immediately.

Cassandra merely watched Dorian steadily. "I understand what you're going through, Dorian," she said after a moment of silence. "And I'm sorry-"

"Cassandra _stop_ ," hissed Dorian, glaring at the dark snow around his feet. "Just _stop_. What are you are trying to achieve here?"

Cassandra sighed a little roughly. "Rin was important to all of us, Dorian," she began, but Dorian cut her off, swearing furiously under his breath.

"Cassandra…" he hissed lowly. "Whatever you're trying to do with me right now, I don't want a part of it. I know what you thought of me. I heard your conversation with Leliana that night. That you thought I…with him… with Rin that I…"

Dorian broke off, both embarrassed and furious by the slight break in his voice at the end of his sentence. "Just leave me be…" he snarled finally, his voice low and quiet.

There was a long moment of silence where neither of them said anything, and Cassandra still didn't move away. Then finally, "For what little it's worth now…" she said quietly. "I am sorry, Dorian."

Dorian just shook his head at the ground, saying nothing. Doing nothing. Because her words meant nothing to him right now.

But then, "What… what is that?" Cassandra breathed quietly. Dorian clenched his jaw; why wouldn't she just leave him alone?! "Maker's breath…" Cassandra continued breathlessly, "It can't be… it…Maker, it's him!" she shouted the last words calling out behind her to where Cullen and the others were.

If she hadn't of sounded so overwhelmingly shocked, Dorian might have thought she was playing some kind of cruel, sick joke. But, at the tone to her voice, Dorian's head whipped round, almost giving himself whiplash to follow her line of sight, his heart jumping to his throat.

Then, through the darkness and the constant sheen of falling snow… Dorian could see a figure stumbling slowly toward the camp. A figure who, by the outline, was lean and not all that tall, his hair dark and wavy. And a figure who looked… on the verge of collapse.

And suddenly, Dorian couldn't breathe. His head swam as disbelief swarmed his mind, a sharp, hot flash of hope daring to take hold.

He grabbed his staff, eyes locked on the stumbling figure, and he forced himself to his feet – or foot as the case may be – everything else around him muted. Nothing else registering, but that he must get to that figure in the snow, hobbling with his staff as a walking stick. Cassandra and Cullen were already running ahead, neither of them inhibited by a broken leg. And Dorian pushed on, his heart beating wildly, but he could hardly feel it as shock was numbing his every sense.

He was begging in his mind, pleading with whatever God that wanted to listen, that this was him. Maker, please… please let it be Rin.

Then, in one heart thudding moment, Dorian's pleas were granted. For there could be no mistaking it now. Not now that he could see the dull, green flash of magic on his left hand.

That was him. That was Rin!

Then, before this could even register, panic gripped Dorian as he saw Rin stumble, his legs buckling before he collapsed into the freezing snow.

Cassandra and Cullen were already picking him up gently when Dorian finally reached them, his leg in agony, but he didn't care. He rushed over to them as fast as he possibly could, his eyes never leaving Rin's face.

"Maker's breath…" his voice did not sound like his own. It was shaky, and seemed to echo from a long way away. It was Rin. It was Rin. He was as white as a ghost, his face still covered in ash and blood. His lips were pale and tinged with blue and he was completely unconscious. But, he was breathing. He was _alive_!

"We have to get him to the fires!" hissed Dorian suddenly, his voice practically burning with intensity. " _Quickly_!"

Then, Dorian was limping desperately to keep up with Cullen who was running the elf back to camp, desperate to get him to the warmth, to a healer.

Dorian didn't notice the swarms of people that were surrounding them, he couldn't hear the shouts and cries.

_"It's the Herald… the Herald!"_

_"He's returned!"_

He followed Cullen and Cassandra into the largest tent, hurrying immediately over to the bed where Cullen gently placed Rin's suddenly very frail looking frame. Dorian abruptly found himself wishing desperately that Rin had some more meat on those skinny bones.

He stared down at Rin's face in pure, overwhelmed disbelief. Could it really be? Dorian hadn't just… cracked it entirely and this was all some torturous tease of a dream?

Shakily, not even thinking about the other people in the tent, the healers who were quickly surrounding them, Dorian brushed his fingers along Rin's cheek. His heart was shuddering in his chest, hurting with the emotion pouring through it. But, Maker, Rin was _freezing_. They needed to get him warm, _now_.

Suddenly, Dorian grabbed the warm, wet towel one of the healer's had just brought over to wash the dried blood and dirt from Rin's face. The woman stared at him in shock, but Dorian didn't glance at her, instead, wordlessly, he began gently cleaning Rin's skin himself.

Other mages, specialised in the healing discipline, were pouring over Rin's body, searching for wounds and breaks, casting spells over every inch of him.

"Maker's breath, it's _true_?!"

"Andraste's ass, he did it again…"

Dorian was certain he'd never heard Varric so breathless and… perhaps truly in awe.

"Varric, Fenris…" Cassandra was saying sternly, but she too sounded shaky and in disbelief. "There are far too many people in this tiny tent already. Healers only. I will… I will inform you when he wakes."

"Master Pavus…" Mother Giselle's Orlesian voice said quietly. "Perhaps you could let ze healing mages do their work. As the Lady Seeker says, we will inform you when 'e-"

"Revered Mother…" Cassandra cut in before Dorian could snarl at her. "Dorian is also a mage. He can heal too. And… he can stay. Regardless."

Dorian was grateful, but he wasn't ready to show it. He didn't utter a sound, didn't look at her. He just kept tenderly and softly dabbing and wiping Rin's face clean with the warm towel. His eyes traced the light, barely visible tattoos on Rin's forehead that he'd once hear the elf call 'vallaslin', then they wandered over his high, angular cheekbones, his elegant straight nose, and his smooth, normally rouge coloured, lips. He thought he'd never see that face again.

Then, a wash of emotion so strong hit him hard and he nearly swayed on the spot. Because, Rin's brow had puckered suddenly, a dull moan murmuring from beneath his lips. And suddenly, Dorian felt far too overwhelmed. He stumbled backwards, his heart going haywire beneath his ribs. He needed air. He couldn't deal with the way he was feeling right now. The absolute turmoil his heart had been put through finally reaching its peak.

Wordlessly he limped out of the tent, his vision almost blurry while his heart thumped and swelled.

"What's going on?" Fenris demanded, coming straight over to him and grasping his shoulder.

Dorian kept moving. "He's waking up…" he murmured needing to just sit. To breath. To take this all in. To now confront and deal with the fact that he cared greatly for Rin. He cared for him so much. Too much. And it terrified him. Because he could not go through this again.

Fenris followed him. "Then get back in there!" he said in disbelief. "Maker's breath, are you some kind of idiot?!"

"Fenris, for once in your damn life, _shut up_!" hissed Dorian furiously.

"Dorian!" Fenris growled. "He's _alive_!"

"I know that!" Dorian snarled back madly. "At least that's what I… that's what I'm _trying_ to realise. I just… I can't… it's too much right now!" he hissed finally, shoving his staff roughly into the ground to limp away again.

But, Fenris did not desist. "Tell me what's going on in your head," he said steadily and in a way that for once didn't make Dorian want to bite his head off.

Dorian sighed heavily, his mind still really and he sat down suddenly, basically falling to the ground as he could no longer take the aching pain in his leg.

"You've got to stop walking on that…" muttered Fenris as he sat beside Dorian.

"It's a tiny break," snapped Dorian. "Magic and potions will heal it in days. It's nothing."

"Dorian…" Fenris said slowly. "You're redirecting."

Dorian huffed in irritation, but then shoved his head in his hands. _What was he doing out here?_ He should be in there. He wanted desperately to see Rin awake, to hear his voice again. Yet, he was out here hiding like a scared little puppy.

"It's just…" he muttered finally, speaking into his hands. "I…" his sighed roughly. "I just went through the worst kind of pain I've ever felt thinking he was dead…" his hissed very lowly and quietly. "And suddenly… he's back. Maker knows what he's been through. But, he's here and alive and…I am… out here."

Fenris waited for a second. Then, "Is that because you have to confront the fact that you've completely fallen for him, you're terrified of losing him… again, and you just don't know what to do now because you've never felt like this before?" he said lowly.

Dorian very slowly turned to look at Fenris through the dark. "Sounds a lot like you're talking from experience there…" he muttered quietly.

Fenris ignored this. "Stop over thinking every detail. Be happy he miraculously came back," he said quietly. "Because… seriously… it is a miracle. I'm really starting to believe he is the Herald of Andraste…" he added quite seriously.

Dorian exhaled slowly, running a hand through his hair. Yes… he was rather certain of that. Certain that he was the idiot that had fallen for the Hero. No… idiot wasn't right. He'd be an idiot not to fall for him.

"You're right…" Dorian muttered suddenly. "I need to see him." He did need to see him. And… he needed to tell him. Tell him everything. He needed Rin to know just how important he was to him.

XxX

_Dark, cold beady eyes plagued Rin's unconscious mind. Corypheus's long, spindly fingers wrapped round his torso… his ribs cracked… searing pain coursing through him. He couldn't breathe. The fires… the fires were burning everywhere… but he couldn't feel the heat. He was cold. Freezing._

_And suddenly, it was as dark as pitch. Fear clenched his stomach, blind eyes searching the darkness… falling on demons creeping from the shadows…_

Rin woke suddenly, gasping for air before growling in pain and grasping his chest where he felt like he'd been stabbed in the lung.

"'Erald," Mother Giselle lay a hand on his arm. "Calm yourself, dear. You're safe. But be still, you're 'urt."

Rin looked around madly, his eyes roaming from the canvas walls of the tent, to the Revered Mother who sat beside his bed.

"I'm afraid zat I 'ad to ask your admirer's to leave…" Giselle continued soothingly. "You were quite troubled in your rest… and ze mages 'av done ze best they could for your injuries. I do believe you have sustained a few broken ribs, bruising… but, incredibly nothing more zan zat. Most remarkable indeed…"

Rin shook his head dizzily. "I… where are we?" he frowned, thinking back to what he could remember. The cold… his whole body numb and stiff… but he had to keep going. Find them. Find… "Where's Dorian?" he asked quickly. "He was injured. Is he alright? I want to see him."

Rin was already gingerly moving to hop off the bed, but Giselle looked scandalised. "Please, 'Erald, you've been through a tremendous ordeal. You need rest-"

"If I'm not dead yet I don't think hopping out of bed is going to kill me…" grumbled Rin a little roughly as the pain in his ribs would not cease. Every breath a sharp stab in the chest.

Giselle sighed, "You're… friend is fine," she said swiftly. "Please, wait 'ere. I will inform your friends zat you are awake. So many wish to see you. And you must see the people. But, when you 'ave your strength."

"See the people?" frowned Rin. "Why do I need to do that? I'll just take the friends, thanks."

Giselle shook her head. "You 'ave returned to us from ze dead, 'Erald… saved all of our lives… you are-"

"Oh Maker's breath…" Rin's stomach rolled uncomfortably. "I didn't come back from the dead. Don't start telling people _that_."

Rin shook his head, standing up and steadying himself, gasping his side before wrapping himself in a thick coat and heading outside the tent, not noticing Giselle following him all the way.

But, he was not ready for what followed when he left that tent.

Silence fell over the camp. Every eye turning on him. They weren't looking at him like he was a person. They were staring at him in awe. Like he truly was… The Herald of Andraste.

Rin's brow puckered and he tried to ignore this, his eyes sweeping the crowd, searching for the only face he wanted to see. But then…

_The night is long…_

Mother Giselle was singing.

_And the path is dark…_

Rin turned to stare at her, but she was looked almost like she was praying as she walked toward him slowly.  
Look to the sky…

Maker if he'd thought people were staring before…

_For one day soon…_

_The dawn will come..._

Then… Leliana had joined in…

_The shepard's lost…_

Then others… Cullen… Cassandra… people he didn't know…

_And his home is far…_

His head spun as he looked around this camp as everyone began to sing, walking slowly closer to him.

_Keep to the stars…_

_The dawn will come…_

Rin couldn't comprehend what was happening right now. A shiver went down his spine, yet it had nothing to do with the biting wind off the Frostbacks.

_Bare you blade…_

_And raise it high…_

The voices echoed around the valley, sweet and slow and beautiful.

_Stand your ground…_

_The dawn will come…_

Another shiver… Rin looked around slowly, eyes wide. For now… some people were bowing… others grasping their hands together in prayer… while many just still stared in awe. The last words of the song rang out, leaving silence in the air and Rin had no idea what to do.

But then, his friends were around him. People were hugging him. Cassandra…Varric… even The Iron Bull, though considering his already cracked ribs, Rin would have preferred to miss that one.

Rin looked around them all with a slightly overwhelmed smile. "What… just happened?" he asked finally.

Varric chuckled slightly, patting him on the back. "You're a full blown hero now… gotta have a song sung for you."

Rin raised his eyebrows while frowning. He shook his head… deciding to just leave that for the moment. "Right…" he muttered. "I…" he looked around at them all, feeling a little crestfallen. "Where's Dorian?"

Some of them looked a little confused. "He was… here before…" muttered Varric frowning while the others muttered similar things. Rin's shoulders slumped slightly; why wouldn't he want to see him? But, this didn't deter him from looking. That was until the star-struck masses got too much for him to bear.

And quickly he was making excuses of needing rest to get back to the quiet of his tent.

He ducked inside, offering a last wave and feeling extremely awkward. But, the second the flap fell closed, he grasped his side again, the searing pain too much and he stumbled to his bed.

He sat down carefully, feeling overwhelmed at the people, and miserable for the fact that he still hadn't seen Dorian. But then,

"Rin…" Dorian said finally, and his voice was hoarse and quiet from across the tent where he'd been waiting, staring at the elf since he'd walked in.

Rin looked up immediately, his heart jolting in his chest, his brow a little puckered with emotion, but when his eyes fell on him, the warmest smile Dorian had ever seen crossed his lips.

"Dorian," Rin said, and he sounded so exhausted, yet still so happy and relieved to see him. Just hearing his own name on Rin's tongue once more, hearing his voice that he feared he would never hear again, had Dorian's heart throbbing all over the place. "I was looking everywhere for you…"

"I'm sorry…" Dorian said quickly, still struggling desperately to believe this was happening. "I… wanted to see you…alone. Are… you…" he took a breath; this was insane. His heart was beating out of his chest. "Are you ok?"

Rin smiled softly, never having heard Dorian so… vulnerable. He didn't answer, instead he went to stand up, clearly intending on walking over to the mage.

"Stay there," Dorian said quickly, absolutely hating seeing the elf in pain. "Please…" he added, now struggling to his feet- or foot- himself.

But when he started hobbling over to Rin, the elf hopped up anyway, half frowning, half smiling at Dorian and he quickly moved over to him, ignoring the sharp, stabbing pain from his broken ribs. He wrapped an arm around Dorian's waist and began helping him to his bed where they both could sit.

Dorian tried to huff his disapproval, but it was difficult seeing as the moment Rin touched him his whole body seemed to swell with warmth and contentment. "You're never going to listen to me, are you?" he sighed when they both gingerly sat down on Rin's bed, pressed closely to each other's side.

Rin looked at him, smiling softly when Dorian met his gaze. Rin realised he had never seen Dorian so dishevelled. His hair wasn't in it's usual perfect state, his eyes were ringed with black circles… and within those silver irises swam a turmoil of emotion. Rin wondered… how he had been when he must have thought him dead again. "I'm sure that's not true…" Rin said quietly.

"No?" Dorian said with the slightest of small, disbelieving laughs. His eyes travelled over Rin's face, drinking in the sight. He looked exhausted, but at least some colour had come back into his cheeks by now, and his eyes were still as bright as ever. "Then when are you going to stop dying?" he tried to mutter lightly, but Rin wasn't fooled one bit. He could hear the hurt behind Dorian's words, the serious plea. "The coming back to life part is excellent, obviously," Dorian continued, still in an attempt at light-heartedness. "So… keep that. But…"

"Dorian…" Rin cut in quietly, laying a hand on Dorian's knee. "I… I'm sorry you thought I was dead again…"

Dorian's heart was pounding quite loudly against his ribs now as he held Rin's gaze, his hand so welcome and warm on his knee. "You must have been through an awful lot to get back…" he muttered quietly. "How… how _are_ you?"

Rin shook his head slightly, looking away for a moment; he didn't want to talk about that. Not right now. He just wanted to be with Dorian. "I'm ok…" he muttered. Then he met Dorian's gaze again abruptly and their hearts both skipped a beat. "Much better now…" he added with a tiny smirk.

Dorian tried to match his small smile, but his heart was still quivering in his chest. "So then…" he muttered finally. "Was it all a plan of yours?" he quipped quietly. "Saving the people in some noble sacrifice, scaring everyone into think you were dead…then miraculously coming back to life hours later in the middle of the night? All very inspiring as I'm sure you know…"

Rin chuckled slightly, "You got me," he smiled, "that was my plan all along. Think it worked?" he smirked, now slowly taking his hand from Dorian's knee.

But, Dorian covered it quickly with his own, holding it warmly against his leg. Rin's heart jolted in his chest, his breath catching. "It worked a little too well…" he murmured lowly, his brown puckering ever so slightly. "Perhaps… next time you could let me in on these plans of yours?" he added quietly, and once again Rin could hear a certain pain to his voice. "Because…" he continued, his eyes flickering down briefly to look at their entwined hands that Rin hadn't tried to break, instead the elf had interlocked his fingers with Dorian's, the small gesture doing indescribable things to Dorian's heart. He took a slightly shaky breath; he could do this. He just needed to tell him how much he meant to him. How incredible he was… how amazing… how he could not bear to think of a world without him. "You may not have thought I cared the first time…" he continued lowly, and Rin could hear a quiver of nerves to his voice now. "Which is positively idiotic of you to think…" he added swiftly, trying to smile and glancing at Rin, but his nerves gave out and he looked down again. "But I did. I do. I care a lot, I…" he broke off for a moment and Rin was watching him in earnest, his whole body tense, his heart speeding in his chest. "Rin…I care… about you a lot," Dorian continued finally, his voice so quiet it was almost inaudible. But, Rin heard him. He heard him perfectly, his heart positively spluttering with emotion in his chest. "Too much, probably…" Dorian added with the smallest of laughs. "More than I think is wise…" he continued, but then his smile sobered quickly. "And thinking you were dead…" he said, his voice filling with that pain again. He looked up at Rin suddenly, his eyes quite vulnerable and earnest. "I can't take that again."

Rin breathed in quickly, his heart spluttering madly in his chest, warmth spreading through him like nothing else could and his hand tightening under Dorian's as he held his gaze, leaning closer to him inch by inch. "Dorian…" he said very quietly, his eyes sweeping over the mage's face softly. He wanted to express to him how much he cared, how strongly he felt for him. But, he couldn't seem to find the right words. So, still with that flitter of nerves through his stomach, he raised his other hand gently to Dorian's cheek, his thumb softly brushing the skin and Dorian leant in to his touch, breathing out a little raggedly, his eyes closing momentarily.

Rin had never done this before. Not like this. He wanted to kiss Dorian, but not with lustful intent. Not that he didn't want that of course. But, right now… this was about how he felt. How much he cared. So, very slowly Rin leant in, his eyes flickering briefly to Dorian's lips, before catching his gaze once more. He felt Dorian's hand tighten over his own, he felt his breathing quicken, his heart rate pick up. "Dorian…" he said again, his voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. "I've cared about you…" the smallest of smiles tweaked Rin's lips, his eyes big and green and enough for Dorian to drown in. "Too much since before we left that ship…" he finished finally, making Dorian's heart swell and his breath catch in his throat, his skin practically tingling with the emotion that was coursing through him. Then, just as Rin leant in that little bit further, but before he could close that final gap between them…

Dorian did it for him. Capturing Rin's lips in a slow, heart fluttering moment. And Rin melted into the kiss immediately, his heart swelling, nerves alight, an almost breathless sigh echoing from the back of his throat. Because this felt… amazing. His hand on Dorian's cheek slowly moved to his smooth, dark hair, delving deeply through the strands. Dorian moved his hand from Rin's, to wrap it around his back, desperately wanting to hold him closer, pure disbelief making his head go dizzy.

Only hours ago he had thought this man gone forever. And that had broken him. Yet now… here he was. In his arms. _Kissing_ him. Dorian exhaled a little raggedly at this thought, his brow puckering and he deepened the kiss with a little urgency. Then, he brought his other hand to hold Rin's cheek firmly, a deep, blazing heat spreading through them. His thumb caressed Rin's skin, his hand shaking ever so slightly before he made contact. And then Rin was pulling himself closer, not noticing the pain of his ribs, his hand that wasn't roaming Dorian's hair travelling his back, holding him tighter, not wanting to let go. The kiss was so full of raw, tender emotion it held something more meaningful than words could describe. And neither of them had felt anything more incredible in their lives.

Then,

There was a loud gasp, and, "Oh my!"

They broke apart abruptly, their already vulnerable state they were in from the turmoil of emotion that night causing them both to jump in shock. Swallowing this down, Rin then turned to glare at Mother Giselle who had just entered their tent unannounced in pure irritation.

"Herald?" she almost demanded, clearly very shocked.

But, Rin was not having this. Not now. Not this time. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something here?!" he demanded angrily, his hands tightening around Dorian, refusing to let him go. "Get out!"

The Revered Mother had never looked so shocked in her life, words absolutely failing her. But, she stumbled back slightly, moving out of the tent without another word.

Rin turned back to Dorian slowly, quite aware of the blush in his cheeks. His heart jolted again when their eyes met, Dorian's lips playing around a smile. "Too aggressive…?" he muttered shamefully.

But, Dorian shook his head, still smiling slightly, his whole body feeling quite shaky from the emotional roller coaster it had been on since the beginning of this night. "Just right…" he murmured quietly, the hand that been on Rin's cheek before the interruption coming to rest on his leg instead.

Rin breathed a tiny, light laugh, this whole situation feeling incredibly surreal. "So I…" he said quietly. "I wanted to tell you that… earlier. But then, the attack happened…" he muttered. "Really threw a kink in my plans."

Dorian's little smile grew, his heart throbbing and he leant in closely. "You had plans?" he teased quietly.

Rin chuckled slightly. "Yes," he smiled, his cheeks flushing again. "Confess… kiss… sex… that's how it was supposed to go."

Dorian laughed slightly, his heart practically skipping through each beat in his chest. "That would have been far more preferable to everything else that happened…" he muttered quietly.

Rin smiled, "Well I thought so at least…" he said quietly. "So…" he continued, his stomach still tingling with a light flutter of nerves. He smirked slightly, "You like me…"

Dorian almost laughed in giddy disbelief. "Clearly," he smirked too. "So if you could promise not to die again, that would be appreciated."

Rin smiled, chuckling very quietly. "Yet, it just took me nearly dying again for you to buck up the courage and say anything though?"

But, hearing Rin mention his near death incident sent a chill straight through Dorian and his smile sobered. But, he didn't want to think about that. He'd had enough of those emotions. He didn't want to ever feel that way again. So he forced a smiled quickly, "Don't make a habit of it," he said lightly, but Rin had noticed the look that had crossed his face. "I can say nice things without the threat of your death, too."

Rin hesitated, wondering if they should talk about what had happened that evening. But, decided against it. They deserved some time not thinking about… all of the daunting things the future held with this Elder One in it. "I look forward to hearing those nice things then…" he said finally, smiling again. "So…" he added, relishing the way he was feeling right now. "I… this is very new to me…" he continued quietly. "What… happens now?"

Dorian raised his eyebrows, his smile become warm and genuine again. "New to you?" he repeated. "I'm almost certain you'd have more experience in this area than me. I've never... done anything like this before."

Rin raised his eyebrows with a smile, "And you think I have?" he chuckled. "Well tell me then… what is 'this' to you?"

"Really?" smiled Dorian raising his eyebrows. "'This' is me telling the man I've already slept with that I really like him and I want more… was that not obvious enough for you?" he smirked slightly.

Rin's smile grew very quickly and he shrugged, "I just… really like hearing you say it," he smirked. "Well I've never done anything like 'this' before either."

"Really?" Dorian practically crooned this time, beginning to feel an overwhelming surge of happiness wash over him. "Am I… special?" he smirked warmly, leaning in toward Rin again.

Rin laughed, and the sound was warm and melodic; music to Dorian's ears. "I should have known your bigheadedness would come back eventually…" he said teasingly, but Dorian didn't think he'd ever heard him sound happier.

Dorian chuckled, the warm, tender look he was giving Rin sending little thrills over the elf's skin. "So," he said quietly, "I suppose we'll just have to figure it out together then?"

Rin didn't know it was possible for his smile to grow any bigger, but it did. Those stunning green eyes Dorian thought he'd lost running softly over every feature on Dorian's handsome face. Until quietly, he said, "I would like that…"


	16. Working it Out... Together

"So I hear you and our lil Herald have got it goin on…"

Dorian stared at Sera, completely taken aback. He sighed, "And why do you think that?" he asked wearily. He'd barely been able to see Rin with everything going on. If it wasn't healers seeing him… there'd be admirers, or the Inquisition leaders, Solas… _someone_ always needed the Herald's attention. Not to mention the constant marching day in and day out to get to some mysterious place that only Solas seemed to know of.

"Just heard it around…" smirked Sera. "I mean, everyone's talkin' bout the Herald. So… that means they're talking bout you too."

"And why would they think that's necessary?" Dorian asked slowly, his tone cautious. "And…what are… ' _they_ ' saying exactly?"

"Just some shite garbage…" Sera shrugged. "About you bein' a Vint an all that. But… the good ones. Us. We all know you're alright so… don't worry about those others."

Dorian sighed roughly. He'd thought he and Rin were being fairly secretive about the whole thing. Aside from the incident with the Revered Mother… "Great…" he muttered lowly.

"No really," insisted Sera. "It's a load of bollocks. Who gives a shite?" she smirked suddenly. "So what's it like then? Jousting? With the _Herald_?"

Dorian very nearly slapped his hand to his forehead. Well right now 'jousting' hadn't happened again yet. There hadn't been the chance; something Dorian intended to rectify. And soon. "Well I've not been struck down by Andraste yet…" he sighed airily.

Sera snorted a laugh. "Were you expectin it?" she snickered. "Could still happen…"

"I'll let you live in hope, Sera…" Dorian said wryly with a small smile. "I'm also going to leave you be now…" he added idly. "To go and…"

"Find your little Herald?" Sera smirked knowingly. "Yeah, whatever. Drinks and insults when we get to this place ol' elfy face is taken us to?"

Dorian shook his head in amusement at Sera's aversion to elves, despite being one herself. "Deal…" he muttered, waving as he walked away. He began searching the camp, looking for that little flash of green light to find Rin from the crowd, still needing to use his staff to help him walk. But then,

"Do _not_ involve her in this…" Dorian heard Fenris's low and angry voice from around the corner of a tent.

"I have to…" Varric's growled back lowly, his voice uncharacteristically serious. "Believe me. The last thing I wanted to do was involve her, but this is Corypheus! Meant to be dead and gone Corypheus? Ring any bells?"

Fenris sighed roughly. "I get it Varric. But _we're_ here. There's an entire Inquisition on it. Just leave her out of it."

"She wouldn't bring Anders you know…" Varric said back a little offhandedly.

There was a moment of silence. Then, "That's not what this is about," Fenris hissed lowly. "Just… don't. Ok, Varric?" Fenris walked off suddenly, nearly running directly into Dorian as he stormed off.

"Everything… ok?" Dorian asked frowning when Fenris just glared at him before going to walk on.

"None of your business, Dorian…" Fenris muttered, still walking away.

Dorian kept in step with him. "Who were you and Varric talking about?"

Fenris ignored him.

"Well this is just hypocritical of you…" Dorian continued.

Fenris stopped turning to look at Dorian in irritation. "This has nothing to do with you, Dorian," he said lowly. "You shouldn't have been eavesdropping in the first place."

"I wasn't eavesdropping," said Dorian affronted. "And I'm just prodding like you like to do in my life. You can't deny that."

Fenris gave him a long, hard look. "And seeing as all I've seen you do is smile recently, I'd say that's a good thing," he said flatly.

Dorian was briefly caught for words.

Fenris smiled coldly and without mirth. "Forget what you heard, and leave me alone," he finished, walking off and leaving Dorian behind, the mage feeling an odd twitch of guilt.

But, before Dorian could decide whether to follow him or not, an arrow pierced the tree right beside him, the same level to his head. A smile curled at his lips immediately and he plucked the small scrap of parchment from around the arrow, unfurling it quickly.

It was hastily written, and didn't say much, but the few words that were there made Dorian's smile grow immediately, his heart speeding up and heat tingling through his veins.

_Meet me in your tent…_

He headed in that direction immediately, tucking the note into the pocket of his coat. He checked to make sure no one was watching, before swiftly ducking behind the flap that led to his tent.

And Rin was waiting for him. He grabbed him at the hips, pulling him against him almost immediately as he walked into the tent, a smile already plastered over his lips. "Don't worry… no one saw me come in…" he quipped quietly, looking like he was about to capture Dorian's lips in a heated kiss, but just as Dorian leant in to receive it, he skimmed past them, moving to Dorian's neck instead.

Dorian's breath caught in his throat and he was instantly aroused as Rin's teeth, tongue and lips began to tease the very sensitive skin up his neck and down his jaw.

Dorian grasped Rin's hips, his eyes closing, and he subconsciously tilted his head to the side. "So I see you've…" he managed finally, though he half moaned the words. "Taken up breaking and entering again…" he muttered, dragging a hand up Rin's back.

Rin paused, his mouth just below Dorian's ear, his breath tickling his skin, driving him mad. Then, very lightly, he dragged his teeth gently over the lobe and Dorian's hands tightened around him, a very quiet, almost pleading moan escaping from the back of the mage's throat.

"Am I unwelcome?" Rin crooned quietly. "I could always leave…" he continued smirking and slowly moving his head back slightly so that he could look at Dorian.

"Definitely not…" Dorian said back firmly, his voice low and husky while his lustful silver eyes had Rin drowning, desire prickling at the elf's skin, his voice sending shivers down his spine. Then, with heated intensity, Dorian's hand slid up the back of Rin's neck and into his hair, grasping the strands firmly, before he swiftly leant in to capture his lips in an urgent, hungry kiss.

And Rin reciprocated immediately, and with such fervour that he and Dorian nearly went toppling over as Dorian still couldn't put much weight on his left leg. But, it didn't matter. They merely held each other tighter, the kiss intensifying, their blood blazing. It was even better than Dorian's dreams… kissing him again… touching him…

Then, Rin moaned deep in his throat and Dorian's blazing desire tripled. He'd almost forgotten how much he loved hearing that sound from Rin's lips. And so very quickly, Dorian held Rin to him and he pulled him toward his bed roll, trying desperately not to limp, not wanting to break the mood.

But then,

He hissed in pain, putting too much weight on his leg and Rin pulled back quickly. "Are you ok?!" he demanded instantly, his brow pulled into a serious frown of concern.

"I'm fine," Dorian said quickly, cursing himself in his head. He smiled at the look of worry on Rin's face, "Really," he insisted. "Unless you're about to stop kissing me that is…" he added smirking. "Then I won't be fine."

Rin smiled slowly, still feeling far too aroused to stop kissing him anyway. So he ran a hand up Dorian's back, his neck and into his hair as the mage had done to him, then pulled his head in slowly before kissing him once more. And Dorian was moaning this time, because when Rin kissed him like this… slow and sensual… it was enough to drive him blind with desire.

When they finally made it onto Dorian's bed roll, Dorian was trying desperately to ignore the aching in his leg, and the chill that was biting through to his skin with the less they had on. But then, Rin was the one gasping in pain.

"Rin," Dorian said quickly, leaning up on his elbow and looking over him quickly. "Are you-"

"It's fine!" Rin breathed quickly, but his hand was still grasping his side.

"Rin…"

"Do you have a spell, maybe?" Rin checked quickly, furious at his damn ribs. "That would just… numb my ribs?"

Dorian smiled slightly, "Unfortunately not, Rin…" he hesitated for a moment, deeply torn, need and desire throbbing in his nether regions. But… "Maybe…" he began in a resigned voice, "Maybe… we should wait…"

"Wait?" repeated Rin who was just as desperate as Dorian, but Dorian could still hear the pain in his voice that he was trying to hide as clearly his ribs were still giving him grief. "We've waited ages already…"

"I know, trust me…" Dorian said immediately, the tone to his voice making Rin's lips curl into a smile. "I do not want to wait, but…"

Rin sighed slightly, "Yeah I know…" he muttered. " _You're_ broken… _I'm_ broken… we're in a tent in the middle of the snow…"

"Thank the Maker you brought up the snow…" muttered Dorian. "I thought I was the only one who was freezing my arse off here."

Rin chuckled, "I'm not insane, Dorian…" then he sighed slightly, laying his head back on the pillow and looking up at Dorian. "So we're waiting…" he muttered.

"Might be exciting…" Dorian tried to offer, also feeling unsatisfied. "Having to withhold ourselves till then…" he continued, subtly pulling a blanket over the two of them.

Rin looked at him with a small smile that made his heart do a little jolt. "You're right it's... a good idea…" he said quietly. "It will… make it special."

Dorian's heart jolted again, "Oh really?" he smirked, still finding himself to be overwhelmed by the fact that Rin wanted more than just sex from him too.

Rin shrugged lightly. "Yeah…" he said idly, though his cheeks were blushing a little, making Dorian's smile grow. "No snow… or wounds… or tiny camp with no privacy…" A warm room with a lock and a fireplace sounded far more romantic…

Dorian smiled again, "I agree…" he said quietly.

Rin looked at him again, a small smile still on his lips, "And anyway, I suppose I've managed to wait so far…" he sighed. "I can suffer through a few more days…"

Dorian's smile grew and he lay his head down beside Rin's. "When you say you've managed to… 'wait…" he repeated quietly. "Does that mean… I was the last person you slept with?" he smirked.

Rin blushed again which only made Dorian's smile grow further. "Are you saying… have you been with someone else?" he almost stuttered as the words spilled out of his mouth too quickly. "Since me?" Rin cleared his throat quickly, averting his gaze. "I mean, not that it matters… and I mean… I've been busy. 'Heraldy' stuff and all that…"

Dorian shook his head in amusement, actually laughing slightly at Rin's reaction. "I haven't, Rin…" he chuckled. "Haven't… felt the inclination…" he added lightly, still watching Rin. "A certain elf wouldn't leave my mind alone…"

A thoroughly pleased and smug smile crossed Rin's lips and he looked straight at Dorian, the look in his eyes sending yet another jolt through the mage's chest. "You should know…" he said quietly. "That day…I never would have asked anyone else to help me with my armour. I just… wanted you to…"

"I knew you were a devious elf…" smirked Dorian, but his heart was warm and pounding in his chest. "And I'm sure you were also aware of how torturously tight your armour is?"

Rin smiled at him coyly, "Why do you think I like walking in front of you so much?" he quipped teasingly.

Dorian chuckled again, moving an arm over Rin's chest to pull the covers more firmly around them before he rested his hand just above Rin's heart. "Well you should know the gesture hasn't gone unappreciated…" he smirked warmly.

Rin had never felt so warm and snug before in his life, even with his aching ribs, which made him think of how much he didn't want to return to his own tent to sleep alone tonight. But… what would Dorian want? Considering sex was off the cards? "So um…" he muttered quietly, his eyes flickering away briefly. "Should I…do you want me to go?"

Dorian's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "Where did that come from?" he asked in surprise.

"Well I…wasn't sure if you wanted me to stick around…" muttered Rin, blushing quite vigorously. "Seeing as we can't-"

"Is that… do you want to leave?" Dorian checked quickly.

"No," Rin said just as quickly, making his cheeks flush red again. "Unless you do, obviously," he added bashfully.

Dorian let out a light laugh of disbelief. "Still so much uncertainty," he quipped musingly, though he felt quite relieved himself. "All the while here I was hoping you'd stay…"

Rin almost sighed in relief. "Well it _is_ awfully comfortable…" he murmured, shuffling even closer to Dorian. "You would have struggled to kick me out…"

Dorian chuckled quietly, "I'm sure that would have created quite a commotion…"

Rin smirked, "It certainly would…" he agreed. "So…" he added, "I'll admit… I haven't done this before either…"

"And what's that then?" smiled Dorian, feeling rather like he was on some kind of giddy high with the way he was feeling right now.

Rin caught his gaze, "Sleep with someone without… sleeping with them first…" he said with a smile.

"A first for me too…" mused Dorian quietly.

Rin turned his head fully to the side on the pillow so that he was face to face with Dorian, their noses almost brushing they were so close. "Dorian…" he said quietly.

Dorian couldn't stop his lips from curling into another smile. "Yes?" he whispered lowly back.

"I want you to know…" Rin continued quietly, practically drowning in Dorian's eyes that looked like two little moons in the dark tent. "I would have come back to Val Royeaux…" he told him softly. "If the conclave never exploded…" he added. "I wanted to run into you again."

Dorian's whole body seemed to throb and swell with warmth at Rin's quiet words. But he smirked teasingly. "And what would you have done when we ran into each other?" he asked quietly. "And we would have…because… you should know, I intended on staying there as long as I thought reasonable in case you were to come back…"

"Really?" Rin smiled, quite delighted by that admittance. "Well… I would have asked you on a date."

Dorian's smile grew very quickly and he looked just as delighted as Rin did. "A date?" he repeated almost gleefully.

Rin chuckled. "Yes," he smirked. "A proper date. I've never been on one so who knows, maybe they're awful… but I knew if it was with you then-" he broke off, blushing furiously again.

"Then what?" Dorian pounced, enjoying this conversation far too much.

Rin huffed slightly. "Well…" he murmured, "it couldn't be bad. Because we always… have fun together…" his cheeks were practically burning now. "At least that's what I think…"

"Rin…" Dorian said very quietly, a smile pulling at his lips while a certain tenderness that Rin had never heard before coated his voice. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Rin's heart skipped several beats in his chest and he met Dorian's gaze again with a very warm smile. "I'd love to…" he said quietly with a tiny laugh.

Dorian smirked, "Well, that's a weight off my chest…"

Rin laughed quietly, "Mm…I'm sure you were really worried about my answer…" he murmured quietly. "So then… what would your family think?" he added idly. "Dating a knife ear… hmm… and a former slave of your house…"

Dorian's lip curled in distaste at the thought of his 'family' right now. "I'm sure they'd think I'm a complete disgrace…" he muttered lightly. "Just proves again how wrong they are about… well, everything really…" he sighed roughly. "Anyway. The last thing we want is people finding out you were a slave for the Pavus family…" he added lowly. "The rumours about us are bad enough as it is."

Rin raised his eyebrows, the seriousness to Dorian's tone surprising him as he was clearly quite bothered by these rumours, though this was the first Rin had been told of them. "Dorian…" he said quietly. "Don't worry about the rumours. I… didn't know they were going around…" he shook his head in annoyance, "that better not have been Mother Giselle behind that…" he added lowly. "But… people are always going to have their stupid opinion and there's nothing we can do about it. I just-"

"Rin…" Dorian leant up on his arm so that he could lean over Rin slightly, looking down at the elf who was on his back. "I'm… probably being excessively selfish by saying this," he said slowly. "Because I know the rumours are bad for your reputation and all that, but… I'm not going to let them get in the way of… 'us'…not anymore…"

Rin smiled slowly, still thoroughly enjoying it when Dorian referred to them as an item… as 'us'. He reached an arm up to tuck his hand over the back of Dorian's neck, pulling him slowly down toward his lips to kiss him softly.

Dorian exhaled slowly, leaning into the kiss immediately. Rin's lips were warm and tender and… loving. Maker's breath, Dorian was not used to this. Not at all. But, he relished every second of it.

When he slowly pulled back, their eyes fluttering open, they looked at each other for a moment in the semi-darkness, Rin's eyes glinting ever so slightly. Dorian was fairly certain Rin was feeling exactly what he was… and that thought only made that warm, tender feeling grow. "You know I…" Rin began quietly after the long moment. "I'm really liking the whole… 'us' thing…" he finished softly.

Dorian let out a small, very light laugh, a warm smile crossing his lips. "Me too…" he agreed quietly.

XxX

"How do you know so much about this orb, Solas?" Rin asked frowning as he and the apostate walked slowly back into the camp that had been set up for that evening, the sun already setting over the cold, frozen horizon. They were still marching through the snow, only with Solas's word to go by, heading to some place that apparently he knew of. Some place that would be perfect for the Inquisition.

It all sounded a little too good to be true to Rin. But, they had no other option, and apparently they were but a day's march away now.

"My studies, Herald," Solas said simply. "As I already have told you."

"Uhuh," nodded Rin still frowning. "And you're walks in the fade. Just like how you know of this place you're taking us to."

Solas merely looked at him, face blank.

Rin sighed. "Fine, keep your secrets," he muttered shaking his head with a small smile. "At least they seem to help us."

Solas inclined his head to the side. "Indeed, _Lethalin_ ," he said quietly. "Tell me. How do you feel now the whole world likely truly believes you are Andraste's chosen?"

Rin looked uncomfortable. "It's because every keeps saying I came back from the dead," he muttered rather grumpily. "They believe a lie. And this mark on my hand? Corypheus called it an anchor. It's not holy. Not in the slightest."

"But, the Gods work in mysterious ways, do they not?" Solas continued idly. "You think there is no chance that you specifically have fallen into this role?"

"Trouble finds me…" Rin muttered. "Always has. That's all it is. Trouble and a bit of dumb luck on my side for staying alive so far."

Solas chuckled slightly. "Very well," he said lightly. "I'll leave you be now. We'll talk tomorrow."

Rin sighed, "You mean when you make me walk ahead of everyone because it's all inspiring if they think I'm leading them to this place?" he muttered.

"Exactly."

Rin rolled his eyes. "More lies…" he sighed, moving away. " _Ma serannas, Lethalin_ …" he added lightly, a smirk growing on his lips quite quickly when his eyes fell on Dorian who was also smirking at him from just a little ahead in the camp by the tents.

"Didn't know that had become a 'thing'," smirked Dorian, falling into step with Rin. "Speaking in elvish with Solas…"

"Oh it's a thing…" Rin smiled innocently. "If I know you're listening…" he added idly.

"Is that so?" Dorian chuckled slightly. "Well you should know…" he continued quietly, "I still really like it…"

Rin's smile grew. "Well then…" he murmured quietly. " _Mala suledin nadas_ …" he said, the words so rhythmical they lilted from his tongue and Dorian was staring once more.

Dorian sighed roughly, tearing his eyes away. "You should have come with a warning label…" he muttered.

Rin laughed, "What?"

"You heard me," Dorian continued idly. "Warning: devious and drop dead gorgeous elf…" he began making Rin's stomach flip and his smile grow as he spoke. "Will make you fall for him…" he continued lightly. "Then proceed to turn into a holy hero, scare you half to death every other day and finally to tease you endlessly while withholding sex…"

Rin laughed a lot this time. "That was _your_ idea…" he said between chuckles. "And I didn't know you thought I was… _drop dead gorgeous_ …"

"Well I normally save the compliments for myself…" Dorian quipped idly, smiling a lot because he loved making Rin laugh. "I'm also certain that you're quite aware of how attractive you are already," he added with a smirk. "Or you wouldn't be such a damn tease."

"I like this side of you," smirked Rin with another laugh. "So complimentative," he continued. "Should have told me you liked me sooner…"

"Complimentative isn't a word, Rin…" Dorian teased, smirking, "Am I making you nervous?"

"Well it should be a word…" muttered Rin, still smiling but his cheeks were flushing. "And no you're not making me nervous…"

"No? You seem a little flustered…" Dorian quipped teasingly, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"And why is that so amusing for you?" Rin demanded through his smile.

Dorian shrugged, "Can't say, really…" he quipped. "But it is… so I'll likely keep doing it."

Rin shook his head smiling, throwing Dorian a glance. His heart jolted when their eyes met and Dorian's smile grew, his hand suddenly reaching up for Rin's hair. "Stay still…" he said quietly and Rin slowed his pace to a standstill while Dorian carefully plucked a tiny twig from Rin's locks.

Rin felt a light tingle flutter down his spine and he gave a slightly nervous laugh, glancing down. "Careful, Dorian…" he murmured quietly and Dorian smiled warmly as he could hear those little nerves in his voice. It still felt surreal knowing that Rin really did feel the same way about him. That a small gesture of taking foliage from his hair could make him nervous. He absolutely loved it. "Keep doing things like that out in public and the rumours will be confirmed…"

"But, I was merely being a Good Samaritan…" smirked Dorian lightly. "And like you said… we can't stop the rumours…"

Rin raised his eyebrows. "Oh, is that so?" he began to smirk. "So you won't mind if I…" he grabbed Dorian's hand suddenly, entwining their fingers and holding it. "Did that?" he smiled brightly.

Dorian's heart missed several beats, his neck warming and he stared at their hands. Well this was new. This was very new. And public. Rin was certainly calling his bluff… perhaps he was not quite ready…

Rin began to drop his hand when Dorian didn't answer. "Don't worry…" he said quietly, a small, but slightly sad, smile on his face. "I'm only joking. We can keep things subtle-"

But, then Dorian stopped his hand from slipping from his grasp, holding it firmly in a sudden decisive surge of emotion. He sighed roughly, "Fuck it…" he muttered. "That's what Sera would say, right?"

Rin was feeling an overwhelming surge of warmth toward Dorian right now, his smile twisting and playing around his lips. "Yeah…" he agreed lightly. "Fuck it…"

They began walking again, both feeling incredibly odd to be holding hands… though both liking it at the same time. Then, "Oh no…" sighed Rin, slowing his steps again. "Leliana… she's coming straight for me isn't she?" he said dully.

Dorian withheld a resigned sigh, glancing toward the redheaded spymaster who was indeed heading this way. "Looks like it…" he muttered lowly.

Rin gave him a wry smile. "Never any time now days…" he muttered. Then, he leant up, kissing Dorian on the cheek before leaning back with a rather bemused smile taking over his lips; almost as if he couldn't even believe he was doing this 'relationshipy' stuff. Finding it all very new, odd and exciting at the same time. "Talk to you later…" he smiled, moving away and ignoring the amused and far too interested look on Leliana's face as she approached him.

And leaving Dorian behind with a tingling sensation in his cheek, staring after Rin and feeling completely like what he imagined a love stuck teenage girl would feel like… And it was completely ridiculous. But, there was certainly no going back now. He had fallen hard.


	17. Skyhold

"We need a leader," Cassandra said quietly, yet firmly to Josephine, Leliana and Cullen. "We need to make a decision."

"I agree," Leliana said swiftly, keeping her voice down, though the four were away from the masses from Haven that filled their camp. They'd been speaking of this over the past few days. They all agreed that they needed a leader. They needed to choose the new… Inquisitor. "And I still believe Rin is the right choice."

"Do you think he is ready for this?" Cullen put in, frowning seriously.

"I think that the people are inspired by him," Leliana said carefully. "I don't think anyone could be ready for the responsibility of leading an Inquisition against an ancient, darkspawn would-be-god."

"No," agreed Josephine quietly. "And you're right. The people adore him… as they should," she added quickly. "He's…our hero. Well and truly."

Cassandra exhaled slowly. "It… is troubling to give this power to anyone…" she murmured quietly. "But… and though he may not believe it himself, I believe the Maker sent him to us. He should lead us."

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck slowly. He held a great deal of respect for Rin considering all the elf had accomplished and achieved having never asked for any of this… just being thrown in and doing his best. But, handing him the reins to run the Inquisition seemed very daunting indeed. Yet, "I…agree," he said finally. "He keeps surprising us. Keeps _saving_ us. Cassandra is right. He… in a sense, already _is_ our leader."

Leliana looked around at all of them, "So, are we decided then?" she asked.

Everyone nodded slowly. "I'll get the necessary arrangements sorted," Josephine said after a moment with a smile, a hint of nervous anticipation to her voice – almost like she was excited herself to see Rin become Inquisitor.

XxX

_Dorian's breath was warm on his neck, his lips and tongue teasing while his touch was firm and insistent. He pulled him closer, his naked skin just as heated as Dorian's and an urgent groan escaped his lips as Dorian pressed his aching arousal flush against his own._

_Then the mage was moving again, his mouth and lips searching lower… travelling down Rin's chest. Rin's skin burned with excited anticipation, his need throbbing below and his hands desperately sought Dorian's head, running his fingers through his hair and the mage smirked against his skin… slowing his movements… pausing just before he reached the place Rin so desperately needed him to go…_

_Dorian ran his fingers up Rin's thighs lightly, enjoying the shiver he felt run through the elf's body, and the desperate, strangled gasp he received when he dragged his tongue down his hip bone…_

_Rin gave an urgent moan, then, "Dorian…" he murmured desperately. "Please…" he begged, his fingers tightening in Dorian's hair, so badly wanting to just push his head that little bit lower…_

"Rin…"

Rin moaned again. "Dorian…"

Dorian chuckled slightly. " _Rin…_ " he nudged his shoulder with his hand, gently trying to wake him.

Rin's eyes opened suddenly, looking directly up at Dorian with a look full of ardent want. "Dorian?" he breathed, his whole body feeling extremely hot and there was a throbbing tightness to his incredibly hard nether regions.

"I came to wake you…" Dorian was explaining quietly, smirking in what looked like smug amusement. "Because in moments you'll be stolen away to lead the march… half a day away, very important…"

Rin sat up quickly, his lustful eyes glued to Dorian. "You just came to see me?" he smiled widely, moving to his knees and shuffling in front of Dorian before placing both hands on the ground either side of the cross legged mage beside his bedroll and leaning over him.

Dorian raised his eyebrows, but he was thoroughly enjoying the mood Rin was in; the way the elf's green eyes were eyeing him over. "I did…" he crooned lowly. "You were saying my name a lot in your sleep when I came in you know…" he added with a growing smirk.

Rin was leaning in slowly to his lips now. "Probably because I was dreaming about you…" he muttered lowly, too aroused to be remotely embarrassed by that admittance.

Dorain's breath caught in his throat, his skin prickling with excitement. "Sounded like I was… being very nice to you…" he murmured teasingly, his eyes flickering down Rin's body and his own arousal growing quickly at the obvious bulge in the elf's pants.

Rin smirked too, that dark wanton look doing incredible things to Dorian's body. "You were being very mean actually…" he told him lowly.

Dorian slowly put his hands on Rin's hips, pulling himself closer, their lips only inches apart. "You'll have to let me make it up to you…"

Rin exhaled raggedly, his arousal so desperate it almost hurt. Then, he grasped either side of Dorian's face, one hand running around the back of his head and into his hair. "Please do…" he breathed lowly, then, without another moment's hesitation, he captured Dorian's lips in a deeply heated kiss.

Passion sparked between them, Rin's overwhelming lust taking over Dorian as well and he was quickly hugging Rin's body to him, the elf's heated kiss driving him into a desire filled frenzy. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, a deep, low moan escaping the back of his throat. Then, Rin nipped his lower lip, dragging his teeth gently over the delicate flesh sending a jolt of desire right through him and quickly, keeping their lips joined Dorian was moving, sitting up to his knees before suddenly pushing Rin down against his bedroll and moving closely over him.

Rin took advantage of this immediately, his hands running down Dorian's back to his very tight arse, wishing there wasn't so much fabric separating his hands from bare, heated skin… Then he pulled him closer, pressing their hips together shamelessly to feel his arousal against his own once more.

Rin gasped lowly and desperately, briefly breaking off their kiss to breath quickly. But, Dorian didn't cease to kiss him, his lips travelling down his jaw and his neck, the mage driving him crazy as he slowly rubbed his hips against Rin's. Then, torturously he dragged his tongue over the sensitive skin on his throat and Rin's eyes closed, he arched his back slightly, grasping at Dorian's clothes, desperately wanting to just rip them off him. "Dorian!" he moaned urgently. "Angh…" he struggled to find words as the mage latched onto the skin just above his collar bone, sucking slowly. Rin's mouth dropped open, his desire becoming too much to bear. "Maker, you…" he gasped as one of Dorian's hands made it down to his hip and was teasing with the skin under the waistband of his pants. " _Dorian…_ "

Then, Dorian pulled back, his eyes dark with lust, his moustache dishevelled and a sultry, teasing smirk on his swollen lips. "What _did_ I do to you in that dream…?" he murmured quietly, running a finger down Rin's neck to the red mark he'd left on his collarbone.

Rin just shook his head, holding Dorian tightly against him. "I can't wait any longer," he told him lowly.

Dorian's smirk grew lustfully. "You can't wait till tonight…?" he teased lowly.

"I definitely can't wait till tonight," Rin said immediately, so serious that Dorian chuckled slightly.

"You're going to _have_ to wait until tonight…" Dorian said back very teasingly, despite how incredibly badly he _needed_ this right now.

Rin groaned, pushing his head back against the pillow. " _Dorian_ …" he whined. "This is how you're _so_ mean."

Dorian smirked again, desperately enjoying how much Rin wanted him right now. "Don't worry…" he crooned lowly. "I _promise_ I'll make it up to you…"

Rin grumbled lowly under his breath. But then, right on cue,

"Herald?" Mother Giselle no longer barged in on him in tents. "Are you awake? I 'ave your tonic for your ribs."

Rin sighed lowly, "My ribs are fine now…" he muttered under his breath. But Dorian carefully moved off him, still smirking in sultry amusement. "Just leave it outside…" he told Giselle, not able to mask his agitated tone. He sat up slowly, getting dressed with difficulty while Dorian watched him hungrily from his bed roll before he left the tent.

And so it was with a heavy sigh, and aching nether regions that Rin had to start his day.

And not being able to even walk with Dorian through the day, as he apparently had much to discuss with Leliana, Cassandra and Solas, made him incredibly annoyed. And… distracted.

"Herald?"

Leliana frowned when she received no response from the elf. "Rin?"

Still nothing.

" _Rin_?" she raised her voice this time and Rin whipped round to look at her suddenly.

"Huh?" he muttered. "Sorry…" he shook his head, trying to clear it of Dorian's silver eyes and sultry smile. "What did you say?"

Leliana's lips twitched. "Corypheus?"

Rin still looked confused, his eyes sliding to Solas, then Cassandra who were also walking with him. "Uh… Corypheus, that's… what I was thinking about…" he muttered to himself. "What about him?"

" _Warm skin… lips, breath… Eyes, silver… tender…just for you…_ " Cole's odd voice suddenly made them all whip round to look at him, no one realising he was there. " _Wanting…waiting…wishing…_ " Cole looked at Rin suddenly. "That's what you were thinking about…" he said quietly.

Rin stared at him, his cheeks heating up immediately. "Wha…what?" he stuttered in mortification.

"Why do you want that?" continued Cole in slight confusion. "If you take all of his clothes of… he'd freeze."

Rin suddenly wished he could open a rift with his hand and just let it swallow him up. Then, he heard Leliana try and fail to stifle a gleeful snicker, Cassandra looked just as mortified as Rin, while Solas was delicately trying to hide a smile.

" _What was that_?" Rin hissed furiously, his face positively burning. "You… read people's minds?!" he demanded, refusing to look at any of the others.

" _You hurt... angry. Why can't people see him like you see him? See how good he is… how brave… _"__

__"Ok stop!" Rin cut in furiously as Cole was going off again. "What is that? What are you doing?!"_ _

__"I… just want to help, I-"_ _

__"Cole is spirit, Herald. He doesn't know social… etiquette like we do…" Solas cut in delicately. "Cole, perhaps you and I should talk. Would you like to come with me?"_ _

__Rin looked back to Leliana and Cassandra when Solas walked away with Cole, his face set in a straight, resolute line, as if he was daring them to say something about what Cole had said. "So," he said in a hard voice, his cheeks still a furious red. "Corypheus, you were saying?"_ _

__Leliana was still smirking. "We could talk later, if you're a little too preoccupied by other… thoughts, Herald," she said teasingly before she could help herself._ _

__Rin exhaled lowly, glancing at Cassandra who just looked extremely awkward. "I'm fine," he said dryly, but his eyes slid across the marching crowd to where he could still see Dorian walking with Varric and Fenris. His smooth, dark hair as sleek as ever, his armour so elegant and tightly fitted, and he no longer had a limp to his step, walking fluidly and confidently through the snow. He couldn't believe a guy as gorgeous as Dorian would ever care for an elf like him. Men like him… from rich backgrounds, specifically being an Altus… they wouldn't look twice at him, unless it was just for a dirty, quick fuck with a 'knife ear'. Dorian wasn't like that. He'd never been like that. Not from the moment they'd met when all Rin was… was a slave for his father._ _

__Leliana noticed his eyes wander again, clearly very amused. "So are you two an 'item' now?" she smirked lightly._ _

__Rin looked at her quickly, his cheeks blushing again. "Uh…" he muttered. An item. Like a couple. Well… that was what they were doing, right? Dorian wanted them to be an… 'us'. He wanted more. More than just sex. So then… "I… think so…" he finished quickly and quietly. "What of it?" he then asked quite defensively. "Does it matter to you?"_ _

__Leliana raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I was merely curious, Herald," she said in amusement. "You two make quite the handsome couple," she added teasingly._ _

__Rin blushed again. "Thanks," he said flatly. Then he turned to look at Cassandra suddenly, "Isn't this the part where you tell me Dorian's trying to manipulate me and all of that garbage?" he added in a hard tone, still on the defensive._ _

__"Herald…" Cassandra said quietly with a slight sigh. "I was mistaken when I thought that. I… apologize."_ _

__Rin frowned, not expecting her to say that at all._ _

__"Dorian clearly cares for you a great deal," she added. "I wish you both the best. But, people will talk. You must be aware of that. Especially as-"_ _

__She cut off glancing at Leliana and Rin looked between them, frowning in confusion. "As…" Cassandra continued quickly. "The Inquisition grows…" she said finally, but Rin had a feeling that wasn't what she was originally planning on saying._ _

__"Right…" Rin said slowly. "Well, anyway," he continued, deciding there had been far too much talk about his personal life already. "Can we direct this conversation back to what it was originally about? The evil darkspawn wannabe god trying to destroy the world?"_ _

__Leliana smirked again, her eyes mischievous. "Of course," she agreed. "Where were we…?"_ _

__XxX_ _

__Excitement buzzed through the air like little bees from person to person… the word 'Skyhold' passing from their lips in awe. Because Skyhold was… incredible._ _

__Rin was breath taken. Huge stone walls surrounded the fortress, the castle nestled high among the Frostback Mountains. Solas wasn't wrong… this was perfect. How could such a thing exist abandoned here? And that buzz in the air was growing as the people poured in through the gates, whispers that the new Inquisitor was to be named the following day… the hero to lead their way to victory against Corypheus._ _

__And Rin currently had no idea that they intended to name _him_ Inquisitor._ _

__So that night, he and a few of the others shimmied their way into the old tavern in Skyhold's grounds, taking a dusty table in the corner with a few bottles of wine and an entire barrel of beer that they'd managed to find in the storerooms. Josephine was already right on top of organising the castle; Rin was quite impressed. All in the one day she'd sent out at least a dozen messenger birds and had people already working on renovations._ _

__"So…" said Rin, grabbing a glass of his own from the collection in the center of the table. "Who do we all think it will be?" he asked. "I'm thinking Cassandra…"_ _

__He poured a glass of wine, then looked up, frowning at everyone as no one had said anything._ _

__"What?" he demanded, his cheeks flushing slightly because everyone was looking at him._ _

__Sera snickered slightly. "…Really?" she smirked._ _

__"What's wrong with Cassandra?" frowned Rin. "She's-"_ _

__"She's a skilled warrior…" agreed Blackwall gruffly. "But…"_ _

__"They're gonna choose you, dipshit," Sera cut in still snickering slightly._ _

__Rin stared at her for a moment, then he laughed. "Well that's hilarious…" he said grinning. "Who do you guys _actually_ think it will be?"_ _

__Varric chuckled slightly, while Dorian remained silent beside Rin, staring quite deeply into his glass of wine. "Yeah…" smirked Varric. "I agree with Buttercup…"_ _

__"Yup," put in Bull, sculling his ale before grunting and helping himself to another. "Obviously…"_ _

__Rin frowned at them all, his eyes sliding from Fenris who as quiet and looking at Dorian, then to Dorian himself who was now tracing the rim of his cup with his finger, not looking at anyone._ _

__Rin's frown deepened. "They're not," he said in quite a hard tone. "I mean, for starters, I'm an elf. They'd be mad-"_ _

__"You think that matters?" chuckled Varric in amusement. "You're the hero. Everyone-"_ _

__"I'm not 'the hero'," Rin snapped immediately. "I haven't done any more than any of you."_ _

__Sera snorted, nearly spitting her ale all over Blackwall. "Andraste's tits… maybe he shouldn't be the 'hero' if he's this stupid…"_ _

__This just made Rin annoyed. "They're not going to make me Inquisitor," he hissed lowly. "I'm not _Inquisitor_ material. And I don't want to be."_ _

__"You're the right choice, Rin…" Fenris said lowly, taking the elf by surprise with his addition to the conversation._ _

__"No I'm not," Rin said back immediately. "I can't lead the Inquisition. I have a hard enough time keeping myself alive now days, I'd likely destroy everything!"_ _

__Bull laughed loudly at that. "Someone needs to show you how the rest of the world see's you…" he grunted with a smirk._ _

__Rin sighed lowly and roughly, clearly getting irritated by everyone trying to say he was a 'hero'. So Dorian subtly and careful lay a hand softly on his knee under the table. But, Rin wasn't expecting that at all so he jumped slightly, looking to his left quickly._ _

__Dorian went to take his hand back quickly, but Rin grabbed it under the table, holding it on his knee. He'd been surprised, but it was certainly not unwelcome._ _

__"What's with you, jumpin about?" Sera asked, not missing the small encounter._ _

__"Nothing," Rin said quickly. "I-"_ _

__"Eeuuck… are you two getting frisky under the table?!" Sera spluttered, sticking her tongue out._ _

__"What?!" Rin demanded while there was a mixed reaction of either surprise or amusement around the table. "No-"_ _

__"Wait, wait, wait…" Bull grunted, leaning across the table and looking at Rin and Dorian closely. "Is this a thing?"_ _

__Rin glanced at Dorian, his cheeks flushing furiously, but Dorian appeared unperturbed by the sudden attention into their personal life that was being put on the both of them. "A 'thing' Bull?" he repeated fluidly. "You'll have to be more specific. Not all of us speak 'barbarian'…"_ _

__Bull smirked, "You're fucking each other," he said._ _

__Blood painted Rin's cheeks red once more. But, his mind slid back to that morning and his dream; he certainly wished they were fucking. He exchanged a low glance with Dorian and he could tell the mage was thinking the same thing._ _

__"By the looks on their faces…" grunted Blackwall. "I'd say they're a thing. I'd also say, why don't we leave their personal lives to _them_ …?"_ _

__"Oh come on, Beardy," Sera sang lightly. "Stick your nose innit! Gossip's fun-"_ _

__"So is it… exclusive?" Bull cut in, his voice low and rumbling and his eyes still intent on the two men._ _

__Rin wanted to slap his hand to his forehead in irritation. But, his eyes slid to Dorian again, feeling unsure. It was… right? In his mind it was. They hadn't specifically said it, but, he was fairly certain-_ _

__"I'm afraid you'll have to take us both of your bucket list, Bull," Dorian said swiftly, his eyes locked on Rin's and he let his hand run a little higher up Rin's leg, making the his blood suddenly blaze under his skin. "Wouldn't you say, Rin?" he finished quietly, and Rin knew that little question was Dorian's slight uncertainty in disguise. He needed to check one last time that this is what they both wanted it to be._ _

__So, Rin couldn't stop the small smile that was pulling at the corner of his lips, excited nerves coursing through him. "I would…" he murmured quietly, still looking only at Dorian. "Because we _are_ … exclusive…" he finished, wanting to set that in stone, but trying not to let his exuberance over this admittance show._ _

__A smile was pulling at Dorian's lips too and his hand travelled even higher up Rin's thigh. "We are…" he agreed just as quietly, these incredibly new and foreign feelings still coursing excitedly through him._ _

__" _Bleeergh_ …" Sera's tipsy voice was quite loud now. "Boring…"_ _

__Blackwall chuckled slightly, "That's where it gets boring for you?"_ _

__"Yup!" hiccupped Sera. "Aaand we need more booze!"_ _

__"I've had enough, myself…" Rin said, standing up quite suddenly. "I'm going to call it a night…"_ _

__"Me too," Dorian added, following suit._ _

__Everyone stared at them._ _

__"Well that wasn't obvious at all…" Fenris muttered lowly._ _

__Sera giggled manically. "Eeew we all know what you're going to do."_ _

__Rin, of course, blushed, but Dorian merely offered a charming smile. "Then you're welcome," he said smoothly, not even feigning innocence. "I can't imagine a more attractive couple. Do have fun with that knowledge…"_ _

__Bull laughed loudly, his eyes glinting lustfully as he eyed up the both of them._ _

__Rin should his head in disbelief, certain it must be unhealthy to blush as much as he did now days. "And, let's just leave it there…" he sighed. He missed the days where he was anonymous. Where no one would care less who he was sleeping with. Now days it was all anyone seemed to talk about. He grabbed Dorian's arm, pulling him to the door. "Goodnight!" he called before he and the smirking mage were finally alone outside._ _

__"You're unbelievable," Rin said immediately. "Here I thought _you_ were the one that wanted discretion."_ _

__Dorian merely smirked further. "I gave up on that when no one else would let us _be_ discreet. No point, may as well have fun, don't you think?"_ _

__Rin couldn't help but smile. "Hmm…" he mused. "You want to know what I think?" he asked. "Well I think we're in an enormous castle with hundreds of rooms to choose from…"_ _

__Dorian's blood blazed immediately. "I'm so glad we're on the same page…" he said lowly._ _

__Rin's knees nearly gave out at the immediate flare of lustful hunger in Dorian's eyes and he breathed in quickly, his body feeling warm and excited. "So let's find the fanciest one shall we…?" he said quietly, a smirk pulling at his lips. "I do have one question though…" he added lowly._ _

__"Mmm?" murmured Dorian, too busy undressing Rin in his head to think about much else._ _

__Rin smiled slowly. "Yes… you were awfully quiet during that whole 'Inquisitor' talk. I… hope you don't think they'll make me Inquisitor too, do you?"_ _

__Dorian hesitated, "I…" he began quietly. "Don't think it's impossible…" he said carefully. In fact, he was quite sure they would choose Rin. He was the obvious choice. It had Dorian in awe everything Rin had achieved since they'd met. Yet, it also had him so fearful. Inquisitor was… big. That would change things. Everything. And how much more danger would Rin be in from now on? He tried not to think about it. Thinking about it caused him far too much distress. "Why… do you not want it so much?"_ _

__Rin sighed slightly, "I just… don't even think it's likely enough to think about. I couldn't be what they want anyway…and I don't think the world is going to like a Dalish, elven Inquisitor either…"_ _

__"Rin…" said Dorian quietly. "If there's anyone worthy of that role… it's you."_ _

__Rin stared at him, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. "I…" he began. "Don't say that. I'm not… I'm just… me. I'll be their token herald, and do whatever it takes to stop this… Corypheus maniac, but…"_ _

__Dorian ran a hand down Rin's arm gently. "You've no idea, do you…" he murmured lowly; because he really had no idea how incredible he was. "We'll see what happens tomorrow," he continued quietly. "If…" he added hesitantly, but his tone was flippant,"you are the new Inquisitor… will you keep me around?" he asked it jokingly, but behind the words Rin could tell he was serious. "Because you're right… a Dalish elf will be hard for people to accept outside of those who were at Haven. But, make it a Dalish elf with a Tevinten altus at his side-"_ _

__"Dorian," Rin smiled, now knowing the real reason to Dorian's silence at the table over this topic. He sighed a small laugh. "You've got no idea how much I like you…" he said, his smile growing as he could see how much Dorian liked hearing him say that. "Anyway, I'd be closer to your level in society if I was, wouldn't I?" he teased. Then, he gave a mock gasp of shock, "And your Father would know about us. And Livia… should I be wary of my drinks? Poison does seem likely…"_ _

__Dorian chuckled slightly, "Firstly, the Inquisitor is just a tad more important… powerful… etcetera than me," he smirked idly. "And I'm sure my Father would be scandalised. So on that front at least there would be a bonus."_ _

__Rin chuckled too, "Well, it doesn't matter anyway," he said simply. "Because they _really_ would have to be insane to make me Inquisitor."_ _


	18. The Inquisitor

_Amatus…_

It kept going through his head. Every time he looked at Rin, _amatus_ would float through his mind. _His_ amatus…

Especially as he lay there, sound asleep, in his arms…

He thought back to that night. They'd grabbed a few necessary things from their tents before disappearing into the castle and finding this room. The room that was surely meant for the Inquisitor. It had already been cleaned, but still had a few renovations to be made, but they clearly wanted it in a state ready for the Inquisitor to move into. And it was _stunning_.

Frosted windows lined the room with breathtaking views of the Frostback Mountains around them. A huge, four poster bed sat against the back wall in the centre before the hearth, and there was a little nook in the corner by the fireplace that looked incredibly tempting to curl up in and read a book.

_"Wow…" Rin had said when they'd found the room, actually managing to be distracted away from Dorian's heated body for a moment. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be Inquisitor…" he joked._

_Dorian chuckled, pulling him closer and placing a hand on his cheek to turn his head back to face him. "Certainly has its perks…" he mused, taking that hand away again to flick it suddenly, lighting the fireplace in the corner._

_Rin breathed out slowly, looking from the warm flickering fire that cast a romantic hue across the room, then back to the handsome mage that held him in his arms. A light, tingling sensation fluttered through his entire body and he couldn't believe he was this lucky…_

_And though he wouldn't believe him if he told him, Dorian was thinking the very same thing._

And now, Rin was waking. Dorian felt his body twitch a little which made him smile, then Rin pulled himself a little closer before his eyes slowly fluttered sleepily open.

Rin smiled into Dorian's chest before he looked up at the mage, "You're always awake first…" he mumbled sleepily. "And _I'm_ always cuddling you…"

"Should I be apologising?" smirked Dorian, running the hand that held Rin to his chest down his back lightly. "For blowing your mind? How many times? Three times?"

Rin smirked straight back, enjoying the light touch of his fingers on his naked back. "Perhaps we should make it four," he suggested lowly, then his eyes slid around the room and his mouth suddenly dropped open. "What _happened_?!" he asked in shock. Their clothes were everywhere, chairs had fallen over, items were strewn across the room… but that wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was that all of the drapes were burnt to ash, tiny bits of the singed material still clinging miserably to their rods. "Did the room catch fire?!"

Dorian merely hummed idly, tapping his fingers against Rin's back and when the elf looked at him he was _blushing_. Dorian rarely blushed in such a way that Rin could see it. That was his job normally. A smile grew on Rin's lips. "What's wrong with you?" he teased. "What happened then?"

"Well it's hardly surprising really," Dorian quipped simply, not looking at Rin and instead airily gazing at the burnt hangings. "And if we're honest here… it's really entirely your fault."

Rin chuckled against Dorian's chest. "What are you talking about?" he asked in amusement.

Dorian sighed with a slight huff, "Well you… made me a little over excited…" he told him finally, still refusing to look at Rin's smirking face.

Rin now looked delightedly smug. "So you… set the room on fire because the sex was so good?" he smirked widely.

Dorian finally met Rin's gaze, unable to stop his own smile despite his embarrassment because Rin looked so adorably pleased about the whole thing. "I didn't _mean_ to," he told him as sternly as he could, trying to maintain some dignity. "But…yes."

Rin felt positively gleeful over that admittance, and he wasn't hiding it either. He sat up slightly on his elbow so that he could observe Dorian fully with a very large smile. "Has that happened before?" he asked smugly.

Dorian shook his head at Rin in amusement. "Not quite to that extent…" he admitted finally. "And… the only other time was the first time I slept with a man so… I'm sure you can understand that sort of…excitement…"

Rin smiled quite endearingly this time, feeling rather warm all over. "Well…" he told him softly this time, and not too teasingly because he could tell Dorian must have felt quite vulnerable admitting that. "If I _could_ set fire to the room. I would have last night."

"Oh don't worry, I know," Dorian smirked immediately, running his hand over Rin's back again. "We're lucky the castle is mostly empty or I'm sure everyone would have heard you…"

Rin blushed furiously, but stuck his chin out in defence of his pride. "Yeah, well… you had _me_ a little over excited."

Dorian chuckled, sitting up a little and leaning up to Rin's lips for a brief, but tender kiss. "I know, and I love it…" he smirked quietly. _Amatus_...

There it was again.

Rin's smile grew again, his heart doing that little quivery thing in his chest again from the way Dorian had said he… 'loved' it. "So… do we bother trying to clean up the ashes?" he asked quietly, "Or… do we let them all muse over what happened here?"

"Oh, let them muse definitely," Dorian smirked immediately. "Cleaning sounds like a terrible idea." Dorian suddenly sat up completely, grasping Rin's arms and pushing him into the mattress before he leant over him lustfully. "Weren't you saying something about… number four?"

Rin bit his lip where a sultry smile had curled, his eyes slowly gazing down Dorian's perfect, naked body. "You just get hotter every time…" he murmured lowly.

"Yet here I thought I'd reached perfection…" smirked Dorian teasingly. "But, I'm willing to keep testing the theory…"

Rin laughed warmly, having no idea the things that sound did to Dorian's heart. "Me too…" he agreed lowly as he cupped the back of Dorian's neck, pulling him in once more to capture his lips.

XxX

The castle and grounds were full of hustle and bustle when Rin and Dorian eventually reappeared to society. Cleaning and reconstruction efforts were in full swing, the infirmary set up in the lower grounds were sadly full of the still wounded. But, hope was thick in the air.

The people had their Herald return to them. The Herald who had saved all their lives – who had for now put a stopper in Corypheus's plans. Then, they'd been led to this incredible fortress. And now, the Inquisitor was to be named.

Something that had Rin's stomach twisting with nerves. Especially when Cassandra approached him and Dorian in the castle grounds.

She nodded to them both with a polite smile. "Rin…" she said, taking Rin by surprise when she used his name instead of 'Herald'. "Would you mind coming with me for a moment?"

Rin glanced at Dorian briefly who smiled a little when he could see the apprehension in the elf's eyes. "I'll find you later," he said quietly, not knowing how grateful Rin was to have his comfort and support.

"I apologise for stealing you away," Cassandra continued when she and Rin were alone. "But, we've much to discuss."

"That's ok," Rin said quickly, he could tell Cassandra still felt guilty for her treatment of Dorian. "What er… specifically did you want to discuss?"

Cassandra sighed slightly, looking out over the bustling grounds. "This threat is far beyond the war we anticipated…" she said lowly. The she turned her serious gaze on Rin, "But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus; what drew him to you."

Rin frowned, "He came for this," he said instantly, gesturing his left hand in the air with the green anchor on it. "And now it's useless to him so he wants me dead. That's it."

Cassandra held his gaze, "The anchor has power," she said simply, yet somehow sternly. "But, it is not why you are still standing here…" she continued, leading him further on through the grounds.

"You're decisions let us heal the sky…" Cassandra continued, Rin having to hurry to keep up with her quick strides. "You're determination brought us out of Haven… you are the creature's rival because of what you did…" she was saying determinedly, coming to a halt before the grand stairs that led up to Skyhold's main hall. She looked at him, this time with the smallest of smiles tweaking her lips. "And we know it," she told him quietly this time. "All of us."

Rin was staring, his heart beating far too quickly in his chest as nerves were building in his stomach. He could hear a lot of commotion in the courtyard below, not to mention, no one was around in the upper courtyard, almost as though they were all gathering together for some reason…

And, Cassandra hadn't finished. "The Inquisition needs a leader," she continued quietly, but her voice was firm and determined. "The one who has already been leading us," she said, and Rin was almost certain there was a hint of pride to her voice now. "You," she finished firmly.

Rin's stomach flipped violently an overwhelming feeling of disbelief, fear and just pure shock washing over him, threatening to make his knees give out. And he could hear the crowd below getting louder now. "But…" Rin stuttered slightly, shaking his head in confused disbelief. "You… can't…actually want me…" he muttered lowly. "I…I'm an elf-"

Cassandra's smile grew slightly. "I would be terrified handing this power to anyone," she assured him. "But I believe this is the only way…" she continued. "They will follow you. To them, being an elf only shows how far you have risen. How it must have been by Andraste's hand."

Rin shook his head in disbelief. "But I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know how to lead-"

"You already are…" Cassandra cut in, taking Rin very much by surprise. "These people have their lives because of you. We all believe in you."

Rin was completely speechless, just staring at Cassandra in shock.

Cassandra's smile still lingered around her lips when Rin said nothing. "The decision was unanimous," she added firmly.

Rin quickly found his tongue, his heart beating out of his chest. "You… really all believe that much in me?" he asked quietly, his voice meek and disbelieving.

Cassandra nodded seriously. "This was not a decision we made lightly."

Rin exhaled slowly, attempting to come to terms with this, but just not able to.

"Herald…" Cassandra said, clearly trying to use a comforting tone but finding it a little awkward. "Leliana awaits us up these stairs to name you Inquisitor while the people wait below to see you…" she told him seriously. "Are you ready?"

Rin stared at her, not ready at all. Did he not get a choice in this? Could he not say no?

Cassandra seemed to read his mind. "If you truly do not believe you can do this…" she said seriously. "Then you can turn away now," she continued. "But know, we all believe you are the one who should lead us. We all believe you can do this."

Rin hesitated, wanting to say no. Wanting to turn and run because the thought of this… of being the Inquisitor was terrifying. But… this was beyond him. Beyond all of them. Corypheus had to be stopped. And Rin would do all he could to stop him. And if they believed this would help achieve that, then…

"Corypheus won't let me live in peace…" he said quietly. "He made that clear. He intends to be a God. To rule over us all. Corypheus must be stopped. And I'll do whatever that takes. So if that means… this, then… I'll do it."

A smile tweaked the corner of Cassandra's lips once more and she nodded firmly. "Where ever you lead us," she said to him her tone serious, but she still had that lingering smile. "We will follow." She moved forward, leading Rin up the stairs the ledge where Leliana stood, a huge great sword in her hands with the Inquisition's crest on it's hilt. Cassandra nodded to Leliana with a smile before turning to the crowd below. A crowd so huge that Rin's head swam and his stomach twisted with nerves once more. "Have the people been told?" Cassandra was calling out loudly to Josephine and Cullen.

"They have," Josephine called back, a large smile on her lips. "And soon," she continued, her voice quite determined, "The world."

"Commander!" Cassandra continued loudly. "Will they follow?"

Cullen's face was set in a line of determination. "Inquisition!" he cried out to all of them, his voice strong and firm just as a Commander's should be. "Will you follow?" People began cheering, throwing their fists to the air, overwhelming Rin with their reaction. "Will you fight?" The cheers were getting louder. "Will we triumph?!"

Leliana moved over to Rin, her eyes glittering behind her hood, a smile tweaking her lips and she held the huge sword out to him, the blade lying flat over her palms. "I know it's not useful to you…" she murmured to him. "But it's traditional. And… purely decorative," she added with a smirk. "I have a more useful gift for our Inquisitor under order with our Blacksmith," she winked.

Rin stared, feeling quite ludicrously overwhelmed so Leliana smirked again, nodding to the sword in her hands. "This is the part where you take the sword, Herald…" she told him quietly in amusement.

Rin shook himself internally, quickly reaching out to take the blade from her hands, finding that it was ludicrously heavy and he suddenly had no idea how Fenris fought with such a huge blade being an even lankier elf than Rin.

Then, before more completely unrelated thoughts could occupy his mind. The commander was shouting again to the still heavily cheering crowd. "Your leader! Your Herald!" he shouted to them all, drawing his sword and thrusting it into the air toward Rin. "Your Inquisitor!" He cried and finally the cries became deafening and people were jumping and throwing their hands to the air.

Rin stared down as the blurry mass of cheering people, his eyes scanning the crowd, finally falling on Dorian who was smiling, hidden away behind everyone. Rin's heart pounded, somehow Dorian's gaze helping to calm his twisting, nervous stomach. Then, into his ear, "Raise your sword, Inquisitor…" Leliana whispered to him with a slight smile.

Rin glanced at her, his eyes still wide and in shock at what was happening, but he managed to say, "That's a lot harder than it looks…" in a mutter. But then, he turned back to the crowd and, with great effort, thrust the huge sword into the air with the one hand, somehow doubling the crowd's cheers once more.

And so when he was taken inside the castle with the others, Cullen, Leliana and Josephine – his…advisors, his ears were still ringing from the deafening bellows of his followers outside.

XxX

Hours later after endless discussions over Corypheus, Celene's looming assassination, the demon army, repetitive use of his new title 'Inquisitor' and just everything to do with the end of the world… Rin felt exhausted.

And yet… it still wasn't over. Which was why Dorian was aimlessly walking the castle, hoping to see the new Inquisitor.

So when he finally heard Rin's voice echoing slightly through the great hall a smile tugged the corner of his lips. Especially when he heard what was going on.

"No way," Rin was saying and he sounded absolutely appalled. "Absolutely not. I am not going to do that."

Josephine sighed slightly. "Inquisitor-"

Dorian heard Rin sigh roughly, moving up the hall now so that he could see he and Josephine standing before where a broken throne sat among the rubble that was still to be shifted from the hall.

Josephine shook her head, "You _must_ get used to people addressing you with the appropriate title," she scolded him lightly. "And this is one of your responsibilities. Judging those who-"

"No, this is _crazy_!" Rin insisted. "I'm not some sort of… of King! No one person should do this. I-"

Josephine sighed this time. "Inquisitor-"

"Would you stop that?" Rin was getting a little snappy now. So Dorian decided it might be about time to intervene, heading straight over to the pair. "This whole Inquisitor thing is supposed to be to stop Corypheus. No one said anything about sitting on some throne and sending people to my judgement! What if I have terrible judgement?!"

"Are we… quite alright over here?" Dorian said with a slight smile, making Rin jump slightly in surprise, but he turned to look at the mage in relief.

"Dorian!" he said quickly. "Thank the Maker. Josephine is-"

"Explaining the Inquisitor's new responsibilities," Josephine cut in smoothly. "This," she gestured to where Dorian assumed she was planning on putting a nice new throne, "is one of them. Perhaps you could help our new Inquisitor to understand?"

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "And what makes you think I will be able to sway our new Inquisitor's opinion?" he asked swiftly. "Isn't that what everyone is worried I'll do?"

Josephine smiled charmingly, "Clever and undeniably true, Dorian," she said diplomatically. "But, I won't tell anyone in this instance…" she added lightly.

Dorian frowned, "Regardless, Rin happens to be the most stubborn person I've met, so… I won't be swaying him even if I wanted to."

"Thank you," Rin cut in sternly. "I'll take all of that as a compliment. Now can we speak with me involved in this conversation seeing as I'm right here?"

Dorian chuckled slightly, but Josephine looked immediately apologetic. "Of course, Inquisitor," she said swiftly. "You need to know, however, this is something you are going to have to come to terms with," she continued seriously. "Go relax for the evening, heavens know you deserve it," her eyes slid to Dorian momentarily. "But, Alexius awaits judgement in the cells. It would be good to put him to trial as soon as possible," she finished.

Dorian's his eyes narrowed slightly. Josephine spoke so eloquently and sweetly. She was charming and lovely. And… manipulative. Oh yes, she was definitely a good diplomat.

"Oh, and you're room," she added to Rin. "As I said, is just up those stairs. It… isn't quite ready. There's still much to do, but it should be clean… again by tonight," she added oddly. "Unfortunately there seems to have been some kind of incident in there…" she said frowning slightly. "But, not to worry, Inquisitor. As I said, it will all be fixed soon. And more furnishings will come with time."

She then gave them one last smile and nod before bidding them good evening and walking swiftly off.

Dorian turned to Rin immediately with a smile, "So, Inq-"

"Don't do it," Rin said immediately with a small smile, "You're not allowed to call me Inquisitor," he told him firmly.

Dorian pouted slightly. "Utterly unfair of you," he told him sternly. "Shouldn't I be allowed to congratulate you? Shower you with the appropriate praise?"

"Definitely not," said Rin immediately. "Because there's no _praise_ to be given. I'm only doing this to stop Corypheus," he continued seriously. "Anyway, can you believe they want me to _judge_ people? On a _throne_?"

Dorian couldn't stop the tiniest of chuckles that tumbled from his lips and Rin frowned at him immediately. "What?" he demanded.

Dorian stifled his chuckle quickly. "Sorry," he cleared his throat. "You're just…"

Rin narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "…What?" he pressed slowly.

Dorian looked at him, his smile growing on his lips at the elf's grumpy frown. "Well you're…" he gestured to him vaguely, the back of his neck warming. "Adorable, look at you."

Rin stomach flipped with nervous enjoyment and he laughed in surprise. "You think I'm _adorable_?" he asked grinning, his arms falling away from his chest.

Dorian shook his head at Rin's smirk, ignoring the blush growing in his neck. "Yes," he said simply. "Now, before you endlessly tease me over that, which I know you're inclined to, shall we talk about this throne thing, or…?"

"No," Rin was still grinning. But then, his smile sobered quite suddenly and he sighed lowly. "That's selfish of me isn't it…" he muttered.

Dorian raised his eyebrows, "Not at all," he frowned seriously. "And I much preferred it when you were smiling…"

Rin looked at him, his face serious. "Alexius is in the cells. Waiting for judgement…"

Dorian sighed this time. Josephine's subtle manipulation was working. "Rin-"

"I said to you that if I had a say, I'd make sure he was treated fairly. Shown mercy. For your sake… because of Felix," Rin cut across, his tone firm. "And now I'm refusing to?" he scoffed at himself. "What do you think I should do?" he asked lowly.

Dorian stared at him, "You… can't ask me that," he said lowly.

Rin frowned. "Dorian, come on. I don't-"

"No," Dorian insisted. "I know there will be rumours anyway. But, I won't influence you one way or the other."

"But I…" Rin began, his brown pinching further. "I want your help, Dorian…"

Dorian's gaze softened, but he shook his head. "You don't need it though…" he said quietly. "I know you don't want to sit on that throne… throwing judgement around. But… I am honestly so relieved that it's you who has that power. Not just because I care for you," he added sternly. "Because I know you'll make the right choices. You're the only person I've ever known that I would trust in a position such as this."

Rin's heart was throbbing in his chest, his stomach fluttering ever so slightly. He swallowed quickly. Why did everyone believe in him so much? He couldn't understand it. He just couldn't. "Why?" he asked finally, his voice very quiet. "Everyone keeps saying things like that and I don't… I can't see what they do. And now…" Rin breathed out quickly, a surge of panic beginning to build in his chest. "Maker's breath…" he muttered, "why did I say yes to this?!"

"Rin," Dorian grasped his shoulders quickly, looking at him intently as he could see Rin internally winding himself up. "Stop freaking out," he told him firmly. "You-"

"No, I just said yes to this… this huge thing," Rin cut across very quickly. "I don't even trust my own judgement when it comes to that stupid throne. What if my judgement is wrong with Corypheus? What if I let everyone down?" he demanded, speaking far too quickly, that panic building. "If I fail-"

"Rin, stop!" Dorian insisted, holding him a little tighter and making Rin look at him, holding that panicked gaze. "You need to relax," he insisted, softening his hold and rubbing Rin's arms gently. "It's not just you fighting Corypheus, it's all of us. And worrying over 'what ifs' never helps…" he smiled slightly at the distressed elf before him. "Just… put all of that out of your mind tonight. You've been talking of it all day with the others I'm sure. But…now you're with me," he smirked slowly. "So… let me take care of you."

Rin looked at Dorian for a long moment, his heart quivering like the time when Dorian had made him tea to help with his sea sickness. He tried to hold back his smile because he still wanted to panic, but he couldn't. The corner of his lips tugged and pulled until a small smile crossed his face, "What do you mean… take care of me?" he asked finally and Dorian was incredibly grateful to hear his voice had calmed.

He smiled at Rin, taking his hands back from his arms. "You'll see," he smirked. "It's not all sex this relationship thing… I can be nice in other ways too."

Rin chuckled, the panic fading away and a warm feeling settling in his chest instead. "Are you going to tell me more about how adorable you think I am?"

Dorian smirked again, laying a hand on Rin's back and leading them away from the broken throne. "Such cheek…" he quipped. "I do hope you warned them of that before they named you Inquisitor…"

Rin smiled, letting the outside world dissolve away, falling into his own private world with Dorian. He sighed a little wistfully, looking at the mage beside him as they walked. "Do you ever… wish we were back on that ship?" he asked quietly.

Dorian met his gaze, his eyes tender. "Where I could have you all to myself?" he asked lightly. Without the rumours and the gossip? Without the battles and the hardship? Without the threat of this monster that wanted Rin dead? But he didn't mention any of that out loud. He was trying to keep Rin calm and happy. "Absolutely…" he said finally, his tone quiet, but serious.

Absolutely... _amatus_...


	19. Family Ties

_Rin,_

_We heard the news before your letter arrived. So, Inquisitor huh? Well, it all sounds very important, but if you get a break from saving the world… you should come visit us. Dad's getting worse. I think he's only still holding on because he wants to see you._

_Also... we rather need your help. With all the rifts and chaos, fear is spreading among the masses and many are taking advantage of it. Bandits having been attacking the clan. They're well-armed and heavily armoured and in numbers we cannot match, especially with our dwindling number of hunters. We're in a small, unclaimed valley just outside of Wycome, safe without too many rifts. But, these bandits are going to force us out again. Keeper Istimaethoriel doesn't want me asking you for help just yet, but if there's anything you could do, we really need it._

_Anyway, stay safe little brother. I hope to see you soon._

_Taen_

Rin's heart was beating far too quickly by the end of the letter from his brother, his face serious and his stomach twisting with fear for his clan and for his father. He folded up the letter, tucking it in his pocket before swiftly heading out of the tower, away from the smell of bird poo and the constant squawks of Leliana's messenger birds.

He passed Varric and Fenris on the way out, the two having a hushed argument.

"It's too late, I've sent it!" he briefly heard Varric grumble. "It's up to her now."

Fenris looked positively furious and Rin nearly stopped to ask what was going on. But, he shook his head slightly, too much to think about already so he moved past them, heading down to the hall to find Josephine so that he could call a meeting in the war room.

By the time they gathered everyone together, Rin had built himself into an anxious agitated state.

"The Duke of Wycome is an Inquisition ally," Josephine had said immediately. "It is odd from him to let bandits so close to his city. Perhaps he could help your clan."

Cullen shook his head. "No simple bandits would attack a Dalish camp with such force," he said, and Rin was incredibly grateful that he was taking this threat so seriously. He turned to Rin, "My troops could give your clan the much needed support."

"Hmm…" agreed Leliana thoughtfully. "The certainly seem too powerful to be mere bandits…" she said slowly. "My skirmishers could harass their flanks and give your people time to retreat safely while I uncover the truth."

Rin bit his lip, his stomach coiling up inside him while he tried to think this through; work out what was best. If he couldn't save his own clan, how could he save the world? "I… think the safest option would be your troops, Cullen," he said seriously. "And… I want to go to," he continued. "I will be going too," he added firmly.

There was a moment of silence, the three advisors glancing at each other hesitantly.

"I'm not sitting around Skyhold while my family is in danger," Rin frowned immediately. "I'll leave first light tomorrow with some of your soldiers, Cullen."

"I…" Josephine began, but then, she sighed slightly, "yes of course, Inquisitor," she said finally, still sounding for a moment as though she wasn't so sure about that.

"I will send my best troops with you, Inquisitor," Cullen nodded firmly, looking at Rin seriously.

"And I will send some scouts," Leliana insisted. "To uncover to truth."

Rin nodded to them both, feeling extremely grateful. "Thank you," he said seriously, then he turned to Josephine. "Is there anything else we should discuss?" he asked, hoping desperately that the answer would be no. It was getting late in the evening, he was tired, and he'd hadn't seen Dorian all day aside from briefly running into him in the great hall before having to run off again.

"No, I believe that is all for now," smiled Josephine. "I will make the arrangements for tomorrow."

Rin nodded on last time, bidding them all goodnight before he hurried off. The hall was still bustling with people having been thoroughly tidied and a lot of rubble removed it was quite a popular place now. Which was particularly annoying for Rin as his room led straight off the great hall.

But, it was not his room he sought right now. It was Dorian's. And he knew a very quiet way to get there. A… 'traditional' way for him in fact.

Though utterly freezing. Sneaking in through Dorian's window in Tevinter was quite different to doing so in the Frostbacks. But, he managed, dropping onto the little balcony that Dorian had and peering in through the frosted windows. The room looked warm and welcoming, the fire flickering heat and an orange glow across the space. And Dorian was there. He was sitting on his bed, fully dressed, clearly thinking deeply over something. Then, just as Rin was about to tap on the glass, he hopped up abruptly, looking ready to leave all of a sudden.

So Rin quickly tapped his frozen fingers against the glass, smiling a little when he saw Dorian jump, turning to stare at the doors to the balcony before he hurried over. He opened the door, crossing his arms over his chest, but his lips where tugging themselves into a smile. "There's this thing called a door you know," he said in amusement.

Rin's heart skipped in his chest when he saw his face. It was such a welcome sight. And the way Dorian looked at him with that smile… he never smiled at anyone else like that. Then, Dorian was pulling him inside, shutting the cold air out behind him. "Old habits die hard I suppose?" he continued when they were back in the warmth.

Rin threw him a smirk before hurrying over to his fireplace to warm his frozen fingers. "Well it's traditional isn't it?" he quipped, a warm tingling sensation shooting down his spine when Dorian followed him to the fire, standing directly behind him and placing his hands gently on his hips.

Dorian then leant his head slowly over his shoulder, looking at him caringly. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly. "Because… you've got that look on your face," he continued, "that little worried frown…"

Rin turned his head to the side to meet Dorian's tender gaze, his heart feeling quite delicate in his chest right now. It still surprised him how observant Dorian was, how well he knew him… He sighed slightly, "No I… got a letter from Taen today…" he muttered, but then then glanced up suddenly, looking to Dorian's door, just remembering he'd looked like he'd been about to leave. "Were you… about to go somewhere before?" he asked suddenly. "If I'm intruding just say…"

A smile quirked the corner of Dorian's lips into a little smile. "I was going to see you, so… no, I wouldn't say there was an intrusion," he told him. "Regardless I would have stayed anyway when you came."

A little smile pulled at Rin's lips, "Oh," he said lightly, "You seemed to decide to see me very suddenly…"

"Mm…" Dorian mused quietly. "An internal debate. I didn't want to intrude on _you_ either…" he told him. "But then selfish me won in the end…"

Rin chuckled slightly, "A visit from you would never be an intrusion, Dorian," he said back quietly, another little shiver going down his spine when Dorian placed a small, soft kiss to the nape of his neck.

Dorian smiled, "I'll keep that in mind," he said warmly. Then, "Now, what was in that letter from your brother then?" he continued seriously, now pulling Rin toward his bed. "Come sit down."

"Oh very subtle…" smirked Rin following Dorian back and sitting next to him on the large bed. "And sly."

Dorian gave him a look. "I merely want you to be comfortable," he said scoldingly. But then, he smirked slyly. "But if the mood changes we're in the right spot…" he added, making Rin chuckle and give him that warm look that made his heart melt. "So, tell me what's wrong?" he asked seriously.

Rin sighed slightly, pulling a letter from his pocket in his jacket. "You should just read it," he muttered, handing the parchment to Dorian.

Dorian took it, his eyes skimming quickly over the page while a frown formed on his brow. "Maker's breath…" he muttered, then he looked up at Rin, concern coating his gaze. "I take it you've already brought this up with Josephine and the others?"

Rin nodded, "I'm leaving in the morning with a battalion of Cullen's soldiers. I think Cassandra's insisting on coming as well."

"And I'll come with you," Dorian said immediately.

Rin's heart skipped a beat and he felt a rush of warmth for the mage. "You… want to come?" he murmured.

Dorian frowned, "Of course I do," he said very seriously. But then, "Do you… not want me to come?" he checked quickly.

"No, I really do," Rin said back immediately. "But…" he chewed his lip slightly, not able to hold Dorian's gaze for the moment. "It's just… my dad doesn't know I'm not straight and… my brother's so weird about it, and…" he bit his lip nervously. "My clan isn't as full on as other clans about this, but… we're not supposed to… 'dally' with humans… or any other race actually."

Dorian looked at him for a moment, then, "So I'll just have to pretend for a few days that my feelings are completely platonic for you," he said simply. "Difficult, and certainly unnatural, but…I'm sure I can manage," he finished with a small smile.

Rin looked up at him slowly, his eyes unsure, "Is that ok?" he asked quietly. "I'm sorry that I'm even asking that. It's just… my dad's dying… it doesn't seem right to bring that up on his deathbed…"

"Rin," Dorian said, smiling tenderly and placing a hand on his knee. "I understand. And… I'm so sorry about your Father."

"Well he's hung on this far…" Rin muttered. "Who knows what else he has left in him." He looked at Dorian seriously, "Thank you…" he said quietly. "I… wish I could introduce you to my family properly," he said lowly, a hint of regret to his tone.

Dorian wrapped an arm around his back comfortingly. "Well it's not like my family was very nice to you…" he said lightly. "And I can't exactly go round there for dinner with you on my arm either…"

Rin smiled a little. "No…" he agreed, "Wouldn't it be nice if the world got over all their stupid prejudices and just let people be happy?"

"Well, I have always thought if everyone saw things how I did the world would be a far better place," smirked Dorian.

Rin chuckled, turning on the bed to face him. "I'd be fine with that…" he murmured. "I like the way you think…"

Dorian smirked again, "Well, aren't you sweet…" he said lowly, now pulling Rin back with him toward the pillows so they could lean against the bed rest.

"Am I?" chuckled Rin, falling beside Dorian against the pillows.

"Mm…" Dorian agreed with a smile. "But you're only allowed to be so with me," he added sternly.

Rin laughed quietly, "Oh ok," he told him. "I'll keep that in mind."

Dorian smiled, but his eyes were scanning the elf's face, still seeing the worry that had never left his eyes. "They'll be ok…" he said quietly after a moment. "We'll get there in time."

Rin exhaled slowly, a flitter of fearful nerves coursing through his stomach. "I hope so…" he said back softly. Then, he forced a quick smile, "So, all this getting more comfortable on the bed stuff… is that you subtly inviting me to stay?" he asked cheekily.

Dorian smiled in amusement; of course he wanted him to stay. But, he had to still act a little aloof. "You want to stay?" he quipped. "Even with your magnificent room awaiting you?"

Rin looked at him for a moment, his eyes looking particularly big and green and they had Dorian lost in them. Then, those eyes flickered away for a moment, "Well," he quipped as idly as possible; also feigning aloofness. "You're here so… that makes your room far more inviting…" he continued simply.

In fact Rin would be happy if Dorian just moved straight into his room… but he was far too nervous to ask that. It was way too soon; the last thing he wanted was for Dorian to think him needy.

"Well that's very nice to know," Dorian smirked quietly.

Rin looked at him, feeling mildly unsure. "So then…" he began. "Do you want me to stay or go…?"

Dorian raised his eyebrows in surprise; he didn't think Rin would need reassurance on that anymore. "I think you need to realise…" he began slowly, a smile tugging at his lips. "That you don't need to ask that question…"

Rin began to smile too, feeling a swift wave of relief wash over him. "Because…of course I can stay?" he quipped, though it was still with a slight hesitation.

"Now you're getting it…" Dorian said with a smile.

Rin chuckled, "I'll have to get used to that then…" he mused.

"You certainly will," agreed Dorian with that same smile. "So…" he continued, "I'm meeting your family," he stated lightly. "Do's and don'ts? Subjects to avoid? All that protocol? Because, I still _obviously_ need to make a good impression whether they know I'm your… paramour or not…"

Rin laughed slightly, quite liking being referred to as Dorian's paramour. "Ughh…" he muttered. "I don't know…I've never brought someone 'home' before…"

Dorian smirked. "Another first then…" he said smugly. "Well… tell me more about your brother."

Rin rolled his eyes. "Let's see…" he muttered, "He's… a ladies man," he said simply. "Arrogant…" he continued idly, "Annoying…nosey…"

Dorian raised his eyebrows by this stage, a slight smile of bemusement on his lips.

But, then Rin sighed. "Protective… caring…a good brother…" he looked at Dorian. "I don't know what to tell you… he's… a dickhead half the time. But, I love him cause he's also… great."

Dorian smiled, quite enjoying watching Rin talk. "Well…" he said simply. "As I don't have siblings I can't exactly relate… but… I'm sure it will be interesting meeting your brother…" Dorian smirked slightly. "Does he look like you?

Rin gave him a look, "I'm _obviously_ the better looking one," he joked snootily. "Don't go… eyeing up my brother…" he added, his lip curling in distaste at the thought. "Or… there'll be repercussions…"

Dorian laughed. "What kind of repercussions?" he asked in amusement.

"Bad ones," Rin said immediately with a small smile. "Trust me… you just don't want to find out."

Dorian chuckled again. "I sort of do…"

Rin frowned at him and Dorian tried to partially sober his laugh. But, he was still smiling when he said, "I'm sorry…" but he still seemed amused. "I'm not going to eye up your brother. I promise," he smirked again. "Besides, I have no doubt you're the best looking."

Rin huffed slightly which just made Dorian's smile grow. But then, he paused for a moment, his brow furrowing slightly as he realised something. "You've… never mentioned your mother…" he said hesitantly.

Rin's small smile disappeared. "She died," he said quickly. "I was six. I don't remember much about her."

"I'm sorry," said Dorian immediately, feeling abashed.

"No, it's fine," Rin said swiftly. "Honestly," he smiled at him. "That was a long time ago. Like I said, I barely remember her," he continued. "And I'm assuming you sort of want to ask about my dad, but you're worried that's a tender topic because he's ill…" Rin added, smiling a little when he could tell he was right. "Well here you go: my Father is… stern... and completely proud of being an elf. Taught me everything I know… but I'm not sure if he really knows me at all…" he said swiftly. He paused, then, "And… he's… way too young to die yet…" he added quietly.

Dorian frowned sadly. "I'm sorry, Rin…" he said quietly. "I can't imagine what you're going through with all that's happened and this on top of it…"

Rin hesitated, looking away from Dorian, his stomach flipping. It was true… he'd had a year full of traumatic experiences. And yet… "A lot of… crazy stuff has happened this year…" he agreed quietly. "But… I wouldn't say I've had the worst time of it…" he continued, those same nerves still fluttering through him, then he finally looked back up at Dorian, a little smile on his lips. "Because I also met you…" he said, before looking away again, "Which is totally lame of me to say," he continued immediately, but Dorian's heart had already done a somersault in his chest. "But… it's true…" he finished quietly.

Dorian smiled widely, leaning round to catch Rin's gaze, his eyes travelling the elf's face, his smile growing at the small blush that was in his cheeks. He was so utterly silly; had he really no idea how much Dorian liked him too? He had nothing to be embarrassed about right now. But, of course Dorian would tease him. "Is that so?" he mused warmly. "Well I am rather incredible, so I can hardly blame you…"

Rin rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't say things like that," he muttered. "Just goes straight to your ego."

Dorian chuckled, "But I love it when you flatter me. You can't stop," he told him sternly. "Though, I suppose I don't need to worry. You won't be able to help yourself. One look at me and I'm sure you'll be off on a tangent of how amazing I am again…"

Rin shook his head, but a smile was growing on his lips. "You're unbelievable," he told him. "And completely ridiculous. And ludicrously bigheaded."

Dorian laughed this time, "You're straying a little from the compliment side of things…"

"Yeah," chuckled Rin, "Because you don't need any more encouragement."

"I have a right to be bigheaded," Dorian stated simply. "I'm dating an incredible, utterly _gorgeous_ elf who also happens to be the Inquisitor…"

Rin laughed, his cheeks blushing again. "That's not fair," he scolded. "You can't use compliments for me as a way of complimenting yourself."

"But, I just did," smirked Dorian brightly. "And by the looks of that delightful blush in your cheeks… I'd say you enjoyed it."

Rin's blush reddened. "No, I just blush _way_ too easily," he defended, but he was unable to hide his smile. "Oh whatever," he chuckled. "You win. You're amazing. I'm amazing. We're all amazing…"

Dorian smirked widely, "Just you and me," he corrected. "But, well done. You're getting there."

Rin laughed again, looking at Dorian's face, his eyes gazing over the handsome features. He had never felt so strongly for anyone before… He was certain Dorian had no idea what he meant to him. Which was exactly what Dorian was thinking as he listened to Rin's laugh, saving the sound in his memory. He was sure the elf couldn't know how deeply he cared, how strongly he felt for him. His eyes traced Rin's face, relishing every moment he got to spend with the elf. Because he knew, and he was terrified… that one of these times it could really be the last time he saw it.

So, slowly, when a silence settled and the two looked at each other for a lingering moment, Dorian raised a hand to cup Rin's cheek. His thumb brushed over his skin lightly, sending a tingle down Rin's spine. Then, Rin leant in slowly, raising a hand to the back of Dorian's head, delving into his hair, while the mage met him half way to kiss his lips as warm and tenderly as ever.

Dorian would never tire of kissing him. Every time a spark of heat would flare at his core sending a wave of soft, warm emotion rushing through him while undeniably desire would tickle his skin. He held him tighter, pulling him in closer with his other hand; their kiss slow and tender, yet filled with a deep passion that Dorian had never felt with anyone but him. And he loved it. He loved everything about it. He…

Maker… he was completely and irrevocably in love with him.

XxX

" _Stop_!" Rin's cry was harsh and angry as he jumped before the Inquisition archer, stopping him before he let an arrow loose through the trees, aimed directly at a tall, white Halla. "You _don't ever_ shoot Halla," he hissed, and Dorian had never seen him so vehement about something before.

He turned away from the ashen face archer who'd backed down immediately, stuttering apologies.

Rin was still frowning, "They're not your food and they're not for your coats," he added, then he moved away, his steps quiet and light despite his anger and Dorian was certain he heard Rin mutter ' _Shemlan_ ' under his breath as he walked away in the direction of the Halla.

Dorian followed him quickly, but stayed back when he saw Rin was carefully and quietly approaching the still and silent Halla, grazing in the small clearing.

Rin glanced back at Dorian, and Dorian was relieved to see he was smiling again. "We're close," he said quietly to Dorian. "If there are Halla around… my clan can't be far now…" he continued, now raising a hand to the magnificent beast and Dorian finally took a moment to marvel it.

He'd only ever seen Halla antlers on his father's walls in Qunaris. They were stunning, and a prized possession in Tevinter. But, they were nothing compared to the beast in full. Not to mention the image Dorian had before him right now. It was mystical, fantastical… stunning. Because Rin was face to face with the creature now, his hands gently stroking the pure, white fur on it's neck as you would a horse. But, he looked so magical. Nothing like a human with a horse… it suddenly struck Dorian how different elves were. They were so elegant compared to humans… so graceful… in fact the word Dorian might use to describe Rin right now was… enchanting.

And his ancestors and conquered and destroyed so much of their race. And yet here he was… going to his Dalish boyfriend's clan.

"Dorian…" Rin was smiling at him. "Come here."

Dorian's stomach flipped nervously, worried he'd move too quickly, scare the Halla off and disappoint Rin. But, he carefully started walking toward him nonetheless, finally coming to a halt beside Rin and before the Halla, which was staring directly at _him_.

"Good work," Rin said quietly. "They're beautiful, don't you think?"

Dorian nodded, unable to break the steely gaze of the Halla. "And… not so fond of humans?" he murmured lowly.

Rin laughed quietly. "Apprehensive, would be a better word," he said with a smile. "Here…" he took Dorian's hand, lifting it up to the side of the Halla's neck, before laying it there with his hand over the top of mage's.

Dorian's heart was beating very quickly in his chest and he wondered wildly if the Inquisition soldiers were watching this, but the clearing wasn't in great sight, so it was unlikely unless they stood right where the archer had been.

Rin brushed his thumb over the back of Dorian's hand lightly, then slowly lifted his hand away, leaving Dorian to pat the Halla alone. Rin smiled widely, his heart thumping warmly in his chest as he watched Dorian gently stoke the beast's fur. "Well you passed the first test," he quipped jokingly. "If the Halla didn't run away… you can't be half bad," he teased.

Dorian stared at him and he smirked. "Come on," Rin continued quietly. "Let's get back to the soldiers and keep moving…"

However, before they did find Rin's clan… they found the bandits. And Taen hadn't been exaggerating; they were no normal bandits. They were incredibly well armed and armoured, and it was lucky they'd brought the number of soldier they did… or things may have taken a different turn.

The fight commenced quickly, and Dorian was swiftly thrusting his staff through the air, when suddenly… his attention was briefly taken as Rin's clan was joining the fray, elves appearing everywhere through the trees wielding bows and swords, while just two young elven mages stood back wielding powerful, elegant magic from afar.

And so the fight did not last long at all; the bandits now no match for both Dalish and Inquisition fighters. He looked through the field for Rin, finally spotting him sheathing his bow and smiling at the incoming swarm of elves.

Then, Rin was engulfed suddenly in a boisterous bear hug by an elf who was a little larger and heavier set than him.

"Taen!" he heard Rin laugh in a muffled voice and Dorian smiled because Rin sounded so overwhelmingly happy.

Taen pulled back, letting Rin out of his grip only to suddenly ruffle his hair roughly, grinning down at his younger brother. "Rin you're a damn worry!" chuckled Taen as Rin pushed his hand off his head, but he had a huge grin on his face. " _Fenedhis_ , it's good to see you."

Dorian smiled again, enjoying watching the brotherly interactions, and now taking the time to see the family resemblance. They did look alike; obviously brothers. But, Taen's hair was a lighter, chestnut coloured brown, unlike Rin's dark chocolate locks with that rich mix of burgundy that Dorian found so gorgeous. And his hair was quite straight; not anywhere near as wavy as Rin's. And, as Dorian moved closer he could see they had the same shaped eyes, but Taen's were hazel, still a pretty colour, but they didn't compare to Rin's startling green eyes. Dorian knew he was completely bias, but he was sure anyone would agree, though both were handsome elves… Rin had taken first in the looks department.

"What in the _void_ …" Taen was saying, grabbing Rin's left hand to stare at the green anchor on it. "So this it, huh?"

"Yup," sighed Rin airily, taking his hand back from Taen's grip. "Pretty weird…"

But then, before much else could be said between the two brothers, Rin was being overwhelmed by the other hunters of his clan coming in for hugs and greetings; Rin had clearly been missed.

And so Dorian could only be pulled along with the crowd of Inquisition soldiers and Dalish elves as they led them to their camp, Rin unable to separate himself from his friends and family who were gushing over the incredulity of the Inquisition soldiers coming to their rescue.

"So… are you going to introduce me to your little _Shemlan_ buddies?" Taen asked Rin lowly when they finally made it back to camp, Rin being allowed some peace with his brother finally.

Rin rolled his eyes at him. "Don't be rude," he said seriously. "They're good friends and they just came all this way to help me save my clan."

Taen sighed, "You've always been way too fond of their weird little round eared species…"

Rin gave him a look. "And what about that fling you had with that farmers daughter?" he said frowning. "Didn't mind her 'round ears'."

Taen chuckled, "She was hot," he smirked. "Alright, come on. Introduce me."

Rin began leading him over slowly. "Taen," he said before they reached them. "Where's Dad?"

Taen looked at him, his eyes tight and sad. "He's in the far tent. Asleep, but he desperately wants to see you. I'll take you in later," he said quietly. "And Rin… don't be too shocked, but he… he doesn't look good."

Rin nodded, his brow tight with fear and concern. "Ok…" he said quietly. "I just want to see him."

Taen nodded, but said no more as they'd reached Dorian who was standing a little awkwardly with Cassandra. Awkward because neither of them really knew what to say to each other now days.

"Taen… this is Dorian," he gestured to the mage, catching eyes for a moment which made Rin's stomach flip again. "And Cassandra," he continued a little quickly. "Good friends."

"Nice to meet you both," nodded Taen, though his eyes briefly flickered between his brother and Dorian. "Thanks for your help. The keeper hates to admit it… but we needed it."

Rin smirked, "Well she's always been a bit proud, hasn't she?" he said.

Then, a young female elf approached them, grasping Taen's arm and smiling a little shyly at them all.

"Oh, Rin," Taen smirked. "Well you know Talia," he said. "We're uh... bonded now," he continued. "Married, to you humans," he added, eyeing Cassandra and Dorian.

Rin stared, completely speechless for a moment, a strange mix of emotion surging through him. He actually felt a little jealous as Taen wrapped an arm around Talia, proudly introducing their relationship to them. Jealous... because he couldn't do that. His eyes briefly slid to Dorian, before he quickly looked at his brother again. "Wow, that's… great," he said quickly, smiling at Talia. "Congratulations. Dad must be so happy…"

"Yeah, and Talia's with child," Taen continued, shocking Rin further. "I would have told you sooner, but it didn't seem right in a letter. Besides… you've been kind of busy."

Rin was still staring, no words coming to his lips this time.

"Congratulations," Dorian said swiftly, Cassandra nodding quickly.

"Yes, best wishes to you both and to your child," she said politely.

Rin swallowed quickly. "Yeah, that's… amazing," he said quickly, feeling quite overwhelmed.

"Let's all sit down," Taen said seriously, eyeing Rin for a moment. "Does everyone like tea?"

"Great idea. I'll make it…" said Rin immediately, feeling like he desperately needed a moment to process all of this new information.

"Let me help you," Talia insisted much to Rin's dismay. Hurrying off with Rin and leaving Dorian and Cassandra with Taen.

"Thank you for the offer, but I must arrange the soldiers," Cassandra then said. "We're very grateful for your hospitality."

"Right, no problem…" Taen said swiftly as the black-haired warrior took her leave. "Well," shrugged Taen to Dorian, "This way then."

He led them over to one of the small campfires, taking a seat on the log before it.

"So… Dorian was it?" he asked, watching Dorian take a seat across from him.

Dorian felt ridiculously apprehensive. "That's right…"

Taen hesitated for a moment, eyeing Dorian curiously. "You… sound Tevinten."

Oh dear. "Uh, yes, well… that would be because I am…" Dorian said slowly wishing their races didn't have such a bloody history and such a bad current day relationship.

Taen frowned. "How did you wind up involved in all this?"

Dorian was definitely not going to tell him he happened to meet Rin when he was taken as a slave for his father. "Well the sky was torn open… figured I should try and help out," he shrugged idly.

Taen looked very dubious so Dorian sighed slightly. "It's a long story…" he relented. "The short of it would be that my old mentor was after your brother, because of that mark on his hand. And he was using incredibly dangerous magic. I couldn't let that happen. That's how I ended up joining the Inquisition."

"Hmm…" Dorian did not like the tone to Taen's voice. "And you're a good friend of his, then?"

"Yes," Dorian said as calmly as possible. "But, he has quite a few good friends since this all happened. I'm just one of the many."

Taen definitely didn't believe him this time. "He had all those soldiers to come help… surely a Tevinten would rather avoid willingly walking into a Dalish clan…" he said slowly.

Dorian steadied his rapidly beating heart quickly. "I'm… not like most of my countrymen…" he said lowly, desperately hoping Rin would return soon. "I'm just here to help. And Rin's a friend whose family needed help… so I helped." Ugh... Dorian knew he was doing a terrible job of convincing him.

And Taen didn't say anything, still frowning ponderingly, eyeing Dorian over in such a way that the mage was getting increasingly uncomfortable, his eyes desperatly flickering across the camp to where Rin was still making tea.

But, Rin, on the other hand was having issues of his own.

"It's so good to see you again, Rin," Talia was saying. "Taen was worried sick about you. And your Father. I… hope it's not too shocking to hear he and I are together now…"

"What?" said Rin quickly. "No of course not. I was surprised, but I'm happy for you both…"

Talia hesitated, then, "Have you met anyone special in all that's happened?" she asked quietly. "Taen worries over that too…"

Rin raised his eyebrows at her. "You're just asking that for gossip, Talia," he said dryly. "I haven't forgotten."

Talia giggled bashfully. "Oh come on, Rin," she said. "I've never seen you with a girlfriend. All the girls talk about it."

"Do they?" sighed Rin. "Including you, clearly."

Talia rolled her eyes at him, getting more confident now that they weren't around the 'shemlans'. Many of the elves in Rin's clan that didn't go to the cities to trade had little to no contact with humans, and so some, like Talia were apprehensive of them. While others, mainly the elder elves, out rightly did not like humans to this day. "So? Anyone?" she pressed, unashamedly curious. "You must have your pick of the world now that you're… what was it called? Something important… Oh! Inquisitor."

Rin sighed, feeling a trickle of irritation flow through him. Yes he'd met someone special. Someone he wanted to introduce to his family, show them how happy they were together. He wanted to be able to wrap an arm around Dorian, show the world the incredible man that he got to have all to himself. "Yeah, I've met someone…" he said rashly before he could help himself.

Talia almost squealed in excitement. "Oh my goodness, what does she look like? What's her name? Tell me about her!"

Rin clenched his jaw. _He_ was gorgeous. "I'd rather not talk about it, Talia," he said instead.

Talia sighed. "Such a killjoy…" but then, she gasped suddenly, nearly dropping the cup she'd just picked up. "Oh my!" she breathed. "He's up!"

Rin stared at her. "What?"

"You're father!" she gasped. "He's walking! Oh the Keeper will have his head…"

But this made Rin nearly swallow his own heart as it felt as though it had jumped to his throat and he spun around suddenly, following her line of sight.

And she was right. There, across the camp, was his Father.

He was leaning heavily on a staff and he looked weak and frail, barely able to walk. Rin's heart clenched; he'd never seen his Father so decrepit. But; he was alive. He was there. So without another thought, Rin abandoned the tea, striding across the camp swiftly, heart beating quickly in his chest, his eyes warm and prickly while watching as his Father's feeble face break into a warm, proud smile the moment he saw his son.


	20. Coming to Terms

Rin embraced his father tightly, his stomach churning with worry when he felt how thin he'd become, while his heart throbbed with a mix of grief and happiness.

"My son…" Rin's father, Alaren, said warmly, clutching his youngest son to his chest. " _Aneth-ara…mir Da'len…_ "

Rin hugged him tighter, " _Aneth-ara_ , Father…" he said, that same mix of warmth and sadness filling him.

They pulled back and Rin could tell his father was struggling to stand, something he also knew the elder elf would not like to admit. But before he could say anything Taen was with them, his face a mix of shock and worry.

"Father, you're up!" he said, skidding to a halt before them. "Quick, we need to get you sitting down before Keep Istimaethoriel finds out and bursts a vein."

Alaren chuckled warmly, patting a hand to his older son's back. "My boys…" he mused quietly, "I'm so glad to see you both with me again…" he continued, his voice low and rumbling but with an edge of weakness to it that had Rin's stomach churning with worry. "And who might this be?" he added, his eyes falling on Dorian who was standing back, giving them plenty of space.

"Dad this is my friend," Rin said quickly, a small smile managing to tweak his lips when his eyes caught with the mages and he beckoned him over. "Dorian," he introduced when Dorian reached them. "He's saved my life countless times now," he added with another small smile, before looking away from Dorian quickly, finding he made him far too nervous to hold his gaze. "And Dorian this is my Father, Alaren Lavellan."

Dorian bowed his head politely, "It's an honour to meet you," he said, his own nerves causing his stomach to twist and turn within him. Alaren was the same height as Taeneral, his eyes the same, warm hazel, but his hair was dark brown like Rin's, though striking, steely grey locks were streaked through it.

Alaren nodded slowly with a small smile. "And you, Dorian," he said quietly. "A good friend you must be to have come all this way to help my son."

Dorian's eyes briefly slid to look at Rin for a moment, before he smiled politely, "You would be surprised how many friends your son has who would do the same. Rin has inspired many people, including myself."

Alaren smiled widely, laying a hand on Rin's back proudly, "I am not surprised at all," he said warmly. "Now, come… let us sit as you tell us of your journeys, Rineatherriel…"

"I'll leave you to catch up," Dorian said swiftly, looking at Rin again. "I know how much Rin's been wanting to see you again."

Alaren nodded slowly, watching Dorian move off with a slight twinkle to his aged eyes before he turned, leaning heavily on his staff, back to his sons, leading them away to his tent.

"Rineatherriel…" Alaren said evenly, a slight smile on his lips when they'd helped him take a seat and settled in with some herbal tea. "My son, talk to me. Tell me all that has happened to you in these past months."

Rin sighed quietly; there was quite a bit to tell. It had nearly been a whole year since he'd seen his father. Since he'd been taken by slavers to then go on to all that had happened. "Well…" Rin said taking a breath. "I… suppose I should start at the beginning…"

It took hours to finish telling his father and brother everything that had happened, especially as Taen insisted on interrupting every second. But, he told them everything. Minus… a detail here or there that would elude to the fact that his good Tevinten 'friend' that had helped him so much was actually his lover…

Alaren was looking at his son with deep care in his eyes by the time he'd finished the last detail of his travels so far. Taen had gone quiet toward the end of his story, excusing himself by saying he was getting more tea.

"I… am so proud of you, Rineatherriel," Alaren said quietly when Taen was gone, his voice so full of strong emotion it made Rin's eyes prickle once more. "And your mother would be too. We knew since you were a boy you were destined for something special…" he continued, his low rumbling voice warm.

Rin sighed heavily, looking down into his lap, "Why… is that?" he asked very quietly, feeling quite like his younger self, desperate for his Father's advice once more. "There seem to be so many that believe in me now and… what if I let them all down?" he asked with a pinched brow. "Do you really think I can do this?"

Alaren leant forward slowly, leaning heavily on one arm to raise a hand to grasp his son's shoulder. "You're afraid…" he said quietly, his eyes caring and warm. "I can see it in your eyes, _da'len_. You've been through ordeals that none would dream of. But you've come through them all. And I know you will continue to do so…" he finished, taking his hand back slowly, a smile of pride forming on his lips. "I could think of no better man to be shaping this world…" Rin blushed furiously, not used to this kind of praise. His Father was not normally one to show such emotion. Though he supposed considering the situation… it wasn't that strange.

He looked down to his lap, then back up at his Father. "I… will try to make you proud, Father…"

His Father smiled again, then leant forward slightly, peering at his son. "So…" he said, his tone lighter this time. "He sounds like quite the prince charming…"

Rin's stomach jolted violently and he stared at his father. "…What?" he said finally, his heart suddenly beating out of his chest.

His father smiled again. "Your companion from Tevinter…" he said simply. "Were you not going to introduce me properly to your paramour?"

Rin's mouth dropped open, his heart beating so fast he couldn't feel anything else, his breath catching in his throat.

Alaren smiled a little sadly, a slight frown forming on his brow. " _Ir abelas, da'len_. I do not wish to put you on the spot. I only wish you had felt comfortable enough to tell me."

Rin swallowed thickly, disbelief clouding his mind. "I…" he couldn't believe what was happening right now, his brow pinched in shock and apprehension. "How… how did you know?" he asked finally, his voice very quiet and unsure.

Alaren shook his head slightly at Rin, that same smile on his face. "I may be ill and losing my sight, but I am not yet blind, Rineatherriel, and my mind has certainly not yet failed me." Alaren almost chuckled when Rin did not say anything, still looking completely shocked. "A young man from Tevinter is willing to help save a Dalish friend's clan is remarkable indeed," he explained finally. "A young man that looks at you the way I looked at your mother…" he continued gently. "A young man that my son could not speaking more highly of. Love is not something to be ashamed of, _da'len_."

Rin felt almost shaky with disbelief now, staring at his father, desperately overwhelmed. "But I…" he stammered. "You… you don't care that he… is a he?" he continued quickly, his cheeks a little pink. "And that… he's human? And… from Tevinter? And-"

" _Rineatherriel_ ," Alaren cut across. "What have I always taught you? Never judge one on where they come from, judge them on their actions… on who they are at heart…" he told him gently. "I… am not good at this, _da'len_ ," he added with a slight frown. "Your mother was always the one who…" he broke off, shaking his head with a sigh. "What I am trying to say…" he continued quietly. "Is that I am happy for you, Rineatherriel."

Rin breathed out slowly, staring at his father while his heart throbbed in his chest and his throat clenched tightly. He swallowed very thickly. "I…" he began and you could hear the tightness to his voice. He looked down to his lap, so overwhelmed. "I don't know what to say…" he muttered quietly. He looked back up, his brow puckered with the emotion he was feeling. "Thank you…"

Alaren smiled warmly at him. "Do you really think I had no idea that you were never going to bring a girl home?" he asked him after a moment and he seemed quite genuinely amused. "Do you think I don't know you at all, Rineatherriel?"

"Well I-" Rin felt quite abashed. "I mean… well how _did_ you know?"

Alaren leant back with a weary sigh. "Do you remember the time I took you hunting, just you and I, on your 16th birthday?" he asked with a smile.

Rin frowned, thinking back, wondering where this was going, but he nodded all the same.

"And we stumbled across that poor couple, who were-"

Rin blushed royally; oh yes, that had been incredibly awkward to stumble across with his father present. "Yeah, yeah, I remember…" he said quickly.

Alaren chuckled at his son's discomfort. "Any boy your age who was interested in women would have been staring at the naked girl…" he continued, Rin feeling increasingly uncomfortable as this conversation wore on. "And yet you could not take your eyes off that man…"

Rin groaned, burying his head in his hands. "Well…" he mumbled into his palms. "If I wasn't mortified enough then… I am now…" he muttered.

Alaren laughed warmly. "Don't worry, _da'len_ , I had a far more embarrassing experiences with my own father. And Taeneral has shocked me time and again with his amorous adventures-"

"Yeah, I definitely _don't_ want to hear about any more of Taen's _amorous_ adventures…" Rin cut across immediately, shaking his head.

Alaren chuckled lightly, "No, I suppose not…" he mused. "Now, Rineatherriel," he continued quietly. "I must rest these weary limbs. But, I wish to meet your paramour properly. We will sit down as a family, Taeneral and Talia too, tonight, if… you will."

Rin's stomach flipped nervously. "With… Taen and Talia… and Dorian…" he repeated. He looked down to his lap, his shoulder's a little slumped. "Dad… Taen… isn't comfortable with… me being with men."

Alaren just looked at him for a long moment. "And so you are just going to hide Dorian from your brother for the rest of your life, are you?"

Rin stared at his father, his brow furrowed. "Well… no, but-"

"Do you love this man?" his father interrupted.

Rin swallowed, his nerves still churning and his words caught in his throat momentarily. He already knew the answer; he'd known it for a while. But… saying it out loud? Admitting it to his father whom he'd thought had no idea about any of this at all? He swallowed thickly, looking back to his hands in his lap before saying, very quietly, "Yes…" it was barely more than a murmur. "I do."

"Then you owe it to him not to hide him," Alaren said smoothly. "Bring him tonight, and do try and steal some brandy without the Keeper's knowledge, would you? The damn woman wants me to die dull and sober."

Rin stared in shock, "Father," he began, but Alaren cut him off.

"I am dying whether I drink or not, son," he said with a careless shake of the hand. "And I wish to celebrate the return of my son with his _vhenan_ and his family."

Rin hesitated, his stomach still twisting with both nerves and sick fear and grief for his father. Who was he to deny him this wish? "Alright…" he said quietly after a long moment. "I'll make sure to get the good brandy," he added with a slight smile. He then stood up, bidding his father good rest before finally leaving the tent.

His emotions were tightly wound when he re-entered the camp and he suddenly found he was not ready to speak with people just yet. A sudden swell of emotion surged up within him threatening to turn that warm prickling feeling behind his eyes into actual tears and he had to move away, hurrying swiftly away for the camp and to the nearby stream where a few halla grazed.

He sat on the bank, pressing his fist into his forehead as grief threatened to overwhelm him. The shock over his father's reaction to Dorian was so incredible he could hardly believe it. The fact that he was so accepting, that he had already known… he couldn't take it. He couldn't take it because he knew is Father had not long left. And he had hardly any time to spend with him at all.

"Rin…?" Dorian's voice was quiet as he stood back at the trees, looking at the elf sitting by the stream.

Rin looked over his shoulder and Dorian could see the elf was just barely holding it together.

"Hey…" Rin said quickly, standing up and looking away briefly to make sure those treacherous tears hadn't slipped past his lids.

"Rin," Dorian was right behind him now, his tone caring and soft. He took Rin's arm, pulling him around before then taking the elf completely by surprise by then pulling him into his chest and wrapping his arms around his back tightly.

And this was almost too much for Rin. He clenched his eyes shut, gripping the back of Dorian's robes as emotion for both Dorian and his father coursed through him.

"I'm…" he began, his voice incredibly tight. "Not ready to lose him…" he managed finally, pressing his forehead quite heavily into Dorian's shoulder.

Dorian held him tighter, leaning his cheek against Rin's head. "I know…" he whispered quietly, wishing desperately there was something more he could do… but knowing there was nothing.

So he held him, not knowing how much that alone helped Rin. And neither of them noticed through the trees Taen watching them with a deeply furrowed brow. For that was an embrace that was certainly far more than friendly.

"So…" he said lowly, moving forward and announcing his presence. "Just friends, huh?"

Rin and Dorian pulled apart suddenly, Rin's stomach jolting violently. "Taen…" he said lowly, meeting his brothers gaze who looked quite uncomfortable with his and Dorian's close proximity. He sighed quietly, "Look, don't-"

"What do you think you're playing at?" Taen cut across before Rin could finish. "Bringing him here. _Fenhedis_ , Talia had me hopeful saying you'd found some girl," he continued, clearly quite upset. "But no. You've gone _all_ out. A vint. A human. A man. I thought your… men thing was just a phase!"

Rin stared at him, his gut churning, his brother's words cutting through him like harsh shards of ice while Dorian stiffened beside him, his eyes narrowing as anger surged up inside him in defense of Rin.

"A _phase_?" repeated Rin before Dorian could utter a sound. "That's what you've told yourself all this time?" he continued darkly. "It's not a fucking phase, Taen. It's who I am."

"Well you should have kept that to yourself," Taen hissed quite nastily. "I can't believe you'd be so selfish to bring him here when our Father is dying. The last thing he needs to know is you-"

"He already knows!" Rin snarled furiously. " _He_ is happy for me! Something you seem eternally incapable of!"

"He _knows_?!" repeated Taen madly. "You told him _that_? On his _deathbed_?"

"No I didn't actually," Rin hissed back lowly. "He just figured it out. And-"

"He figured it out?" Taen demanded. "And what, he's just totally fine that you have some dude sticking his _prick_ up your arse?!"

Rin stared at his brother in shock feeling like he'd just been slapped across the face. He shook his head slowly, "I don't have to take this," he muttered furiously. "Fuck you, Taen…" he looked at Dorian swiftly who was staring in furious shock at his brother. "Let's go," he muttered, before moving away quickly.

But, Dorian did not follow. He and Taeneral looked at each other for a long moment, then, "You know, I don't care if our sex life makes you uncomfortable," Dorian began lowly. "And I don't care if you don't like me at all for all the reasons you listed; my heritage, my race, my gender… but I do care about how deeply you're hurting your brother."

Taen made an irritated sound of disgust, "Don't even start to talk to me about-"

"I _will_ ," Dorian cut across quite vehemently. "Because I care a great deal about him whether you can accept that or not. He has already been through a year of ordeals that no one should have to go through in their lives. And on top of that he is losing his Father. The last thing he needs is _this_ from his brother."

"He is _my_ Father too, Vint," Taen hissed. "You cannot begin to understand how we, _Dalish_ , look upon-"

"Yes, he is your Father too," Dorian cut in once more. "Something you _too_ should be focusing on. Spending time with your family peacefully before he passes and before your brother has to leave once more to continue saving the _world_." Dorian shook his head in disappointment. "You'd think some trivial discomfort to his sexuality could be cast aside for now if you simply can't come to terms with it. How can that be so important to you right now?"

Taen stared at him in shock, no words coming to his lips for the moment, an angry frown on his face. "I…" he began furiously. "I don't have to take this from you. You don't know me and you don't-"

"No, you're right, I don't know you," snapped Dorian. "But, Rin told me you were a great brother, that you were caring…" he continued lowly. "I'm now bitterly disappointed to see how untrue his words were."

And with that, Dorian swiftly left Taen standing alone in the clearing to stare after Dorian's retreating back.

Dorian found Rin quickly sitting in his tent that had been set up for the night vigorously sharpening the small dagger he kept on his belt.

Rin glanced up at him when he entered, his eyes angry and hurt. "I'm… sorry about that…" he muttered before looking back to his knife and continuing to run his sharpening stone along it harshly.

Dorian shook his head, moving swiftly to sit before Rin. "You have nothing to be apologising for," he said seriously, absolutely furious at Rin's brother for hurting his amatus.

Rin sighed lowly, "I don't know what I expected…" he muttered, "But… I guess some part of my hoped he might have changed."

Dorian looked at him caringly, "I… know it's hard," he began slowly. "But… try not to let him get to you…"

Rin clenched his jaw, wishing that was possible; but it wasn't. "Dad wants us to all have a drink together tonight," he told him jerkily. "Won't that be lovely?" he added in dark sarcasm.

Dorian frowned sadly. "Rin…" he said quietly. "At least… you said your father was happy for you?"

Rin suddenly slowed his violent sharpening, his eyes closing momentarily. "I…" he began, and his voice sounded a little tight once more. "I know…" he continued quietly. "I could never have imagined him being so understanding… I was… completely wrong, I thought he didn't know me-" Rin broke off suddenly, turning his head to glare at the side of the tent, forcing that prickling in his eyes to go away. "I just wish I had more time with him," he finished thickly.

Dorian lay a gentle hand on Rin's knee. "We'll make the most of what you have," he told him quietly.

Rin breathed out slowly, meeting Dorian's gaze and he forced a small smile. "Yeah…" he said quietly, then, "For what it's worth…" he continued softly. "I'm… glad my family knows about you. I… I care about you a lot, Dorian and I… shouldn't have hidden our relationship in the first place."

Dorian felt a warm quiver shoot through his heart and his hand tightened over Rin's knee. "Well…" he murmured softly, "we clearly didn't do a good job of hiding it," he smiled slightly, "seeing as everyone guessed anyway…"

Rin released a very small laugh, looking down to his lap again, "Yeah… my Dad could tell just from the way you looked at me," he told him with the smallest of smirks. "You must be pretty smitten."

Rin looked back up, just catching the pink tinge to Dorian's cheeks and smiling slightly. "I suppose I must be…" Dorian agreed quietly.

Rin smiled again, Dorian's presence and his words soothing his pained heart after his confrontation with his brother. "Lucky I am too then…" he murmured.

Dorian smiled as well, "Luck had nothing to do with it," he told him lightly, glad to see he was cheering Rin up. "I told you, I'm amazing. Anyone that meets me should be smitten with me."

Rin laughed, his heart giving an odd throb of warmth. " _Ar lath ma, ma vhenan_ ," he said quietly, leaning forward to kiss Dorian softly. "Thank you for coming here with me…" he murmured against his lips before slowly sitting back.

Dorian held his gaze, his soft elven words sending little tingles all through his body, though he'd no idea what they meant. "Always…" he told him quietly. _Amatus_. If only he had the nerve to finally say that out loud.


	21. Back to Reality

Taen was watching Rin from afar; he was sitting beside Dorian, chatting animatedly, laughing and smiling the whole while. And looking at him… with a look of complete adoration in his eyes. It was obvious how infatuated his brother was with the mage. It was also probably quite obvious how uncomfortable Taeneral was with the relationship.

But, it wasn't just that. Taen watched Rin with his soldiers too. Many of them bowed their heads to him, murmuring 'Inquisitor' or 'My Lord' as he passed. It was bizarre to say the least.

Then, there were the whispers around the camp; all the Dalish children could speak of was how Rin fought dragons and monsters now. He'd even heard the soldiers gushing over the Herald of Andraste's incredulity. His younger brother had certainly made quite a name for himself.

He'd even spoken to some of the soldiers, listened to their stories of the 'Inquisitor' and what Rin had done for them. He'd saved so many lives… risked so much…

In a sense, Taeneral was quite jealous of his younger brother. He was an elf that had the respect and admiration of all these humans. He was travelling the world, battling monsters and creatures… his life sounded terrifying yet incredible at the same time.

So yes, he was jealous. But, he was also completely terrified for his brother's safety. Though he wouldn't admit it, especially not since their argument.

That argument…

Well, of course he felt guilty; Dorian's words hitting him quite hard. He glanced to the large tent where his Father lay sleeping, his stomach churning slightly with both guilt and grief. He sighed heavily, moving over to the couple suddenly.

"Rin…" Taen's voice was low and quiet as he beckoned his brother over to talk privately.

Rin cast a sideways glance to Dorian before he stood up, moving over to Taen with a defensive frown already in place. "Yes?" he said quietly and tersely.

Taen sighed lowly, unable to meet Rin's steely gaze. "Look…" he muttered. "I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I was… just shocked. For Dad's sake can we just… put that all aside?"

Rin eyed his brother for a moment. "Are you going to be able to be civil to Dorian?" he asked lowly.

"I can…" Taen said back a little stiffly. "Can _you_ restrain yourself from… being all over him around me?"

Rin frowned immediately. "Ok, firstly," he snapped. "We're hardly all over each other. And secondly, do you even realise what an absolute dick you sound like?"

Taen huffed in annoyance. "Rin, I can't just flip a switch and suddenly just get why you're… _you_. OK? I'm just not used it!"

"What a lovely sentiment," Rin snapped lowly and sarcastically. "You just can't 'get' why I'm me. Well-"

"You know what I mean!" Taen interrupted in irritation. "It… makes me uncomfortable. But… I can deal with it for Dad's sake."

"So nice to know," Rin said dryly, his eyes narrowed. "And in ten years' time? Twenty? Will you ever get over it?"

"Agh, Rin would you just accept what I'm trying to say here?" Taen growled in growing, defensive annoyance.

"How can I accept what you're saying?" Rin said back in disbelief, a trickle of hurt entering his voice this time. "Just… forget about it," he muttered. "I don't want to discuss this any longer," he added lowly. "For Dad's sake _I_ will try to be civil to _you_ ," he snapped before walking off once more.

"Rin wait," sighed Taen quickly, rubbing a finger against his temple. "I'm sorry," he continued, holding Rin's angry glare. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Really?" said Rin flatly, "Seems to be all you've tried to do so far."

Taen bit back an annoyed response. "Look," he said lowly. "You want to know the truth? I'm jealous. OK?"

Rin raised his eyebrows, staring at his brother in surprise. "I'm sorry… you're… _jealous_?" he repeated flatly in complete disbelief.

"Yes," Taen said through his teeth. "Don't make me go on about it."

"You can't be serious," said Rin frowning now. "I was taken into slavery, I've fallen out of the fade, fought some mental darkspawn monster, had a mountain fall on me; what can you possibly be jealous of?!"

Taen sighed heavily. "You're an elf and you have a whole army of your own! You're travelling new lands! You're powerful, you-"

"And you have a happy life!" Rin cut in. "You're bonded, going to become a Father! You've been able to be with our Father-"

Taen made a low angry sound under his breath. "You don't know anything about all that," he hissed. "We only bonded because-" Taen broke off suddenly, glaring at Rin slightly. "I'm not ready to be a Father. I want to see the world too. Yet you've gotten to do all of it! You always have!" he continued getting angry again now. "And Dad never faulted you for it! _That's his nature; he's curious_!" he quoted madly. "He said it like it was a good thing! Yet I could never leave! Especially not when Dad was sick and you'd already disappeared!"

"Oh I'm _so sorry_ for getting captured by slavers!" hissed Rin. "It was such a lovely time-"

"It was _your_ fault!" snarled Taen. "You wandered off again. Leaving me to clean up the mess as usual! Then you come back here with a human _man_ from Tevinter and Dad's totally fine with it! He's just proud of his little _Rineatherriel_ -"

"Agh, you're unbelievable, you know that?" snarled Rin. "Do you even hear yourself? You can go around with your arm around Talia, introducing her proudly while I had to hide Dorian like he's some dirty little secret. You don't think Dad's ridiculously proud that he's going to have a grandchild?!"

"Proud?!" hissed Taen. "You've no idea, Rin. That child is the only reason I'm in this whole mess!"

Rin frowned seriously. "You shouldn't say something like that about your unborn child," he said lowly.

"Oh like you'd know," snapped Taen. "You're obviously never having kids. I only bonded with Talia because I got her pregnant so don't-"

Rin made a sound of disgust, "So be responsible for your decisions!" he said so sternly he sounded quite reminiscent of their father. "You slept with her, you knew the risks. Don't blame it on your child!"

"Well this Inquisitor thing has certainly gone to your head!" snapped Taen immediately. "I'm still your older brother. Don't speak to me like-"

"Don't say that," Rin cut across quite harshly. "I didn't want to be Inquisitor. I didn't want any of that! I'm only doing it to stop Corypheus! You want to try spending a day in my shoes and see if you're still so absurdly jealous!"

Taen gritted his teeth, closing his eyes momentarily to calm the urge to retort angrily. "You're… right," he said finally, though the words sounded quite forced. "This whole argument is fruitless…" he muttered. "I… don't want to fight anymore with you-"

"You've already said that," snapped Rin dryly.

"I know," sighed Taen roughly. "Well it's easier said than done," he continued lowly. "Look I just… I can't stand the thought of you leaving after all this and something happening to you when all I did was… argue with you over who you… sleep with…"

Rin sighed this time, "You can't even say it without your lip curling…" he muttered dully.

"Rin I'm trying here," Taen replied in irritation. "I can't just pretend it doesn't… make me uncomfortable."

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Rin asked lowly. "I don't want sleep with women, nor do I personally enjoy the thought of it. But, I know there are plenty of men and women that do, and I don't care. And I also don't care that you do."

"Yeah, well I'm normal," Taen said back without thinking.

Rin just looked at him for a moment. Then, "Well, we tried," he said very dully before turning suddenly once more to storm off.

Taen hurried after him again, grabbing his shoulder, "Wait, _wait_!"

Rin shoved him off his shoulder roughly, "No, Taen," he said roughly. "I'm not wasting any more time going back and forth with this for you to just keep… saying shit like that," he continued, and behind his anger the hurt and disappointment in his voice was just evident. "I'll… see you tonight. I'm sure we can get through it for Dad's sake without another argument…" he muttered before moving off once more, this time Taen allowing him to leave without interruption.

XxX

"So… that's basically everyday life," smiled Rin, leaning up against an old oak, his smile growing as Dorian slowly closed the gap between them, laying a hand beside Rin's head on the tree. "Well… that _was_ … everyday life for me."

"So you've… never had a bath before?" smirked Dorian, running his other hand lightly down Rin's arm, his smirk growing when he felt the elf shiver. "Not even been to a bathhouse?"

Rin shook his head, "Does a hot spring count?"

Dorian chuckled, "Not quite… I hope you realise I have to rectify this as soon as we return to Skyhold…"

"I would definitely like that…" Rin agreed quietly with a smirk.

Dorian smiled endearingly, "So explain to me…" he continued quietly, now moving his hand to very lightly trace the vallaslin that painted Rin's skin, his finger following the light tattoo down the side of his face. "These…" he said softly, his touch creating quite a sensation through Rin's body. "I noticed yours is the same as your father's and your brother's… and some of the other elves, but then some have different designs."

"It's uh… to worship our gods…" Rin said with a little uncertainty. "Which… I guess sounds a little primitive."

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "Rin…" he smiled slightly. "The last thing I'm going to think is that you or your clan is primitive."

Rin looked dubious. "I'd… understand if you do…" he said lowly. "We had pretty different upbringings…"

Dorian sighed slightly, leaning in even closer to him. "I'm going to risk sounding like a complete and utter sop here…" he mused quietly. "But… I want to know everything about your culture and your life because…all of it is what made you the way you are…" he murmured softly. "And that is something very special. And something I'd never call 'primitive'."

Rin felt his cheeks warming already and a smile pulling at his lips. "You're right," he teased lightly, but his tone was very warm. "Total sop."

Dorian chuckled, "Well, I did warn you," he told him. "So what God is yours for?"

Rin leant his head back against the tree, his eyes sweeping over Dorian's face, almost as if he still didn't quite believe what Dorian thought of his culture. "June…" he answered finally. "God of Crafts. He taught the elves to make bows and arrows and all that…"

Dorian smiled slightly, "Fitting for you then…"

Rin smiled too, watching the way Dorian's eyes were still tracing the vallaslin on his face. "So… are you going do this for me one day?" he asked quietly.

Dorian quirked an eyebrow. "Do what? Would you like me to get _my_ forehead tattooed?"

Rin laughed. "No," he said smiling. "Though I'm sure you'd be able to pull it off handsomely. I mean will you show me how you grew up?"

Dorian hesitated, his smiled faltering ever so slightly. "Well you've… been to my homeland," he said quickly. "You've seen plenty… I can't imagine why you would want to go back."

Rin leant his head to the side slightly, catching Dorian's gaze. "It's a part of you…" he said quietly. "I could never resent it…"

Dorian exhaled slowly. "I can…" he said lowly. "The things that… very nearly happened to you…" he looked at Rin very seriously. "If I could go back I would kill that guard…" he said almost viciously.

Rin was a little taken aback by his sudden ferocity. "Well now…" he said quietly. "That's probably a bit much…"

"Not on my count," Dorian said back lowly.

Rin sighed quietly. "Regardless…" he muttered. "You came out of there. There must be things about your country that you love. I want you to show me them."

Dorian's brow pinched slightly and he regarded Rin for a long moment. "You would never be safe there…" he said finally, his voice very quiet.

Rin raised an eyebrow, a small smile on his lips. "I'm hardly safe anywhere nowadays…" he said a little cheekily.

Dorian shook his head at him. "Yes well I hardly see us travelling to Tevinter any time soon _considering_ that fact."

"No…" sighed Rin. "Still…maybe one day…"

"Hm…" Dorian murmured, not willing to agree on that. He couldn't see a day where it would be safe to take Rin through Tevinter.

Rin smiled slightly, finding Dorian's concern quite sweet. He'd convince him some day to show him his homeland properly. "You know…" he said quietly, looking around them. "I had my first kiss somewhere like this…"

A smile crossed Dorian's lips immediately. "Oh really?" he mused. "I bet he wasn't as handsome as me."

Rin chuckled, "Is anyone?" he quipped lightly making Dorian's smile grow. "He was very cute though… obviously why I kissed him."

"Hhn…" Dorian murmured a little dismissively, knowing it was absurd to be jealous of a past encounter, but unable to help it.

Rin couldn't help a small smile that crossed his lips at the slightly disgruntled tone to Dorian's voice. "Let me show you…" he said smirking. Then, he suddenly slipped out from under Dorian against the tree before swiftly pushing Dorian against the trunk. "We were this way round…"

"Oh you were the instigator were you?" said Dorian, a smile on his lips as Rin moved in closer.

"You didn't let me finish…" Rin told him smiling. "I know you know me as this incredibly smooth, impeccably charming elf…" he continued jokingly, making Dorian chuckle. "But I wasn't quite so flawless at 16…"

"So what happened then?" Dorian asked still chuckling in amusement.

"Well…" said Rin slowly, "I went in to kiss him…" he smirked, moving to do so to Dorian. "But I was so nervous I lost my footing, stumbled on a tree root and smacked into his head instead…" he finished rather quickly, scrunching up his nose. "Total embarrassment."

Dorian tried to hold back a laugh for Rin's sake, but his chest was rumbling slightly as he chuckled. "So… you didn't kiss?" he managed to say through his amusement.

"No we did," smirked Rin. "After he'd finished laughing as you are he pulled me up against him and kissed me…" he finished. "Not the greatest kiss but… romantic all the same."

"Well…" mused Dorian, still smiling. "I can assure you I'll do better…" he murmured before swiftly wrapping his arms around Rin's back and pulling him up against him to capture his lips as sweetly as if it were the very first time.

Rin couldn't hold back a smile, his lips curling against Dorian's as he kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling himself closer. He couldn't describe the feeling he got every time Dorian kissed him… but it was amazing. He actually almost felt sorry for his brother to be in a relationship where he didn't experience such things… almost.

Mostly he was too caught up in how lucky he felt he was to have Dorian.

But then, there was a shocked gasp from behind them and they broke apart, Rin looking over his shoulder to see a scandalised Talia standing there.

"Uh… Talia…" murmured Rin quickly. "I… uh…" he cleared his throat slightly. "Assume Taen told you about Dorian and I?"

Talia's eyes darted between them, "Erm, not quite…" she said quickly, her cheeks scarlet. "Not that it matters!" she squeaked quickly. "He'd mentioned your… special someone was here, but I…" she broke off suddenly, shaking her head. "Didn't put it together. Sorry for… interrupting you!" she added, now backing away. "Your father is awaiting us in his tent when you're… ready…" she added blushing furiously once more before scurrying off again.

Rin looked back to Dorian in bemusement. "Well that was awkward…" he muttered. "I forgot to tell you but, I found out Taen only bonded- uh, married, Talia _because_ he got her pregnant..."

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "And you waited so long to tell me this snippet of gossip? Unbelievable!" he scolded.

Rin chuckled, "Sorry," he muttered. "I sort of feel bad for her actually…" he added. "She's a nice enough girl. But, Taen's having some midlife crisis about becoming a father. He's jealous of me apparently."

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "Is that what your conversation was about earlier?"

"Yeah…" sighed Rin. "Ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Hmm… well, I can understand why he'd be jealous," said Dorian with a slight smirk.

Rin gave him a look and he chuckled.

"Well I didn't eye him up as promised, but I did notice just how right you were… you are well and truly the best looking…" he smirked. "I had no doubts of course…" he added swiftly.

Rin rolled his eyes, but his smile was a little smug. "Ever so sweet of you to notice," he smirked. "Well… shall we go sit down with them all then? Apparently he's going to be _attempting_ civility."

Dorian's stomach flipped slightly with nerves. Talking to Rin's father when the man now knew they were involved was something… entirely new, and entirely terrifying to Dorian. "Right, yes… probably…"

"You'll be fine," Rin chuckled. "I'm just… really glad my dad will have known you," he added softly.

"Well for now you are," muttered Dorian. "You might change your mind on that if things go terribly."

Rin laughed quietly. "You know this uncertain side of you is rather endearing," he teased. "But, still absurd," he smirked. "Come on," he added, pulling Dorian along with him back to the camp. "He'll love you."

XxX

The evening went… awkwardly at first. After Alaren's toast to them all there were numerous long silence's and a lot of furtive glances from Talia looking between Dorian and Rin, while Taeneral remained unusually quiet, never meeting eyes with Dorian once.

Until, finally, Alaren mentioned an early childhood memory that both Rin and Taeneral shared that sparked conversation. And it was… heart-warming to see. Dorian smiled as the two brothers talked more animatedly, their current disagreements momentarily forgotten as they laughed over their memories.

Dorian had a feeling Alaren had done it on purpose; the wise man knowing that would help ease the mood and bring back some of those… brotherly feelings.

"Well it was lucky I _was_ there…" Rin was chuckling. "You'd completely forgotten the herbs."

"Yeah, well I was a little busy!" defended Taeneral smiling. "Killing that bore with that terrible wooden sword you made me."

"But you could only kill it because it was caught in the trap I also made… and hey; that sword was a first attempt."

"A terrible first attempt," Taen reinforced smirking.

"One that you still have…" Talia added lightly with a small smile.

Taeneral blushed slightly. "Yeah well, it's a good reminder of how incompetent Rin would have been had it not been for me."

Rin laughed, "Aww, Taen. You kept it?"

Taeneral rolled his eyes. "Of course I kept it…" he sighed with a slight smile, his eyes catching Rin's. "My little brother made it."

"And _rarely_ , you can be a bit sweet, _Vhenan_ …" added Talia, rubbing her hand on Taen's knee. Rin smiled slightly; Taen was an idiot to be getting jealous. He had a good life here. And Talia… a gossip she may be, was a good woman, and she'd be a good mother. He was certain the two would work well together.

Dorian on the other hand had picked up on that little elven word ' _vhenan_ '. Wasn't that something Rin had said to him earlier?

Taen covered Talia's hand for a moment, offering her a small smile. "Let me go get us some tea,' he added, moving to stand up. "I think Dad's had quite enough brandy," he added throwing his father a smile.

"I'll help you…" Rin said quietly, wanting to finally smooth everything out with his brother.

Dorian felt incredibly nervous after they left, both Talia and Alaren observing him closely.

"So uh, Dorian…" Talia began nervously. "It's… so nice to see Rin so happy. We've never seen him with a… romantic partner before."

Dorian smiled politely. "Oh, I'm sure he'd claim I'm hardly romantic enough," he said smoothly and Talia giggled. "But, it is lovely to meet you all as well."

"And you are always welcome among us," Alaren added warmly, nodding his head toward Dorian.

Dorian swallowed nervously. "Thank you… sir…" he said quite quickly, very unsure of how to address Rin's father.

Alaren chuckled. "Alaren will do just fine, Dorian," he said in amusement. "I'm glad my son has your support during this troubling time for him. I fear there is much to come from all he told me of this… 'Corypheus' creature."

Dorian nodded quickly, "I…" he murmured. "You have raised an incredible son, Alaren…" he said quietly. "The world has no idea how lucky it is that he has fallen into this role…"

Alaren smiled very warmly. "I couldn't agree with you more…" he said gently. "Though I'm sure I won't sleep a wink when he leaves once more."

Dorian made a serious sound of agreement. "I'm certain he's already prematurely aged me at least thirty years so far."

Alaren laughed a low, rumbling laugh. "And there will be more to come. You'll be an old man by the end of it."

Dorian chuckled slightly, overwhelmed to be successfully getting along with Rin's father. "Well if we're both alive and I've managed to pull off the 'distinguished' grey hair look, I won't be complaining."

Alaren chuckled again. "I hope I am able to live to see that day…" he said quietly.

XxX

"Rin, I'm sorry," Taen said immediately when they were alone. "I've… been a total jerk."

Rin smiled slightly, "Well that's nothing out of the usual for you…" he teased lightly.

Taen rolled his eyes, but he was smiling too. "Look, Rin, I'm…glad you've got someone to look out for you through all this craziness. Even… if it's a dude…" he added lowly.

Rin tried not to roll his eyes, knowing that was about as good as he was going to get for now from Taeneral. "Thanks…" he muttered. "And… I'm sorry you're feeling stressed about this whole parenthood thing. But… you'll be a good dad. You always looked out for me…"

Taen gave a small short laugh, "You made it pretty damn difficult."

Rin smirked, "Just giving you practise."

Taen shook his head in amusement, then put his hand on Rin's shoulder suddenly. "Be careful out there, Rin…" he said seriously. "I don't want two funerals this year…"

Rin frowned seriously. "I… I will be," he said quietly. "You and Talia should come to Skyhold at some point," he added, not wanting to linger on daunting topics. "It's… pretty incredible."

Taen sighed slightly. "Yeah…" he said lowly. "We'll try to get there."

"You know…Talia's a good woman, Taen…" Rin said hesitantly.

"I know," said Taen lowly. "She deserves better than me…"

"Probably," smirked Rin, but then he smiled genuinely. "You two are good together. Don't lose sight of that."

Taen sighed again, looking at his brother for a long moment. "Come on Rin," he said finally, moving them back toward the tent. "Let's get back in there. See if Dad's grilling Dorian or not."

Rin smiled slightly, following Taen, glad to hear him finally talking normally of Dorian. Perhaps… one day he'd finally see them as a normal couple just like he and Talia.

XxX

They stayed a few more days at the Dalish camp before Cassandra insisted they should return to Skyhold. But… saying farewells was not easy.

Rin moved from a last hug with his brother to embrace his father tightly, knowing this could be the last time he saw him.

" _Dareth shiral, Da'len_ …" Alaren said warmly to Rin.

"Goodbye Father…" Rin said back, his heart tight. "Thank you… for everything."

"My son, don't speak as though we will never see each other again," Alaren smiled warmly, pulling back to look at Rin. "Don't forget who you got your stubbornness from. I have held on thus far."

Rin smiled, but his eyes were sad. He exhaled slowly, "Well keep being that stubborn bastard then," he said, making Alaren laugh. "And I'll see you again when this is all over."

Alaren nodded slowly, hugging Rin to him once more. "May the God's guide you…" he whispered lowly.

He pulled back, finally letting Rin leave, while Taeneral surprised Dorian by coming over to say his own farewells to the mage.

"So… Dorian…" he said a little awkwardly. "We… didn't exactly get off to a great start, but… well, maybe that can change."

Dorian nodded slightly, "I'm sure it can…" he said simply. "I'm glad you and Rin are leaving on good terms."

"Yeah well… I will fucking kill you if you hurt him," Taen added seriously.

Dorian held his gaze steadily, one eyebrow raised. "A little hypocritical of you," he said dryly.

"Maybe," shrugged Taen. "But, he's my brother. Sometimes we... hurt each other. But, I'll always be there for him no matter what happens."

"I hope so," said Dorian quietly. "Being his older brother Rin has some absurd need for your approval, I hope you know that."

"Yeah…" muttered Taen. "Well anyway… safe journey. I'm sure Talia and I will so you at Skyhold next."

Dorian nodded, "I hope so," he said politely, feeling a little awkward just as Taen was. "Farewell. And… best wishes for your child," he added before finally moving away to join Rin at the horses.

They left with Rin's heart feeling heavy with emotion. Satisfied joy filled him from the time he'd spent with his family, but grief clogged his heart when he thought of his father's frail face. He only hoped that would not be the last time he'd see him.

But, when they returned to Skyhold, he had no time at all to ponder over these thoughts as utter chaos was to ensue.

When he wearily entered the familiar, snowy grounds, a frown had formed on his face by the time he'd reached the great hall. Dorian had been caught back in the courtyard talking to Sera, while Rin had continued ahead. But, as he went, many of the elven followers around Skyhold had either thrown him angry stares, or hissed quite viciously at him.

"Inquisitor," Leliana's voice was the first to approach him when he entered. "It's so good to see you return safely. I heard all went well with your clan."

"Uh, yes, thanks," Rin said quickly, still feeling very thrown off by the anger he'd received from those elves, wondering what it could possibly be about. "Do you-"

"Meet me in the forge when you can," she added, cutting him off. "I have something for you. And we must hold a war meeting this afternoon, there is much to discuss," she added before then suddenly walking off.

Rin stared wordlessly after her. "Ok…?" he muttered to thin air. But then, Varric was upon him.

"Hey…Inquisitor…" he said lowly and he seemed quite preoccupied by something himself. "Good to see you. I uh… hhnn. There's someone here you should see. Reckon you could meet me on the battlements tonight…? After sundown?"

Rin stared at him in confusion. "Uh… yes? What's this about?"

"Nghh… it will be easier to explain when you meet her…" Varric muttered, waving a hand dismissively. "Thanks Inquisitor…" he muttered walking off.

Rin was beginning to feel quite overwhelmed by this stage.

Then,

"Inquisitor…" Mother Giselle's voice approached him this time. "Welcome back," she said politely. "If you 'ave a moment… zer is a letter I must discuss with you."

"Maker's breath…" Rin muttered, running a hand through his hair. "What's _this_ about?"

Mother Giselle seemed rather agitated, though she hid it well behind her calm demeanour. "I received a letter from your… Tevinten friend's father."

Rin's eyebrows shot up his forehead.

"It… 'as revealed a number of troubling things to me. You're… previous circumstances were mentioned in zis letter."

Rin frowned immediately. "Have you told anyone about this?" he demanded lowly.

"I… 'ave informed Josephine. It was necessary that she should know-"

"Anyone else?" snapped Rin, thinking back to those angry glares from the elves.

"Inquisitor…" Giselle deflected. "I must admit it greatly troubles me that you are so… involved with one who was once your master-"

"Dorian was _never_ my master," Rin hissed immediately, his cheeks flushing red with anger. "My past is completely irrelevant and nobody's business," he added furiously. "Give me this letter. What else did it say?"

Giselle sighed lowly, revealing the envelope and relinquishing it to him as he snatched it from her grasp. "You do not realise ze seriousness of the situation, Inquisitor. Ze fact zat Master Pvaus was-"

"I told you," Rin snarled. "That is none of your business." He sighed roughly, looking down at the letter in his hand. "Leave this with me," he added lowly. "I won't speak more of it," he finished, turning away swiftly to find some privacy.

He would read this letter, then find Dorian. He could only hope this hadn't gotten out… he could only imagine what people would assume of him if they knew he'd once been Dorian's slave.


End file.
